


Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin

by sabakunoghee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Family Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.Warning : Alternative Universe, plot generik ala FTV, OOCness overload, kritik sosial berbalut komedi satir.Credit : Manga/Anime (c) Masashi Kishimoto, original idea (c) Sabaku no Ghee, ravenzukamori and Arialieur, the fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, all fanarts (c) Pinterest and Zerochan. [ if you know the artist, please let me know! ]





	1. Kami Butuh Pekerja!

“ _The country has been decided_ ,”

 

Kalimat itu meluncur dari pemuda berambut merah bata. Empat pasang mata meresponnya dengan kerling antusias—penasaran, tetapi ada harap-cemas di sana.

 

“— _and?_ ”

 

“ _Not a pleasant one; Southeast Asia and their third world problems, it would be a hectic year_ ,” jari-jarinya yang kurus dan panjang menekan salah satu tombol dan hubungan internasional singkat yang barusan memampangkan wajah ayahnya di layar proyektor resmi berakhir, “Indonesia.”

 

“Indonesia—?” ekspresi-ekspresi yang ada di sana berubah gamang. Ingin menyuarakan berbagai macam hal yang, setidaknya, hanya mereka ketahui melalui media. Bom bunuh diri, terorisme, isu agama—

 

“ _So, Cousins_ ,” pewaris garis wajah oriental itu menarik senyum asimetris, “ _Am I going to spend a hellish time there by myself, or—_ “

 

“ _Count us in!_ ”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_// On behalf of Emirates Airline and the entire crew, we’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. //_

 

“Kiba, Kiba, bangun.”

 

_// Have a nice day, and— //_

 

“Kiba, _dear Cousin, for God's sake, wake up!_ ”

 

_// —welcome to Jakarta, Indonesia. //_

 

Guncangan di bahu membuat pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kiba' itu sedikit tersentak. Gelagat bingung kentara dari caranya bergerak. Kedua netra pekatnya menyorot panik, “ _Am I late for the class? Oh, darn, I shouln't have—_ “

 

“Kiba, _Cousin, get youself together!_ ” Kekeh itu bersahabat. Kedua telapak tangannya memijat pelan lengan adik sepupunya, “—kita sudah tiba di Indonesia. Gunakan kemampuan berbahasa kamu.” Ucapnya dengan intonasi perintah samar, dibalut keramahan natural sebagai sang 'kakak sulung'.

 

“Ah,” mendengarnya, ketegangan itu lekas sirna, “ _So, we're finally here,_ ” gumam itu diikuti tolehan ke arah jendela pesawat. Guncangan halus mengikuti pendaratan burung besi yang barusan menyentuh landasan pacu, “Cuaca di luar terlihat— _uh, what's the word again,_ ‘terik’, _right_ , Ruka?”

 

“ _Do you mean,_ ‘cerah’?” Koreksi ala jasa translasi gratisan Google itu membuat kedua pemilik rambut berwarna coklat gelap menoleh ke arah kanan, _“...I honestly have to upgrade my Indonesian vocabulary,_ ” gumam salah satu dari dua pirang sambil meregangkan tubuh, “Yo, Dei _, brother, wake the fuck up._ ”

 

“ _I already did, Kiddo-un_ ,” tampak masih bergelung di kursi _first class_ yang memang menyediakan kenyamanan kualitas wahid, pirang kedua—berbeda dengan milik pemuda di sisinya yang dipangkas ringkas, miliknya menjuntai sampai tulang ekor—merespon malas, “ _Get your ass off me,_ Naru _-un, you know I hate twelve-hours-flight-un._ ”

 

“ _Lazyass_.”

 

Celoteh-celoteh kecil itu sampai di telinga pengambil kursi terdepan; dua laki-laki yang terpaut usia sejauh dua generasi—tetapi keduanya sama-sama sepakat bahwa empat pemuda di belakang sana _berisik_.

 

Namun, ia yang berhelai merah bata memutuskan tidak menegur. Sikunya bertumpu di sandaran tangan bangku pesawat, selagi netra zamrudnya menghakimi gedung terminal bandara Soekarno Hatta. Bengis, tajam, disusul dengusan napas jengah.

 

“Menyedihkan,”

 

Komentar itu meluncur lewat tenornya yang terkesan dingin.

 

“Sama-sama Asia Tenggara, tetapi jauh tertinggal dari Singapura—bahkan Bangkok,” jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk permukaan kulit pembungkus kursi, “Tidak heran, dari negara dengan indeks persepsi korupsi yang selalu merah atau jingga tua.”

 

Kepala pelayan yang duduk berselang satu bangku dari dirinya menyahut cepat, tetapi tetap santun, “Mohon jangan terlalu skeptis, Tuan Muda Gaara, bagaimanapun juga, Anda akan menghabiskan setidaknya satu tahun di ibukota negara ini.” Ia memberikan senyum terlatih ketika delikan mata pewaris tunggal keluarga ningrat itu terarah kepadanya.

 

“Jika bukan Ayahanda yang meminta, saya juga tidak mau merepotkan diri seperti ini,” keluhnya masih terdengar elegan, tetapi sang tetua tahu, tuannya jengah. Bahkan sebelum menjejak kaki di terminal kedatangan, “Tapi, _well_ , sudahlah. Mari kita coba kerasan selama satu tahun ke depan.”

 

Menutup pembicaraan dengan melepaskan sabuk pengaman, sosok ramping dalam balutan pakaian semi formal itu bangkit bersamaan dengan para pramugari yang menghampiri. Ia masih menggerutu di dalam hati, kenapa harus menggunakan maskapai komersial alih-alih jet pribadi; jatah gemerlap hedonismenya dipotong habis-habisan setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Terbiasa dengan negara-negara Uni-Eropa dan tiba-tiba saja diminta menjadi tangan kanan duta besar untuk negara dunia ketiga. Seolah hal-hal tersebut belum cukup untuk dikategorikan sebagai neraka personalnya,

 

“...ugh, tropis.”

 

Bahkan di dalam garbarata, kejamnya matahari Jakarta menerobos tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

 

“ _I officially hate this kind of climate,_ ” seloroh itu meluncur dari si pemelihara rambut indah, “ _Find me a salon and spa after this. My beautiful hair can’t stand this._ ”

 

“ _This is worse than any goddamn summer in any goddamn country,_ ” pirang lain menimpali, “ _I thought Hawaii has the worst temprature. Never been so wrong._ ”

 

“ _They do have an exact word for this, let me check,_ ” membuka kunci virtual ponselnya, pemilik rajah segitiga di kedua sisi wajah menjentik jari, “Sum— _sumpe...h_?”

 

“Sumpek,” koreksi pemuda berwatak paling kalem dari semuanya. Sambil lalu, sembari mengikat tinggi rambut kelam sebahunya, “And, uh, Dei, jangan menghalangi jalan seperti itu.” Lengannya terulur untuk menarik perlahan milik sepupu pirangnya, kemudian melirik kepada pengguna jasa penerbangan lain yang terlihat begitu tergesa. Ia pikir, laki-laki paruh baya bertampang Melayu itu akan menghardik karena lintasan langkahnya tergangu. Nyatanya yang mereka dapatkan adalah senyuman mengerikan— _jika tidak mau dibilang ‘cabul’_ —dan terima kasih sang kepala pelayan yang cepat tanggap mencairkan suasana. Kelima pemuda bergaya perlente itu memacu langkah sebelum terjadi keributan. Dua pirang sesekali menoleh ke belakang, diseret oleh dua lain berambut gelap.

 

Sementara si pemuda merah bata, ia bersedekap tak sabar. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ekspresi tidak suka. Dagunya sedikit naik dan angkuh mengedarkan pandangan.

 

“ _The tour-guide-book did say that Indonesian people are friendly-un_ ,” celetuk si pirang panjang.

 

“ _They have to revise that and rephrase with ‘way-too-friendly’ instead_ ,” sambar pirang pendek.

 

“Jiraiya _sure took some time dealing with the dude, huh_ ,” pemilik rajah di wajah berkomentar.

 

“ _He’s heading this way,_ ” pemuda berkuncir tinggi melambaikan tangan, “Jiraiya, _we’re here!_ ”

 

Pria berumur itu tersenyum sopan sembari mempercepat frekuensi langkah. Berdekade mengabdikan dirinya kepada satu keluarga ningrat sampai ke cucu-cucu mereka membuatnya paham; bahwa bagi orang-orang selevel mereka, waktu lebih berharga daripada uang. Tidak memperpanjang masalah yang dianggapnya niresensial. Gaek yang dipanggil ‘Jiraiya’ itu mengarahkan kelima tuan mudanya ke koridor menuju ruang tunggu. Tidak sembarang area komunal, tentu, melainkan _lounge_ khusus yang telah direservasinya sebelum bertolak dari benua Eropa. Pelayanan yang mereka terima, _untungnya_ , tidak mengecewakan. Lelaki tegap di usianya yang menjelang senja itu baru bisa lega ketika melihat para pewaris menyamankan diri di sofa-sofa kulit dan berkutat dengan gawai masing-masing.

 

“Saya mohon diri sebentar untuk mengurus bagasi, Tuan Muda,” sedikit membungkuk ia saat sejenak berpamitan, “Penjemputan dari kedutaan akan segera tiba. Kami akan menunggu Tuan Muda di area Bengawan Solo Café,” seorang _person in charge_ ditunjuknya, “Anda sekalian bisa mempercayainya.”

 

“Kami mengerti, Jiraiya.”

 

Satu gestur penghormatan sebelum ia benar-benar mengundurkan diri.

 

Sesungguhnya, ada sedikit rasa was-was; tidak seperti di negara-negara maju, Indonesia tergolong rawan, terutama kepada turis asing seperti mereka. Namun ia putuskan percaya pada layanan servis naratama yang efisien memangkas waktu pengurusan embarkasi dan tetek bengeknya. Tidak terbayang jika jajaran tuan muda yang ia kenal semenjak bayi itu diminta mengantri lama di area imigrasi—ah, memikirkan ekspresi mereka saja, Jiraiya bergidik. _Lima bersaudara angkuh yang terlahir dengan sendok perak di mulut mereka._ Tumbuh dan besar dengan gelimang harta yang tak bakalan habis tujuh turunan. Beruntung, orang tua mereka cukup keras dalam mendidik. Tidak satu pun dari mereka manja dalam urusan cara berpikir dan berniaga; terlebih melakukan hal amoral pun asusila.

 

Mereka, keluarga besar Akasuna—mewarisi darah _samurai_ yang kini hidup di dunia modern. Aktif di pemerintahan dan memiliki roda bisnis yang berputar kencang di berbagai negara. Kedudukannya di negara matahari terbit dapat dikatakan setingkat saja di bawah keturunan kerajaan sendiri. Generasi teranyarnya—lima belia yang kini tengah memantau saham perusahaan lewat ponsel mereka—telah terbiasa berpindah benua karena kesibukan orang tua mereka. Tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki sahabat saking seringnya berganti sekolah; tetapi memastikan jaringan pertemanan tidak mati guna pendekatan finansial ke depannya. Misi mereka di Indonesia tidak jauh-jauh dari menempa potensi diri—yang, menurut tetua keluarga terlalu ‘dimanja’ kenyamanan kelas atas negara-negara Uni Eropa.

 

Jangan heran—jika lidah mereka lebih fasih menggunakan bahasa internasional ketibang melafal huruf Kanji. Mereka adalah perpaduan antara timur dan barat; anak-anak muda berdarah Jepang yang terpapar globalisasi, intelek pengenyam informasi dari arus zaman yang bergulir terlalu pesat.

 

Akasuna sendiri memiliki beberapa keluarga cabang—Namikaze, Umino dan Inuzuka, contoh kecilnya. Termasuk nama-nama yang cukup sering muncul di Forbes atau Business Week karena kepiawaian mereka memutar uang. Contoh saja, Namikaze Naruto, pewaris muda usaha bisnis properti yang telah mengerucutkan minat ke bidang perhotelan. Atau kakaknya, Namikaze Deidara, yang memutuskan kecintaannya akan minuman akan membawa namanya lebih menangjak lagi. Inuzuka Kiba, bakatnya dalam merancang busana telah terlihat semenjak ia tahu cara menggunakan krayon dan pensil warna. Umino Iruka, penggiat dunia kuliner yang selalu mencari cara untuk merentangkan sayap. Mereka sepakat bahwa negara berkembang adalah sarangnya manusia konsumtif— _dan itu adalah peluang_.

 

Namun, selain tujuan mulia ‘survey potensi pejualan’ yang mereka gadang-gadangkan, Akasuna no Gaara merupakan alasan utama mereka berempat turut serta ke zamrud khatulistiwa ini. Putra tunggal dari anggota _Diet_ Majelis Tinggi, yang juga calon terkuat untuk mengisi posisi Perdana Menteri periode selanjutnya—Gaara telah dilatih untuk mengikuti berbagai macam konferensi dan lokakarya sebagai tangan kanan duta besar Jepang. Demi mendalami ilmu kenegaraan, sosial dan hukum yang ia gemari, perintah sang Ayah untuk ‘mencicipi’ hidup di belahan dunia ketiga pun dijalankannya. Tentu dengan berbagai _terms and condition_ yang menyerempet kualitas hidup yang ogah ia tawar.

 

(—agak sinting memang, mengingat usia mereka yang baru delapan-sembilan-belas.)

 

… _hashtag,_ #CrazyRichAsian

 

“Oh, mereka sudah selesai,” bahasa Indonesia itu berlogat asing, kental, tetapi meluncur mulus tanpa terbata. Gaara dan kemampuannya berbahasa asingnya— _Indonesia merupakan bahasa ketujuhnya, omong-omong_ —membuat keempat sepupunya berterima kasih karena tidak membutuhkan jasa ahli terjemahan. Mereka berlima lekas berkemas, bangkit dari sofa, mengangguk pongah kepada petugas _lounge_ sebelum melewati daun pintu yang, tentu saja dibukakan seorang staf, “—ternyata, cukup banyak juga, ya?” Enteng ia mengomentari koper-koper yang sekilas seperti milik rombongan haji.

 

“ _Should we hire **a** porter-un_?” Deidara berbisik kepada adiknya.

 

“ ** _Some_** ,” ralat Naruto, “—lagipula, apa saja yang kamu bawa, sih?” Partikel ‘sih’ di akhir kalimat sedikit canggung, “Aku berani bertaruhan kalau barang-barangmulah yang terbanyak.”—RIP _tenses_.

 

Enam orang _porter_ yang tergopoh membuat mulut kedua pirang terkunci.

 

Tanpa basa-basi, mereka berjalan ke arah _drop off_ khusus—area itu berkanopi, benar, tetapi tak menghalangi Deidara kipas-kipas dengan semangatnya. Kiba dan Naruto tampak anteng sekalipun sesekali melonggarkan kerah. Hanya Gaara dan Iruka yang benar-benar menjaga tata krama; hal yang membuat Jiraiya berharap jemputan mereka tidak terjegal kemacetan terlalu lama. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa lega hela napasnya ketika suara halus mesin sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu terdengar. Kereta kencana era milenial yang membuat _banyak_ lirikan dan decak iri terarah kepada mereka. Terutama, ke plat nomor putih dan bendera Jepang yang menancap di kap bagian depan.

 

“ _Good afternoon and welcome to Indonesia_ ,” sambutan itu datang dari dua laki-laki jangkung-tegap dalam balutan setelan hitam-formal. Ditelaah dari pembawaan tegas dan _wireless earphone_ di sebelah telinga, Gaara langsung tahu mereka orang-orang pilihan angkatan bersenjata. _Ayahnya berlebihan_. Salah satu dari mereka langsung mengajak Jiraiya berbicara, “ _Do you speak Indonesia_?”

 

“Belum terlalu baik, tetapi, iya,” jawab Jiraiya sopan, “Terima kasih.”

 

“Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?”

 

“Lumayan.”

 

“Lumayan membuat bokong kebas-un.”

 

Sodokan di tulang iga diberikan oleh Iruka kepada Deidara yang barusan menceletuk sembarangan.

 

“Kami diperintahkan untuk mengawal Anda hari ini—mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya bisa berbicara dengan duta besar sementara?” Basa-basi itu dipangkas dengan pertanyaan langsung.

 

“Saya sendiri,” pemuda Akasuna menjawab dengan suara mantap, “Akasuna no Gaara.” Ucapnya percaya diri dengan cara perkenalan internasional—bersalaman alih-alih membungkukkan tubuh.

 

 “Tuan Akasuna,” ulang lawan bicaranya, “—apa Anda mau langsung ke kedutaan?”

 

“Setelah saya cek ulang jadwal, sepertinya kami sehari terlalu cepat,” jawab Gaara tanpa melihat lagi rentetan kegiatan yang disimpannya di tablet, “Langsung saja ke kediaman Akasuna.”

 

“Kalau begitu, silahkan masuk—“

 

“Ah, tunggu sebentar, ada yang masih saya tunggu—“ suara anjing menyalak mengubah ekspresi Gaara yang selalu di spektrum serius menjadi berbinar, “—Paulo!” Sambutnya gembira. Seekor Siberian Husky dengan padanan warna putih dan abu-abu pucat berlari ke arahnya. Gaara menepuk puncak kepala peliharaan kesayangannya itu, mengambil tali kekang setelah ia jejal lembaran uang merah kepada petugas karantina hewan yang barusan mengurus si kaki empat, “Baik, kita bisa berangkat sekarang,” ekspresi lalim, “ _Let’s, Cousins,_ ” ekspresi tegas, “ _Come,_ Paulo,” ekspresi jinak.

 

Yha—

 

Interior luks dan terpaan pengondisi udara merupakan dua hal yang membuat mereka berlima merasa ‘hidup kembali’. Belum ada satu jam diterpa polusi bandara, rasanya ingin perawatan habis-habisan.

 

Lincoln Stretch tidak mudah disusupi ke negara berkembang—dan siapapun yang mengendarai sedan sepanjang satu ruang tidur ini cukup piawai dalam melaksanakan pekerjaannya. Gaara tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya; ia cukup duduk nyaman dengan beberapa varian anggur merah favoritnya sampai tiba ke bilangan Pondok Indah. Ketepatan waktu merupakan kunci menjadi penyintas lalu lintas Jakarta yang membuat tua di jalan. Mereka tidak mengalami kemacetan berarti, _syukurlah_ , pintu tol telah terlewati dan satu-satunya yang membuat si roda empat berhenti hanyalah lampu merah.

 

“ _What a freaking long journey_ ,” dan, dimulailah pembicaraan para Tuan Muda, dengan Naruto sebagai pembukanya. Ia menyambar salah satu bantal dan dengan semena-menanya meletakkan benda empuk itu di paha Iruka, kemudian menyandarkan kepala di sana, “ _You don’t mind, do you_?” Cengir.

 

Iruka hanya menghela napas, “Setidaknya biarkan aku meluruskan kakiku, Naru— _get up_ —baiklah, sudah nyaman,” balasnya sambil melirik ke arah depan. Jiraiya telah menutup sekat antara area penumpang dan area pengemudi—baguslah, ia dan keempat saudaranya sangat mendewakan privasi.

 

“Harga tol lumayan juga ya,” Kiba, kali ini, bersuara— _sesuai kesepakatan tidak tertulis dengan Gaara, gembong mereka, bahasa Indonesia harus dipakai, dimaksimalkan, dioptimalisasi, walau ngawur_ —demikian, “—lumayan mahal, maksud aku.” Belum seratus persen paham kapan ‘aku’-nya disingkat.

 

“ _Is it that—_ maksudku, _cough-un_ —“ lihat? Baru tiga kata, Gaara dan _eyeliner_ atas-bawahnya itu sudah memelototinya, “—memangnya mahal-un? Rasanya biasa saja, jika dibandingkan dengan negara lain-un? Italia saja, motor harus bayar tol-un.” Deidara berkomentar sambil membuka kaleng _chips_.

 

“Tidak menjadi murah jika kalian melewati jalanan ini setiap hari. Transportasi umum di negara ini buruk, hampir seluruh penduduk memiliki kendaraan pribadi, padahal tidak semuanya mampu untuk mempertahankan gaya hidup seperti itu,” koreksi Gaara cepat, “—belum kita bicara pendapatan per kapita. Atau testimoni sinting yang kudengar bahwa terkadang mereka tidak memiliki garasi. Gila.”

 

Empat saudaranya saling lirik; Gaara mulai berisik soal GDP— _harus cari bahan pembicaraan lain_.

 

“Untuk itulah kamu, _dear Cousin_ , ada di negara yang menyedihkan ini,” Naruto memutuskan bangkit dan menyambar salah satu botol secara acak, “Karena kamu adalah… Co… _ngor?_ ” Lirik Iruka yang sibuk mengoreksi, “— _corong_ , maksud aku,” seringai di wajahnya membentuk tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi, “Corong kami-kami dalam mengutarakan pendapat. Kami akan memberikan testimonoal tentang negara ini, seobjektif mungkin,” lirik dulu judul botolnya, aha— _Pinot Noir_ , boleh juga untuk ukuran Indonesia yang mayoritas tidak boleh mabuk-mabukan, “—merayakan kedatangan kita, _cheers_?”

 

Gaara mendengus, disusul dengan senyum tipis, “Seharusnya kamu mengambil sampanye,” tetapi toh ia mengambil gelas juga—sempat memilih agar sesuai dengan jenis anggurnya, “Bersulang.”

 

“Bersulang!”

 

Denting kaca bertemu kaca terdengar. Celoteh mereka tak berhenti sampai di sana saja—terutama ketika pemandangan yang sedari tadi didominasi oleh gedung pencakar langit dan jalan-jalan megah, kini digantikan wajah bobrok ibukota. Gaara tidak lagi terkejut dengan kenyataan di balik gemerlap Jakarta; tetapi tetap tidak habis pikir dan tidak tahan untuk menghujat. Penyempitan jalan, salah satu yang tengah mengganggu perjalanan mereka. Ditambah dimensi Limousine yang— _memang tidak ramah rakyat miskin sama sekali_ —membuat ia sedikit terlibat interaksi mata dengan para pekerja kasar. Salah satu dari mereka memerangkap perhatian Gaara; hanya beberapa sekon, tetapi ia _sadar._

“—tidak berperikemanusiaan, benar-benar…” Akasuna belia itu mendengus, “Perbaikan jalan di siang hari adalah ide terbrilian dari pemerintahan daerah?” Gaara menyesap habis anggurnya sebelum berceloteh, “Debit mobil sebanyak ini… Emosi manusia sedang tinggi-tingginya, dan kuli bangunan barusan seperti tidak pernah melihat mobil mewah saja.” Gerutunya sembari memutar-mutar gelas.

 

Iruka, dalam usahanya mencairkan suasana, “Tapi kalau malam tidak kelihatan—“ dan Kiba pasang ekspresi semacam, ‘ _please_ , memang tidak pernah dengan penemuan bernama lampu?’—iya, Iruka tidak selemah itu kok otaknya, “Lagipula, beberapa manusia tidak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri.”

 

“ _Fair enough_ ,” tanpa sadar, Gaara menyahut dalam bahasa Inggris. Masih terbawa pikirannya oleh sepasang bola mata ungu pucat yang barusan berani-berani menatapnya, “—Dei, kamu kenapa?”

 

“Memperhatikan itu-un,” gelagatnya yang seolah menjauhi jendela mobil diikuti gedikan dagu ke arah bangunan bertajuk ‘lembaga permasyarakatan’. Sebuah bis besar berwarna abu tua dengan tulisan kuning membawa gerombolan narapidana terborgol, “Tahu tidak, dari semua jenis manusia, aku paling tidak suka kriminal-un. Untuk beberapa kasus biadab aku setuju mereka dihukum mati-un.”

 

Naruto, naik sebelah alisnya, “Sejak kapan kamu tertarik dengan hukum dan _yadda-yadda_ -nya?” Lirik singkat ke arah Gaara, satu-satunya manusia seusia yang lebih tertarik dengan literasi berbau legal daripada aplikasi kencan semacam Tinder atau Tantan—eh, “Tapi, ya, setuju, untuk koruptor.”

 

“ _And drug dealer-un_ ,” tambah Deidara mantap. Baru saja hendak menyambar kaleng _chips_ -nya, sedan mereka mengerem mendadak. Jeritan tertahan dan umpatan tak selesai terdengar, “— _what the—_ “

 

“ _Holy-molly_ , itu dia yang kamu katakan transportasi umum Indonesia sangat menyedihkan!” Kiba, kali ini yang mengomentari—tentu setelah mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari supir mereka via pengeras suara, “Astaga, begitu serampangan padahal muatannya penuh luar biasa!” Tambahnya dengan mimik ketakutan, “—tahu tidak, tarifnya hanya tiga ribu rupiah! Tidak ada satu euro! _Talking about insanity_.”

 

“Sepertinya kamu membaca buku panduan hanya bagian transportasinya saja ya, Kiba,” sindir Gaara, tetapi senyum tipisnya masih ada di sana, “—hati-hati, kamu memiliki _track record_ berpelesir paling tinggi di antara kita semua. Bijaklah kelak dalam memilih; ah, tetapi sudah ada Uber di negara ini.”

 

Kiba melengos, “Kasus pembunuhan, penculikan, bahkan pemerkosaan di taksi _online_ banyak, _dear Cousin_ ,” gemas sendiri, “Dan, hei—Ruka, Iruka… UMINO IRUKA— _what do you think you’re doing?_ ”

 

Pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu menatap Kiba, lalu ketiga saudaranya yang lain dengan ekspresi memelas; jarinya sudah siap di salah satu tombol untuk menurunkan kaca mobil, “Habisnya… _Poor them_ , mereka mengemis sampai suaranya serak …” Gumamnya sambil melihat ke arah dua orang yang tengah memainkan ukulele. Salah satunya, yang memakai masker, bernyanyi lirih, berhasil menyayat hati.

 

“Mereka sedang menghibur, bukan mengemis-un!” Deidara pusing sendiri karena sepupunya yang paling polos, naif dan mudah kasihan itu mulai berulah, “Jangan pasang muka kaget begitu-un, aku tahu penghibur di Eropa semuanya pakai biola atau saksofon-un,” gumamnya pasrah, “Kasih-un.”

 

“Benar? Boleh?” Dengan ekspresi cerah dan berbinar, Iruka memberanikan diri menyodorkan uang, “Maaf, saya hanya bisa berikan ini saja—“ bicara begitu sambil menyodorkan uang biru. _Sugih, sugih._

 

...lalu, mereka berlima terdiam melihat betapa bahagianya pengamen di luar sana. Kibar-kibar uang dari Iruka, dicium-cium dulu, terus lekas dimasukkan ke dalam kantong sambil lirik kiri-kanan. Mungkin takut dicopet. Betapa keras hidup di ibukota—yang konon jauh lebih kejam ketibang ibu tiri.

 

“Berapa pendapatan perkapita?”

 

“Sekitar empat puluh delapan juta per tahun. Empat juta per bulan.”

 

“Dollar?”

 

“…rupiah.”

 

“Nilai tukar berapa tadi—“

 

“Emh, empat belas ribu sekian.”

 

Lima bersaudara berdecak masygul.

 

“Oh.”

 

Sepotong ‘oh’ yang mengandung rasa prihatin, tetapi belum sampai ke empati. Masih berpikir bahwa kerja keras dan kegigihan adalah jalan mencapai kesuksesan sehingga respon sebatas angguk-angguk maklum. Gaara memang masih memikirkan buruh kasar tadi, Deidara terbayang-bayang narapidana yang digiring ke dalam penjara, Kiba yang memperhatikan angkot-angkot di luar sana, dan Iruka yang _update_ status Instagram-nya perihal suara sumbang pengamen—hal yang sedikit-banyak membuat suasana mendung. Naruto, sebagai penggembira tim dengan stok keceriaan tak habis-habis, baru saja hendak membuka botol kedua. Kalau saja tidak ada ‘GUBRAK’ diikuti suara decitan rem terdengar.

 

“Apa-apaan— _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK_ —“ kalimat gagal sensor barusan menuai pelototan Gaara, tapi Naruto abai. Fokusnya terarah kepada seseorang yang _menabrak_ sisi kanan sedan mewah mereka. Ia menggedor jendela satu kali sebelum menoleh ke belakang, lalu meneruskan aksi melarikan dirinya. Iruka yang ketakutan langsung memeluk Kiba dan Deidara, sementara dari gelagatnya, Gaara siap menghubungi pihak berwajib, “—oooke, yang barusan _suspense_ ,” Naruto menelan ludah, “Maling ayam?” Tebakan pertamanya untuk laki-laki yang dikejar massa lengkap dengan badik, kujang dan arit.

 

“ _Absolutley barbaric_ ,” Kiba tidak bisa tidak setuju, “Gembong segala gembong. Mungkin preman yang suka _bully_ dan meminta uang tebusan, meresahkan warga sekitar, kumpul kebo dengan tujuh wanita, suka mabuk dan—kenapa kalian menghakimiku begitu?” Tanya si desainer ketika semua menatapnya.

 

“— _well, whichever_ , aku pikir ada maraton suku pedalaman,” Naruto menarik napas panjang, “Oke, _Cousins_ , daripada kita membicarakan teror bom, gosip gempa dan sejenisnya, mari bicara hal-hal yang menyenangkan saja,” moderator forum _by nature_ , Uzumaki Bungsu, sedang bertugas, “ _Shall we_?”

 

Cengiran yang menyilaukan dan aura positif dari Naruto selalu berhasil membuat empat saudaranya ikut tersenyum. Obrolan santai pun mengalir sebagaimana biasa—Kiba yang mengajukan daftar _mall_ atau Deidara yang mengabsen _brand_ fesyen kekinian. Iruka lebih tertarik ke gerai makanan baik lokal maupun terciprat citarasa ekspatriat. Sementara Gaara bolak-balik mengingatkan bahwa Universitas Pelita Harapan yang akan menjadi tempat mereka meneruskan studi berlokasi cukup jauh dari Jakarta Selatan. Mereka baru berhenti berceloteh ketika Limousine tersebut memperlambat laju. Pagar—kalau tidak mau dikatakan ‘gerbang’—otomatis membuka ke arah dalam dan memperlihatkan rumah mewah khas Pondok Indah. Langganan para _old money_ yang seringkali dipakai antagonis sinetron.

 

“ _Not bad_ ,” Gaara tampak puas akan seleranya dalam memilih—sekalipun keempat sepupunya pusing karena favorit sepupu mereka tak jauh-jauh dari _façade_ neoklasik simetris dan air mancur plus stupa-stupa zaman Yunani kuno, “—aaaah, tapi bangunannya tua, ya. Tahu begitu aku ambil yang 90M.”

 

Tahu yang dimaksud ‘sembilan-puluh-em’ mengacu kepada harga dan bukan nomor rumah, Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada. Luas area rumah—ditengarai dari berapa lama sampai kendaraan mereka sampai ke area _drop off_ sudah cukup menjelaskan—taman dengan berbagai macam vegetasi, pos keamanan, ia berani taruhan ada kolam renang besar di halaman belakang dan interiornya _jadul_.

 

“Silahkan, Tuan Muda,”

 

Jiraiya dengan santunnya membukakan pintu, yang disambut oleh antusiasme kelima majikannya. Gaara dan yang lain enggan repot dengan barang bawaan mereka. Langkah mereka membawa ke sebuah [tur kecil mengelilingi rumah](https://www.rumah.com/listing-properti/dijual-rumah-pondok-indah-oleh-gatot-saharso-12500552). Spesifikasi yang akan membuat bingung kelas menengah (ngehe) saking mewahnya—tujuh kamar tidur utama, tangga-tangga melingkar, detil ukiran dari besi tempa, bahkan pengondisi udara tidak model _split_ tetapi sentral, Gaara dipastikan akan dibuat menganga oleh tagihan listrik berdaya maksimal 10,600 watt. Setelah cukup puas menginvasi setiap sudut bangunan berluas 1520 m2 tersebut, barulah Deidara berlari kecil ke arah salah satu kamar di lantai bawah.

 

“Aku di sini-un. Soalnya langsung menghadap kebun-un,” ucapnya sambil menunjuk teritori yang ia klaim, “Sepertinya Jiraiya juga di bawah saja-un, dekat dengan ruang kerja-un… Lalu satu kamar yang tersisa untuk tamu-un,” Deidara dengan semangatnya membagi zona, “—kalian di atas saja-un.”

 

Gaara, tanpa diprediksi, langsung mengamini, “Setuju. Aku tidak terbayang kalau orang yang selalu terlambat sepertimu di lantai atas. Bisa-bisa aku melihatmu menggelinding di tangga setiap pagi,” cebiknya mencemooh ringan— _sudah biasa_ , “Di belakang ada area khusus… Pembantu, ya, kulihat.”

 

“Jiraiya tidak akan di sana, tentu,” Kiba langsung bersuara, yang diikuti dengan anggukan sepakat, “Biar saja… Siapa tahu nanti kita akan menambah asisten rumah tangga. Bangunan sebesar ini, tidak tega juga rasanya jika membiarkan Jiraiya mengurusinya sendiri.” _Haf-huf_ , Kiba merasa belepotan.

 

“Kita _jelas_ butuh pemban— _ACHOO!_ ” kalimatnya tidak selesai karena diinterupsi bersin; Naruto lekas mengeluarkan _inhaler_ dari tas tangannya dan menyingkir dari area dapur, “—ugh, _annoying_. Alergi aku kumat. Rumah ini pasti lama sekali tidak laku sampai-sampai debunya menumpuk tebal begitu.”

 

(—yakali, Den Naru, siapa juga yang mau jajan delapanpuluhlimamilyar tunai kalau bukan kalian.)

 

“Sudah, kita naik ke lantai dua dulu, mari?” Iruka mendorong pelan pundak Naruto dan mengerling kepada saudaranya yang lain agar mengekor, “Di atas ruangannya sudah bersih, kita juga harus _take_ kamar,” berharap alergi debu Naruto mereda, “— _also, we need to take some rest. A lot of it, in fact._ ”

 

Lantun sabar dari Iruka selalu berhasil membuat semua mulut terkunci.

 

Samar-samar mereka melihat bagaimana repotnya orang-orang kedutaan (…dan Jiraiya,) di bawah sana mengangkut isi bagasi. Lambaian kasual adalah respon terbaik yang dapat mereka berikan di tengah rasa kantuk yang mulai menerpa. Suara baru terdengar ketika semua telah menyamankan diri.

 

“Tuan Muda, izin memberi kabar bahwa mereka sudah kembali ke kedutaan.”

 

Gaara mengangguk, “Biarkan saja dulu barang-barang kami, Jiraiya. Kamu juga pasti lelah, kita bisa beristirahat dulu sisa hari ini, pesankan saja makanan dari _website_ yang sekiranya familiar dan—“ kata-kata itu menggantung sejenak, “—saya pikir, kita butuh beberapa orang untuk membantumu.”

 

“Maaf—“ Jiraiya mengernyit.

 

“Tidak, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu,” sebelah tangan terangkat, “Maksud saya, untuk mengurus rumah ini. _Don’t get me wrong_ , tetapi saya tidak mengizinkan kamu menyapu dan mengepel, _mind you_ ,” tambah Gaara dengan nada tegas, “Lagipula, saya butuh orang khusus untuk mengurus Paulo.”

 

Naruto mengangguk antusias, “—yang _bersih_. Sampai amat, sangat, _b-e-r-s-i-h_ , aku tidak suka kalau alergi aku sampai kumat begini,” kedua bola matanya memerah, pertanda bersin-bersinnya masuk ke stadium lanjut, “Jiraiya, kalau bisa dibedakan saja antara orang-khususnya-Gaara dengan pembantu.”

 

“Tidak buruk, pengurus anjing bisa berfungsi ganda sebagai _security, I guess_?” Kiba ikut-ikutan angkat bicara, “Saya juga berpikir untuk memiliki _driver_. Sayang sekali Veryon di luar sana itu… Saya sendiri khawatir sakit pergelangan kaki jika nekad menyetir sendiri dengan jalanan yang seperti barusan.”

 

“…tidak yakin Gaara akan merestuimu, _Cousin_ -un,” Deidara meringis—membayangkan Inuzuka belia yang hobinya menghambur uang itu bepergian sendirian. Gaara saja langsung mendelik, “ _Speaking of which, I think I’ll pay for a gardener-_ un.” Si pirang panjang penyuka tanaman itu ikut-ikutan beraspirasi.

 

“Uhm, aku tidak muluk-muluk… Hanya butuh koki,” tambah Iruka—seolah tidak mau kalah karena keempat lain minta ini-dan-itu, “Mungkin juru masak yang ahli masakan lokal lebih bagus, karena kita bisa memperluas wawasan kuliner tanpa harus ke tempat ramai,” usulnya, “—kriterianya sulit, ya?”

 

“Sulit jika satu orang harus mengerjakan seluruhnya,” satu suara— _tapi langsung mutlak_ —dari Gaara, “Jiraiya, tolong buka lowongan kerja untuk lima posisi barusan.” Keluarlah sudah perintah tersebut.

 

Jiraiya hanya bisa bersabar—

 

“Tuan Muda,” dan pak tua yang pinggangnya masih pegal itu mencoba bernegosiasi, “Kenapa tidak menggunakan jasa atau biro khusus saja, jika saya boleh tahu?”

 

Gaara bersedekap, “Saya tidak percaya,” tandasnya tajam, “—saya lebih mempercayai kamu untuk melakukan seleksi langsung, seperti tradisi keluarga kita,” palu imajiner pun diketuk, “ _Ada masalah?_ ”

 

Dua kata.

 

Satu tanda tanya.

 

“—tidak, Tuan Muda,” jawaban patuh merupakan satu-satunya opsi jika lawanmu seorang Akasuna yang aura kepemimpinannya setara CEO, “Saya ulangi lagi, seorang petugas keamanan yang bisa mengurus anjing, satu supir yang bisa membawa mobil-mobil mewah, satu juru masak yang piawai memasak kuliner lokal, satu pengurus kebun, dan…” Jiraiya mengangguk ke arah Naruto, “—babu.”

 

“Babu,” jempol Naruto naik, “Tolong pastikan dia tidak suka mencuri atau penuh drama.”

 

“Berarti tidak boleh perempuan?” Iruka sedikit berpikir, “Kalau begitu, kokiku juga laki-laki saja.”

 

“Kebetulan untuk _driver, security dan gardener_ pasti laki-laki, betul?” Ujar Kiba.

 

“Kalau begitu, Jiraiya-un,” Deidara memberi cengiran bandel, “—cari yang tampan-un.”

 

“…”

 

Gaara memutar bola matanya, sudah terlalu malas ambil bagian.

 

Sementara Jiraiya—ia tengah mengembalikan separuh nyawanya yang keluar dari mulut; Jakarta memang memiliki _banyak_ pengangguran, tetapi mencari lima orang yang bisa dan mau bekerja dalam kurun waktu yang sesingkat-singkatnya? Karena jujur saja, kata ‘secepatnya’, ketika meluncur dari bibir Akasuna no Gaara, haruslah dipenuhi paling lambat _dua kali dua puluh empat jam_.

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung** ke bagian dua._

.

.

.


	2. Kami Siap Dipekerjakan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

Dunia; roda takdir yang berputar dengan caranya sendiri, dalam dimensi waktunya sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka yang cukup beruntung dapat menikmati segalanya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Namun, beberapa lain, tidaklah dikaruniai hal-hal sedemikian sehingga hidup terasa bagaikan neraka. Manusia hanyalah boneka-boneka yang menjalankan arusnya masing-masing—hal yang menjadi sulit karena faktor ‘rasa’ dan ‘logika’ yang turut terlahir bersama raga. Mereka yang menyerah menjadi pecundang. Akan tetapi, mereka yang terus berjuang, berusaha, bertekad untuk menjadi lebih baik, merekalah pemenang yang sesungguhnya. Tidak terkecuali rakyat kecil yang memeras keringat dan membanting tulang setiap harinya—kehidupan yang membuat siapapun tidak ingin coba mengecap.

 

Dan, percayalah—

 

_Jakarta tidak lebih dari perwujudan neraka itu sendiri._

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Neji! Elu gali ‘belah sana, buruan!”

 

Perintah itu terdengar lebih menyengat ketibang matahari Jakarta Selatan.

 

“Yaelah, ini bocah… Helm elu tuh dipake! Otak sama tangan pentingan tangan, ape?” Mandor bengis berperut buncit itu menghardik tajam, “Jaketnye juga! Gue tau ini panas, tapi kalo sampe orang K3 nangkep kite lagi, berabe! Lu mau bayar dendanye?” Laki-laki paruh baya itu berkacak pinggang.

 

“Siap, Bos.” Pemuda bernama Neji itu memutuskan tidak ambil pusing dan lekas mengikat rambutnya sebelum memakai helm pekerja. Warnanya putih, terkena debu dan percik aspal, talinya pun sudah luar biasa longgar. Stiker bertuliskan ‘Utamakan Keselamatan’-nya jangan ditanya. Sudah rompel dari zaman Soeharto menjabat. Namun demi upah harian dan ekstra lembur, pemilik netra kecubung itu memilih diam. _Sudah bagus masih ada orang yang mau mempekerjakannya_ —seperti itulah pikirnya.

 

“Sianjinglah, galak beut emang si Buncit,” seorang pekerja lain, bertubuh gempal dan bermata sipit, membisik kepada si gondrong, “—lo nggak apa, Sob? Sabar yak. ‘Gitu juga kalo udah dapet duit, adem doi. Malah kadang suka traktir,” tepukan di pundak sebelum sama-sama ambil gagang cangkul.

 

Neji tersenyum tipis, “Santai,” selorohnya sembari mulai menggaruk gorong-gorong yang kelak akan diganti buis betonnya, “Baru kelar _rolas-_ an masa loyo, haha,” _Rolas—lorongelas,_ dua belas, pukul dua belas yang artinya jam makan siang, “Wuih, tenaga lo oke juga, Choji. Sekali gebuk bolong tanahnya.”

 

“Lo kira gue makan banyak lari ke lemak doang apa,” Choji tertawa sambil melakukan teknik paculnya barusan, “Omong-omong, lo beneran gede tenaga doang tapi tekniknya kacau, Neji. Cara pegangnya bukan kayak gitu— _ilah_ , pantesan lo dimarahin pak Bos mulu, dah!” Kritiknya sambil mendecak gemas.

 

“…yamaap, gue sebenernya nggak ada _background_ kerja beginian,” aku Neji sambil kasih cengir bodoh dan mengoreksi genggamannya, “Gimana? Gini—ooooh, iya bener juga, jadi lebih gampang, haha!”

 

“Hhhh, udah gue kasih contoh, lo barusan malah lirik-lirik mobil mewah,” semprot Choji, separuh bercanda tetapi lebih besar prihatinnya, “Yang naek cakep banget apa, sampe lo bengong dulu?”

 

“Eh—nggak gitu, soalnya…”

 

Mau tidak mau, bayangan pemuda berambut merah barusan—sekalipun _blur_ karena kacanya gelap dan Limousine tersebut keburu melaju—terlintas lagi. Neji tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat sorot mata itu. Familiar, tetapi menyakitkan. ‘Orang gedongan’ dan apapun yang mereka ingin sehingga bisa-bisanya menghakimi ‘orang pinggiran’ seperti barusan? Neji menghela, “—lanjut, deh.”

 

Choji geleng-geleng kepala.

 

Memang, mau dilihat dari segi manapun, si Neji yang bergabung di klub kuli bangunan ini tidak ada tampang buruh kasar. Mukanya— _walau sedang dalam kondisi kucel kronis_ —potongan _ikemen_. Badan juga tegap dengan otot-otot yang proporsional. Ada kabar burung beredar bahwa laki-laki ini mantan TNI, ada lagi yang bilang disersi karena tukang bolos—yah, gosip kaliber mandor. Apapun itu, Choji juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Neji mangkir dari kesatuan yang jelas-jelas memberikan penghidupan lebih layak dan terjamin, ketibang kasta kuli terbawah dengan upah di bawah garis kemiskinan. Namun ia putuskan cerita itu ditunda saja; masih ada ratusan meter bekas selokan yang harus dibersihkan.

 

“Udah, jangan bengong, masih Jum’at, besok baru gajian kita,” Choji berusaha menyemangati, “Lah mending ada gajian, kita, daripada kek gituan,” dagu menggedik ke arah lampu merah, “Ngenes.”

 

Neji menoleh; menemukan gerombolan pengamen, lalu tersenyum pedih.

.

.

.

“ _Sing tenang~ Ben iso mikir~ Ra’ sah sumelang~ Ojo kuwatir~_ ”

 

Laki-laki itu berusia, katakanlah, dua puluh empat tahunan—tetapi rambutnya menjerit seolah sudah enam puluh lewat. Orang muda menyebutnya _‘ashy silver’_ atau apalah yang _edgy-edgy_. Padahal yang bersangkutan memang sudah ubanan akibat penuaan dini—hidup di jalan lebih keras daripada baja IWF, saudara-saudara. Wajahnya dibekap masker guna menghindari zina; eh, maksudnya—khawatir kena radang paru-paru saking asap knalpot Jakarta Selatan kejamnya sangat. Sesekali dibuka untuk mengeluarkan suara emasnya, dari angkot ke angkot, dari lampu merah ke lampu merah, bersama ukulele kesayangan yang diberi nama Chidori. Kantong plastik bekas Indomaret diulurkan ke dalam,

 

“Makasih banyak Non, makasin, Den, makasih, makasih, semoga banyak rejekinya ya, amin,” ia berpamitan kepada kenek dan supir sebelum turun dari angkutan umum tersebut dan _melipir_ ke trotoar tredekat, “—wah, dapet banyak kita, To!” Sumringah mukanya setelah hitung-hitung receh.

 

Yamato, partner mengamennya, langsung menghadapkan kedua telapak tangan ke atas, “Hamdallah, ya Allah, terima kasih atas rezeki yang Engkau turunkan,” ber-amin ria sebelum ikut hitung, “Wah iya.”

 

“Iya ‘kan? ‘Mayan banget!” Setelah dikumpulkan, itu recehan segepok masuk tas ransel, tak lupa ia selipkan lembar bernilai lima puluh ribu rupiah yang didapatnya dari seorang bermobil mewah tadi.

 

“Edan sih tapi yang itu,” Yamato menunjuk uang yang barusan mereka cium-cium bahagia. Makulm, paling besar pecahan yang pernah masuk kantong hanya sebatas warna hijau. Rupiah bukan _dollar_ , “Antum pake pelet apa, Kakashi? Jangan ya, musyrik!” Tuduhnya sambil elus-elus jenggot, serius.

 

“Yaampun, _ojo sing mboten-mboten!_ ” Jawa pas-pasannya keluar, “Itu beneran, karena Den di mobil itu baik aja, tadinya malah mau kasih dua lembar, tapi sama Den-Den lain di dalem sana nggak dibolehin!” Pemilik nama Kakashi itu sedikit sedih, tapi cepat menggelengkan kepala, “Tapi, _ojo_ fokus ke yang _ora sido_ kita dapet, yang penting malem ini kita bisa makan enak.” Tambahnya hangat.

 

Yamato mengangguk pelan.

 

“Nanti kita beli daging, udah lama nggak masak daging,” Kakashi menimpali usulnya sendiri dengan semangat, “ _Kowe_ mau _mangan opo, ta’_ masakin. ‘Gini-gini, sekil— _skill_ —masakku masih _pancen oye_.”

 

“Kadang ana berpikir, cara masak antum laziz banget, kenapa nggak kerja di restoran saja daripada mengamen begini?” (…mending kalau suaranya merdu,) “Sayang tangan antum genjreng gitar ‘mulu.”

 

Kakashi, mendengarnya, hanya menghela napas.

 

Tidak mudah baginya mengingat masa kecilnya di salah satu kota di Jawa Tengah, yang saking jauh dan terpencilnya, ia tidak yakin masuk Google Maps. (Dia juga tidak tahu sih, apa itu Google Maps.) Ayah dan ibunya memiliki usaha warung kecil-kecilan. Tidak terkenal, tetapi semua orang yang mampir dan mencicip akan berkata ‘sangat enak’. Ia sendiri terlatih menjadi koki cilik dan dikagumi satu desa, sampai hari di mana rumah mereka terkena penggusuran, karena tanah milik pemerintah itu mau dibangun bandara baru. Kakashi kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tak lama setelah gubuk mereka rubuh dan memutuskan mengadu nasib di ibukota. Sayang, keahliannya tidak terlalu dihargai di kota besar.

 

“Heh, melompong, istigfar!” Yamato menyodok pinggang Kakashi, “—mending ke angkot yang itu, rame!”

 

Kakashi mengangguk, “Yuk, deh.”

 

Mereka berlari kecil ke mobil bobrok berwarna hijau muda yang sarat penumpang; tanpa sadar ada tatapan sinis dari kendaraan mulus tak jauh di depan sana.

.

.

.

“NYANG BLOK-M, NYANG BLOK-M!” Suara kondektur nyaring diikuti gebukan di sisi _body_ omprengan yang baru dicat, “Neng, Blok-M, Neng? Kuylah, gratis kencan sama abang—aduh!” …ditampar, deh.

 

Manyun, pemuda berambut biru itu memutuskan duduk di bangku sebelah supir.

 

Lalu mengganggu supirnya—

 

“Bengong, bengong!” Sindirnya sambil main-mainin AC, naik-turun, geser kanan, yang mana tidak terlalu berpengaruh saking panasnya Jakarta, “Lu ‘napa dah, No? Oy, Shino, Zaku kepada Shino!”

 

“Apa sih, Zak,” tamparan kedua. Masih bagus tidak disembur pakai kecoak sekompi oleh supir angkot yang kini pasang muka cemberut itu, “—mikirin setoran aku. Belum ada banyak yang naik. Bensin pula belum aku beli. _Ba’a ko_ ,” Dengan logat Sumatra yang khas, Shino, begitu ia barusah dipanggil, memulai keluhannya yang sama membosankan dengan pidato bapaknya AHY, “Tak laku kali lah angkot kita.”

 

Zaku ikut-ikutan manyun, “Pegimane lagi, orang-orang udah pada pake… Apa tuh… Yang pake henpon klik-klik doang dijemput motor…” si tampang preman garuk-garuk kepala, “Katanya emang murah.”

 

“Itu dia, sulit kali bersaing dengan kemajuan zaman. Bisa mati aku kalau Bos tak dapat setoran yang dia minta,” membetulkan kacamata hitamnya, Shino mengetuk-ngetuk roda kemudi, menatap interior angkor yang sedemikian rupa dihias sedemikian ‘meriah’ sampai dikira kampanye LGBT berjalan, “—belum lagi karena _baswey_ dan kereta… Sudah murah, mudah. Tak maulah orang naik angkot kita.”

 

“Jangan gitu-gitu amat, ilah, Bro, rejeki udah ada yang ngatur!” Hardik Zaku, “Ijo, noh!”

 

Memutuskan bahwa kelamaan _ngetem_ bukanlah ide bagus, Shino pun mengkuti saran nonverbal Zaku untuk terus maju. Tetap berjalan. Sekalipun moda transportasi lokal mereka tidak membawa manusia, setidaknya ia juga ogah terlihat magabut amat. Bayangannya kembali ke sedan hitam berlambang negara lain yang beberapa waktu lalu nyaris menyerempetnya; atau—saling menyerempet. Padahal, di matanya, mobil seperti itu lebih gampang dikemudikan daripada alat-alat berat atau truk berkelas muatan ton. Kenapa… Nasib seolah mempermaikannya. Ia memiliki kemampuan menyetir yang tidak kalah daripada orang-orang berdasi itu. _Lebih_ , bahkan. Secara ia pernah bekerja di _concrete plant_.

 

Sebut jenis mobil apa saja yang Shino pernah kemudikan. Bus antar kota melewati kelok sembilan? Truk gandeng untuk mendistribusi motor? Fuso khusus yang ada molen beton di belakangnya? _Ha_.

 

Andai saja ia tidak ditipu kontraktor brengsek di Bukit Tinggi, mungkin tidak bakal hidupnya kacau begini. Sudah enak punya pekerjaan tetap, gaji cukup untuk meminang kembang desa, lenyap semua karena terlibat politik proyek. Terlebih di Sumatra yang ternyata rawan korupsi dan bunuh-bunuhan. Shino cukup beruntung karena sempat melarikan diri dari penagih hutang dan memulai hidup baru di Jakarta; walau—yah. Seperti yang dilihat, _tidak mulus-mulus amat_. Baru dapat satu penumpang sejauh ini. Lalu tiga, lima belas menit berikutnya, tidak tanggung membawa anak kecil yang ogah dipangku.

 

“—bu, kurang lima ratus ini.”

 

Sekalinya menuntut hak, yang ia dapat adalah makian dalam bahasa Betawi dan sekeping gopek yang dilempar ke pangkuannya. Membuat Zaku yang _canon_ benci serangganya Shino, kini jadi hobi pukpuk.

 

“Gapapa, ‘No, yang penting lo punya prinsip,” mencoba menghibur, “Coba bayangin kalo lo masih ada di proyek bermasalah kayak dulu,” Zaku melirik ke arah gedung mengerikan dengan kawat berduri yang mereka lintasi, “Bisa jadi lo ada di dalem sana, sekarang.”

.

.

.

“Saya harap, Anda-Anda sekalian ini tidak melakuken kesalahan yang sama. Ingat, narkotika sangat merusak generasi bangsa. Harap Anda terapkan ilmu-ilmu yang Anda dapat dari Lapas ini guna hidup yang lebih baik,” pidato singkat dari bapak sipir Lembaga Permasyarakatan Narkotika Kelas IIA, Jakarta Selatan, ditutup dengan senyum prihatin, “Ya sudah, semoga kalian semua tidak saya tangkap lagi.”

 

Dan bubarlah kelompok bertampang residivis itu.

 

Ralat—beberapa _memang_ residivis. Namun mayoritas hanya sebatas ‘mantan narapidana’ yang sama-sama sial, dipermainkan nasib, mau-mau saja diajak ‘kerja gampang bayar gede’ di ibukota. Termasuk di dalamnya pria muda bertampang tua— _sudah keriput soalnya, tetapi tetap seksi—_ asal Sukabumi yang luntang-lantung karena tidak tahu mau pulang kemana. Satu-dua rekannya memutuskan pulang kampung. Yang lain ingin masuk pesantren untuk tobat maksimal. Ia sendiri, _bingung_ , karena harta benda sudah keburu dijual. Semuanya ia gadai demi tiket bis ke Jakarta. Keahliannya sebagai tukang kebun yang membantu-bantu berjualan tanaman di kampung, dimanfaatkan untuk ladang ganja.

 

Ujung-ujungnya bisa ditebak. Pimpinan mereka yang tahu bahwa lahan haramnya tercium polisi kabur duluan. Menyisakan para pekerja yang tidur di barak dan diciduk polisi. Beberapa minggu— _atau sudah bulan? Tidak tahu—_ mereka lalui di sel-sel berlantai dingin. Sepuluh jadi satu, berhimpitan, boker saja dijadwal, plus makanan yang jauh dari kata manusiawi. Satu testimonial : _‘ilmu-ilmu ndasmu kuwi’._

 

“Chi, Chi.”

 

Towelan di bahunya, ia sambut dengan sungging pasrah.

 

“Oh, _maneh_ , Kis,” menepuk pundak pemuda bertampang hiu di sampingnya, pemilik rambut hitam panjang itu geleng-geleng kepala, “ _Kumaha iyeu_ , Kis? _Urang teh_ nggak punya rumah lagi, bingung mau pulang kemana…” dimulailah curcolan galau si kuku kuteks hitam nan emo, “ _Ari maneh rek kamana_?”

 

“Belum tau… Tapi nih…” selembar KTP bertuliskan ‘ITACHI’ disodorkannya, “Barusan dibalikin semua. Siapa tau mau cari kerja…” sementara miliknya yang bertuliskan ‘KISAME’ masuk ke saku celana.

 

Itachi berbisik _‘hatur nuhun’_ singkat sebelum ikut mengamankan identitasnya itu.

 

“Tapi ya, Chi, kalo gue boleh kasih saran… Lo coba cari kerja yang bener aja deh, yang halal, insyaf dari kerjaan nggak jelas kayak gini…” Ucap Kisame dengan suaranya yang sayup-sayup lautan itu, “Bukan apa-apa… Tapi lo beneran _bisa dan ngerti_ soal tumbuhan… Zetsu aja subur sejak kenalan sama lo.”

 

“—ng, ya, Zetsu itungannya kantong semar ya.” Gumam Itachi.

 

“Jangan aneh-aneh lagi, Chi…” Kedua pundak ditepuk.

 

“Iya, iya—apaan sih kayak mau kemana aja, _maneh_ ,” Itachi diperlakukan begitu jadi bingung sendiri, “Lagian, _maneh_ mau kemana, coba? Lulus SD aja _maneh_ kagak?” Secara ya, lulusan magister saja kalau mau kerja harus mengais dan mengemis, apalagi mereka-mereka yang ijazahnya antara ada dan tiada?

 

Kisame menghela napas dramatis, “Belum tau, tapi nanti juga tau.”

 

Alis Itachi naik sebelah— _sejak kapan kawannya ini sok-sok Fiersa Besari_?

 

“Pokoknya, gue seneng punya temen kayak lo, Chi,” Kisame pun berlalu ke arah yang tidak familiar bagi Itachi—ia berharap kawannya itu tidak jadi pasukan nasi bungkus, “Selamat tinggal.”

 

Dengan demikian, berakhirlah persahabatannya dengan Kisame. Baru sadar kalau sama-sama tidak punya ponsel atau hafal akun LINE karena semua barang pribadi disita. Itachi menengadah. Ke arah langit Jakarta yang mendung dan habis akal mau melakukan apa. Tapi yang jelas, ia harus kabur dari—

 

“ _—GUSTI NU AGUNG!_ ”

.

.

.

“WOY! BERHENTI LO!”

 

“Sianying—“ kaki berpacu melawan maut, “—UDAHAN NAPA KEJER-KEJERANNYA!”

 

“TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU FERGUSOOO!” teriakan itu berasal dari orang-orang yang mengejarnya; secara _harafiah._ Beberapa dari mereka tidak tanggung. Membawa senjata tajam semacam palu arit— _eh—_ aritnya benar, palunya tidak, karena Thor masih _hiatus_. Yang jelas, mimik semua orang marah dan penuh kebencian. Mereka tidak ragu bahkan, melempari yang dikejar itu, menggunakan sandal jepit atau kulit pisang. Ogah pakai shuriken atau kunai karena mahal dan tidak kembali; salah _universe_ pula.

 

“Mungkin ini yang dinamakan maraton anime lebih baper daripada maraton beneran…” keluhnya sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang, “—bujug buset kenapa makin banyak aja? Tobat woy!”

 

“ELO YANG TOBAT!” Balas kerumunan di belakang. Adalah sesosok pria-cantik-suka-keliru-dikira-pere’ karena rambut panjang hitam indah Sunsilk-nya, “Dasar penipu licik! Habis manis sepah dibuang!”

 

“—eee, kalo ngomongnya gitu berasa saya nidurin situ, Bang Orochi!” protesnya, “KALO MAU NUDUH YANG LENGKAP BIAR NGGAK JADI BAHAN PERSEKUSI!” sempat membalas padahal hampir mati.

 

“KEBEJATAN LO KEBANYAKAN YA DASAR MATA USER-USER!” balas ‘bang Orochi’ yang notabene nama panjangnya Orochimaru, “Gue absen, nih! Maling duit! Tukang palak! Sok-sok _debt collector_ padahal utang lo juga dimana-mana nggak ada yang lunas! Nyerah, lo! Anak buah lo udah kami lumpuhkan!”

 

Si rambut ala pantat ayam berpikir sejenak— _kayaknya nggak pernah punya anak…_

“Karin, kampret, cewek pengkhianat!” Gumamnya di antara engah kelelahan dan berbelok di ujung gang, “Tau gini nggak gue putusin, dasar perempuan HHHHH—“ langkahnya kembali dipacu kencang.

 

Namanya Sasuke.

 

(Mantan) gembong preman kampung sebelah yang keberadaannya saja meresahkan masyarakat. Ia memikat kaum hawa— _bahkan istri orang!_ —dengan pesona ketampanan untuk bertahan hidup. Demi sepeser uang menggadaikan cinta dan janji-janji manis kepada jajaran wanita haus belaian. Sudah dapat uangnya, ia pun kabur. Jika dikejar, kemampuan bela dirinya yang mumpuni menjadi jawaban. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia bentrok dengan geng lain. Hidupnya sudah keras semenjak kenal akil balig dan sadar betapa mukanya cocok diperjualbelikan—tapi ogah urusan dengan mucikari karena, yah, _ujung-ujungnya jadi begini_. Orochimaru yang terobsesi ingin memonopoli wajah memukaunya ini menghasut orang-orang kampung dan dirinya menjadi kambing hitam. Rusak sudah hidup fananya.

 

Omong-omong, kakinya mulai kebas; Sasuke tahu benar di belokan itu, menanti sebuah penjara dan sekompi polisi yang dapat mudah menyergapnya. Sehingga ia putuskan untuk melewati jalan lain—jalan yang seolah dituntun langsung oleh sang Pencipta sendiri; sehingga ia tabraklah sosok itu,

 

“—aduh!”

 

“Eee—maap, kagak sengaj—“

 

“…”

 

“Bentar, elo—“

 

Keriput seksi yang sudah ada sejak balita itu. Bola mata ala obat nyamuk bakar itu. Garis rahang yang _copy-paste_ miliknya itu. Sasuke terkesiap. Dalam efek gerak lambat dimana parang dan golok sudah siap membacok lehernya. Tidak ia duga; dalam keadaan seterjepit sekarang, ia menemukan sosok yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya. Itachi yang tengah _trans_ pun memerlukan beberapa detik untuk menarik Sasuke yang nyaris putus kepala dan berteriak, “ _ARI MANEH NANAONAN, BAKA OTOTOU?_ ”

 

Sasuke tersentak, “—duh, ntar aja ceritanya, Baka Aniki! Kita harus kabur!”

 

“Hah—“ Itachi pun istighfar melihat adiknya nyaris dibakar ramai-ramai, “Gusti! Dosa apaan _maneh_ sampe diuber segininya—bentar, KENAPA _URANG_ IKUTAN LARI, _DA’ URANG MAH TEU SALAH!!!_ ”

 

“BACOT! UDAH LARI AJA!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Lapar…” keluhan itu diikuti oleh bunyi _krucuukk—_ samar yang begitu nelangsa. Pemiliknya adalah pemuda berambut gelap-panjang, dalam balutan seragam khas kuli bangunan; kaos putih, celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek, sepatu _boots_ kuning, dan rompi jaring berwarna stabilo. Plus cangkul di pundak.

 

Uangnya yang sangat pas-pasan membuatnya membatalkan niat awal. Pesan Go-Jek, atau naik Trans Jakarta. Jarak tempuh tiga kilometer dijabaninya menggunakan kaki. Helmnya tertinggal dan pasti ia diminta pertanggungjawaban. Semakin defisitlah kasbonnya kelak. Tatapan lelahnya tertuju ke rumah besar yang ia lewati sepanjang trotoar kenangan—pagar-pagar tinggi menjulang, pohon-pohon yang pupuknya lebih mahal dari upah mingguan, sedan-sedan yang terparkir di dalamnya. Neji terkekeh miris, sampai-sampai ia nyaris melewatkan sebuah poster dengan pengaturan huruf dan pemilihan warna ciamik. Neji berjalan mundur beberapa langkah, dan ekspresinya sedikit cerah menemukan kata ‘LOWONGAN’ di kertas berukuran A3 tersebut. Terlihat _fresh_ baru ditempel dari bau lemnya.

 

(…jangan menghakimi; zaman sudah berubah, ngelem diganti pembalut, sekarang.)

 

“Wah, sudah lama nggak liat ginian…” Ia berujar sumringah, lalu membaca kriteria dan posisi yang dibutuhkan, “—supir, ah… Sayang aku nggak ambil SIM A, terus… Koki…” _nyengir_. Di kesatuan dulu ia terbiasa main seduh makanan militer, “Tapi eh, satpam? Mengurus anjing? Menarik, ini!”

 

Sembari jari-jarinya menggerepe pengumuman tersebut, ia kembali diingatkan kepada masa-masa penggemblengan—bagaimana ia melakukan latihan fisik berat sampai-sampai telapak tangan melepuh, atau berlarian di antara desingan peluru, dan berbagai kenangan lain yang membuatnya terlihat seperti veteran perang baru sembuh PTSD. Kembali ke saat ini, Neji pun memiliki tujuan baru dan mantap mengangguk, “Habis nguli sore ini, gue akan coba kesini buat ngelamar,” putusnya, “Sabar ya.” Merasa berbunga karena secercah harapan, ia pun memulai hari dengan langkah lebih ringan.

 

Habis Neji, terbitlah Kakashi.

 

Laki-laki bermasker itu berjalan tertunduk-tunduk, bukan karena lapar, justru karena diare. Masakan hasil karyanya memang enak; tetapi siapa duga membeli daging sapi glonggongan karena tergiur harga murah bisa menjadi petaka. Jadi, jika ia sepagi ini sudah berjalan menuju tempat berkumpul korps pengamen se-Jakarta Selatan, itu karena ia belum tidur sama sekali. Pakai acara berhutang ke toilet umum yang sekalinya ‘hajatan’ memakan biaya dua ribu perak. Coba kalau lima kali—bisa dapat nasi telur! Jadi, jangan salahkan jika Kakashi lemas-letih tak berdaya; sampai ia membaca kalimat itu.

 

Kalimat serupa dengan yang menghadirkan mimpi baru di wajah Neji : lowongan kerja. Kakashi pun terkejut, menganga, nyaris saja bas betotnya yang ia beri nama ‘Raikiri’ jatuh demi efek sinetron.

 

“Koki! Ada koki!” Antusias, ia sampai melompat-lompat di tempat, “—bapak, ibu, _sa’tenane_ aku _iso nyambut gawe neng_ Jakarta, tolong restui supaya bisa kerja di tempat gedongan… Amin…” Berteman dengan si religius Yamato membuat Kakashi sedikit-sedikit minta restu Ilahi, “ _Wis rampung_ ngamen sama Asuma, _kulo_ balik lagi… Jangan diambil orang ya.” Ia pun berlalu bersama angin pagi hari.

 

Tidak diduga dan dinyana, selebaran sederhana tersebut sukses membahagiakan dua orang. Dan mungkin saja, tidak berhenti di dua, karena sosok ketiga yang sama tertekuk wajahnya, mendekat.

 

“Cam manalah hidup _awak_ ini…”

 

…Shino, memulai dialognya dengan menghayati kepedihan pasca PHK.

 

Ya, paguyuban supir angkot Jakarta Selatan memutuskan untuk memberhentikan sepihak beberapa supir dan kenek—kondektur, dikarenakan resesi ekonomi yang menjadi-jadi. Peminat angkutan umum turun drastis karena kalah saing dengan jasa transportasi daring. Shino termasuk yang terkena imbas dari pemecatan massal; dan dengan _skill_ satu-satunya yang berhubungan dengan otomotif, jelas ia terpaksa pasrah. Napasnya terhela, “Apa _awak_ cuba melamar jadi supir di agen-agen… Tapi seringkali mereka bodong… Bawa kabur penumpang, tipu-tipu, bah. Aku ingin uang tapi tak ingin dosa…” dengan langkah yang masih mengawang, mata di balik kacamata hitam itu menangkap kata yang sama.

 

‘Lo. Wong. An.’

 

“Subhanallah…” langsung ia remas itu pintu pagar, “Ada yang butuh supir! _Rancak bana!_ Kriterianya pun mudah kali!” Shino bersemangat mengabsennya, “SIM A? Aku bahkan punya B dan C! Hafal jalan? Bah, kau tes aku jalan tikus, jalan cacing, mampu aku! Ganteng? Mud—eh, apa? Ganteng?” …kepala mendadak gatal. Mungkin karena sarang berbagai spesies serangga di sana semua, “…ya, nanti deh.”

 

Berpikir bagaimana caranya agar ganteng instant, Shino memutuskan untuk bersih-bersih sebelum melamar. Mumpung belum diusir dari kos-kosan yang harganya tiga ratus ribu sebulan.

 

Beda empang, beda ikannya. Beda tiga manusia beradab, beda dua lain yang kurang asupan.

 

“Nyera—h, NYERAH AJA WOYYyyyy…” suara mereka yang _masih_ berjuang menangkap Sasuke hidup-hidup, mulai mereda saking capeknya. Stamina si preman, dan abangnya, ternyata top karkotop endang bambang gulindang. Terbukti dengan jarak yang tercipta cukup jauh ketika mereka harus melewati tanjakan. Sasuke menurunkan pacu langkahnya, menyeringai puas, lalu menepuk Itachi.

 

“Gile, Bang, nggak nyangka gue bisa ketemu lo di tempat kayak gini—“

 

“ _ELING, BOROKOKOK!_ ” Itachi ingin menyentil kening si bungsu, rasanya, tapi karena gagal atur emosi, jadinya adalah penggaplokan diikuti ‘ahung’ keras dari Sasuke, “ _Maneh_ abis ngapain, sampe diuber satu kompi begitu? Ngehamilin gadis? Ngelariin warisan? Gabung aksi ekstrimis berbalut agama?”

 

_Tsah_.

 

“NGGAK, NGGAK DAN NGGAK!” balas Sasuke, ikut-ikutan membentak jadinya, “—aduh, panjang Bang, mending lo lari sama gue, berabe kalo sampe lo doang yang ketangkep terus gue malah bebas!”

 

“Dih, adek sialan,” merasa staminanya dipertanyakan, Itachi mencibir, “ _Urang_ belum tua-tua amat, kali—“ melihat ke area sekitarnya, dimana suasana mendadak hening saking elitnya perumahan di sekitar, Itachi mengernyitkan dahinya, “—eh, bentar, Sas, _eta aya_ pengumuman, _jigana_ menarik…”

 

Sasuke ikut menoleh dan membulatkan kedua matanya,

 

“Wuidih sangar, ini rumah apa emol dah, gede bener—“ komentarnya sambil bersiul.

 

“ _Lain eta_ yang menarik, Sas,” sambar Itachi sambil menyeret adiknya ke depan laman selebaran, “ _Tah, eta,_ baru asik!” ekspresi kedua bersaudara itu langsung cerah membacanya, “— _urang_ berbulan-bulan ngegarap ladang cimeng, kalo cuma tanem kembang sama sayur mah, cemen!” Ujarnya bangga.

 

Si bontot meringis, “Gue… Kagak ada _sekil_ lain Bang, selain memanfaatkan ketampanan gue,” asli minta digampar emang Uchiha satu ini, “Lo mau coba ngelamar? Kalo lo iya, gue iya juga deh, jadi babu kek, apa kek, mendingan ketibang gue jadi bulan-bulanan orang kampung ‘mulu!” Sasuke pun bertekad, “Gimana, mau—yassalam Bang, Bang! Kita udah ditemuin, Bang! Lari lagi, Bang!”

 

“ _Sianying_ , beneran bawa obor kayak di pelem-pelem religi yang judulnya azab-azaban!” teriak Itachi, panik, “Dek, eh, _belegug! Eta posterna_ bawa!” perintah si sulung sambil pasang kaki-seribu-no-jutsu.

 

“Oiyak lupak!” dengan tidak berhatinya, Sasuke pun mengoyak poster lowongan kerja tersebut dan membawanya pergi—teriring bersamanya sumpah serapah berbagai macam emosi dan bahasa.

.

.

.

“Jiraiya.”

 

Lelaki sepuh itu menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan tersenyum kepada lawan bicaranya, “Tuan Muda Gaara,” ia bangkit dari sofa bergaya klasik tersebut dan menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di luar ruang kerjanya, “Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Tuan Muda sampai repot-repot mendatangi saya.”

 

“Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya—“ Gaara menggaruk ujung hidungnya; sedikit-banyak tidak yakin akan kalimat yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya, “Keberatan jika kita minum teh bersama?” Ajaknya dengan kata-kata yang sedikit canggung, “Kemarin kita terlalu letih dan beristirahat, kita belum sempat berdiskusi mengenai… Yah, _banyak_ hal?” bahu mungil itu menggedik, “—sudahlah, ayo ikut saja, Jiraiya.”

 

Melihat Gaara yang salah tingkah merupakan hiburan tersendiri.

 

“Jika Tuan Muda berkata demikian, mari.”

 

Usianya menjelang kepala tujuh. Tidak terpikir olehnya akan menginjak umur sebanyak ini—terlebih, bakti dan hidupnya masih dapat terus berlanjut sampai ke jajaran cucu. Jiraiya tidak berbicara, tetapi caranya menatap punggung Gaara memiliki arti tak terperi. Betapa ia merasa beruntung karena dapat meniti hari-hari senjanya dengan melihat putra-putra kecilnya tumbuh besar. Masih dengan senyum bangga terkembang, sambutan lain yang ia dapatkan dari Naruto, Deidara dan Kiba seolah membuat dirinya kembali muda. Tawa yang cerah itu, air muka yang ceria itu, mereka bertiga memiliki sedikit-banyak kesamaan; berbeda dengan Iruka dan Gaara yang lebih sering berpembawaan tenang.

 

“Duduk, Jiraiya-un!” Deidara mendedikasikan bangku di sisinya untuk sang kepala pelayan, “Jangan sungkan-un! Kami tahu bahwa kamu banyak kelelahan akibat kemarin-un.” Ucapnya agak terbata.

 

“Tu-Tuan Muda, sebaiknya saya berdiri di sini saj—“

 

“ _What are you talking about!_ Bergabung dengan kami!” Naruto dan Kiba langsung menggandeng lengan kiri dan kanan pengurus mereka sedari kecil itu, kemudian ‘memaksa’nya duduk di sebelah Deidara. Gaara—yang biasanya menggembar-gemborkan ‘strata’ dan ‘kasta’ pun, hari itu terlihat tidak mempermasalahkan. Anggukan kecilnya membuat Jiraiya terpaksa manut dan berusaha nyaman.

 

Area tempat mereka menikmati matahari pukul tiga sore didesain guna mengakomodasi kebutuhan kumpul-kumpul-santai. Sebuah _gazeboo_ di tengah-tengah halaman berumput pendek, menghadap ke kolam renang, dengan satu meja bundar berbahan marmer dan beberapa kursi malas berbahan rotan anyam yang mengelilinginya. Suasana hening diisi oleh suara kecipak air atau gerisik dedaunan yang diterpa angin. Sesekali Paulo berlari ke arah mereka—tetapi anjing khas negara bersalju itu lebih betah di dalam rumah dan menikmati hembusan pengondisi udara. Tak lama, suara lembut berkumandang,

 

“ _The cake and tea are ready!_ ” …di hari-hari lain, Jiraiya dan Gaara pasti sudah menceramahi Iruka yang membawa baki berisi kudapan sore, “—ah, Jiraiya, kamu juga bergabung. Senang sekali. _Here,_ biar aku tuangkan teh. Ini yang terbaik dari koleksi Deidara,” (disusul dengan kibasan rambut sang pecinta dunia minuman; alkohol maupun tidak,) “Aaa, tidak, Jiraiya, hari ini saja, jangan bekerja untuk kami.”

 

Jiraiya benar-benar kebingungan, “Apa ada sesuatu yang saya lewatkan?”

 

“ _Nope, there’s no need to be curious, seriously_ , kami hanya ingin menjamu Jiraiya saja, karena sedari kemarin, kamu menjadi pihak yang paling sibuk—dan pasti paling lelah,” sahut Kiba sambil mengambil satu piring kecil dan menyodorkannya ke depan Jiraiya, “Sesekali tak apa. Gaara saja setuju, tuh.”

 

Gaara meresponnya dengan senyum tipis.

 

“Saya tidak seharusnya diperlakukan sebegini spesial, Tuan Muda.” Jiraiya merendah.

 

“Jangan terlalu merendah,” akhirnya Gaara buka suara, “—lagipula, mungkin hari-hari seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi, bukan? Kamu sudah melihat jadwal kami semua yang luar biasa padat,” Akasuna belia itu mengambil sepotong kukis untuk dirinya sendiri, “Anggaplah, _a short holiday we deserve_.”

 

Jiraiya mengangguk dalam, “Terima kasih, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Lalu soal lowongan pekerjaan yang tempo hari kita sepakati,” satu gigitan di kukis coklat, dan Gaara membatin betapa saudara sepupunya ‘bisa masak juga’, lalu kembali fokus ke topik pembicaraan, “Apa sudah dipublikasikan?” Tahu—ini baru hari kedua mereka di Indonesia, _yakali_ secepat itu dapat.

 

“Sudah Tuan Muda, saya menempelkan pengumumannya di depan pagar rumah sesuai arahan Anda,” jawab Jiraiya— _tanpa tahu itu selebaran sudah disobek semena-mena oleh Sasuke_ , “Bagaimana?”

 

“Tidak apa-apa, bagus, sementara cukup,” jawab Gaara, “Sengaja saya minta seperti itu supaya yang melamar adalah mereka yang dekat dengan lingkungan ini.” …sebuah kenaifan yang hakiki.

 

“Tetapi lama juga ya… Sampai sore begini belum ada yang memencet bel,” komentar Iruka selagi meraih toples gula blok, “—atau, jangan-jangan, cara kita mengiklankan kurang mencolok?”

 

Kiba, selaku desainer grafis dadakan, memutar kedua bola matanya, “Maunya bagaimana supaya lebih menarik? Aku _print_ dan pajang foto Deidara sedang bersalin pakaian— _ouch!_ ” Memelototi sepupunya yang agak-agak psikopat karena mencoloknya pakai garpu, “Naru, tolong kakaknya dikondisikan.”

 

Melihat interaksi tersebut—interaksi yang mengisi sembilan belas tahun hidupnya ke belakang—mau tak mau Jiraiya tertawa. Tawa yang tulus sampai-sampai ia merasa sudut matanya berair; bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan keegoisannya secara gamblang? Bahwa ada sedikit-banyak rasa tidak rela jika harus melepaskan penjagaannya kepada mereka berlima dan membiarkan orang lain melakukannya?

 

Ia sadar, ia terlalu tua untuk melibatkan perasaan,

 

Namun, pangeran-pangeran kecilnya telah beranjak dewasa. Mulai membuat keputusan sendiri. Bijak di satu sisi—sekalipun ia sebagai pengiring sedari mereka balita, sedikit kesulitan untuk beradaptasi. Gamang itu tertangkap oleh Naruto yang cukup peka dalam urusan _baper-baperan_ , “Jiraiya?”

 

“Ya—Tuan Muda?”

 

“Tidak… Hanya saja barusan kamu—“ Naruto memutar jarinya, “Ada apa?”

 

“Oh, tidak—hanya sedikit berpikir saja, kadang-kadang saya merasa sudah terlalu tua untuk menjaga Tuan Muda sekalian, tetapi…” helaan napas itu diiringi senyum lembut, “Entahlah, saya merasa _masih_ harus mendampingi kalian, bahkan jika penghuni rumah ini bertambah seperti yang Anda minta.”

 

Mendengarnya, kelima bangsawan muda itu berpandangan sesaat, lalu bersamaan menghambur ke arah Jiraiya. Satu pelukan erat—bahkan dari Gaara, yang nyaris tidak pernah melibatkan ‘hati’ dalam memutuskan apapun. Gestur hangat itu membuat Jiraiya sejenak terkejut. Namun instingnya lebih paham. Ia membalas rengkuhan itu tanpa kata-kata. _Karena mereka tidak membutuhkan itu sekarang_. Beberapa saat berlalu sampai satu per satu dari mereka membuncah tawa kaku dan mengusap air di sudut mata yang entah kenapa menggenang. Jiraiya menarik napas, menghembuskannya berat, tetapi lega. Cukup baginya bahwa cinta dan penghargaan itu tak berubah setelah lewat nyaris dua dekade.

 

“Baiklah, kita nikmati kudapannya?” Jiraiya menepuk pundak kelima ‘anak-anaknya’.

 

“ _Let’s!_ ”

 

_—aku benar-benar belum rela para Tuan Muda dilayani orang lain._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung** ke bagian tiga._

.

.

.


	3. Ujian Dimulai!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Aku mulai khawatir—“ _suara srek-srek samar dari rambut bertemu handuk,_ “—un.”

 

Majalah _Resort_ yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kitab suci Naruto sampai lupa dibalik, “Perihal?”

 

“Babu-un,” gumam Deidara sambil mengacak jurai pirang panjangnya yang setengah kering. Masa bodoh dengan Kiba yang terganggu dengan cipratan air, “Sudah mau lewat dua puluh empat jam-un.”

 

“Memangnya mencari pembantu semudah mencari pacar, apa?” Kiba dengan sinisnya berseloroh, “Dei, bukan hanya kamu yang ingin buru-buru dapat tukang kebun, kamu pikir aku tidak bosan, apa?”

 

Mengerti bahwa lanang Inuzuka kebelet jalan-jalan, Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sedari tadi tersedot grafik merah-hijau yang sudah berhenti bergerak, “Aku _tetap_ tidak memberi izin untuk kalian mencari di biro tenaga kerja. Terutama kamu, Kiba—tidak boleh keluar rumah sampai kita mendapat _driver_ yang Jiraiya seleksi sendiri.” Ketegasannya dihadiahi ‘huuu—‘ kecil dari si pemilik rajah di pipi.

 

Iruka hendak mencairkan suasana; serius, keberadaan Akasuna no Gaara dalam radius sepuluh meter efektif dan efisien untuk menyerap berbagai macam bentuk kebahagiaan. Mungkin alisnya yang tidak tumbuh sampai usia delapan belas adalah efek samping terlalu saklek dan mendewakan strata. Namun tepat ketika Umino belia hendak mengusulkan agar mereka main monopoli saja— _permainan yang sangat disukai Naruto, tetapi Gaara bolak-balik menang; dasar budak kapitalis—_ bel berdentang.

 

“…”

 

Empat pasang mata terarah kepada ningrat bernetra zamrud,

 

“—biar Jiraiya yang memutuskan.”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima sosok pejantan tangguh berdiri berjajar seolah menantang maut,

 

Mata-mata mereka dibakar bara semangat. Kepalan tangan mereka pertanda kegigihan. Dada yang membusung merupakan tanda keberanian. Gerbang menjulang di depan mata tak membuat satu pun gentar. Justru mereka sama-sama menemukan kekuatan; tengok cara mereka berkomunikasi layaknya mas-mas kelebihan tetosteron yang biasa kalian lihat di American Ninja Warrior. Walau… Gantengnya terselubung asap knalpot, polusi jalan raya, bahkan percikan aspal dan oli mesin—mereka tak kalah dari para pejuang Armageddon. Neji, dengan rambutnya yang terbawa bayu senja, (…Fiersa Besari lagi referensinya,) menoleh dramatis kepada empat rekan seperjuangannya. Sembari membuka helm,

 

“—apakah, kalian ada di sini untuk melamar pekerjaan juga?”

 

Suasana bertambah syahdu ketika empat anggukan kompak diberikan. Sempat mereka saling tatap, sepercik keraguan menggerogoti rasa percaya diri, tetapi ludah yang sama-sama ditelan adalah bukti.

 

“Mari masuk?” Petikan ukulele dari Kakashi memberikan bumbu _western-classic_.

 

“Tidak ada pilihan lain,” Itachi mendengus, “—sudah sejauh ini. Jangan gentar.”

 

“Lima lowongan, lima pelamar,” Shino berdecak kagum, “Seolah kita dipertemukan takdir.”

 

“Mengenai hal itu,” Sasuke mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sobekan poster A3 yang ia selipkan di balik kantong celana, lalu nyengir, “—gue yang cabut pengumumannya, makanya cuma kita-kita doang yang tau.”

 

“YEEE—“

 

Cukup main-mainnya.

 

Neji maju, hendak membuka pagar tersebut dengan cara mendorongnya; tetapi inisiatif si pagar lebih tinggi, sepertinya. Rangkaian besi tersebut membuka ke arah dalam—membuat Kakashi berdecak kagum karena mengira Neji _sebegitu superman-nya_ —padahal bujangan gondrong itu sendiri bengong dulu. Sasuke dan Itachi lekas memasuki area taman, diikuti Shino yang bersiul melihat dua sedan super mewah terparkir di depan _entrance_ utama, kemudian Kakashi yang, “WHUAAA—“ menjerit dan insta-nempel ke arah Neji karena, “— _iki… Iki mistis tenanan e,_ masa’ barusan pagernya nutup sendiri!”

 

“…” Shino yang termasuk golongan agak-sedikit-lumayan-elit karena pernah bekerja di kontraktor, mencibir, “—itu pakai remot, bah.” Semburnya tak sabar. Orang baru kena PHK sensitifnya ekstra.

 

“Oh…” sedikit malu, Kakashi menjauh dari Neji (yang pasrah dipeluk) dan bertanya, “—kayak di tipi.”

 

Itachi kumat isengnya, “Pernah liat tipi.”

 

“Pernah… Yang kotak, gendut, layar cembung, gambarnya item putih ‘kan ya?”

 

Sungguh ke _jadul_ an yang paripurna sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin mengelus dada abangnya. Namun komentar terpaksa kembali ditelan karena insting pekanya akan bahaya mengirimkan impuls dari arah punggung. Pemelihara gaya rambut yang terinspirasi dari vokalis _Missing You_ Band itu menoleh cepat dan pasang kuda-kuda pencak silat; akan tetapi seluruh ototnya terasa kaku karena pelototan _sannin_ dari segala pembantu. Ludah terasa kesat di tenggorokan karena aura mengintimidasi yang luas biasa kental. Keempat rekan dadakannya juga lamat-lamat menoleh. Sosok gaek itu menjulang nyaris tujuh kaki tingginya—dan entah mana yang lebih membuat bergidik, _sorot matanya atau jurai putihnya._

 

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?”

 

Respon jajaran sobat _misqueen_ terlambat.

 

“Saya bertanya pada Anda-Anda sekalian,” tekanan di setiap kata dan aksara membuat Neji disikut dari arah empat penjuru, “—ada yang bisa saya _bantu_?” Jiraiya mengulang, defisit kesabaran.

 

“Ma—maaf, Pak,” cengiran ngeri berpadu dengan nyali ciut, menghasilkan cicitan tidak percaya diri dari eks-militer berkostum kuli bangunan, “—ka-kami baca kalau rumah ini buka lowongan kerja, jadi,” Neji mendelik kepada Sasuke dan yang lain, “Rencananya, sih, mau mencoba melamar…”

 

Jiraiya mendengus. _Mental macam apa ini. Tempe saja menang kokoh._

 

“Yakin?”

 

Sikut-sikutan _vol._ 2.

 

“Sepertinya tidak yakin—“

 

“Ya—YAKIN, PAK!” lima suara yang dipaksa maskulin pol naik frekuensi, “Kami _yakin_ mau bekerja!”

 

“Hoo,” arah sepatunya urung berbalik, “Bernyali juga, kalian,” kedua tangan di belakang pinggang, Jiraiya tersenyum dingin sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jajaran penantang, “Saya tidak bisa memberikan pekerjaan kepada mereka yang niatnya setengah-setengah,” suara ketuk hak pantofel bersinergi dengan gerisik angin sore, membawa suasana mencekam naik satu level, membuat para (calon) pekerja sedikit-banyak ingin pakai ngibrit-no-jutsu, “Karena semangat dan keinginan saja tidak cukup,” lanjutnya sambil membatin betapa acak-acakan penampakan kelima bocah bau kencur ini, “Jika kalian tidak sekedar manis di bibir, maka saya akan pertimbangkan keinginan kalian semua,”

 

_Tap-tap-tap—_

 

Kembali berdiri di hadapan gerombolan si bejat,

 

“—setelah kalian lulus dari ujian yang akan saya berikan.”

 

“UAPAH?” Spontan budek berjamaah, “—u-ujian?”

 

“Tentu saja kemampuan kalian harus diuji,” lengan berkekuatan jauh dari usia biologisnya berganti pose. Kini bersedekap. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya membentuk mimik meremehkan, “Orang-orang yang akan kalian layani bukan sembarang orang. Beliau adalah pewaris tunggal mantan Duta Besar Jepang yang akan segera menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri,” nge- _bluff_ sedikit, yang ternyata sukses bikin Neji _and the gank_ menganga bodoh, “Selama kalian menguasai baca-tulis, pengetahuan dasar, tata krama dan _table manner_ , tentu akan saya berikan kesempatan. Namun jika _satu saja tidak—_ “ gerakan potong leher membuat bisikan ‘mampus’ terdengar samar dari kaum proletar, “—masih berani?”

 

Secepat kilat, para bujangan ngenes pun berbalik badan, melakukan rapat siaga satu.

 

“Kalian nggak ada yang buta huruf ‘kan?” –Neji. “Gue kagak.” –Sasuke. “Tapi _maneh_ buta hati buta pikiran, Sas.” –Itachi. “Hush, udah! Pengetahuan dasar… _Ba’a ko_?” –Shino. “ _Kulo_ lulus sampe SMA.” –Kakashi. “Oke, kalo dia aja bisa lulus SMA, berarti kita aman.” –Neji. “KAMSUD EL—“ –Kakashi. “Tata krama apaan sih? Sama tata usaha sepupuan?” –Sasuke. “Ngawur. Maksudnya sopan-sopan gitu” –Shino. “Yaaa, modal sabar, bisa, bisa. Nah, tebel mener tuh yang _urang_ bingung.” –Itachi. “Hhh…”

 

Perundingan insidentil itu mencapai mufakat. Lima kepala mengangguk bersamaan dengan keteguhan hati dan optimalisasi pikiran, “Kami siap menjalani ujian dari Anda, Pak!”

 

Senyum misterius di bibir Jiraiya mendatangkan rasa tidak enak bin curiga, “Baiklah, jika kalian siap, silahkan ikuti saya,” langkahnya tenang terarah ke area halaman belakang, “Akan saya tunjukan ujian macam apa yang menanti kalian—“ _(sfx : CRIINNGGG; mata berkilat ala Conan)_ “—sekarang juga.”

 

“…”

 

Seme-seme ceria pun saling lirik; tersirat makna di balik tatapan yang kira-kira berkata, ‘Perasaan gue nggak ngedaftar jadi peserta Fear Factor, kenapa sekarang gue ngerasa nyawa ada di ujung tanduk?’

.

.

.

“ _Guys! Guys! Guess what—_ “

 

Ekspresi antusias itu, binar cerah matanya itu, dan frekuensi suaranya itu, Gaara berani taruhan kalau Kiba baru saja menemukan hal yang _sangat_ menarik. Ia lipat empat koran sore di tangan. Menyusul kemudian tiga sepupunya yang membenahi posisi duduk; siap menerima berita dari si Inuzuka.

 

“—Jiraya sudah memulai ujiannya.”

 

Gaara membulatkan matanya. Naruto menegakkan tubuh. Deidara menepuk pundak Iruka yang nyaris membuatnya tersedak kue kering. Sejenak mereka berpandangan. Lalu menyentak anggukan. Sejurus kemudian kaki-kaki mereka dipacu ke arah balkon untuk menyaksikan sendiri orang macam apa yang terhasut lowongan kerja hasil karya Kiba—dan mencelos ketika dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka lihat sosok-sosok kumal tersebut. Kelimanya tengah melewati tes berbeda-beda; tetapi sama-sama tidak manusiawi. Menyerempet kekerasan psikologis. Melebihi latihan atletik dengan Jiraiya sebagai dosennya—yang jelas, mereka jatuh _il-feel_ pada pandangan pertama dan sama-sama berkata,

 

“YA AMPUN, JELEK-JELEK BANGET!”

 

_…yha._

 

(Pembelajaran mengumpat dari sinetron _stripping_ yang barusan mereka tonton—)

 

“ _No, God, no, seriously—_ “ Naruto memijat kepalanya, “Apa mereka habis kecemplung lumpur?”

 

Gaara, masih berusaha waras dan objektif seperti biasanya, “Sudah, lihat dulu hasil ujiannya—“

 

“ _You, seriously, from the bottom of your heart,_ Gaara,” Kiba menunjuk satu per satu peserta ujian yang tengah menjalani _push up, sit up, pull up, rate up—_ eh, “Kamu mau punya pembantu seperti preman?”

 

“Uh—“ terpojok, Gaara menggeleng.

 

Pelajaran baris-berbaris dan tes fisik yang lebih kejam daripada _gacha_ UR 0,5% pun berakhir; matahari makin tergelincir, dan para tuan muda sibuk mengomentari apapun yang bisa dikomentari. Bagai _netizen_ julid yang suka sekali mencampuri masalah hidup orang lain tetapi dalam versi semilyar kali lebih sadis tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Jiraiya tampak mengangguk puas; Gaara mulai khawatir karena ujian kedua, _ujian keprofesian_ , akan segera dimulai. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa di balik pakaian lusuh dan tampang kumal, tersimpan otot-otot yang terlatih alami oleh kerasnya kehidupan. Deidara tak dapat menahan tawa tatkala dilihatnya sosok berambut coklat-panjang dipanggil oleh Jiraiya.

 

“ _Look at that-un!_ Yang sedang lomba lari melawan Paulo itu-un!” Namikaze sulung mendorong Gaara untuk melihat lebih jelas, “Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti akan menjadi calon pengurus anjingmu-un!”

 

“Man—aaastaga,” kelereng sewarna giok membulat maksimal. Pemiliknya langsung meremang bulu romanya, pertanda tidak suka, “Gondrong!” Gaara membuang muka kesal, “—aku tidak suka.”

 

Kiba terbahak, “Baru gondrong saja sudah panik, coba kamu lihat yang berjambang itu.”

 

“Hah—oh… Astaga-un. Jangan katakan—“ gelak Deidara memudar, digantikan perasaan _suspense._

 

“Lihat sendiri dia sedang mencabut singkong,” intonasi kemenangan dan ‘ho-ho-ho’ antagonis-puas keluar dari bibir Kiba, “ _There you go, your lovely gardener, Cousin_.” Goda Kiba tanpa berhati.

 

Kalimat-kalimat sumpah serapah pun meluncur tanpa sensor— _tapi saya sensor_ —dari Deidara. Sejenis ketakutan personal akan ‘dibunuh-dimutilasi-lalu-diperkosa’. Sepertinya urutan tersebut salah, tetapi mari tengok Iruka dan Kiba yang kini membicarakan sisa (calon) pekerja; berhubung nyawa Gaara dan Deidara sudah keluar dari mulut. Dimulai dari Umino belia, “— _wearing a mask is a trend nowadays_?”

 

“Mungkin giginya tonggos,” _kerad_ , mengomentari mas-mas ubanan dengan mulut terbekap, tengah sibuk memotong leher ayam dengan komat-kamit baca mantera, “Tajam juga matamu. Jatahmu, itu.”

 

“—uh, kalau betul-betul tonggos, ditolak boleh?” Iruka bertanya,

 

“Whoa… Iruka _acts exactly like_ Gaara.” Naruto menjawab, “ _How about sunnies_?”

 

Kiba melirik; ia tahu benar sindiran khas para pirang itu, “Ian Kasela.” Baru dua hari di Indonesia dan ia sudah tahu bahwa kacamata hitam lekat citranya dengan pentolan band _The King_ , “—astaga, mau sampai kapan ia memutari taman menggunakan Jaguar begitu?” Terkadang, tes Jiraiya sungguh…

 

“Tapi aku rasa empat orang itu masih lebih baik daripada yang _itu_ ,” menunjuk ke arah sosok terakhir, yang disodori penggilesan kayu oleh Jiraiya, “—muka kriminal, piara jenggot, kumis tebal, rambut kusut, baju compang-camping, betis dekil, BAGAIMANA BISA LULUS TES TAMPANG, SIH?” Amarahnya menggelegar. Kiba dan Iruka sampai mundur dua langkah karena takut dicambuk ekor sembilan.

 

Gaara, yang akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan nyawanya, mendesis, “Masuk. Kalian semua.”

 

“Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama melihat mereka. Mataku bisa rusak.” Kiba sepakat dan meloyor, “ _Come,_ Ruka.” Mereka berdua melangkah mengekor Gaara—menyisakan kedua pirang yang masih bergaya _villain_ di atas balkon. Tinggal menunggu tulisan _‘bersambung’_ di pojok kanan bawah layar.

.

.

.

“Apa-apaan sih, mereka?” Shino menyipitkan mata di balik kacamata hitamnya, “Kayak yang iya.”

 

“Au’ dah. Kayak nggak biasanya aja lo dengerin orang tajir ngebacot.” Sasuke menjawab anteng.

 

“Emang _maneh_ kagak panas denger omongan mereka? Sakit, harga diri, sakiiddhhh!” Itachi _baper_.

 

“Iya… Kayak seolah-olah kita ini orang kere, bego, jelek, dan nggak bisa apa-apa.” Kakashi melirih.

 

“Tapi ‘kan emang iya.”

 

Empat pelototan tidak terima terarah ke tengah; tempat Neji dan kepercayaan dirinya yang level dada tiarap, berada. Terlalu senep menerima kenyataan yang lebih pahit ketibang gagal _gacha—IYA IYA—_ tetapi tidak memiliki argumen mumpuni untuk mematahkan pendapat sepihak. Dua jenis ujian baru saja terlewati. Jiraiya menyatakan mereka semua sehat fisik dan mental, plus sebatas ‘bisa bekerja’, sehingga tahap selanjutnya adalah menjajarkan kelima (calon) pekerja yang bertambah amburadul karena dihiasi peluh. Pak Tua yang sedari tadi menggembleng mereka tengah mengambil rehat. Sesi kosong yang diisi oleh dua bersaudara (Uchiha) yang bersebelahan mulai menggelar ajang gosip.

 

“Tapi ini kayaknya gue sekilas doang liat,” Sasuke, si _playboy_ cap indie-hipster kedip-kedip ke sang Abang, “—yang rambutnya pirang pendek manis, dah. Demenan gue tipe-tipe sok galak ‘gitu.”

 

Dahi Itachi berkerut, “Masa’ sih? Perasaan _urang_ cakepan yang pirang panjang.”

 

“Ih, nggak! Yang pirang pendek lebih imut!” Sasuke pun mulai memaksakan pendapat.

 

“ _Ari maneh_ , _urang_ bilang panjang ya panjang!” Itachi tak mau kalah berkeras.

 

“Pendek!” Penggilesan di tangan Sasuke mulai diposisikan sebagai senjata perang.

 

“Panjang!” Tak mau kalah, cangkul dalam genggaman Itachi pun teracung.

 

“PENDEK!”

 

“PANJANG!”

 

— _PLETAK!_

“AHUNG!”

 

Neji, Shino dan Kakashi kompak mundur ketika dua buah singkong seukuran lengan melayang dari arah air mancur. Tepat di ubun-ubun Uchiha ganjen yang sempat-sempatnya cuci mata di tengah tes menyangkut hidup-mati. Jiraiya melangkah tenang sekalipun dongkol; ingin menendang bokong dua pemuda kegantengan— _antara sok ganteng dan terlalu ganteng bedanya tipis—_ keluar pagar, tetapi sisi profesionalitasnya memberontak. Harus diakui, bocah-bocah ini tidak cuma modal kemauan.

 

“Karena kalian berlima mencetak hasil baik, saya akan melaksanakan tes selanjutnya,” kalimat yang membuat Neji dan yang lain mengukir cengiran paksa; _selanjutnya?_ Kenapa rasanya begitu banyak lapisan yang harus dipenuhi layaknya CPNS— “Tetapi sebelum itu, saya ingin mengenal profil kalian.”

 

Jiraiya mengambil posisi istirahat di tempat. Neji ikutan—

 

“Dimulai dari kamu,”

 

Kakashi menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

 

“Sebutkan nama, asal, pekerjaan sebelumnya, posisi yang diinginkan dan motivasi melamar.” Jiraiya siap mendengarkan. Masih bagus tidak ditanya visi misi, atau diminta pas foto 3x4 atau fotokopi KTP.

 

“Na-nama _kulo—_ “

 

“PAKAI BAHASA INDONESIA YANG BENAR!” Bentak Jiraiya, “Buka penutup mulutmu biar saya jelas!”

 

“SIAP!” Kaget, masker Kakashi copot instant, “—nama saya Kakashi. Saya berasal dari Kulonprogo. Saya sebelum ke sini…” Percaya diri meluruh di sini, “…jadi pengamen. Kadang di area Blok-M, kadang di jalan luar emol…” Tarik napas dulu, “Tapi, sebelum ini, saya dan keluarga punya warung di kampung dan saya bisa masak masakan-masakan Jawa. Sunda juga, dikit-dikit. Pernah di warung Padang juga.”

 

“Juru masak,” Jiraiya mengangguk kecil, “Yak, berikutnya. Kamu.”

 

“Saya—“

 

“Kacamatanya dilepas.” Perintah Jiraiya tajam.

 

“Oh, siap—“ Shino pun menanggalkan _fashion item_ andalannya, “Maaf—ini untuk menghindari zinah mata, soalnya,” akunya sambil melipat benda tersebut dan dijejal ke saku kemeja, “Nama saya Shino. Asal saya Bukit Tinggi. Saya pernah bekerja di perusahaan… Jadi supir. Bisa bawa angkot, bisa truk, bisa alat berat, bisa bus AKAP juga,” dilihatnya Jiraiya menaikkan alis, “Saya melamar posisi _driver_.”

 

“Saya pertimbangkan,” arah tatapnya bergulir ke Neji, “Kamu.”

 

“Lapor, nama saya Neji, siap menerima perintah!”— _latah._

 

Jiraiya yang terkejut membuat Neji buru-buru menjelaskan refleksnya.

 

“Ma-maaf, Pak! Terbiasa di kesatuan!” Pemuda berambut sepunggung itu mendehem sebelum mempromosikan diri, “Saya eks-bintara TNI angkatan darat dalam status absensi temporer. Sementara ini saya bekerja sebagai buruh kasar,” sumpah, ngeri-ngeri sedap rasanya dipelototi oleh kakek-kakek berkekuatan Rambo, “Di sini, saya berminat mengisi posisi satpam dan pengurus anjing.”

 

“Saya suka ketegasanmu, Anak Muda,” Jiraiya tampak tertarik, “Selanjutnya.”

 

“Ehem, baik, saya—“

 

“Sebentar, kamu,” alisnya bertaut, “—Van Houten-Van Houten itu, bukan?”

 

“BUKAN!” Ingin lempar cangkul rasanya, “Nama saya Itachi. Asli Subang. Punya kebun teh di desa tapi karena suatu dan lain hal…” Sasuke ikut sedih mendengarnya, “Usaha Abah bangkrut, Emak sama adik saya pindah ke Jakarta, kami terpisah, alhamdulillah bisa bertemu lagi…” Lalu mereka berpelukan aja gitu, “—nah, karena saya jagoan pelihara tanaman, saya rasa saya bisa urus kebun di rumah ini, Pak.”

 

Jiraiya ingin berkaca-kaca, tapi gengsi, “Baik, terakhir. Kamu—“

 

“Nama saya bukan Andika, Pak, saya juga nggak kangen nge- _band_.”

 

“…iya, iya,” _cih, tahu saja aku mau bertanya begitu_ , “Kamu… Punya kemampuan apa?”

 

“KENAPA NANYANYA MENGHINA BEGITU!” Sasuke yang tidak terima direndahkan nyaris menyembur api dari mulut; “—saya juga asli Subang, tapi karena _bekgron_ yang Abang saya ceritain, saya lama di Jakarta, kerja jadi…” vakum. Mau kasih portofolio kebejatan kok takut disiram air suci, “… _marketing_.” ( _Marketing_ badan sendiri.) “Saya bisa segala hal. Jek of ol tred. Palu gada. Apa lu mau, gue ada.”

 

“Intinya kamu mau jadi—“

 

“— _babu_.”

 

Jiraiya menahan diri agar tidak (terlalu) OOC.

 

“Baiklah, saya tidak akan berbasa-basi dan akan melajutkan ke ujian selanjutnya,” kalimat tersebut disambut oleh kelima (calon— _iyaaa_ ) pekerja dengan kretek-kretek sendi. Bersiap, maksudnya, bukan karena encok atau pegel linu. Jiraiya mengkode Sasuke untuk berjalan ke arah depan, “Ini, kamu cuci semua,” menunjuk tumpukan _bed cover_ berbagai motif yang sekali lihat saja lebih berat daripada lulus kuliah IPK pas-pasan, “Itu embernya. Itu kerannya. Itu selangnya. Itu tiang dan tali jemurannya.”

 

Sasuke meng- _gulp_ , “Manual banget nih, Pak?”

 

“Manual.”

 

_‘Kampret’_. Mengumpat di dalam hati tetapi tak berani membantah, bontot Uchiha pun berlalu dengan penggilesan di tangan, “—bajilak, banyak bet, kalo bisa membelah diri, mau deh gue kayak di pelem-pelem ninja,” garuk-garuk belakang kepala sampai pantat ayamnya rusak, “Ingin jadi amuba rasanya.”

 

Sementara bunyi _usrek-usrek_ terdengar lirih, sang _sannin_ pun mengalihkan perhatian kepada Itachi, “Susul di sebelahnya, ada petak tanah yang perlu kamu coba gemburkan. Saya mau lihat metoda kamu seperti apa,” dengan sorot mata yang dapat diartikan ‘menggat lo’, Jiraiya memerintah, “Kerjakan!”

 

“Ca-cangkulnya udah penyok nih, Pak.” Itachi mengadu.

 

“Ada sekodi lagi di sana.”

 

_‘Borokokok’._ Sabar, sabar, orang sabar pantatnya lebar. Itachi mempertanyakan standard ‘sepetak’ orang kaya apakah memang hitungan hektar; tapi kenapa pupuknya harus KOMPOS. Memang paling ramah lingkungan. Namun ‘wangi’ semerbaknya membuat Itachi ingin berendam kembang tujuh rupa!

 

“Paulo,” tangan tuanya mengambil tali kekang dan memimpin jalan Siberian Husky yang beratnya nyaris sama dengan Gaara itu, “Simpel saja. Mandikan dia,” Jiraiya sodorkan hewan peliharaan kesayangan tuannya kepada si rambut panjang, “Sampo di sana. Kerannya bergiliran dengan si Babu.”

 

“—seperti itu saja, Pak?” Neji tidak yakin.

 

“Coba dulu baru komentar.” Nada menantang.

 

_‘E asem’._ Merasa kebanggaan bela negaranya dipertanyakan, Neji langsung mengajak Paulo ke arah yang ditentukan; yang mana… _Ditolak_. Mungkin sebuah _hints_ bahwa si bakal-calon satpam akan kena _babuzone_ sampai dua puluh _chapter_ ke depan. Anjing besar itu meronta-ronta dan lepas di kejauhan.

 

“Selanjutnya, kamu,” sebuah gulungan jurus—eh, peta buta, ukuran A1, diberikan kepada Shino yang menerima dengan keheranan, “Kamu hafal Jakarta ‘kan? Waktu kamu empat puluh lima menit untuk mengisi peta ini dengan lokasi _mall,_ distro, restoran, pom bensin, rumah sakit, tempat ibadah—“

 

“Tapi, Pak—“ Shino dengan dongkol menginterupsi, “—ini peta Bandung.”

 

Licik Jiraiya tersenyum, “Untuk apa saya tes kamu yang pasti-pasti?”

 

_‘Vanteq_ ’. (Ini kasar, _brur_ , jangan dipraktekkan.) Shino menggumam, “Macam mana… Aku cuma tahu ini gunung Tangkuban Perahu… Ini Gedung sate… Tahu begini waktu SD tak tidur aku pas pelajaran geografi,” ingin bertanya kepada orang Subang, tapi takut dipenggal, “—isi _peyeum_ semua sajalah!”

 

“Berikutnya,” melupakan Shino yang _stress_ sambil gigit-gigit spidol, Jiraiya menaikkan masker Kakashi sehingga yang ditutup adalah mata, bukan mulut, “Kamu akan saya tes tebak-nama-bumbu dengan mata tertutup. Sebagai juru masak yang handal, kamu harus bisa membedakan dari aromanya saja.”

 

Kakashi mengangguk tetapi membatin, _‘…wah, hobinya Pak Jiraiya_ bondej _ternyata._ ’

 

“Ini apa?” Pertanyaan sembari mengacung rempah kuning.

 

“Gampang,” Kakashi percaya diri, “—kunyit.”

 

“Pintar,” komentar Jiraiya sambil mengambil yang lain, “Coba ini.”

 

_‘Djantjoek’._ Kakashi memundurkan kepalanya, nyaris muntah, “Terasi!”

 

Jiraiya terkekeh, “Tepatnya terasi yang sudah enam bulan kadaluwarsa,” rasanya senang sekali ia bisa mengerjai anak muda sombong seperti sekarang, “Kali ini bentuknya bubuk, jadi saya taburkan. Ini.”

 

“Hu-hu-hu-HUACHIH!” _Ya Sri Sultan, ini mbah-mbah siji dendam apa sama kulo_ , “—merica!”

 

“Terlalu mudah sepertinya. Saya coba tes untuk bumbu internasional,” kalimat Jiraiya sedikit-banyak membuat Kakashi _jiper;_ secara ia hanya hafal rempah yang dijual di pasar tradisonal. Boro-boro deh _parsley, sage, rosmary and thyme_ ala-ala lagu barat, ditanya beda pizza dan pasta saja pakai acara semedi dulu! Sejumput oregano bubuk Jiraiya ciumkan ke hidung Kakashi, “Oke, selanjutnya, ini.”

 

“Kayaknya sih—“

 

Jawaban berupa frasa ‘abu gosok’ urung terdengar.

 

— _KLONTANG!_

 

“MAAF PAK NGGAK SENGAJA NANTI SAYA BERESIN—“

 

Karena disalip oleh Paulo yang berlari kencang. Disusul oleh Neji yang mengejar histeris. Mereka sama-sama memacu kecepatan tinggi sampai-sampai kibaran rambut bisa disyut untuk iklan sampo. Baki di tangan Jiraiya terbang. Seluruh bumbu masak buyar-berantakan. Kosong di antara dirinya dan Kakashi yang tidak tahu apa-apa diisi dengan _krik-krik-krik_ panjang dan burung gagak imajiner yang terbang bebas. Jiraiya cengok. Matanya mengerjap. Selang beberapa detik saja, vakum di antara dirinya dan juru masak _in training_ diisi oleh seonggok Sasuke yang berlari dengan rambut turun berbau deterjen.

 

“WOY CEBONG! BANGKE LU PADE! BALIK SINI! CUCIIN ULANG CUCIAN GUE!” Sasuke berteriak penuh amarah sembari mengacungkan penggilesan kayunya. Tak lupa celemek renda-renda penuh pita yang diikat ke belakang agar tidak menghalangi langkah. Kesal karena _bed cover_ yang sudah ia cuci, peras, jemur, dengan gerakan ala penonton Dahsyat, menjadi korban penginjakan oleh Paulo dan Neji.

 

Tidak sampai di sana, maraton maut tersebut memakan korban lain. Menyusul di belakang Sasuke, si tukang kebun milenial yang nyaris keluar user-usernya, “ _BELEGUG!_ Cangkulin lahan _urang! Eta_ tanah jadi kompos semua gara-gara kalian!” Itachi berlari sembari membawa dua cangkul sekaligus. Tidak heran; lapaknya jadi ada cap kaki anjing dan mukanya kena kompos—dan harga _facial_ tidak murah.

 

“Oi sembarangan! Seenaknyo kalian peta _awak_ kalian injak-injak! Padahal sudah _awak_ isi dengan amat _rancak bana_!” Shino menyingsingkan lengan baju. Logat bahasa Melayu keluar pertanda amarah di ubun-ubun. Petanya terbelah dua tepat di tengah. Plus gigitan di pojok kiri. Tak salah jika ia mengekor Itachi dan Sasuke demi pembalasan dendam. Membuat Jiraiya ikut-ikutan terpicu darah tingginya.

 

_Chakra_ —tanpa Khan—terpusat di betis.

 

“BERHENTI! KALIAN SEMUA!”

 

—dan, demi _rating_ dan keluguan pembaca, kita hentikan cerita ini untuk sementara. Jiraiya yang tengah murka bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dideskripsikan. Menyisakan Kakashi yang masih tertutup matanya, menanti dengan sabar dan tawakal, bumbu dan rempah macam apa yang akan mampir ke indera penciumannya. Ia berkata tanpa prasangka apa-apa, “Pak? Pak, kok nggak ada bau apa-apa? Saya ditolak ya? Saya nggak berguna ya?” nada suara tercekat, “—pak? Pak Jiraiya? Halo—?”

.

.

.

Matahari sudah lelah melihat tingkah kampungan para sahabat _misqueen_ sehingga memutuskan cabut dari sistem tata surya. Rembulan menggantikan peran bersama bintang-bintang yang gemerlap di angkasa. Ujian berat yang memakan waktu enam jam berakhir sudah—berujung penggontokan tak berperasaan oleh Jiraiya kepada Neji, Sasuke, Itachi dan Shino. Kakashi selamat karena ketidaktahuan. Berita baiknya, Jiraiya memutuskan bahwa kelima pemuda yang berada di bawah gojlokannya mampu bekerja. Walau benar masih banyak yang mesti ia ketok mejik; seperti cara bicara, tingkah laku, dan bau kaki Itachi yang berjasa karena membuat Paulo kapok melarikan diri. Singkat cerita, mereka _lulus._

 

Shino berwawasan luas perihal otomotif, tidak hanya cara menyetir dan hafal jalan-jalan tikus di luar kepala. Kakashi memiliki teknik unik dan tradisonal dalam mengolah bahan mentah serta piawai soal kombinasi bumbu. Itachi menguasai metoda pencangkokan ala-ala buku biologi dan staminanya saat mencangkul patut diberi jempol. Neji—setelah tau celahnya, Paulo pun berhenti liar dan mau digrepe tanpa pamrih. Sementara Sasuke; ia tidak menduga kalau di balik muka mesum itu terdapat figur babu yang telaten dan serba bisa. Masih ada rasa ‘tidak rela’ membiarkan anak kemarin sore berkeliaran di kediaman Akasuna, sebenarnya, tapi Jiraiya mengedepankan penilaian objektif betapa mereka layak.

 

Namun, keputusan tetap berada di tangan jajaran Tuan Muda. Ia segera beranjak ke ruang bersama guna meminta restu. _Terutama dari Akasuna no Gaara yang memiliki standard setinggi langit._

 

“Selamat malam, Tuan Muda sekalian,”

 

Suara Jiraiya membuat mereka berlima—yang tengah harap-harap cemas, duduk membelesak di sofa, dan seluruhnya pasang ekspresi enggan—menegakkan tubuh, “Jiraiya!” Sambut mereka kompak.

 

“Maaf mengganggu istirahat Tuan Muda. Tetapi saya rasa, tidak bijak membiarkan mereka menunggu, jadi, mohon izin menyampaikan penilaian pribadi saya,” ucap Jiraiya, “—secara profesional.”

 

“Tidak masalah,” Gaara meletakkan cangkir tehnya ke atas meja, “Bagaimana?”

 

Gaya angkuh itu menerbitkan sungging tipis di raut sang Pak Tua, “Terkait kemampuan yang saya uji sendiri, maka saya nyatakan bahwa,” Deidara meremas tangan Naruto. Iruka menyembunyikan wajah di bahu Kiba, “—mereka berlima memenuhi kualifikasi serta wawasan minimal untuk bekerja di sini.”

 

“ _Oh my God…_ ”

 

Reaksi yang tidak sesuai harapan—

 

“—maaf, Tuan Muda,” melihat kelima ‘anak angkatnya’ itu sampai menjeduk-jedukkan jidat ke lengan sofa, Jiraiya jelas merasa ada yang salah, “Apa… Ada keluhan? Ada kata-kata saya yang salah?”

 

“Saya tidak setuju,” Gaara menyahut cepat diikuti anggukan saudara-saudaranya, “Mereka terlihat seperti begundal! _Brats!_ Cara mereka berpakaian… Rambut, wajah, postur, semuanya— _Jesus Christ_ , Jiraiya…” pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya, bersedekap, berjalan memutari ruangan sambil melakukan gerakan hendak menjambak rambut sendiri, “—tolak yang gondrong, saya tidak suka.”

 

“Saya juga— _sunglasses, are you kidding me_?” Kiba mencak-mencak sendiri, “Alay. Saya tidak bisa beri toleransi terhadap penyimpangan fesyen!” …alasan yang sungguh, “Lagian memang kenapa dia pakai begituan setiap saat? Jangan-jangan…” wajahnya menunjukan rasa bersalah, “—dia juling, ya?”

 

“Jiraiya, saya mau protes juga-un,” langsung dipotong oleh Deidara yang terlihat sekali paniknya, “Kok bisa menemukan tukang kebun bertampang residivis seperti itu-un? Berapa usianya-un? Keriputnya kelihatan sampai lantai dua-un!” Pirang panjang itu ketakutan, “—jangan pekerjakan lansia-un!”

 

“Sebentar, saya bisa jelaskan, Tuan Muda—“ Jiraiya yang _memang_ lansia, terpelatuk.

 

“Jiraiya, saya belum bicara!” Iruka berkacak pinggang. Manusia yang biasanya paling _nerimo_ kali ini bisa mengutarakan ketidaksetujuan juga, “Itu, tadi, yang potong-potong leher ayam itu…” Hela napas, “Saya tidak mau punya koki tonggos!” Nama : Umino Iruka. Cabang olahraga : _jump into conclusion._

 

“Apalagi saya, Jiraiyaaa!” arus penolakan diakhiri dengan kedua tangan Naruto yang mencengkram kedua lengannya, “—sinting, itu babu atau komplotan rampok? Tampangnya kriminal sekali! Nanti jika dia merampok kita semua, bagaimana? Saya tidak mau berakhir seperti di berita-berita begitu!”

 

“Tuan Muda!”

 

Suara yang biasa mengalun bijaksana kini agak meninggi; sukses menyentak pundak jajaran aristokrat yang seringkali semaunya sendiri. Naruto melepaskan pegangannya, sementara sepupunya yang lain mengatup bibir. Jiraiya menarik napas panjang sebelum berusaha yang terbaik untuk tetap bersabar.

 

“—kalian semua terlalu paranoid.”

 

Gaara merengut.

 

“Anda sendiri yang berkata bahwa Anda mempercayakan pemilihan kepada saya,” vokalnya kembali lembut dan mengayomi, “—dan saya, telah memberikan pendapat saya sebenar-benarnya. Bahwa mereka semua individu yang cukup berkualitas. Mereka tidak seburuk yang Anda pikirkan—ah, Anda bahkan belum mengenal mereka, bukan? Anda semua menilai mereka tidak lebih dari kulitnya saja.”

 

Kalimat itu membuat Naruto, Deidara, Iruka dan Kiba menciut. Hanya Gaara yang masih bisa tegak dagunya; sekalipun di dalam hati, ia mengimani kata-kata Jiraiya. _Mereka hanya melihat sekilas saja._

 

“Mohon maaf, Tuan Muda sekalian, saya lancang,” sambung Jiraiya, “Saya… Sedih, jika Anda semua tidak memberikan mereka kesempatan, belum meyaksikan kinerja mereka, tetapi langsung menolak dengan alasan yang menurut saya— _maafkan saya sekali lagi—_ dangkal,” ceramah itu membuat Gaara salah tingkah dan menatap langit-langit dengan air muka kesal, “—tetapi, keputusan tetap di tangan Anda, Tuan Muda. Jika memang… Anda bersikukuh, saya akan ke bawah dan menolak mere—“

 

“ _Give them some make over_.”

 

Negosiasi tersebut mencapai hasil—

 

Gaara melangkah pelan ke arah Jiraiya. Kepalanya mendongak guna mensejajarkan tatap dengan gaek berpostur menjulang tersebut, “Minta mereka membersihkan dan merapikan diri. Ajari mereka tata krama dalam berkomunikasi dan pergaulan resmi. Jika sempat, beri mereka pelatihan singkat perihal _table manner_ ,” jari panjangnya memijat pelipis, “—paksa mereka melakukan semua malam ini dan akan saya temui _besok pagi_.” Tatapan bengisnya terarah kepada orang kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

 

Proses tawar-menawar itu membuahkan bisik-bisik para sepupu, “Gaara, _serius_?”

 

“Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa menguasai semuanya dalam semalam, jadi mungkin kita tidak perlu terlalu khawatir,” sambar Gaara, angkuh, “— _Cousins_.” Jawaban yang membuat Naruto dan yang lain berpikir, ‘ _benar juga_ ’. Akasuna belia tersenyum kepada Jiraiya, “Bagaimana, Jiraiya? Apa saya masih _dangkal_ seperti yang kamu bilang?” Tantangan tersebut membuat sang kepala pelayan terkekeh.

 

“Anda akan memegang kata-kata Anda, bukan, Tuan Muda Gaara?” Jiraiya bertanya balik.

 

“Saya tidak pernah menjilat ludah saya sendiri,” sahut Gaara, agak gusar, “—saya bahkan tidak akan meminta laki-laki gondrong tadi memangkas rambutnya, jika apa yang saya syaratkan terpenuhi.”

 

“Terima kasih atas pertimbangan Tuan Muda,” Jiraiya menyambut ‘pernyataan perang’ yang congkak barusan dengan sukacita. Kilat tekad di mata anak-anak didiknya yang kini tengah menanti jawaban membuatnya ingin— _berjuang lebih_. Tubuhnya membungkuk santun sebelum mengucap, “—besok, saya pastikan mereka menemui Anda sekalian dalam seragam, juga dalam kondisi meyakinkan.”

 

Deidara mempermainkan jemarinya. Naruto menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya. Iruka melirik cemas ke arah Kiba yang sedari tadi memijat puncak hidungnya. Sementara Gaara, sosok pongah itu,

 

“Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Jiraiya.”

 

Jiraiya menanggapinya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya, santun—

 

“—sampai besok pagi, Tuan Muda.”

.

.

.

**_Bersambung_ ** _ke bagian empat._

.

.

.


	4. Perjumpaan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Bokis ah _maneh_ —“

 

“Denger sendiri tadi Pak Jiraiya bilangnya ‘Tuan Muda’. Tu-an, Bang. Tengo, uniporm, alpa nopember,” berusaha menyadarkan sang Abang, Sasuke sampai memakai alfabet fonetik, “—yang kita liat barusan _laki_ , Bang,” berpikir sejenak, lalu menambahkan genit, “—tapi ya, cakep sih, gue kira cewek tomboy.”

 

“Bisa mulus banget gitu, ya?” Itachi menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sulit baginya melupakan kombinasi mata biru cerah dan rambut pirang panjang tersebut, “Tapi _pikasebelen pisan_ tingkahnya.”

 

“… _pikaseapaanlahitu_ apanya Pikachu, betewe?” Tanya Sasuke blo’on.

 

Neji, Shino dan Kakashi tidak bersuara; mereka sibuk meremas tangan— _sendiri, tidak ‘saling’—_ karena gugup menanti pengumuman. Apakah mereka akan diterima? Atau mereka harus kembali ke profesi sebelumnya? Entahlah. Jiraiya belum kembali semenjak berpamitan untuk ‘meminta persetujuan’ dari yang terhormat, para ‘Tuan Muda’. Sedikit rasa kecewa karena mendengar tidak ada satu pun lawan jenis yang bakal mereka layani— _yah, siapa tahu, ‘kan?_ Kakashi yang penasaran dengan pembicaraan kakak-beradik tersebut akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya, “Emang kita barusan diomongin lagi?”

 

“Yah, kira-kira, gitu,” Shino tidak mengubah ekspresi datarnya, “Kalian nggak denger, apa?”

 

“Mana kedengeran, gue sibuk lomba lari lawan Paulo.” Jawab Neji.

 

“Mata _kulo_ juga ditutup barusan.” Sambung Kakashi.

 

“Bah, memang kau mendengar pakai mata?” Tuding Shino.

 

_Cough—_

 

Suara batuk yang terdengar berwibawa dan berumur itu membuat kelima (calon) pekerja bersikap siap sedia. Refleks berdiri berjajar dengan pandangan ke depan. Jiraiya melirik dengan perasaan bangga dan puas yang ditahan-tahan. Kekeh rendah dan misteriusnya mendahului dua kata yang tak akan para sobat _misqueen_ lupakan; awal mula dari kisah cinta penuh prahara, “Kalian diterima.”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelukan penuh rasa syukur. Ucap terima kasih kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Lambaian tangan ke arah kamera ala _Miss Universe_ yang berhasil memenangkan gelar. Resmi sudah, kata ‘calon’ dihapus permanen. Mereka secara _official_ , per hari ini, debut sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di keluarga Akasuna. _Single_ mereka bisa didapatkan di pos satpam, kebon dan dapur terdekat— _iyain._

 

“Namun,” baru tahu, _dementor_ bisa menjelma menjadi satu kata sambung, “—ada syaratnya.”

 

Hening,

 

Tatapan mata semacam, ‘ _buset, apaan lagi, yak?’_

“Kalian berlima, ikut saya.” Jiraiya menggestur agar persatuan babu ceria mengekornya ke arah taman belakang; kawasan dimana terdapat bangunan lain yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Terlihat seperti gudang. Sederhana, tetapi sangat layak untuk ditinggali. Ruangan panjang itu disekat menjadi tiga kamar tidur yang di sisi kirinya berdampingan dengan kandang khusus untuk Paulo. Tak jauh dari akses menuju dapur, _gazebo_ dan kolam renang. Terdapat kamar mandi bersama yang sumber airnya dapat digunakan untuk mencuci mobil di _carport_ samping. Melihat fasilitas tersebut, Neji langsung teringat barak—baik barak militer dan barak pekerja kasar, tetapi dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih manusiawi.

 

Jiraiya menunjuk area tersebut, “Nanti, kalian semua akan tinggal di sini. Pakai waktu kosong kalian di hari Minggu untuk memindahkan barang-barang pribadi kalian,” Sasuke dan Itachi ingin sujud syukur di tempat—secara mereka berdua paling terlunta-lunta, “Tuan Muda memiliki jadwal yang saaaangat padat, sehingga kalian diwajibkan siaga sejak pukul empat pagi, terutama kau dan kau,” jari menunjuk ke pembantu rumah tangga dan juru masak rumah tangga, “Kau akan sibuk seharian, rumput negara tropis mudah panjangnya,” _dan rumput tetangga lebih hijau—_ eh. Itachi manut ketika ditunjuk, “Mobil harus siap pukul enam pagi, jadi pastikan kau cuci setiap malam,” Shino mengangguk kali ini, “Nah, kau, Anak Muda,” seringainya tertuju kepada si mantan tentara, “—mungkin kau bakal kurang tidur.”

 

Mendengarnya, grup pembantu yang baru di- _launching_ itu cuma bisa _nyengir_ kuda.

 

“Permintaan terakhir dari Tuan Muda yang harus kalian penuhi adalah,” akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela dan ventilasi udara. Satu-satunya akses hanyalah pintu besi yang telah Jiraiya tutup di belakang punggung. Sasuke melirik kawan-kawannya. Menelan ludah saat mereka diminta duduk di bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan. Jiraiya mengeluarkan tongkat tipis berbahan logam dari saku celananya, menarik ujungnya, membuat benda tersebut menyerupai pecut sepanjang satu meter, “—duduk yang sopan. Kaki rapat.” Perintah itu diikuti satu lecutan pelan di sisi betis Neji.

 

“Siap!” Ketegangan kembali memenuhi ruangan. Ogah diperlakukan serupa, Sasuke dan yang lain ikut-ikutan tidak mengangkang. Jiraiya berjalan pelan mengelilingi mereka, mata awasnya menyidik, napas beratnya membuat tidak ada suara selain degup jantung terdengar samar. Seriusnya—Neji teringat ruang interogasi yang biasa digunakan aparat keamanan. Tingkat intimidasi pun tidak jauh berbeda.

 

Suara pukulan samar lain terdengar, “Punggung tegap.”

 

Itachi mengaduh pelan, tetapi langsung ia luruskan ruas-ruas tulang belakangnya setelah ditegur.

 

“Tangan ada di pangkuan.”

 

Kakashi mengangguk cepat. Ia pindahkan tangan dari sisi tubuh ke atas kedua paha.

 

“Pandangan mata lurus, tidak ada uang di bawah sana.”

 

Sasuke yang ke- _gap_ menunduk tak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk menengadahkan dagu.

 

“Tidak perlu melotot, biasa saja!”

 

Kali ini Shino yang keheranan—lha, dari balik kacamata hitam saja bisa ditebak ia melotot? Semua hal terasa gaib bersama seorang ahli yang telah malang-melintang khatam asam garam dunia perbabuan.

 

“Pelajaran pertama yang akan saya berikan adalah _tata krama_ ,” Sasuke, untungnya, tidak bawa-bawa tata usaha kali ini, “Adat sopan santun. Etiket dalam berbicara dan bertingkah laku,” masih dengan tongkat yang dipukul-pukulkan ringan ke telapak tangan sendiri, Jiraiya bertindak layaknya mentor bahasa Inggris di kursus-kursus overdosis promosi, “Saya akui, kalian bisa bekerja. Tetapi kemampuan kalian tidak berguna jika tidak bisa berkomunikasi dan bersikap baik,” sambungnya, “—jika ada yang keberatan dengan kata-kata dan pembelajaran saya, silahkan berdiri dan angkat kaki sekarang juga.”

 

Hening untuk kedua kalinya,

 

“Peraturan kedua, adalah tentang _penampilan_ ,” kriteria yang membuat kelima proletar saling lirik. Terutama Shino yang masih berpikir bagaimana caranya ganteng. Ia bukanlah bubur siap saji yang bisa diseduh dan ditunggu semenit langsung jadi— “Tuan Muda tidak menyukai orang yang pelihara rambut gondrong,” tongkat berpindah ke depan muka Neji dan Itachi, “Memakai atribut yang tidak berguna,” kemudian melipir ke hidung Shino dan Kakashi, “Serta dekil, penuh bulu, dan bau badan.”

 

Sasuke berinisiatif mencium ketiak sendiri—dan nyaris oleng saking semerbaknya. Bau peluh bersatu dengan koloni bakteri. Menghasilkan aroma asam-asam kecut yang baru disadari belakangan.

 

“Melayani dengan hati tidak mudah, Anak Muda, terutama orang-orang yang akan menjadi majikan kalian adalah sosok yang telah saya dampingi semenjak mereka lahir,” _CEPLAK!_ Suara tongkat logam beradu dengan dinding membuat semua yang ada di sana terkesiap, “—jadi, saya tidak mentoleransi pembangkangan tanpa alasan yang _sangat_ kuat. Saya sendiri yang akan memotong leher kalian.”

 

Hening untuk ketiga kalinya,

 

“PAHAM?”

 

“SIAP, PAHAM, PAK JIRAIYA!”

 

“Mulai sekarang kalian bisa memanggil saya ‘Kepala Pelayan’—“ Jiraiya kembali menurunkan tensi di kelas kecil tersebut, “Sasuke, kamu cukur habis jambangmu itu. Itachi, brewokmu juga. Kamu dan Neji diperbolehkan memelihara rambut kalian selama kalian ikat rapi sepanjang jam kerja. Kalian, Kakashi dan Shino, usahakan singkirkan atribut aneh jika Tuan Muda meminta,” anggukan patuh yang ia dapat membuat Jiraiya lega, “Seragam ada di kamar masing-masing,” si gaek melirik arlojinya, “Tugas pertama kalian; mandi, kenakan pakaian, dan kembali ke ruangan ini,” sama sekali tega padahal jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, “—saya beri waktu _lima belas menit dari sekarang_.”

 

“SIAP, KERJAKAN!”

 

Dengan kompak dan bersinergi, kelima figur maskulin itu _ngibrit_ bersama ke arah kamar mandi. Tidak selamanya mulus dan diwarnai cekcok kecil karena insiden rebutan handuk. Paling sengit Neji versus Itachi karena rambut indah mereka memerlukan perhatian khusus. Belum lagi antri bilik _shower_ dan seragam yang tertukar. Mujur, mereka tiba di menit keempat-belas-setengah. Jiraiya batal _berserk._

“Bagus, kalian sudah tib—“

 

Bola matanya membesar ketika melihat kelima pemuda yang tadi siang nampak seperti orang-orangan sawah, kini sudah menjadi orang beneran. Neji dan Itachi taat mengikat rapi rambut mereka. Shino dan Kakashi menampakkan keseluruhan wajah. Sasuke— _wah_ ; Jiraiya sedikit khawatir dengan tingkat ketampanan yang satu ini. Jika mendadak tukang sayur kompleks kalah pamor, maka sang babu lelaki inilah tersangkanya. Lanang-lanang muda berpostur proporsional itu tampak jauh lebih menarik pasca cukur rambut wajah. Jiraiya mendekati mereka satu per satu, lalu mengangguk puas dan berseloroh,

 

“Mengagumkan. Kalian tidak bau matahari lagi,” pujinya, “—dan kalian terlihat _hebat_.”

 

Neji mengenakan setelan safari berwarna biru dongker dan _boots_ setengah lutut. Itachi kebagian kaus, celana dan sepatu hijau lumut ditambah kemeja inisdentil. Shino memakai kemeja putih, jas, celana hitam ditambah pantofel coklat. Kakashi tampak nyaman dalam balutan pakaian serba putih, lengkap dengan celemek dan topi khas koki bintang lima. Sementara Sasuke tampak kurang terbiasa dengan kemeja dan vest berwarna hitam—terlebih dasi kupu-kupu merah sebagai aksen. Butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi, memang, terlebih mereka terbiasa dengan singlet-kolor-sandal jepit di dunia luar sana.

 

“Kita lanjutkan ke pelatihan tata krama dan _table manner_ ,” lagi, Jiraiya melirik penunjuk waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya, “—ada yang mengantuk? Ada yang tidak sanggup belajar?”

 

“Masih sanggup, Kepala Pelayan!” Jawab kelimanya bersemangat.

 

Jiraiya lagi-lagi terkekeh senang, “Bagus. Sekarang, ambil posisi masing-masing di sana,” replika meja makan, lengkap dengan alat-alat, serbet dan lilin, adalah medan pertempuran selanjutnya, “Cepat!”

 

“Siap, Kepala Pelayan!”

 

Kikuk, mereka menarik kursi. Cara duduk menyerupai orang terkena wasir. Kursi yang terlalu nyaman justru membuat mereka merasa asing. Jiraiya menempati kursi di bagian pendek meja, sementara anak-anak baru berhadapan di sisi panjang meja, “Pertama. Cara bicara,” ia memulai doktrinasi cara menjadi babu yang baik dan benar, “Pakai ‘saya’, dan bukan ‘aku’. Gunakan ‘Anda’ dan bukan ‘kamu’. Saya tidak memperkenankan bahasa daerah dan bahasa kekinian di hadapan Tuan Muda. Segala jenis yang informal, _dilarang_ , karena Tuan Muda masih dalam proses mempelajari tata bahasa yang baku.”

 

Anggukan serempak diberikan.

 

“Terakhir, kita akan mempelajari sedikit tentang _table manner_ , atau etiket di meja makan. Lihat ke atas meja, dan coba sampaikan kepada saya apa yang tidak kalian mengeti.” Komando Jiraiya tegas.

 

Kakashi mengacungkan tangan, “Kenapa ada pisau selain buat memasak?”

 

“Guna serbet, apa ya?” Itachi mengibas-ngibaskan kain putih yang dilipat rapi di sisi piring.

 

“Saya tidak paham kenapa harus pakai lilin.” Ujar Shino; secara lilin di rumah makan Padang sangatlah fungsional, untuk menghalau lalat.

 

“Ini kenapa sendok dan garpunya banyak am— _sekali_?” Sasuke dan usahanya berformal ria. Langsung ketahuan memang kalau seumur hidup makannya pakai aliran _taijutsu_ alias tangan kosong.

 

“Kapan pakai yang ini, dan kapan pakai yang itu?” Neji kehabisan akal melihat jumlah dan bentuk gelas yang berbeda-beda. Maklum, varian minuman di warteg mentok di jeruk panas atau es teh manis.

 

Mendengar berbagai macam pertanyaan bernada antusias, Jiraiya menahan senyumnya, agar tidak terlalu mengembang. Jarang-jarang ia menemukan semangat belia yang begitu ingin belajar. Sangat gigih dalam berjuang. Walau benar mereka melakukan ini demi pekerjaan, untuk sesuap nasi, tetapi sesi ajar-mengajar ini sedikit banyak membangkitkan memori Jiraiya ketika mendidik pelayan-pelayan lain— _sudah berapa lama semenjak kali terakhirnya menurunkan ilmu dan wawasan?_ Maka, tanpa sadar, ia melambatkan cara bicaranya, sabar dalam mengoreksi kesalahan minor, tertawa bersama—

 

_Karena ia, ingin orang-orang terbaiklah yang mendampingi tuannya._

 

“Hei, kalian, tidak ada pergelangan tangan menyentuh sisi meja. Itachi, usahakan sendok dan garpu tidak berdenting. Hati-hati sikumu, Neji, gelas _wine_ dapat dengan mudah tersenggol dan jatuh,” walau ia masih harus kolar-kilir dan mengajari banyak hal di waktu yang semakin sempit, Jiraiya sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Sanggahan pun tidak terdengar dari kaum muda, “—serbet di pangkuan, sekali lagi.”

 

Malam yang melarut tidak memupuskan tekad,

 

(—dan Jiraiya yakin, kelima tuan mudanya pasti akan _sangat_ terpesona.)

.

.

.

“Mendadak aku sakit perut.”

 

Naruto setuju. Selain karena ia nekad mencoba-coba aplikasi Go-Food dan memesan ayam geprek cabe dua belas, alasan di balik keuring-uringanan(?) Gaara dapat dipahami. Gelagat Jiraiya yang _terlalu_ percaya diri membuat para Tuan Muda jengah. Kantung mata yang menggantung merupakan bukti otentik bahwa sang kepala pelayan tidak cukup tidur. Apakah benar tantangan Gaara untuk mengajar banyak meteri dalam satu malam dilakoninya? Membuat Naruto berpikir _—apa bagusnya mereka sampai-sampai dibela habis-habisan oleh Jiraiya._ Namun ia enggan menambah beban pikiran sepupu-gila-kerjanya itu. Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka sepertinya berpikiran sama; tidak ada yang menanggapi.

 

Pagi hari dibuka dengan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan jauh sebelum salah satu dari bangsawan belia ada yang terjaga. Kemudian Jiraiya menyapa dengan suasana hati yang jelas-jelas sangat bagus. Sementara Gaara melindungi harga dirinya sendiri—tiba di meja makan dalam pakaian terbaiknya. Lengkap dengan kacamata hitam karena… _Entahlah_ , mungkin ia merasa perlu menyensor emosi.

 

“Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda sekalian,” si tua keladi yang licik dan manipulatif— _ia memanfaatkan rasa tidak aman Gaara untuk menagih janji—_ muncul dengan setelan tux hitam yang jelas baru disetrika, “Jika sarapan sudah selesai, mohon perkenaan Anda semua untuk menemui para pegawai baru.”

 

Gaara mendelik, “—saya _belum_ bilang setuju.”

 

“Anda _akan_ setuju,” keyakinan itu membuat suasana pagi mendadak sedingin musim salju di Siberia, “Tuan Muda sekalian bisa menunggu di teras utama. Saya akan memanggil mereka semua.”

 

“Baik, Jiraiya.”

 

Sesimpul senyum ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri—memuji hasil kerja kerasnya semalam suntuk guna mempermak anak buahnya lahir dan batin. Fisik dan psikis. Raga dan jiwa. Tidak ada perjuangan yang sia-sia; mungkin kerasnya hidup di ibukota berhasil membentuk kelima bocah tersebut menjadi sosok yang pantang menyerah. Terakhir dilihatnya, arlojinya menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia terjaga dua jam setelahnya dan menemukan Neji sudah selesai mandi pagi. _Kalau tidak mau dibilang mandi subuh._ Tiga puluh menit berselang, kelima mantan anak jalanan sudah rapi jali. Jiraiya memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berlatih _table manner_ , tertawa puas mendapati pemandangan tersebut— _gembira._

 

“Selamat pagi.”

 

Sasuke yang tengah membantu abangnya memasang kancing di bagian pergelangan tangan kemeja, paling cepat responnya, “Selamat pagi, Kepala Pelayan!” Sahutnya bersemangat, diikuti keempat lain.

 

“Kalian tampak siap,” Jiraiya melirik ketika Neji menyimpul dasi di leher Shino, juga ke arah Kakashi yang memastikan kembali celemeknya tidak miring-miring, “—Tuan Muda sudah menunggu kalian.”

 

_Deg—_

 

Kalimat terakhir Jiraiya, sesiap-siapnya mereka, ternyata _doki_ juga ketika mendengarnya langsung.

 

“—kami siap, Kepala Pelayan.”

 

“Sedikit informasi untuk kalian semua,” intonasi dan ekspresi yang berubah serius menarik atensi kelima pria muda di sana, “Tuan Muda yang akan kalian layani, sangat terbiasa dengan kehidupan kelas atas. Namun, tidak berarti mereka manja. Justru sebaliknya—mereka penggila kesibukan. Sangat suka bekerja dan terkadang membahayakan kesehatan,” Jiraiya menarik napas, “—kami semua akan berada di Indonesia selama satu tahun ke depan. Jadi, saya mohon, bersikaplah yang baik, bekerjalah maksimal, perbanyak belajar dari mereka. Di balik sikap angkuh itu, sebenarnya mereka orang baik.”

 

Neji dan yang lain jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengghibah di belakang—

 

“Itachi.”

 

“Siap.”

 

“Yang akan kamu layani bernama Tuan Muda Deidara,” dilihatnya Itachi melafalkan ulang nama yang agak sulit itu, “Beliau berwatak sedikit iseng dan cenderung santai. Namun beliau sangat serius dalam karir dan hobinya—kamu mungkin akan menghadapi kesulitan dalam menghadapi sisi artistiknya.”

 

“—sa-saya akan berusaha.” Respon Itachi cepat.

 

“Shino.”

 

“Siap.”

 

“Tuan Muda Kiba,” anggukan pemuda asli Minang itu ditanggapi Jiraiya dengan gestur serupa, “Beliau memiliki kesabaran yang tipis dan impulsif. Cara berpikir dan keputusan yang beliau ambil sering membawanya ke dalam masalah. Namun, beliau sangat supel dan mudah dekat dengan orang baru.”

 

Sang _driver_ kembali mengangguk paham.

 

“Kakashi.”

 

“Siap.”

 

“Tuan Muda Iruka,” sorot mata sang juru masak mempertontonkan rasa penasaran, “—adalah sosok ‘kakak pertama’ di antara kelima Tuan Muda. Beliau memiliki hati yang besar dan lembut. Karena hal itu juga, tidak sedikit yang memanfaatkan kebaikannya. Jadi—jangan pernah membuat beliau marah.”

 

“Akan saya ingat…” Ucap Kakashi.

 

“Kemudian, Tuan Muda Naruto, hhh…” Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ada ‘hhh—‘ di sana, tapi nampak bukan hal yang baik, “Tolong banyak bersabar menghadapi beliau; karena sifat emosionalnya sama sekali tidak pernah beliau tahan-tahan. Namun sebenarnya itu untuk menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.”

 

Sasuke hanya memberikan cengiran timpang.

 

“Dan, Neji, Tuan Muda Gaara—“ kali ini, Jiraiya sampai khusus berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti satu kaki di hadapan, dan meremas kedua pundaknya, “Karena beliaulah, kita semua ada di sini—beliaulah yang meminta saya mencari kalian, beliau pula yang berhak menerima atau memberhentikan kalian,” Neji meringis ketika merasakan cengkraman itu semakin erat, “—beliau adalah putra tunggal dari mantan duta besar negara kami, terbiasa dengan absolutisme, tidak menerima sanggahan, dan jangan sekali-sekali bertindak bodoh, jika kamu masih sayang nyawa,” ancam Jiraiya, “Camkan itu baik-baik, Neji.”

 

“Saya siap melakukan yang terbaik,” sahut Neji yakin, “—Kepala Pelayan.”

 

Jiraiya mengambil jarak normal sebelum melanjutkan, “Mereka sudah seperti putra kandung saya sendiri. Karena itulah saya tidak akan segan-segan kepada _siapa saja_ yang membuat mereka semua kecewa, bersedih, apalagi sampai naik darah—“ delikan sang _sannin_ menghujam jantung, “Paham?”

 

“SIAP, KEPALA PELAYAN!”

 

“Ikut saya.”

 

Ketika punggung lebar itu berbalik, barulah ketegangan sedikit mencair. Kakashi yang tidak terbiasa dengan tensi tinggi merasa kakinya bertransformasi menjadi agar-agar. Tidak perlu memverbalisasi tetapi kelima dari mereka mencapai mufakat. _Jiraiya benar-benar titisan iblis yang multitalenta_.

 

“Jantung gue jatoh sampe perut,” Sasuke berbisik kepada kakaknya, “Gue yakin itu hawa pembunuh dilatih dari dia masih dibedong, ‘kali ya? Sumpah, gue sampe nggak bisa gerak kalo dia pelototin.”

 

Itachi tertawa jelek, “Kita harus pinter baca _mood_ -nya. Kalo lagi baek, bisa baek banget. Tapi pas lagi galak…” pundak bujangan Subang itu _menggelenyer_ , “Tapi _urang_ lebih gugup ketemu Tuan Muda, sih.”

 

“Sama, bah,” Shino _nimbrung_ , “—macam mana, ya? Aku paling tak bisa menghadapi orang gampang marah. Bisa gila aku dengar cerocosan orang tanpa saringan.” Secara, Shino terkenal sangat _stoic_.

 

“Kalo nggak tahan berisik, gantian sama _kulo_ , soalnya dari cerita Kepala Pelayan, tuannya _kulo_ paling baik,” Kakashi turut serta dalam pembicaraan penuh spekulasi ini, “Nanti _kulo_ bantu cuci mobilnya.”

 

“Udah, udah, pikirin itu belakangan,” tegur Neji, ketika langkah-langkah panjang mereka melambat dan _entrance_ utama sudah ada di depan mata, “—kita udah sampe.” Kalimat tersebut efektif untuk meredam gosip yang beredar. Lima pasang kaki dalam balutan sepatu-sepatu kelas menengah gugup mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan aspal. Namun karena delikan Jiraiya pula, tatapan mereka yang sempat hilang fokus saking gelisahnya, kembali tertuju lurus ke arah pintu utama. Beberapa anak tangga yang terbuat dari material marmer menjadi pemisah elevasi; mempertegas siapa yang berkuasa dan siapa yang untuk melihat wajah lawan bicara saja harus mendongak. _Doktrinasi yang terlambat tiga abad._

 

Jiraiya meniti perbedaan tinggi, perlahan tetapi pasti, dalam gerak lambat dan penuh khidmat ia ayun gagang pintu ke arah luar, “Perkenalkan,” kaum sudra yang berdiri berjajar di area _drop off_ menahan diri untuk tidak saling remas tangan, “—Tuan Muda Akasuna, pemilik serta pemegang otorisasi di rumah ini.” Ucapan itu diiringi dengan tubuh yang membungkuk kepada sosok-sosok dari dalam.

 

_Tap—_

 

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya. Bersamaan dengan Shino yang spontan menanggalkan kacamata hitamnya. Sedikit sulit mempercayai mata sendiri ketika melihat dua sosok yang keluar pertama.

 

_Tap, tap—_

 

Mimik kesal di wajah Sasuke dan kerut masam di rupa Itachi ikut-ikutan berganti cerah. Kepala-kepala berambut pirang dalam dua model yang berbeda adalah alasan mereka sama-sama antusias.

 

_Tap, tap, tap_.

 

Sosok yang datang belakangan mengambil posisi di tengah. Satu langkah lebih maju ketibang keempat saudaranya. Pembawaannya yang pongah dan ekspresinya yang angkuh mengalahkan postur tubuh mungilnya—tetapi Neji, gagal menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat rambut merah bata itu.

 

Gaara, pun menyipit—

 

_‘—kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya.’_

Lima melawan lima lainnya, bertatapan dalam hening.

 

“ _Wait, wait, wait_ -un,” …ternyata, tidak terlalu hening karena Deidara berbisik kepada adiknya, “Siapa tahu matamu lebih cermat-un,” intonasi gemas, “—kamu yakin ini mereka yang kemarin melamar?”

 

Naruto sedikit gentar karena mendapat tatapan (sok) menggoda dari Sasuke, “Tidak sama sekali,” ia menjawab cepat, “Mungkin Jiraiya menjebloskan mereka semua ke _express laundry_. Semalam jadi.”

 

“ _I kinda hate to admit this, but Jiraiya did an excellent job_ ,” Kiba membuang muka, guna perlindungan harga diri yang cacat karena terlalu lama memperhatikan Shino, “Aku nyaris tidak mengenali mereka.”

 

“Uh, aku tidak melihat ada yang tonggos…” Gumam Iruka sambil menelengkan kepalanya, “ _All of them are good looking, aren’t they,_ Gaara?”—pemuda naif dan polos itu tersenyum ke arah si ‘kepala suku’.

 

_Blunder_ , Bung.

 

Gaara, yang jelas-jelas keki karena merasa ‘kalah taruhan’ melawan Jiraiya, langsung _ngegas_ , “—biasa saja,” sahutnya gusar dengan tenor tertahan, “ _Cousins, behave_ ,” tegur Gaara diikuti air muka bengis andalannya. Dapat ia dengar bunyi, ‘mpff—‘ pelan yang otaknya artikan sebagai tawa tertahan dari sang kepala pelayan. Namun acara harus tetap berjalan. Memutuskan berakting sekokoh batu karang, pemuda berdarah Jepang autentik itu meniti turun anak tangga, berniat mengintimidasi dengan jarak dipangkas. Yang mana, _blunder,_ Bung (2) …ia menderita sakit leher. Serius, sebelah mananya Indonesia rawan darurat gizi kalau rakyat jelata saja tinggi badannya tembus seratus delapan puluh senti?

 

“— _not bad_ ,” langkah anggun tersebut membawa Gaara kembali ke posisi berdiri awalnya, “Saya akui, usaha Jiraiya tidak sia-sia; kalian semua pantas bekerja di tempat ini,” keputusan tersebut membuat keempat saudaranya ber- _yes-_ ria di dalam hati, “—tinggal kinerja. Dan untuk dapat menilainya, saya akan mengevaluasi kalian selama satu bulan ke depan,” pemuda Akasuna itu bersedekap, “Satpam.”

 

_Plarak-plirik,_

Jiraiya memelototi Neji dan menggesturnya agar bereaksi.

 

“Siap, saya!”

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, Gaara merasa takdir seperti roda _gacha_ yang berputar. _Mempermainkan._ Neji sendiri berusaha keras untuk menampik perasaan mualnya saking emosi bercampur aduk. Netra giok mengerjap beberapa kali; berpikir sejenisnya— _‘tidak kusangka lelaki gondrong bisa tampan juga_ ’ dan sedetik kemudian menampar diri di dalam pikiran. Sadar bahwa indera pengelihatannya terlalu lama naik-turun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, Gaara berbalik badan, “ _After me_.” Perintahnya dingin.

 

“Si-siap, Tuan Muda Gaara.”

 

Tak kentara ia berpamitan kepada empat sepupunya sembari melenggang ke arah taman belakang.

 

Satu berlalu, empat tersisa. Jiraiya merasakan hawa-hawa _thriller_ yang cukup kental. Mengingatkan kepada _reality show_ bertajuk _‘For Love or Money_ ’, tetapi versi lokal—terima kasih, tampang Itachi.

 

“ _Okay, next-un_ ,” berniat mencairkan suasana, Deidara pun buka suara, “Yang melamar sebagai tukang kebun, coba angkat tangan-un.” Intonasinya _woles_ , mengindikasikan sosok yang gemar bercanda.

 

Puja dan puji kepada penguasa alam semesta beserta isinya, sulung berambut hitam panjang merasa mentari menyorot langsung ke wajah. Tatapan penuh kemenangan ia berikan kepada Sasuke sebelum mengangkat tangan, “Siap,” jari-jari menyisir poni, “Saya, Itachi, sedia melayani Tuan Muda Deidara.”

 

Deidara tertawa kecil, “Hm, _bad boy-_ un,” cebik sumirnya diikuti dengan gedikan kepala bernuansa perintah, “ _Come,_ sepertinya saya harus memberikan kamu pelajaran-un,” guyonannya mendapatkan desahan khawatir dari Jiraiya, sementara Itachi kegirangan sampai-sampai langkahnya terlihat seperti berlari kecil, “ _See ya-_ un.” Sempat dengan centilnya mengedipkan sebelah mata ke arah tiga sepupu.

 

Tidak menunggu lama, Kiba maju satu langkah, dengan jari menyerupai gerakan ‘cap-cip-cup’ berkata, “—darikaliansemuayangsupirsayayangmana?” Pelafalan cepat itu diucapkan dalam satu napas.

 

“Hah?” Sisa pembantu pun budek bersamaan.

 

Inuzuka belia menghela napas tak sabar, “Supir. Saya. **Mana**.”

 

“Oh,” Shino, “Saya.”

 

“Oh,” Kiba, “Kamu.”

 

Cipratan ketidaksukaan yang bersifat _mutual_ memercik di udara. Kiba angkat bahu sebelum memutar tubuh, “Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita sepakati, ikut saya.” Perintahnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

 

Sampai di sini, Jiraiya tersenyum puas.

 

Pertama, Gaara tidak mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat bernada negatif. Kedua, Deidara dan Kiba yang paling ribut ingin dicarikan asisten rumah tangga, akhirnya bisa meluapkan keinginan mereka kapada dua pemuda (malang) tersebut. Ketiga, hasil didikan keras dengan metoda sistem kebut semalam ala Bandung Bondowoso dapat dikatakan berhasil. Lihatlah kesantunan itu; sekalipun masih jauh dari kata ‘luwes’ dan cara berdiri Sasuke membuatnya ingin men- _sleding_ , setidaknya sikap mereka seratus delapan puluh derajat lebih baik ketibang dua belas jam lalu. Melirik ke arah dua tersisa. Demi Tuhan, _meleng_ tiga detik saja seperti kecolongan tiga episode. _Sasuke kena cacingan atau kenapa, itu_?

 

_Cough—_

 

Batuk sandiwara itu tajam guna membangunkan si rambut pantat ayam dari kondisi _trans_.

 

Masalahnya, yang masih berdiri di area _entrance_ , dua tuannya dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang. Tengok Umino belia dengan paras malaikatnya; menatap teduh kedua pekerja baru dengan senyum lembut terkembang. Bandingkan dengan bungsu Namikaze yang tengah menopang dagu dan safir memandangi tajam. Melihat sepupunya yang setahun lebih muda itu masih enggan muka mulut, Iruka putuskan untuk selangkah lebih depan, menepuk kedua telapak tangan, seolah ia guru TK yang hendak menyapa murid-muridnya, “Selamat pagi, selamat bergabung di keluarga Akasuna,” rekah sungging di wajah ‘keibuan’(?)-nya melebar, “Siapa di antara kalian yang melamar menjadi juru masak?”

 

Detik itu, seolah langit terbelah, mendatangkan sinar matahari, lengkap dengan garis-garus bersudut empat puluh lima derajat, menyorot langsung ke muka Kakashi, “Siap, saya, Tuan Muda Iruka.”

 

“Oh, kamu, salam kenal, ya,” balas Iruka sambil mengangguk sopan dan melambaikan tangan ringan, meminta Kakashi mendekat, “Mari, kita ke dapur.” Ajakan ramahnya direspon oleh langkah cepat.

 

Sasuke berhalusinasi; _apa barusan ada bling-bling dan kembang setaman mekar mendadak?_

 

Namun latar belakang khas serial cantik tersebut hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Sepeninggalan Iruka dan Kakashi, aura dingin dan mencekam meliputi tubuh Sasuke yang tertinggal. Naruto geming pada posisinya; memperhatikan bujang ibukota korban metropolitan dengan amat, sangat, menghakimi.

 

“Jadi kamu babunya?”

 

Tiga kata. Satu tanda tanya.

 

Akan tetapi jangan tanya _damage_ -nya.

 

“I—iya, Den… Eh, Tuan Muda Naru!” Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Sial, kemampuannya mengganteng dan memikat perempuan sama sekali tidak berguna di hadapan pemilik netra secerah langit itu. Baru merespon identitas saja sudah gagap. Ia memaksakan senyum guna memberi kesan baik kepada sang Tuan. Naruto masih mempertahankan ekspresi kerasnya. Berusaha agar rasa kagumnya tak kentara.

 

“Ke dalam.”

 

Perintah itu efektif untuk membuat Sasuke kebat-kebit; tetapi tetap menunduk-nunduk karena Jiraiya terlihat siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Ia berkata ‘permisi’ tak kentara sebelum mengekor tuannya.

 

“…”

 

Meninggalkan Jiraiya yang sudah terlalu tua untuk menjadi saksi hidup romansa picisan.

 

“Rasanya ada yang salah,” gumamnya sambil mengerutkan dahi dan mengusap dada sendiri. Terlalu lama menjomblo sampai usia nyaris kepala tujuh membuat pelayan gaek itu merasa bulu romanya meremang bersamaan, “—semoga hanya sekedar firasat saja. Ya, Tuan Muda akan baik-baik saja.”

 

_._

_._

_._

_**Bersambung** ke bagian lima._

.

.

.


	5. Mengenal Lebih Dekat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

Tahu, jajaran Tuan Muda yang sejak keluar dari rahim dimanjakan dengan harta ini-itu, mau apa saja tinggal tunjuk, tumbuh besar sampai hari ini berada di usia perbatasan ‘remaja-tanggung-dewasa-belum’—adalah sosok-sosok penyuka barang siap jadi. Waktu adalah elemen paling langka di dalam hidup mereka. Lembar yen, dollar, rupiah, euro, gesek langsung lunas; perhitungan dana seringkali tak menjadi bahan temuan para tetua yang memang prinsip hidupnya, _‘here, take my money_ ’ sampai skala seharga pulau tak berpenghuni. Namun, didikan tata krama ketimuran sedikit-banyak menempel di tata cara berlaku mereka. Menghormati hasil jerih payah sang kepala pelayan, adalah salah satunya.

 

Jajaran darah biru era modern tersebut melangkah ke arah berbeda—

 

Membuat Jiraiya bimbang.

 

“—harus saya awasi yang mana…”

 

Kerut di wajahnya sudah banyak. Sendi-sendinya harus diasup multivitamin supaya berfungsi optimal. Rambutnya—jangan ditanya, putih tidak sekedar hiasan, melainkan saksi hidup karirnya yang tengah terancam kepunahan. Seumur hidupnya mengabdi, yang mana, _secara harafiah seumur hidupnya_ , ia baru kali ini merasakan keresahan ganjil terhadap anak-anak buahnya. Tentu ia mempercayai Gaara dan keangkuhan mutlaknya. Sebagaimana ia yakin majikan-majikannya yang lain tahu batas dalam pergaulan formal pun informal. Namun; _tidak, tidak, instingmu berlebihan, Jiraiya._ Napasnya ditarik maksimal sebelum melangkah ke ruang kerjanya sendiri. Laporan kepada Tuan Besar di Tokyo harus ia rampungkan. Ia redam dorongan tak lazim untuk mengintip atau menguping— _seingin apapun ia._

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Priyayi sepertinya menguasai trik-trik sakti mandraguna supaya perasaan aslinya tidak memancar ke ekspresi muka. Jangan panggil dirinya Akasuna no Gaara jika ‘kalah’ begitu saja. Terlebih, kepada tipu muslihat Jiraiya. Ia yakin, cepat atau lambat— _dan ia yakin, cepat_ —pemuda yang kini mengekornya ke arah halaman samping, akan menunjukkan tabiat aslinya. Penjilat, kah? Pemalas, kah? Penipu, kah?

 

Pemuda berwatak keras itu sudah kenyang melihat sampah seperti itu berkeliaran di sisinya. Tak ingin ia golongkan ‘teman’ karena kelewat muak melihat cabang olahraga milenial yang dibencinya.

 

‘Panjat sosial’.

 

Mohon dimaklumi saja, sikap dingin dan membentengi dirinya itu; termasuk dalam menghadapi orang (yang dianggapnya) berderajat lebih rendah. Mekanisme pertahanan diri, anggaplah, sehingga yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya tidak jauh-jauh dari, “Siapa nama kamu, tadi?” Pertanyaan pertama setelah mereka tiba di area yang dimaksud sang Tuan Muda. Pemilik postur ramping itu kembali bersedekap.

 

“Siap, nama saya Neji.” Lawan bicaranya, seperti biasa, menjawab dengan ketegasan natural.

 

_‘Hoo—_ ‘

 

Sayang, tidak ada alis untuk bisa diangkat—tetapi mimik wajah yang biasa sekokoh adukan beton K-500 itu sedikit menunjukkan ketertarikan, “Neji,” ulangnya dengan intonasi mencemooh yang khas, “Saya pekerjakan kamu di sini untuk melakukan dua hal,” kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi ia gunakan kini masuk saku celana; mempertontonkan sorot menusuk dari pasang kelereng zamrudnya, “Pertama sebagai tenaga keamanan rumah ini, dan kedua, untuk memenuhi kebutuhan anjing peliharaan saya.”

 

Seolah tahu itu momennya untuk unjuk gigi, Siberian Husky bertubuh montok itu keluar dari kandang, kemudian duduk di sebelah Gaara. Moncongnya mengendus Neji dari jarak empat kaki. Lidah panjang menjulur beberapa kali sebelum kembali anteng di sisi majikannya. Reaksi yang tidak Gaara duga.

 

“Tidak biasanya Paulo tenang seperti ini—hm,” ia menggumam kecil sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala si kaki empat, “Namanya Caesar Paulo,” Gaara kembali menatap Neji, “—saya memelihara dia semenjak saya kelas dua belas. Usianya satu dan setengah tahun. Tahu, sedang kuat-kuatnya.”

 

Neji tidak pernah menyangka pelatihan gabungan dengan kepolosian dan divisi K-9 beberapa bulan lalu bakalan berguna, “Saya mengerti, Tuan Muda Akasuna,” sahutnya mantap, “Mohon arahan.”

 

“Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kamu ingat, Neji,” memulai ceramahnya, Gaara menarik napas panjang, “Beri Paulo makan tiga hari sekali. Pagi, siang, dan sore hari. Tidak boleh lebih karena akan merusak keseimbangan nutrisi juga dietnya. Kemudian, tenaganya yang besar perlu dihabiskan, jadi ajak Paulo berjalan-jalan setiap sore. Kebersihan kandangnya tidak bisa dilupakan; jadi pastikan kamu bersihkan sebelum kamu memulai kegiatanmu. Dua hari sekali, ia harus dimandikan, lakukan itu di siang hari.”

 

Sampai di sini, Neji merasa kepalanya sedikit berasap—maklum, otaknya Pentium setengah.

 

“Semua kebutuhan Paulo ada di rak di samping dapur. Makanan basah, makanan kering, vitamin, sampo, pembasmi kutu, obat cacing, minta Jiraiya bantu jika kamu bingung,” sementara Gaara, kolar-kilir dengan gaya aristokratnya yang kental, “—setiap akhir minggu, Paulo harus dibawa ke salon untuk di- _grooming_. Lalu di akhir bulan, jadwal _general check up_ ke dokter hewan, siapa tahu butuh suntik juga. Bulunya memang indah, tetapi ternyata iklim negara ini membuat dia _stress_. Jika bulunya mulai rontok, tolong katakan pada saya secepatnya. Atau jika dia mulai mogok makan. Seleranya cukup tinggi dan suka pilih-pilih makanan, kemudian—“ berhenti sejenak, Gaara menyipit, “—kamu sedang apa?”

 

“Oh ini…” Neji garuk-garuk kepala, “—saya catat, takut ada yang terlewat, Tuan Muda,” jawabnya sambil pasang muka minta-dikamlumi. Tidak ia duga, di balik seekor anjing, terdapat rentetan jadwal dan perawatan yang hampir sama dengan artis ibukota, “Tuan Muda bisa lanjutkan—“ _wejangannya_.

 

Sip.

 

“Aduh, sampai mana tadi… Oh,” jentikan jari, “—dia jantan, sehingga sangat teritorial,” kalimat yang Neji artikan, _‘waduh, sampe pipisnya juga gue urusin, nih?’_ tapi hanya disambut dengan angguk sopan karena khawatir dipecat sebelum berkembang, “Jangan lupa setiap dia selesai _pup_ , tepuk kepalanya dan katakan, _‘good boy_ ’, baru kamu bersihkan kotorannya,” …Neji nyaris _fanboying_ ketika mendengar dua kata tersebut meluncur dari Gaara yang notabene berekspresi datar, “Itu dulu, nanti kalau ada yang saya ingat lagi, saya tambahkan,” kalimat yang membuat Neji kembali menelusuri catatan yang saking panjangnya menyerupai gulungan papirus zaman Majapahit, “—apa ada pertanyaan?”

 

“Ada, Tuan Muda, soal satpamnya… Bagaimana?” Tanya Neji berhati-hati; secara, urusan anjing saja panjang lebar kriterianya, apalagi masalah keamanan? Eks-bintara itu mengeluarkan perkamen kedua.

 

“Oh, itu sih,” Gaara menunjuk pos kecil, nun jauh di gerbang utama, “—disana, ya. Jangan bawa Paulo terlalu lama, nanti dia kepanasan, tertekan, sakit,” tambahnya, “Pokoknya, jaga saja, sampai malam.”

 

…

 

— _gitu doang amat_.

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda Akasuna,” Neji memberikan kotak _checklist_ di catatan pribadinya. Intinya, derajat Paulo lebih tinggi daripada dirinya, manusia biasa. _Aku rapopo_ , “—‘jigur, lebih tebel daripada RPUL.”

 

“Ya sudah, saya tinggal dulu.” Gaara berbalik badan, “Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Paulo, panggil saja Jiraiya. Jika parah, panggil saya, kamar saya yang itu—“ Neji mendongak ke arah Gaara menunjuk. Balkon kecil minim hiasan tersebut tepat berada di atas area pemandian Paulo, “Bekerja yang baik.”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda Akasuna!”

 

Panggilan itu membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya tertoleh, sorotnya meneduh, dan bibirnya menyungging kurva samar, “—kamu boleh panggil menggunakan nama kecil saya, Neji.”

 

Neji sejenak terpana. Terompet malaikat menjadi _soundtrack_ di dalam pikiran. Angin pagi hari meniup helai-helai panjangnya dalam gerakan _slow motion_. Gaara menyentak kepalanya dan meninggalkan Neji yang membisu bin terbius. Satpam itu kemudian tersenyum sangat lebar dan berkata, “Baik, Tuan Muda Gaara…” Ucapan yang terlambat beberapa detik. Tuannya keburu menghilang di balik pintu.

 

Sementara kakinya digerogoti oleh Paulo yang terkena bencana kelaparan.

.

.

.

“Nah, kita sudah tiba-un,” Deidara berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nujuk batas kawasan yang akan digarap oleh tukang kebun pribadinya, “—itu, disana, sampai sana, dari sana-un.” Jelasnya.

 

…yang mana tidak jelas-jelas amat.

 

Itachi terbiasa melihat sawah. Kebun sawit. Perdu teh _grade_ A yang menjadi konsumsi ekspor. Namun, demi Gusti, baru satu kali ini ia mengerjakan taman privat, dan ia tidak memiliki gelar sarjana _landscape_. Otaknya dipaksa berpikir kombinasi batu alam, kerikil, dan jenis rumput yang cocok. Area halaman yang Deidara maksud, bahkan cukup untuk menanam beringin, lalu pesugihan digelar setiap malam Jum’at Kliwon dengan Kakashi sebagai mediator astral. Singkat kata, ‘LUAS BENER ANYING’—plus akses ke arah kolam renang yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Itachi pasrah kalau _jobdesc-_ nya bertambah sebagai tukang kuras. Belum lagi, kamar tuannya tepat di depan muka. _Salah ‘dikit, mati._

 

“Iya, Tuan Muda.” Memutuskan berserah kepada takdir Yang Kuasa, Itachi mengangguk. Hanya pada lampu-lampu taman bergaya klasik itulah kelak ia akan menumpahkan isi hati dan perasaannya.

 

Deidara yang sama sekali tidak peka itu melanjutkan instruksinya,

 

“Taman ini masih rumput semua, bosan saja saya melihatnya-un,” pirang panjang itu mengetuk dagu, berpikir, “Saya pikir bunga matahari sebagai tepian taman, bagus-un. Lalu di barisan yang dekat sama kamar saya, ditanami lavender-un, saya dengar nyamuk di negara tropis besar-besar, jahat-jahat-un, jadi lavender saya mau besok selesai-un,” kalimat-kalimat Deidara menguntai perlahan, sedikit-sedikit masih berusaha dengan kosa kata Indonesia, “—semua bibitnya sudah saya siapkan, kamu bisa temui di boks-boks yang menggantung itu-un. Lalu untuk peralatan berkebun, ada di gudang kayu itu-un.”

 

Itachi lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa suara. Seolah ingin menonjolkan sifat (sok) sengaknya; padahal sebagian besar karena terkena serangan _syok_. Ia pikir area penggojlokan kemarin sudah paling luas.

 

“Lalu, untuk dinding yang kosong ini-un…” Deidara berpindah ke samping Itachi— _membuat si mantan narapidana terdistraksi wangi dari tubuh dan rambut tuannya, tsahhh_ —dan membuat bentuk kotak dengan jari-jarinya, membingkai sektor yang dimaksud, “Kamu pasang _vertical garden_ di sini-un.”

 

“Mmm,” mulailah cengiran blo’on keluar, “Pertikal giyarden itu…” _…temennya Meteor Garden?_

 

Deidara menunjuk keningnya sendiri; _lupa kalau babu mereka makhluk domestik_ , “Taman gantung, atau ditempel di dinding, yang merambat itu-un,” jelasnya sedikit tidak sabar, “—tahu-un?”

 

“Ohhhh, yang sulur-sulur…” _bilang dong_ , “Gamp— _mudah_ , Tuan Muda. Bibitnya banyak. Jenisnya juga. Mau yang daun doa— _saja,_ atau yang ada bunganya, kayak _morning glori_. Tinggal rangkanya nanti Tuan Muda bisa pilih, mau pakai besi dibentuk kotak, karpet dijahit, atau pipa hidroponik sekalian.”

 

_‘Wah?’_ …tidak sangka Itachi bisa memberinya saran,

 

“ _Morning glory_ , ya-un?” Pelafalan yang tepat, kini, “Ide bagus-un.”

 

Mendengar masukannya diapresiasi, Itachi langsung menggosok hidung. Percayalah, jika sudah lulus menanam dan mengembangbiakkan ganja, tumbuhan lain akan terasa mudah! Pasang mata hitamnya kembali menyapu lahan luas tersebut. Berpikir kira-kira ide lain macam apa yang dapat ia utarakan.

 

“Tuan Muda Deidara, saya usul zona yang di sana juga ditanami sesuatu.”

 

_Ceilah, zona—_

 

Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, “Hmm… Iya juga-un, di dekat kolam renang dan air mancur, ya? Tidak seru kalau kosong begitu-un…” rambut panjangnya pindah posisi lagi; sukses membuat Itachi ingin merukyah diri sendiri. _Stofirlo, leher…_ Namun terpaksa fokus lagi karena Deidara menoleh ke arahnya, “Kamu ada ide-un?” Ditutup dengan serangan pamungkas bola mata biru besar mengerjap lugu.

 

RIP Itachi,

 

“Ehh—mawar?” Jawaban asal jeplak.

 

“Norak-un.” Komentar Deidara.

 

“Yaudah, anggrek.”

 

“ _Mainstream-_ un.”

 

“…asoka.”

 

“Memangnya ini tempat syuting film India-un?”

 

Itachi keliyengan sendiri; mungkin ini yang Jiraiya maksud bahwa Deidara sedemikian perfeksionis jika berurusan dengan hobi, “Beringin, sekalian?” Kesabaran kurang berimbas pada masukan ngawur.

 

“Memangnya ini zaman Orde Baru-un?” Deidara mencak-mencak (politis). Muncul sudah sifat aslinya di balik eksterior santai dan _woles_ , “Ya sudah, daripada bunga, tanam buah favorit saya saja-un.”

 

“Oh, boleh, Tuan Muda,” mendengar kata ‘tanaman buah’, Itachi lebih bersemangat, “Pepaya? Mangga? Pisang? Jambu?” _dibawa, dari pasar Minggu_ —yang ikutan nyanyi, ketahuan angkatannya.

 

Kuncir panjang itu menggeleng, “—stoberi-un.”

 

“…”

 

_Yassalam._ Elus-elus dada, “Tuan Muda Deidara, yang terhormat…” Itachi menarik napas.

 

“Tuan Muda Dei saja.” Ralat Deidara, mulai kipas-kipas karena kegerahan seperti biasa.

 

“Iya, Tuan Muda Dei, begini, saya bukannya mau ngelarang,” dan bahasa pun berubah informal saking peningnya, “—gini, stroberi itu susah tumbuh di tempat panas. Apalagi Jakarta. Soalnya itu buah yang paling gampang stress. Makanya dia cuma bisa hidup di dataran tinggi,” _manusia saja tertekan hidup di Jakarta, apalagi buah—yha curcol_ , “Kalaupun bisa, buahnya kerdil, asem, kecut, kecil-kecil.”

 

Mendengarnya, Deidara cemberut, “Kamu membantah-un?”

 

Itachi langsung teringat kata-kata mutiara Jiraiya, “Bu-bukan, Tuan Muda Dei, saya cuma kasih—“

 

“Jangan potong kalau saya bicara-un!” Pemuda molek itu mendengus, “Dengar ya, Itachi, saya maunya stroberi, bukan yang lain-un. Bagaimana caranya bisa tumbuh dan berbuah, terserah kamu-un. Kamu saya gaji untuk itu-un. Mengerti kamu-un?” Deidara baru menurunkan tensi setelah dilihatnya Itachi mengangguk-angguk cepat dengan air muka takut-berakulturasi-dengan-minta-ampun, “Bagus-un.”

 

“Sa-saya coba, Tuan Muda.” Jawab Itachi.

 

“Pokoknya harus stroberi-un.”

 

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Deidara berlalu ke arah kamarnya dan menurunkan suhu pengondisi udara. Hawa sejuk samar-samar keluar dari kusen pintu dan jendela. Mungkin itulah satu-satunya alasan Itachi memanjatkan syukur-nikmat; sembari garuk-garuk rambut dan mendesis, “Haduh, _iyeu kumaha,_ ” sepertinya ia harus mengkhatamkan cara tanam stroberi dalam pot—metoda yang marak di kalangan petani urban tetapi _high cost_ bukan main. Plus, waktu yang dibutuhkan sampai berbuah tidak pendek. Harus dimasukkan ke ruang gelap, asupan matahari pas delapan jam, rajin dipupuk karena akarnya dangkal—di tengah pusaran pikiran, Deidara membuka pintu sekali lagi, guna berkata,

 

“Stro-be-ri,” _muka merajuk_ , “—un.”

 

Ingatkan Itachi untuk tidak lagi _sok ngide_.

.

.

.

Terdapat sepasang _single sofa_ dengan meja teh bundar di antaranya, tertata apik di teras samping, tepat di sisi _carport_ yang kini menampung dua sedan mewah. Salah satunya tipe _sport_ bermuatan dua orang dengan lambang huruf E dan B saling memunggungi. Sementara yang lainnya berdesain klasik dengan warna perak dan replika jaguar di kap mesinnya. Shino menelan ludah. Mekanisme tempur yang ia kuasai harus diasah ulang karena _feel_ mengemudikan mobil-mobil seharga properti sangat berbeda— _dan apaan, dia mana pernah kebagian pakai beginian!_ Ia mulai terkena serangan panik. Jangan-jangan, jendelanya bisa terbuka sendiri? Pintunya membuka ke atas? SETIRNYA DI KIRI—

 

“Jadi,”

 

 Satu kata meluncur tegas dari bibir Kiba, yang kini tengah menyamankan diri, menyesap secangkir teh panas—padahal cuacanya kurang panas apa? Terkadang selera ningrat tidak terjangkau logika.

 

“—saya sudah dengar dari Jiraiya. Kemampuan otomotif kamu bagus. Saya harap, kamu bisa perbaiki mesin jika tiba-tiba mengadat,” Shino masih mencoba menyamakan kecepatan otaknya dengan cara bicara Kiba yang tanpa rem tangan itu, “Duduk, jangan berdiri, saya capek harus mendongak.”

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda Kiba.” Manut, Shino pun mengambil tempat di sofa kosong. Walau seujujurnya, aura yang memancar dari pemuda dengan rajah di kedua pipi itu membuatnya ingin _ndlosor_ di lantai.

 

“Langsung saja, alasan kenapa saya sangat butuh supir pribadi, adalah karena kegiatan saya banyak. Belum nanti ketika kami masuk kuliah. Jadi, saya harap, kamu punya integritas tinggi dan ketahanan tubuh yang mumpuni. Saya tidak mau kamu sedikit-sedikit izin, sedikit-sedikit sakit, sedikit-sedikit alasan itu, ini, apalah— _jangan_. Kalau tidak kuat dengan jam kerja saya, lebih baik langsung ajukan pengunduran diri,” seperti yang diharapkan dari Inuzuka; baru dua menit pertama sudah mengancam. Namun yang membuat kepala Shino _mbledush_ justru, “—sampai disini, apa kita sepakat?”

 

—pemilihan kata-kata; selain velositas cerocosan tuannya.

 

“Sepakat, Tuan Muda.” Mengangguk bodoh.

 

“Bagus, sekarang, perihal kesibukan saya,” Shino menegakkan punggung. Tarikan napas panjang itu merupakan ancer-ancer supaya pendengar mengoptimalkan sinkronisasi kuping dan otak, “Saya sedang belajar desain. Mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi desainer. Itu kenapa, _shopping_ dan _survey_ tidak bisa dilepaskan dari kehidupan saya. _Trend_ mudah berubah sehingga saya harus tetap _up to date_. Apalagi negara ini memiliki pasar yang unik dengan segala keberagamannya. Karena itu, saya akan sering bepergian, baik di dalam kota atau luar kota, dengan catatan : _saya tidak mau menginap_. Jadi, usahakan kamu selalu dalam kondisi prima untuk menyetir seharian.” Ocehnya dalam satu napas.

 

“Sepakat, Tuan Muda.” Mengangguk bodoh, _ver_ 2.0.

 

“Lalu, preferensi saya, adalah _one stop shopping_ , yang artinya, di area tersebut saya bisa berbelanja, makan, menonton film, _refreshing_ —saya tidak suka berjalan terlalu jauh, jadi pastikan yang aksesnya mudah. Terlebih parkirnya. Jangan sampai saya tunggu kamu di _drop off_ lebih dari lima menit,” Shino tahu sirkuit di dalam kepalanya sudah mogok bekerja, “Saya juga tidak suka tempat sumpek dan panas apalagi terlalu banyak pengunjungnya. Semacamnya… Uh, apa itu, Tanah Dua dan Mangga Abang,” tangannya mengibas dan mimiknya merendahkan, “—saya anti memakai barang-barang kelas dua.”

 

“Sepakat, Tuan Muda.” Mengangguk bodoh, _ver remastered_. Sampai tidak punya tenaga cadangan untuk mengoreksi nama tempat.

 

“Baik, saya lihat kamu sudah rapi, kita berangkat sekarang,” meraih tas tangan dan komputer pangku, Kiba berjalan ke arah kanan sedan _sport_ -nya, “…kamu kenapa mengikuti saya? Setirnya di sebelah.”

 

_Mampus—_

 

“Oh,” berbekal pelajaran _ngeles_ dari Sasuke, Shino menjulurkan tangan ke arah _handle_ , “—saya mau membukakan pintu, Tuan Muda Kiba,” sahutnya dengan intonasi tenang, “Silahkan masuk.”

 

_‘Hee…_ ’ Kiba berpikir, _‘boleh juga inisiatifnya.’_

 

Padahal, _inner_ Shino _be like_ , _‘Alamakjang! Setirnya betulan di kiri!’_ …dan ia berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengambil karcis parkir, membayar tol, atau sekedar mengisi bensin. Tidak ada waktu bertanya lagi karena Kiba terlihat tidak sabar untuk segera meninggalkan rumah. Berbekal tekad teguh dan kemampuan menyetir bus AKAP, Shino pun membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ingin sekali menganga karena nominal tombol berbahasa asing dan kenop yang tidak ia pahami gunanya. Dimensi ruang yang kecil, ketiadaan kursi belakang, interior mewah dengan kulit sehalus pantat bayi, _finishing_ roda setir dan _dashboard_ bermaterial kayu—YA AMPUN, jauh beda dengan angkotnya dulu.

 

… _hashtag_ #CrazyPoorAsian.

 

“Ini kuncinya,” Kiba menjejalkan lempengan logam bergantungan tulisan ‘LV’ tersebut ke tangan sang supir pribadi, “Mungkin transmisinya sedikit berbeda dengan mobil yang pernah kamu kendarai. Pelan saja, adaptasi dulu tak apa,” kata-katanya sedikit akrab, kali ini, “—asal mobil saya tidak cacat saja.”

 

“Saya usahakan yang terbaik, Tuan Muda,” mencelos lega karena cara menghidupkan mobilnya masih tergolong normal. Colboskan kunci ke dalam lubang, putar, dan Shino kembali berdecak kagum karena suara mesin halus dan pengondisi udara yang langsung aktif. Kalau dibandingkan dengan omprengan jurusan Blok M— _YA JAUH_. Senang sendiri karena merasa derajatnya naik seperempat level, Shino pun bertanya dengan percaya dirinya, “Kalau begitu, Tuan Muda sudah menentukan tujuan?”

 

Kiba membuka aplikasi di ponselnya dan bertanya, “Kamu tahu Plaza Indonesia?”

 

“Jakarta Pusat, tahu, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Tsk, jauh, ya. Kalau Central Park?”

 

“Jakarta Barat—dan ada apartemen di atasnya, jadi ramai.”

 

“Hmph… Kalau Ganda— _Gan. Da. Ria._ Gandaria City?”

 

“Nah, itu cukup dekat, hanya saja pasti macet.”

 

“Begitu,” Kiba mengaktifkan layar sentuh di samping _steering wheel_ dan memasukkan koordinat tujuan, “—kalau begitu, kita ke Paris Van Java.”

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda.”

 

…

 

Setelah memasukkan gigi satu, barulah Shino menyadari ada yang _amat sangat salah_ , “…Paris Van Java itu bukannya _mall_ di Bandung, Tuan Muda?”

 

“Betul. Ada _masalah_?”

 

Mendadak, Shino teringat peta ujian masuknya. _Pantas saja Jiraiya memastikan ia hafal jalan-jalan di Kota Kembang!_

.

.

.

“Ini dapur kotor, ini area mencuci piring, dan itu _pantry_ ,” Umino belia memberikan tur singkat ke ruang favoritnya, “—lalu, bumbu masak bisa kamu temukan di lemari atas,” menunjuk kotak-kotak kayu yang disusun simetris setinggi puncak kepala, “Untuk bahan mentah yang mudah membusuk ada di mesin pendingin,” …Kakashi mulai heran di sini, ia pikir boks yang biasa dipakai menjual es krim itu hanya ada di Indomaret, “Piring-piring kotor dan alat masak ada di rel atas, ada juga di rak, yang kotor masih di _dishwasher_ ,” Iruka berputar-putar sendiri, “—ruang makan, ada di kanan sebelah sana.”

 

Oke, baiklah—

 

Izinkan Kakashi, yang terbiasa dengan dapur bersuhu tinggi, cipratan minyak bercampur dengan sabun cuci piring, bersemedi sebentar guna mencerna kemewahan area kerja barunya. _Kitchen set_ yang ia taksir seharga rumah sederhana bercicilan KPR. Bahan _stainless steel_ berpadu dengan mahoni kokoh yang cuma pernah ia lihat di katalog IKEA. Meja memasak dengan permukaan pualam. Keran yang wujudnya ajaib dengan ukiran di gagangnya. Jendela besar yang memungkinkannya mendapatkan sirkulasi oksigen maksimal masih ditambah _exhaust_ untuk membuang udara panas keluar. Bahkan rasanya, sebuah penghinaan jika meninggalkan dapur ini dengan setitik saus jatuh, atau gula tumpah.

 

Ada gunanya Gaara membeli _cash_ sebuah kediaman yang sudah _full furnished_. Iruka terkikih tatkala menyaksikan betapa terpana Kakashi; namun penatarannya harus dilanjutkan, “Saya tidak begitu pandai menjelaskan, jadi sebaiknya kamu tanyakan ke saya apa ada yang tidak kamu pahami,” ucap Iruka dengan nada suara mengayomi, “Terlebih untuk alat elektroniknya, uh—saya menyinggung?”

 

“Apa—oh, tidak Tuan Muda Ruka…” sadar kalau matanya yang berkaca-kaca disalahartikan sebagai tersindir, Kakashi buru-buru menyeka wajah menggunakan celemek, “—dapurnya bagus, hehe.”

 

“Oh…” Iruka mengangguk simpati, “Ini akan jadi tempat kerja kamu. Dibiasakan, ya?”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda Ruka,” Kakashi mengangguk, “Kalau begitu… Saya mau tanya beberapa hal,” lanang jangkung berpostur tegap itu menunjuk salah satu mesin yang asing di matanya, “Itu, apa?”

 

“ _Coffee maker—_ mesin pembuat kopi. Tepatnya _espresso_. Gaara harus memulai harinya dengan kopi, jadi… Kakashi harus bisa pakai, ya?” Telunjuk si ‘lumba-lumba’ terarah ke beberapa fungsi di sana, “Masukkan bubuknya di sini, lalu airnya di sini, tekan tombol ini, kopinya akan keluar di sini.”

 

Secara _vocabulary_ -nya terbatas pada kopi tubruk dan kopi _instant_ yang diseduh beres, Kakashi hanya bisa melompong— _ternyata kopinya horangkayah susah banget buatnya, pantesan Setarbak mihil_.

 

“Baik, nanti saya coba sendiri, Tuan Muda,” pemilik rambut keperakan itu bertekad akan memohon pencerahan dari sang _sannin_ , “Kalau ini, oven, betul, Tuan Muda?” Yakin sekali cara bicaranya.

 

“Bukan, Kakashi, itu _microwave_ ,” lagi, Iruka terkekeh pelan, “Fungsinya untuk memanaskan makanan, walau bisa membuat yang mudah-mudah, tetapi kalau untuk membuat kue, pakai oven,” penjelasan itu membuat Kakashi garuk-garuk kepala, kehilangan muka. Iruka berjalan mendekatinya yang tengah berdiri di dekat kompor. Sebuah gagang metal Iruka tarik; dan lagi, mengagalah Kakashi karena ruang kecil yang ia pikir lemari, ternyata adalah sebuah, “—ini, baru oven.” _…demi_. Volumenya mirip mesin cuci. Mungkin, di bagian lain rumah ini, Sasuke sedang terbengong karena mesin cuci sebesar kamar.

 

“…uh, akan saya ingat, Tuan Muda,” Kakashi mesem-mesem bego, “Alatnya canggih-canggih.”

 

Iruka tertawa kecil, “Untuk itu, dibiasakan.”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda,” berbeda dengan rekan sejawatnya yang memiliki masalah berkomunikasi dengan majikan masing-masing, Kakashi mendapatkan rejeki nomplok, “—nah, Tuan Muda, suka makan apa?”

 

“Soal itu,” Iruka menopang dagu, “Sebenarnya, saya _hire_ kamu karena saya mau coba masakan daerah yang otentik. Dengan bahan-bahan yang ada sekarang, kamu bisa membuat apa?” Tanya Iruka balik.

 

“Dua menit.”

 

Kakashi melakukan inspeksi. Level kesigapan yang bisa disamakan dengan peserta _Hell’s Kitchen_ saking cepatnya. Kemampuan kalkulasi yang komperhensif itu membuat Iruka sedikit membulatkan matanya—sepertinya Jiraiya tidak salah menilai. Sang juru masak sendiri sibuk tercengang; alangkah segarnya bahan-bahan ini! …beda memang, ketika membeli di petani secara langsung via aplikasi dan sisa-sisa di pasar tradisional. Setelah dua menit yang dijanjikannya berakhir, Kakashi melaporkannya kepada Iruka. Opsi paling masuk akal untuk lidah ekspatriat, bernuansa lokal, mudah dibuat, adalah,

 

“Gado-gado, bagaimana?”

 

Iruka memiringkan kepalanya, “Ghado-ghado itu apa?”

 

“Sayuran yang disajikan dengan saus kacang, Tuan Muda,” tampang heran Iruka membuat Kakashi menjelaskan lebih jauh, “Kacang panjang, tauge, kentang, daun singkong, direbus, dicampur kacang tanah yang dihancurkan dengan bawang, gula merah, cabe, dan garam,” Kakashi menambahkan, “Bisa dimakan dengan nasi putih, atau dengan lontong—itu, beras yang dikukus dalam daun pisang.”

 

“Ew…” Penjelasan panjang itu membuat Iruka menggeleng, “—kacang di mata saya hanya untuk selai, lagipula bahan-bahannya hanya kentang yang saya familiar,” komentar dari bule dan sisi paranoid mereka akan masakan Asia, “Yang lain?” Intonasi yang artinya, ‘jangan yang terlalu aneh’.

 

“…ng, soto babat?” Paling khas yang ia tahu.

 

“Babat? Itu apa lagi?” Iruka berbinar penasaran.

 

“Babat itu usus sapi yang—“

 

“USUS?” Naiknya frekuensi suara Iruka membuat Kakashi ikutan terlonjak, “…itu, organ untuk kotoran, bukan? Bagaimana bisa dimakan?” Ekspresinya seperti menahan muntah— _masih bagus Kakashi tidak menawarkan sate torpedo yang bahan dasarnya; sudahlah_ — “Uh, tidak mau, di negara maju, yang seperti itu dijadikan pakan ternak, membayangkannya ada di mangkuk saja aku langsung mual.”

 

…belum dikasih tahu lawar, paniki, sate biawak, dan kuliner ekstrem lainnya.

 

“Kamu buatkan saya pasta saja, deh,” pupus sudah niat Kakashi memperkenalkan budaya kepada turis asing, “—ini. Cara memasaknya ada di belakang,” pertama, jelas benda ini adalah makanan instant, “Mudah, kok,” kedua, buat apa susah-susah cari koki kalau begini, “Saya tunggu di ruang tengah, ya.”

 

Ketiga,

 

“— _iki opo yo? Koyo’_ Indomie abis di- _rebonding_.”

 

Keluguan Kakashi dalam urusan bahan-bahan lintas benua.

.

.

.

Adalah misteri, _ngapain Sasuke dibajuin cakep-cakep—_

 

“Saya siap menerima perintah, Den— _eh—_ Tuan Muda Naru.”

 

—kalau ujung-ujungnya, itu tangan disuruh bawa ember dan kemoceng, itu bahu disampiri kain pel, dan itu rambut bergaya dibungkus pakai serbet dapur. Kekerenan kemeja, vest dan dasi kupu-kupu menjadi tidak relevan. Namun apa daya. Tuntutan profesi. Kaos-kolor-sendal jepit dilarang, soalnya.

 

Naruto menurunkan majalah _Resort_ yang tengah ia baca,

 

Safirnya memberikan sorot menantang. Sasuke, sedikit _jiper_ karena ditatap sebegitunya; seolah wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan ini sebuah dosa besar. Aslinya ingin menunduk. Tetapi pinggang ke bawah tuannya itu cuma dibalut celana pendek yang memamerkan sepasang tungkai jenjang-mulus-rajin-perawatan. Khawatir dipersekusi melakukan pelecehan. Padahal kenapa bingung karena mereka sama-sama berkromosom XY. Ya—itu karena, jika dibandingkan jantan-jantan di luar sana, Namikaze tergolong bibit unggul. Ganteng di mata kaum hawa, menarik di mata kaum adam. _Versatile_. #HEH

 

“Saya alergi debu,” tenor milik laki-laki bertanda lahir di kedua pipi itu bersuara, “—jadi, perlahan saja bersih-bersihnya,” masker 3M bercorong yang biasa digunakan orang proyek segera ia kenakan, “Ya?”

 

“Maaf sebelumnya, Tuan Muda, kalau emang nggak tahan debu, Tuan naik dulu aja ke lantai dua,” Sasuke mengatakannya dengan aksi menunduk berlebihan, “Saya takut asma Tuan kumat.”

 

Naruto menghela napas, “Yang saya nilai itu tidak hanya hasil kerja kamu, tetapi juga metoda yang kamu pakai seperti apa,” terbekap pun, suara Naruto tetap terdengar jelas. Sepertinya Kakashi saja yang maskernya seribu-dapat-tiga; beda kelas dengan milik sang juragannya, “Kamu keberatan?”

 

“Engga— _tidak_ , Tuan Muda.”

 

“Kalau begitu, lekas mulai.”

 

“I-iya, Tuan Muda…” Sasuke melirik kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah—kesederhanaan cara berpikir dan sempitnya pengetahuan si bekas pekerja _anunu_ komersial (….) membuatnya tersesat dalam labirin pikiran. Maksudnya—tidak tahu harus mulai darimana saking besarnya ruang tengah ini. Keluarga normal paling-paling punya sebatas televisi, kipas angin, karpet dan gorden yang masuk _laundry_ hanya ketika menjelang lebaran. Namun yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya ini; entah berapa luas. Ubinnya terlalu banyak untuk dihitung manual. Lagipula, bagaimana cara membersihkan _home theater_ dan _air fan_ yang digantung di langit-langit—ditambah itu plafond tingginya empat meter?

 

Sasuke mendadak butuh tangga. _Atau tsukuyomi sekalian_.

 

“Saya bukan menggaji kamu untuk seharian berdiri di sana, Sas.”

 

“Ee—iya, maap, Tuan Muda,” _kagok_ karena ketahuan melongo, Sasuke refleks mengambil sapu ijuk.

 

Suara _srek_ pelan terdengar setiap kali Naruto berganti halaman. Matanya tak beranjak dari baris demi baris, tetapi sempat berkata, “Di kolong lemari televisi ada tisu tiga gumpal, tuh,” balik lagi lembar-lembarnya, “—awas, itu bekas ingus.”

 

Jadi, katanya kalau percaya selain Tuhan itu jatuhnya musyrik.

 

“—wanjer,” tetapi prediksi Naruto sang cenayang sampah memiliki akurasi tinggi. Setelah Sasuke berjongkok, nungging, bergerilya dan memanjangkan tangan, tergapailah si tisu bekas yang benar ada noktahnya. Bagaimana cara pemuda yang kini tengah mengganti majalah menjadi koran sore itu tahu, Sasuke tidak ingin ikut campur. _Takut kalah ajian_. Setelah menyapu segala yang terlihat, ia menyingkirkan hasil buruannya ke tong sampah terdekat. Memulai _main quest_ baru berupa mengepel.

 

Wangi karbol menguar ketika kain pel bergagang menginvasi lantai. Akan tetapi radar debu sang majikan lebih tajam, “Sas, tiga meter dari kiri, ada yang belum kamu pel,” perintahnya, “Di dekat kaki meja telepon juga.”

 

“Waa—iya, siap, Tuan Muda,” tergopoh, Sasuke berbalik. Berdecak kagum karena benar ada spot kotor di sana, “Edan… Shahih bener ini ramalan…” bisiknya lemah. Lambat asal selamat karena takut percikan air kotor menodai dinding. Ogah kurang becus dan berurusan dengan amukan ekor sembilan.

 

“Ganti airnya, sana, sudah butek.” Lagi, mandat dari seseorang yang mukanya terhalang koran.

 

“Iya baiklah, Tuan Muda.”

 

Seharusnya kegiatan mengosongkan ember dan mengisinya dengan yang bersih lancar-lancar saja. Namun Namikaze belia yang melakukan peregangan ringan merupakan distraksi maha-wahid. Sasuke termangu tatkala kulit pinggang mengintip dari balik pakaian atas yang terangkat. Imannya runtuh.

 

“Cakep.” Ia menggumam sambil tersenyum sendiri.

 

Dan kebodohan pun terjadi; kakinya salah langkah dan yang kiri positif masuk ember.

 

_—GABRUK!_

 

Keseimbangan si asisten rumah tangga oleng dan komedi _slapstick_ tahun ’70-an pun terjadi _live_ di depan Naruto. Sasuke yang nyusruk dengan komikalnya, mendarat bibir duluan, disusul jidat, dan merintih dengan merananya, “—ahuu—ung!” Sakit tidak seberapa. Namun malunya biasa di luar.

 

“Astaga, Sasuke…” terkejut dan prihatin, Naruto lekas meletakkan bacaannya dan menghampiri sang babu malang, “—kayaknya saya tidak perintahkan kamu akrobat bersama ember,” selorohnya dengan tangan terulur, “Utamakan keselamatan kalau bekerja.” Naruto berujar ala spanduk-spanduk proyek.

 

“Sa-saya nggak apa-apa, Tuan Muda… Eh, jangan, nanti tangannya kotor…” tolak Sasuke halus sambil mesem-mesem, “Saya bisa bangun sendiri, terima kasih perhatiannya…” Tambahnya meyakinkan.

 

Naruto mendengus pelan, lalu terkekeh, lebih bersahabat kini, “—ya sudah, lain kali hati-hati.”

 

Peringatan itu membuat Sasuke terbang ke langit kesembilan belas; jauh di atas ketujuh. Semangat berkorbar di dalam dadanya. Gesit ia mengganti air dan menyelesaikan kegiatan mengepel, lalu mulai sok lap-lap furnitur apa saja supaya lebih lama di sekitar Naruto. Hanya untuk membisik, “Cantik ya…”

 

“Apanya?” Naruto, yang ternyata pendengarannya tajam, bertanya.

 

“Eee—vas bunganya cantik, Tuan Muda.” Jawab Sasuke salah tingkah.

 

“Itu _guci_ , bukan vas bunga,” ralat Naruto yang tengah membaca berita mengenai mutilasi dengan air muka tetap datar, “Ambil tongkat panjang. Ada sarang laba-laba di dekat _speaker_ kedua dari kanan.”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda.”

 

Sembari melenyapkan _sawang_ dan penghuninya, masih kedua netra obsidian itu lirik-lirik, dengan hati kecil membatin, _‘Cakep-cakep galak. Tapi cakep. Tapi galak. Kayaknya hari-hari gue bakal seru._ ’

 

“Jangan membatin yang tidak-tidak di jam kerja.”

 

“….”

 

—Sasuke, detik itu juga, mempertimbangkan untuk cari jasa paranormal.

.

.

.

“Apa saya salah menerima mereka, ya?”

 

Suara itu tertuju kepada dirinya sendiri—kepala pelayan yang tengah memijat pelipis, pasca melihat insiden demi insiden yang meresahkannya. Iya, bocah pilihannya bisa bekerja. Iya, para bangsawan muda terlihat puas. Namun… Percikan api asmara itu, cara menatap para babu itu, bagaimana mereka berusaha mencuri tempat dan waktu untuk secuil detik bersama, membuatnya gulana. Enggan ia jadi spektator suka-sukaan; karena jatuh cinta lebih berat daripada jatuh miskin—iya. Namun kalau ingat perawakan dan tabiat Tuan Besar… Tengkuknya berdesir ketakutan. Ia hanya tak ingin para Tuan Muda mendapat masalah karena perasaan yang tidak pada tempatnya. Jiraiya menghela napas, _berat_.

 

Tetap merahasiakan dengan resiko ketahuan saat inspeksi dadakan? Atau cepat mengadu tetapi wajib mengaku salah karena menerima mereka bekerja? Yang mana pun, kepalanya menjadi taruhan.

 

“— _rasanya aku ingin pensiun saja._ ”

.

.

.

**_Bersambung_ ** _ke bagian enam._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, oke, saya tidak menyangka masih ada yang baca *...*  
> Terima kasih untuk yang sempat mampir; dikungan Anda sekalian sangat berarti untuk saya yang mati suri dalam dunia kepenulisan karena sempat terserang anxiety terkait mutu ketikan sendiri ;; Semoga saya, pengetik, dan Anda, yang membaca, bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini bersama. Saya sudah sepuluh tahun tersiksa karena nggak tamat-tamat /YAELO  
> Akhir kata, (yang tidak akhir-akhir amat, sih) mohon maaf atas kegaringan saya dan kealayan para babu yang kena bash habis-habisan di sini xD


	6. Gejolak Masa Muda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

Salah satu misteri dari kompleks kediaman— _saking betulan kompleks; terlalu banyak ruangan, taman, air mancur dan fasilitas lainnya—_ Akasuna adalah kesia-siaan berbahan kayu, paku, dan atap genteng. Terdapat _gazebo_ dengan gaya klasik-mediterania tempat para Tuan Muda berkumpul dan bincang sore. Pula, disediakan saung khusus berkasta lebih rendah dan material bangunan murah-tetapi-tetap-berfungsi maksimal… Untuk paguyuban babu menikmati waktu kosong. Walau dikata senggangnya mereka hanya dua-tiga jam sebelum tidur. Dan, tempat itulah, yang menjadi saksi bisu permohonan Shino kepada Kakashi, dibisikkan dalam desah dan rintih. Membuat sang juru masak jatuh iba.

 

“—tolong, Kash. Aku tak percaya tiga lainnya,” desis Shino lirik, “Cuma kau, yang bisa.”

 

Kakashi menghela, “Iya, _rapopo,_ ” tepukan ringan di bahu supir keluarga, “Buka baju _sampeyan_.”

 

“Oke.” Shino melepaskan kancing-kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan punggungnya kepada Kakashi.

 

“ _Ojo_ duduk. Baring,” komando pemuda berambut perak itu, yang mana dipatuhi oleh Shino, “Susah _ngegituin_ kalau _sampeyan_ duduk,” tambah Kakashi sebelum menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di kulit punggung si lawan bicara, “…segini, cukup?” Pertanyaan itu diiringi erangan samar pemuda Minang.

 

“Kanan, kanan…” komando Shino, “—adududuh, pelan, Kash, udah lama _awak_ tak begini—“

 

“ _Wuasu_ , merah-merah,” Kakashi yang menyadari konsekuensi akan kegiatannya sedikit panik, “Aduh, gimana ini kalau ketahuan Tuan Muda? Besok _sampeyan_ pakai _klambi_ yang menutup aurat, ya!”

 

Shino memberikan gestur ‘oke’ menggunakan jari tangan.

 

“HEH NGAPAIN? PADA _NAENA_ YA?”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Maaf—“

 

“Makanya, biasakan cari tahu dulu sebelum _gerebek_. Macam laskar _anu_ saja.”

 

“Iya. Maaf—“

 

“Masih untung cuma _awak_ kasih _sleding_ , bagaimana kalau _awak_ khilaf dan kalian semua _awak_ kebiri tanpa pakai obat bius,” _karena konon morfin belum ada label halalnya,_ “—sembarangan praduga tak bersalah. Minta maaf lagi, sini. Sebelum _awak_ perkarakan kalian karena pencemaran nama baik.”

 

“ _Wallahi_ … Kurang minta maaf apa, ini?”

 

Shino, diam-diam menghanyutkan, sekali mengamuk teman sendiri dibabat. Ia masih melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan Kakashi duduk bersila di atas saung. Sementara ketiga rekan sejawat dipaksa bersimpuh di rerumputan, “Orang cuma kerokan dikira jeruk makan jeruk. _Awak_ juga kalau mau _nyerong_ pilih-pilih, kali,” Shino punya selera— _yakali_ , dari semua pejantan yang bisa dikecengi, ia pilih babu lagi, “Sudah, bangun, kita makan. Kasihan Kakashi sudah masak enak nanti keburu dingin.”

 

Kakashi menyingkirkan koin seribuan zaman Soeharto dan botol minyak telon tiga-ribuan yang nyaris tandas. Lantai saung yang ‘mengambang’ setinggi lutut orang dewasa dipenuhi varian penganan lokal yang masih mengepul asap. Rampung dengan jam makan malam para bangsawan, Kakashi akhirnya bisa berkreasi dengan ikan gurame, sayur asem dan sambal terasi. Indomie _rebonding_ , selamat tinggal, perut pria sejati hanya bisa diredam oleh nasi putih. Satu bakul besar diletakkan tepat di tengah. Lalu menyusul lauk-pauk yang dapat dikatakan mewah untuk standard mereka yang biasa garam-kecap di akhir bulan. Neji berinisiatif menuang teh tawar panas teruntuk empat koleganya— _ciya, kolega_.

 

“Ini untuk hari pertama kita, yang _hamdallah_ , puji syukur, bisa kita lewati dalam keadaan hidup,” ucap Sasuke sembari mengangkat gelas belimbingnya, “—anju, panas. Gengs, buruan ‘napa tosnya?”

 

“Namanya juga teh, _kulo_ siram pakai _banyu_ mendidih…” Kakashi meringis, “ _Yowis_ , ayo tos.”

 

“Tos!”

 

Berbeda dengan ala majikan yang sengaja keras-keras supaya anggurnya sedikit menyiprat, mereka berlima melakukan sulang dengan perlahan. Khawatir melepuh. Air berwangi melati tersebut disesap tak kalah lambat. Bagai kakek-kakek menikmati masa pensiunan, atau Thanos yang berlibur setelah menghapus populasi separuh galaksi, mereka meng- _haaaa_ pelan dengan senyum terkembang. Lebih terkesan renta ketibang Jiraiya. Sama-sama meletakkan gelas, lalu bergiliran mengambil jatah nasi dan gurame goreng— _perdebatan terjadi antara Itachi dan Sasuke perihal siapa yang dapat kepala_ —lalu membaca doa sebelum makan. Adalah misteri kemana perginya _table manner_ kalau ujung-ujungnya tetap makan pakai _taijutsu_. Setelah beberapa suap dan telan, barulah mereka saling curhat colongan,

 

Dimulai dari Shino; yang paling kalem di depan tuannya, tapi bacot di sekitar sesama pembantu.

 

“— _rancak bana_ kerokanmu, Kash. Langsung enak badanku dibuatnya.” Pujinya tulus.

 

Kakashi memamerkan geligi putihnya, “O, jelas, _wong Jowo, nek ora iso ngerokin_ , di-tipex nanti nama _kulo_ dari katru keluarga,” selorohnya sambil menyambar jagung, “ _Sampeyan_ bener, dari Bandung?”

 

“Iya, Kash, _alamakjang_ , lelah kali aku! Bayangkan, tak cuma aku bolak-balik Bandung satu hari, Tuan Muda Kiba di sana cuma beli _bronis_ saja! Bah! Banyak itu di Lenteng Agung!” Keluar sudah segala logat pulau tetangga, “Tak cuma itu, mobil kita itu setir di kiri. Mesin parkir di kanan, gerbang tol di kanan, apa-apa di kanan—nah, tak mungkin aku minta Tuan Muda ambil karcis! Aku turun tiap menit, bah!”

 

“Hooo…” prihatin, tetapi sama-sama tetap kunyah-kunyah.

 

“Belum lagi beliau telpon sana, telpon sini, cerocos banyak kali tanpa jeda, pusing kali aku dengar suaranya,” kalimat tersebut dikatakan sambil mengaduk-aduk nasi dengan sambal terasi, “Hhhh…”

 

Sasuke menjilati jari-jarinya sambil berseloroh, “—ngerasa dikacangin ya lo, makanya sewot?”

 

“Dih—“ tebakan itu membuat bahu Shino tersentak, “Ta—tak, lah! Mengapa pula harus jadi kacang…” Hening sebentar diiringi gelengan kepala, “…ya-yah, beliau _rancak bana_ , sih, kalau boleh ku jujur.”

 

 _‘Lah baper—‘_ Sasuke yang merasa salah sasaran karena bertanya yang bukan-bukan, langsung ganti sasaran: abangnya sendiri. Sikut dulu tulang iga Itachi yang sedang memisahkan duri itu, “Lo gimana?”

 

“Gimana apanya?” Tanya Itachi balik sembari melepeh tulang ke piring.

 

“Ilah, pake acara nanya balik, basi,” semprot si bontot kesal, “—Tuan Muda lo, lah!”

 

Si rambut hitam panjang sok _jaim_ dengan berkata, “Nggak ada, biasa aja.”

 

“Hilih _kintil_ ,” umpatan yang membuat Kakashi selaku orang Kulonprogo asli nyaris tersedak, “Kemaren lo bilang Tuan Muda lo canci lah, emesh lah, unyu-unyu lah, sekarang lagaknya udah kayak yang laku.”

 

“ _Maneh_ nggak tau sih dia manjanya, keras kepalanya, sama ngototnya kayak apa, Sas,” balas Itachi sambil menirukan cara berbicara Deidara yang _high class_ tapi versi gagal, “Saya mau ditanam ya stroberinya-un, pokoknya stroberi-un,” si tukang kebun memutar bola matanya, “— _helaw_ , mau usaha kayak apa juga, nggak bisa, _mereun paeh_ dua hari _oge_ ,” Itachi mendengus ketus, “… _geulis_ sih _geulis_.”

 

“Belagu, anjay. Berasa lo punya hak pilih aja,” selain untuk #Pemilu2019 maksudnya, “Pret.”

 

“Denger ceritanya Kakashi, mending,” sahut Itachi keki, “—bikin ngiri.”

 

Kakashi membatu dengan mulut belepotan kuah sayur asem, “…hah, _opone sing_ bikin ngiri?”

 

“Tuan Muda Rukaaaa,” gemas, intonasi bicara Shino menjadi sok Jakartans, “Yang kau cerita tadi.”

 

“ _Owalah sing kuwi_ ,” Kakashi tertawa lepas, “ _Ora_ ah, biasa aja. Beliau memang baik, lembut, sopan, bicaranya halus, senyumnya ramah,” Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak mengabsen isi buku PPKn yang tak jauh-jauh dari tenggang rasa dan tepo seliro, “—kalau _ta’_ liat-liat, Tuan Muda Ruka manis _tenan_. Apalagi pas lagi ngejelasin alat-alat dapur, sabar banget beliau, padahal _kulo_ agak _ndeso_ ‘kan, hehe.”

 

 _‘Agak—‘_ ingin berkata ‘SANGAT’ tapi tidak cukup keji.

 

“Kok bagus semua, masa’ iya sih nggak ada jeleknya?” Selidik Sasuke.

 

“Hmm, ada sih,” jawab Kakashi sambil sejenak berpikir, “— _rodo’_ lemot, orangnya.”

 

Geng Babu Ceria ingin _fespalm_ dan menjerit, ‘YA SAMA AJA LO JUGA.’

 

“Kalo juragan _maneh kumaha_ , Dek?” Itachi penasaran juga lama-lama.

 

“Wuidih, Bang—“ memang sedari tadi ia sudah melempar kode minta ditanya. Itulah kenapa piringnya sampai diletakkan, gelas-gelas berbahaya disingkirkan, karena Sasuke akan memulai orasinya tentang Namikaze Naruto, “—emh, Den Naru tuh yaaaa,” dua jempol naik khidmat, “M-u-a-n-u-i-s bangetlah, gile mati aja deh lo! Kayak mutiara dari surga! Kulitnya mulus bak porselen! Bodinya— _bedeuuuhhh_.”

 

Yang mendengar sampai _jawsdrop_ , “BE AJA KALI SAS!” Bentak mereka berjamaah.

 

“Tapi, yhaa…” kembali ke saung, “Cakep-cakep ‘gitu senyumnya fakir. Sedih akutu.” Keluhnya.

 

“Ha? Masa?” Shino menggeleng, “Pas aku parkir mobil, papasan sama beliau. Senyum, kok. Beliau sempat tanya-tanya apa tak lelah menyetir antar kota. Lebih ramah daripada Tuan Muda Kiba, malah.”

 

Kakashi mengangguk setuju, “Beliau juga mampir ke dapur, _kulo_ buatkan jus jeruk, beliau ngomong terima kasihnya sampe dua kali,” ia mengamini testimonial Shino, “ _Koyo’ ngono_ ke _sampeyan, to_?”

 

“Iya, ke _urang_ juga,” Itachi menyepakati, “Ngeliat _urang_ kena romusha, beliau sampai bilang kasihan, kakaknya emang ratu(?) tega, terus kasih semangat ‘gitu.” Ditambah-tambahi biar adiknya dongkol.

 

“Aaaah, patamorgana!” Tandas Sasuke, mencibir.

 

“Eak, cembokur.” Goda Itachi jahil.

 

Sasuke meluk erat tiang utama saung sambil pasang muka cemberut, “—kenapa cuma gue doang yang dijutekin ‘mulu… Padahal ‘kan gue babunya, hiksu…” kemelasannya dihadiahi pukpuk massal.

 

“Tapi, emang—“

 

Suara Neji yang akhirnya terdengar, sukses membuat keempat teman _sudra_ -nya menoleh, plus pasang muka mendalam. Bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, eks-bintara itu berkata-kata sambil memandangi langit malam. Berkaca pada sinetron ber- _budget_ rendah yang menjadi referensi bercinta kawula muda kelas menengah ke bawah, Sasuke dan yang lain tahu, sebentar lagi akan keluar kalimat-kalimat (sok) puitis yang marak di- _retweet_ oleh para _edgy_ generasi Z. Lirikan mata terjadi cepat. Mengira-ngira si Neji ini habis diapakan oleh Tuan Muda Gaara sampai-sampai menerawang dengan sedemikian khusyuk.

 

“—mereka _tinggi_ banget, sih. Nggak keraih.”

 

 _Fiks_ , ini sih.

 

Niat awal lucu-lucuan demi penyemangat ketika mengais rezeki. Buntutnya _baper-baper_ juga. Hela napas si petugas keamanan mendatangkan simpati dari semua babu. Terlebih dari Sasuke yang pada hakikatnya paling suka ikut campur masalah orang. Tetangga saja diurusi, apalagi sobat seperjuangan?

 

“Sob,” tepukan di bahu, “—lo, sama Tuan Muda lo… ‘Gini, ya?” Kedua telunjuk membuat tanda ‘X’.

 

“Nggak, sih,” menampik isu kalau mereka tidak rukun, Neji menggeleng, “—beliau yaa… Berlaku kayak _sewajarnya_ majikan. Ada jaraknya. Bicara seperlunya. Tapi—“ teringat semburat merah di pipi Gaara ketika ningrat belia itu meminta Neji memanggil nama kecilnya; _nggak, nggak, seharusnya itu hal yang biasa,_ “…nggak tahulah.” Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa matanya mulai lamur dan salah lihat.

 

Sukses membuat Sasuke mundur-mundur, takut _Byakugan_ aktif—

 

“Ng, Ji, ini baru hari pertama, lho,” pelan-pelan, Kakashi mencoba menyuntikkan sedikit logika ke otak si rambut hitam panjang, “ _Sampeyan_ nggak boleh bikin kecewa mereka. Tunjukkan yang terbaik!”

 

“Betul itu, Neji, kalau orang Jawa bilang, _‘witing tresno jaranan soko kulino_ ’—“

 

“ _JALARAN! Nek ‘jaranan’ artine_ kuda lumping!” Ralat Kakashi selaku masyarakat Jawa asli.

 

“…ya, itu, maafkanlah, aku tak hafal,” Shino meringis, “Intinya, cinta datang karena biasa. Ya, harus dibiasakan biar ada cintanya,” ucapnya sontoloyo, “Eh, bentar, ini konteksnya beneran begini tak?”

 

Neji tidak langsung menjawab,

 

Jari-jari tangannya saling meremas gugup. Kesepuluhnya saling bertautan, terkepal. Ia istirahatkan bibirnya di sana, mengatup mata, mengulang kembali memori singkatnya bersama Gaara yang angkuh dan dingin; lucu bagaimana ia berharap ada sepercik kehangatan eksklusif untuknya sendiri. Lalu, kenapa, bahasa yang digunakan jadi (sok) estetik padahal seharusnya ini kisah lawak, “Yah, kalo gue bilang ‘nggak’, gue munafik. Tapi kalo gue bilang ‘iya’—“ Neji perlahan menoleh, memberikan sorot mata nelangsa, khas manusia terkena demam asmara terlalu cepat, “Lancang gue jadinya. Apalagi bener kata Kakashi, baru satu hari—dan gue udah berani bilang kayak… Gini.” _Bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_. Sudah barang tentu tak dapat ia verbalkan secara lantang. Neji tahu posisi.

 

Itachi memberikan bahasa bisu yang kira-kira, ‘—bentar, bentar, _naha_ jadi serius _kiyeu_?’ kepada sang adik. Sasuke ikut-ikutan angkat bahu; tidak tahu cara mengobati orang yang tertancap panah Cupid.

 

Geming,

 

Sampai rentetan kata dalam bahasa Inggris terdengar,

 

“— _the stars look exceptionally good, tonight! As expected from a tropical country! Y’all gotta see the sky, Cousins—“_ tawa itu khas milik seseorang yang suaranya didengar Shino sepanjang hari, “ _Quick!_ ”

 

“Eh…” bak _meerkat_ yang menemukan mangsa, Shino celingukan, “Suaranya macam kenal, awak.”

 

“ _What’s so special about the stars…_ ” kali ini, tenor malas-malasan yang Sasuke terjemahkan sebagai milik Namikaze bungsu pujaannya, “—oooh, wow. _Okay_. Benar-benar bebas awan gelap, ya. _Cool_.”

 

Jangan salahkan kalau Sasuke ikut-ikutan menonton, “Wah, ada Den Naru!” Ujarnya semangat.

 

“ _Cousins_ , kalian meninggalkan teh buatan Kakashi…” disusul oleh lantun vokal yang lembut tetapi tegas di saat bersamaan. Pemiliknya mengekor sambil membawakan cangkir bermotif _renesans_.

 

“Kata orang tua, _ojo_ nolak rejeki…” Justifikasi tersebut Kakashi gunakan untuk turut serta.

 

“ _Great,_ jadi sekarang hiburan kita adalah bintang-un,” Deidara mencemooh selera klise saudaranya sembari menyeruput teh panas, “—kalian memangnya tidak dimangsa nyamuk, ya-un?” Tanyanya.

 

“Anak soleh, anak soleh,” Itachi enggan kalah, “—kalo lagi kayak ‘gitu, mereka kayak orang biasa, ya.”

 

Selorohan Itachi membuat tiga pendahulunya terkekeh setuju,

 

Tanpa strata itu, tanpa embel-embel kebangsawanan itu, keempat pemuda yang bercengkrama akur di balkon lantai dua tersebut tak berbeda dengan remaja-kuartal-akhir pada umumnya. Mereka bisa bercanda dengan santai, tertawa bersama, dan mengekspresikan diri tanpa paksaan untuk memasang topeng kepalsuan. Shino terbius melihat Kiba tergelak lepas. Kakashi mesem-mesem menyaksikan Iruka yang berusaha mengendalikan canda para sepupu. Itachi puas menjadi saksi Deidara menjahili adik-adik sedarahnya sementara Sasuke gigit saputangan karena senyum lebar itu tak pernah dikasih ketika jam kerja. Hanya Neji yang pasang tampang pasrah; _Gaara tidak mungkin menampakkan diri—_

 

“Aduh—“ di tengah syahdu tersebut, Kakashi mulai mangap-mangap, “—mau bersin.”

 

“Anju,” Sasuke mengancam, “Jangan berani-berani—Bang, bekep, Bang! Buruan!”

 

Titah sang adik dipatuhinya, “Kakashi— _jempling sia_!”

 

“KAKA—“

 

“HUATSYEEHHHHH—!!!”

 

_—syeh, syeh, syeh…_

 

Ceritanya menggema.

 

“— **goblok**.”

 

Suara tersebut sampai ke telinga jajaran ningrat di atas sana. Respon terbaik milik Naruto. Mimik yang barusan terlalu ceria dikondisikannya menjadi serius. Ketiga saudaranya pun sama-sama terkejut, tapi setelah melihat siapa yang ada di bawah sana, mereka berbarengan menggelengkan kepala. Lupa—kalau penghuni kediaman sudah bertambah; malam pertama yang terasa begitu ramai jika melihat semua berkumpul seperti itu. Pemecah canggung tentu saja Deidara. Ia melipat kedua tangan di atas pegangan balkon dan menyapa kasual, “Kalau kedinginan, pakai sarung-un,” selorohnya, “Itachi-un.”

 

Itachi _be like, ‘lah—‘_ tapi ia luruskan juga kesalahpahaman tersebut, “Maaf Tuan Muda Dei, tapi yang barusan bersin, Kakashi— _aduh_.” Siku kena perut. Itachi melotot pada Kakashi yang terlihat malu.

 

“Eeeh? Kakashi sakit?” Iruka langsung tanggap dalam kecemasan, “Lelah ya, hari ini? Istirahat yang banyak habis cuci piring. Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan.” Nasehatnya lugu.

 

“Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda Ruka,” membalas dengan cengiran timpang dan masih lirik-lirik tajam ke arah Itachi yang sembarangan buka kartu, “Terima kasih untuk perhatian Tuan Muda.” Tambahnya.

 

“Astaga… Mereka ‘kan bukan anak kecil lagi, yang terlalu banyak main di luar langsung sakit,” Kiba bersedekap angkuh, sekalipun ketika ia melirik ke bawah, senyumnya terukir tipis, “Benar, Shino?”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda Kiba,” teringat peringatan dini sang majikan perihal ‘jangan sedikit-sedikit izin sakit’, Shino enggan terlihat lemah, “—besok pagi, saya siap mengantar Tuan Muda.” Begitu _haqul yaqin_.

 

Naruto mengernyit, “ _The hell_ , sejak kapan jadi akrab begini—“ nyaris ia latah kepada Sasuke, tetapi ancaman di belakang punggung membuatnya memberi isyarat alih-alih sapaan; _gerakan potong leher_.

 

Sasuke tanggap, “—gengs, itu kode kalo Tuan Muda Gaara bakal muncul,” entah bagaimana cara dua insan itu berkomunikasi, tetapi jelas keseriusannya membuat Shino, Kakashi dan Itachi panik, “Cepet abisin makanan kalian, beresin piring dan gelas, terus cabut ke dapur,” komandonya, “SEKARANG!”

 

“OKE, OKE!”

 

Kontan, empat pembokat yang barusan diberi sejumput ekstra nafkah berupa senyuman hangat para majikan, _grasa-grusu_ menyudahi santap malam bersama dan asal tumpuk piring. Sasuke mengamuk karena, ‘ENAK AJA—‘kan gue kasih bocoran, masih gue juga yang nyuci piring,’ yang ditimpali Shino seperti, ‘…tak apalah, kita tunggu, tapi tak bantu, copot tanganku seharian pegang setir’, kemudian Itachi tertawa jelek, ‘—udah dikasih senyum sama juragan, Dek, ‘mangats lah,’ dan ditutup tawa kecil Kakashi yang membantu membawa sebagian beban Sasuke, ‘ _Wis, wis, ta’_ bantu, Sas, _ben_ rampung,’ dan mereka pun dengan bahagianya meloyor ke arah markas besar sang juru masak.

 

—meninggalkan Neji, yang tengah menatap dalam diam, bagaimana Gaara dan ketegasannya di atas sana, ‘mengendalikan’ kerabat dekatnya. Keempat Tuan Muda lain terlihat berkilah sebelum masuk ruangan; dan figur ramping itu bersisa sendirian. Kontak mata terjadi beberapa sekon setelahnya,

 

_‘Kamu lagi—‘_

 

Detik berdenyut lambat,

 

Neji, bahkan, merasa jarum jam berhenti sama sekali—

 

Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak langsung memberikan perintah. Suruhannya mutlak, padahal. Mudah baginya ‘mengusir’ Neji secara halus dengan dalih tugas. Tinggal berkata bahwa jam istirahat telah habis dan meminta pemuda tegap itu kembali ke pos pengamanan. Namun, kenapa, ia terpaku,

 

 _‘—tidak tahu_.’

 

“—pekerjaanmu sudah selesai,” Gaara tidak mengubah mimiknya, “Neji?”

 

“Siap—sudah, Tuan Muda Gaara,” sapaan formal itu membuat Neji berdiri tegap. Masa bodoh telapak kakinya tidak menemukan alas, “Paulo sudah selesai saya mandikan, sudah makan juga, dia ada di kandang menunggu tidur,” Neji berusaha mengendalikan desir darah dan degup jantungnya yang kini berfungsi sedikit abnormal, “—setelah ini, saya akan segera kembali ke depan, menjaga pos, Tuan.”

 

Gaara mengangguk kecil, “Hm,” angguk samar, “Lalu, tadi ada ribut-ribut apa?”

 

“Oh, tidak, hanya… Kami baru selesai makan malam dan tanpa sengaja bertemu Tuan Muda yang lain,” gestur tangannya mengarah ke belakang Gaara, membuat si kepala merah mendelik ke dalam, dan mendengus bersamaan dengan cekikik empat sepupunya. Neji melanjutkan penjelasan ketika majikan berpembawaan acuhnya itu menoleh kembali kepadanya, “—ya, ya… Seperti itu saja, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Neji, saya hanya akan mengatakan ini satu kali. Saya hargai kinerja baik kalian sepanjang hari ini. Jika kalian semua memiliki banyak waktu untuk dihabiskan, lebih baik lekas beristirahat,” ucapnya dengan intonasi dingin yang terjaga, “—di sekitar sini tidak ada hal yang cukup menarik, bukannya?”

 

“Tidak juga, Tuan Muda—“

 

“—bintang malam ini, _indah_.”

 

…

 

_‘Ha—‘_

 

Gaara menarik napas, “—lekas kembali ke pos.”

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda Gaara.”

 

Dagunya yang pongah terangkat, kedua lengan yang bangga bersedekap, ia pertahankan sampai Neji, di bawah sana, membungkuk singkat dan berbalik badan. Bahunya baru kehilangan kekuatan ketika sosok jangkung berhelai sepunggung itu berbelok ke arah dapur. Jari-jarinya memijat puncak hidung, kemudian pelipis, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan terjadi— _dan bagaimana bisa ia nyaris kehilangan pertahanannya; hanya kerena secuil perhatian yang berada dalam batas kewajaran_. Gaara mengilas balik cepat kehidupannya selama delapan belas tahun ke belakang. Tidak ada yang benar-benar bernyali untuk menatap matanya. Entah terlalu hormat— _atau takut_ , dan ia anggap perlakuan tersebut sebagai bentuk ‘sepatutnya’. Menemukan Neji yang bersikap ‘cukup berani’ membuatnya—

 

“—tidak,” menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri, “Yang benar saja.”

 

 Kakinya menghentak kesal. Tubuh berbalik dan melangkah cepat ke arah kamarnya. Tak ada ucapan selamat malam untuk keempat saudaranya yang masih asyik mengobrol—sukses membuat empat pasang tatap heran mengekor tapak itu. Pintu dibanting sedikit keras dan menyisakan keheningan.

 

“…oke-un,” Deidara mengerling jahil ke arah adiknya, “ _Wanna make a bet-_ un?”

 

“ _Don’t be silly, he’ll catch you off guard without you even noticing_ ,” Naruto menggeleng, “Tahu sendiri, harga diri tidak pentingnya itu,” pemuda pirang itu menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya santai, “— _say_ , kapan terakhir kali melihat seorang Akasuna no Gaara, mempraktekkan _taichi_ dua menit sekali?”

 

“Uh, kelas sembilan? Ketika ia gagal mendapatkan nilai seratus di _semua_ mata pelajaran?” sahut Iruka, “ _But I do notice that he acts… Differently, around his new bodyguard, especially_ ,” bahu menggedik, “ _I assume that he’s uncomfortable, eventhough I have no idea why—_ ah,” jentik jari, “Jangan katakan,”

 

Kiba mendenguskan tawa, “ _I see it as clearly as I see this cup,_ ” ia mencibir, “ _Should’ve seen it coming, tho—_ Gaara yang seumur hidup tidak tertarik dengan hubungan antarmanusia, dan ia mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari seseorang yang, _well, quite handsome, I should say. Not that I could blame him_.”

 

“…”

 

Kiba tahu, kalimatnya barusan provokatif—

 

“ _Let me rephrase that_ ,” ucapnya buru-buru, kali ini dengan frekuensi rendah dan kepala tolah-toleh delapan penjuru, memastikan Jiraiya tidak ada dalam radius sepuluh meter, “— _or… Should I not_?”

 

Tatap demi tatap, lirik demi lirik, dan selang beberapa detik, tawa lepas berhamburan dari keempat pemuda molek tersebut. Tidak perlu kata-kata gamblang untuk menjabarkannya. Iruka tahu bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan persis dengan Deidara, dan Naruto paham jika Kiba memperhatikan seseorang di luar sana secara khusus. Mereka telah menahan diri untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu dalam; tetapi malam itu, malam pertama bersama orang-orang baru, menyimpan cerita yang senada. Betapa kultur di negara yang terkenal karena keramahannya ini mengajarkan mereka cara pandang baru akan hidup secara keseluruhan— _bahwa, siapa saja dapat memberikan sentuhan hangat; tidak pandang bulu_.

 

“Berjanji kalau kalian semua tidak akan buka mulut perihal ini-un.” Sergah Deidara. Kalimat itu diikuti acungan jari kelingking dari semua saudaranya. Mereka belum mau dihadiahi kunjungan para tetua.

 

“ _Mayday, emergency_ ,” Naruto meredakan tawanya, “—standardku terjun bebas.”

 

“ _I know, right_ ,” anggukan Kiba menyusul, “Tidak kusangka akan luluh karena perhatian seperti itu.”

 

“Mungkin justru itu yang selama ini kita cari,” Iruka terkikih, “ _Kesederhanaan_.”

 

Satu kata yang _betolak belakang_ dengan kehidupan mereka—

 

Namun, izinkan mereka sejenak melupakan didikan keras, doktrinasi dan peraturan. Biarkan rasa itu mewujudkan diri dalam bentuk kupu-kupu imajiner di dalam perut masing-masing. Lepaskan standard kepantasan dan _bibit-bobot-bebet_ yang selalu diagungkan generasi kolot. Naruto berpamitan, berkata hendak menonton acara televisi di ruang tengah. Iruka juga beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari kudapan. Kiba tetap di sana dan menyusun daftar tempat yang akan ia kunjungi esok. Deidara kembali ke kamar guna mengawasi _progress_ pekerjaan taman pribadinya. Sementara Gaara; entah sejak kapan balkon kamarnya terlihat lebih menarik ketibang tempat tidur. Akses langsung baginya mengawasi—

 

“…”

 

—sekedar melihat kilas sosok _dirinya_ sebelum menyua esok hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Tuan Muda—“ vokal maskulinnya gentar, “—jangan; ini… _Tidak sepantasnya_.”

 

Neji, awal usia dua puluhan, _perjaka_ , tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini sebelumnya,

 

Punggungnya terperangkap kepala tempat tidur. Bantal di bawah sikunya membelesak seiring beban tubuh bertambah. Posisi separuh-berbaringnya dibingkai oleh sepasang lutut yang— _ia sendiri tidak percaya ini_ —milik Akasuna no Gaara. Pasang netra zamrud yang biasa dingin kini dibakar libido. Air muka nirekspresi digantikan oleh mimik menggoda seiring jari-jari panjang itu meluciti kancing kemeja satu per satu. Kulit pipi sehalus boneka porselen menggesek sisi wajah Neji, hidungnya yang mancung disentuhkannya ke kurva leher, kemudian bibir mungil itu menyapa cuping telinga. Sedikit bergetar, Neji meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sang Tuan Muda; sebesar apapun inginnya untuk—

 

“Tuan Muda!”

 

— _berbuat lebih jauh_ , namun rasionya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Telapaknya yang nyaris menyusup ke balik kain-kain di tubuh Gaara ia hentikan paksa, sebuah sentakan tak rela ia berikan kepada tubuh berpostur ramping tersebut, “Tuan Muda Gaara, hentikan! Jika lebih dari ini saya—saya… Saya tidak akan dapat mengendalikan diri, jadi—“ Neji terengah, “—tolong _berhenti_.”

 

Ucapan itu membuat bibir Gaara yang tinggal sekian mikrometer dari milik Neji mundur. Ekspresinya berubah marah. Mulutnya membuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang begitu familiar, “— _GUK!_ ”

.

.

.

.

. 

“…hah?”

 

Neji spontan membuka kembali matanya dan menemukan seekor anjing berukuran jumbo tengah menduduki dadanya. Melotot, bola mata kecubungnya menangkap lidah berliur ekstra menjilati bibir, sukses membuat si penjaga keamanan melepeh-lepeh. Lekas ia tarik selimut dan menyeka wajah,

 

“PAULO!” Neji menegur dengan suara tinggi. Siberian Husky tersebut langsung melompat ketakutan dan mengeluarkan suara _‘kaing-kaing_ ’ pelan dari balik sisi lemari, “—bagus banget cara lo bangunin gue,” gerutunya sambil mengatur napas. Tatapnya menyapu panik ke sekitar. Menemukan dirinya terjaga di kamar yang sama sekali asing; namun dengan cepat ia terjemahkan sebagai ruang pribadi barunya semenjak bekerja di keluarga Akasuna. Sudah barang tentu tidak ada majikannya di sekitar. Neji menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan, “…iya, cuma mimpi. Ya iyalah mimpi, Neji, mikir ‘paan sih,” desisnya kepada diri sendiri, “Goblok, bisa-bisanya mimpi nggak lulus sensor ‘gitu.”

 

(Ada kepentingan untuk menjaga _rating_ —red.)

 

“GUK!” …kenyataan memang kejam, sekejam Paulo yang tidak mau tahu situasi dan kondisi. Anjing berbulu pucat tersebut berlari kecil ke sisi Neji kemudian menarik-narik celana panjangnya, “ _Ggrrhhh_.”

 

Neji terkekeh kecil, “Iya, iya, kamu mau makan, ‘kan?” Puncak kepala si ekor panjang ditepuk lembut, “Sebentar ya, gue ke kamar mandi dulu. Nanti gue kasih yang bakso tuna sebelum bersihin kandang.”

 

Paulo menyahut lagi, “Guk, guk—GUK!” seolah paham kata-kata Neji.

 

Bujangan jangkung itu kembali menggosok muka sebelum merapikan tempat tidurnya. Hanya butuh hitungan detik karena terbiasa dengan siksaan barak militer. Handuk dan gayung kecil berisi peralatan mandi sederhana ia sambar ke arah pintu kamar—bertanya-tanya, _rasanya pintu kamar tadi malem udah gue kunci_. Terjawablah rasa penasaran itu ketika ditemukannya empat ekspresi mesem-mesem menahan tawa di luar sana. Neji mendengus, “Kalian ya, yang ngelepasin Paulo di kamar gue?” Tuduh sang satpam. Mereka berlima terbagi tiga kamar, betul, tetapi sesuai arahan Jiraiya, masing-masing memegang kunci tetangga. Mitigasi resiko jika salah satu dari mereka terlambat bangun, “—pantesan.”

 

“Pffttt—HAHAHA!” Sasuke paling intens tertawanya, “Sori, sori… Tadinya kita juga maunya bangungin lo pake cara yang manusiawi aja, tapi…” anak gaul Jakarta itu bersedekap dengan kerling mata jahil, “Liat muka lo pagi-pagi udah _engas_ ‘gitu, malah jadi pengen ngerjain!” Ia tergelak lagi, lebih kencang.

 

Neji, merasa tertangkap tangan, tentu _insta-denial_ , “Bajilak, apaan sih—gue nggak…”

 

“Nggak usah _ngeles_ , Ji, kita semua denger _maneh_ boboan sambil ngigo’-in Tuan Muda Gaara,” Itachi ikut-ikutan menggoda, “Udah gede emang si Neji, udah bisa mimpiin yang anget-anget,” kedua alis mata kompak naik-turun, “—eit, eit, eit, mau ngomong _naon, maneh? Tingali tah eta_ boxer.”

 

Diminta melihat ke celana sendiri,

 

(—yang sialnya berwarna pastel-pupus sehingga kelembaban setitikpun kentara. _Jelas._ )

 

“@#$%*&^!%!&”

 

“NYA— _HAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ”

 

Neji, dengan serpihan harga diri yang siap ditiup angin, dan kekuatan fisik di atas rata-rata dewasa normal, menyeruak di antara kawan-kawannya dan menghambur ke arah kamar mandi. Kakak-beradik asal Subang tentu berlari menyusul dengan maksud menghina. Gelak lepas mereka merupakan bukti otentik. Sementara Shino dan Kakashi mengekor karena mengasihani si pengemis cinta. Malu bukan kepalang, Neji berteriak dari dalam, “—JIR, MINGGAT SANA! JANGAN DEKETIN GUE!” …ancaman tak guna karena laki-laki yang ia hadapi tipikal overtetosteron yang bercandaannya selangkangan. Yha—

 

“Makanya, walau naksir itu gratis, jangan kau borong semua, bah!” Suara Shino diikuti satu gedoran ringan, “Kau jatahlah sedikit sukamu itu, Neji! Beruntung ada aku yang larang mereka semua ambil foto muka tidur kau!” Tambah si kacamata hitam itu sebelum mengusir si bandel Itachi dan Sasuke.

 

Kakashi yang terakhir bersuara, “Neji, _ta’ bikinken_ sarapan _sek,_ _kulo_ tarok di kamar _sampean, njih?_ ” Paham perasaan rendah diri dan diliputi aib, sang juru masak tidak mengharapkan jawaban, “ _Ojo lali_ mandi wajib.” …tetapi perhatian berlebihan membuat Neji ingin menghempaskan kepala ke wastafel.

 

 _Demi—_ baru juga lewat dua minggu semenjak penerimaan pembantu baru.

 

Mempertahankan kecakapan sisi profesional tidak pernah menjadi masalah untuk si pemuda yang biasa bekerja. Nihil komplain melayang kepada dirinya; mengenai kapabilitasnya, paling tidak. Waktu yang ditepati, jam produktif yang terpenuhi, kualitas minimal, kesantunan bahasa tubuh, sebut semua dan Neji nyaris tidak pernah terdistraksi apapun. Fokusnya terarah. Tujuannya jelas. Namun, ia tidak mengerti— _gejolak yang tidak pada tempatnya ini,_ dipikirnya akan menghilang semakin bertambah hari. Nyatanya justru bertentangan. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sama sekali untuk melecehkan pemuda yang telah berbaik hati memberikannya penghidupan layak. Sementara datang mimpi kontradiktif itu.

 

Cepat, ia memutar keran, membiarkan air bersuhu rendah mendinginkan panas kepalanya. Persetan rambutnya setengah basah karena nekad keramas di pagi hari—ia benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang lebih dahsyat untuk meredam hasratnya. Bibirnya menguntai kata-kata tersebut berulang-ulang. Bak mantera suci guna mencuci bersih pikirannya yang ternodai adegan-adegan kurang senonoh.

 

“—gue nggak mikir apa-apa,”

 

_Bagaimana caranya menghadapi Akasuna no Gaara pagi ini?_

.

.

.

 _**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian tujuh._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jika ada yang penasaran apa itu engas; coba dibaca dari huruf S duluan.
> 
> Sekian, terima kasih. /DIKAPAK


	7. Perbedaan Kasta : Keping Pertama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“ _Good morning,_ Gaara!”

 

“ _Ouch,_ Ruka—“ Akasuna belia berpotongan rambut ringkas itu sedikit tertunduk karena tambahan beban, berupa _sebongkah_ Umino Iruka, yang tiba-tiba memeluk tengkuknya dari belakang, “—berat.”

 

Penggiat kuliner itu sedikit merengut, “Tidak sopan membalas sapaan selamat pagi seperti itu, _Cousin_. Mana etiket budi pekertimu?” Tegurnya halus sembari perlahan melepaskan rengkuhannya.

 

“Iya, iya… _Good morning_ , Iruka,” senyum dipaksakan yang kentara, sebelum pasang mimik serius—usaha ekstra untuk mencerna baris demi baris koran pagi bertajuk Pos Kota; _di-ho’oh itu bahasa apa? Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu ada kosakata seperti ini—_ yha, usaha Gaara untuk tidak bergantung pada The Jakarta Post. Teh hangat ia sesap selagi memicing ke arah sepupunya yang tolah-toleh, “Ada apa?”

 

“Kenapa _breakfast_ belum siap?” Iruka, yang disinyalir tertular virus anak gaul Jakarta Selatan, tengah berkacak pinggang melihat meja makan yang masih melompong. Satu-satunya piranti makan yang sudah digelar hanya _royal tea set_ milik Gaara, “—Kakashi!” Sejurus kemudian, ia berlari ke arah dapur.

 

Meningalkan Gaara yang sentimen sendiri,

 

“—akrab kok sama pembantu.”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze sejatinya adalah keluarga elitis-borjuis yang suka umbar-umbar kemewahan di media sosial. Namun, pewaris bungsunya, bernama lahir Naruto, tergolong cuek dan tidak suka mandi—

 

_PLAK—_

 

“Apa, sih!”

 

Gaara, yang barusan menampar punggung tangan Naruto, melotot maksimal. Ekor mata menghakimi penampilan si pirang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, “Tidak sopan. Cuci tangan dulu, sana,” ujar si kepala merah-bata sebelum sempat tangan sepupunya meraih sebutir anggur, “Lagipula, kenapa kamu masih pakai piyama? Kamu pikir ini pukul berapa?” Lirik ke arah jam antik setinggi kuncir Deidara yang berdentang delapan kali, “—ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar akan terlambat… Kenapa Kakashi lama sekali, hanya membuat sarapan saja.” Koran semi-dibanting. Cangkir teh menjadi korban tunggal.

 

Dan Naruto, “…hhhh, ya ya.” Tahu kalau suasana hati pimpinan keluarga (sementara) jauh dari kata ‘baik’ sehingga memutuskan untuk _melipir_ ke wastafel. Ia sempat menaikkan sebelah alis ketika mendengar selentingan berupa, _‘Ih, tapi itu kurang asin…’ ‘Tuan Muda, tapi garam itu—‘ ‘Kakashiiii~’_

 

_Dafuq_.

 

Memutuskan pura-pura tuli, Naruto buru-buru mengeringkan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan. Kerling safir ke arah pemilik kulit pucat, “Sudah. _Now, can I have my grapes_?” Tanya sarkastik.

 

Gaara menjawab dengan lirikan tambahan ke arah penunjuk waktu, “Bangunkan Deidara. Kita sarapan bersama.” Perintah kedua; kali ini ia lakukan sambil merapikan dasi marun yang menggantung di leher.

 

“ _Christ_ ,” Naruto menghela napas, kasar, “—yaa, ya.”

 

“Tidak boleh mendengus,” hardik Gaara kesal, “Seperti tidak diajari tata krama saja.”

 

Nyaris saja jari tengah melayang— _didikan negara adidaya_. Namun, ia cukup tabah dan tawakal untuk tidak memancing keributan. Sedikit menghentakkan langkah tatkala berjalan ke arah kamar kakak kandungnya; pirang lain yang ia pikir masih sibuk dengan rambutnya. Atau hobi tanah liatnya. Atau tanaman lavendernya yang sedikit-sedikit difoto, diberi _filter_ dan lagu-lagu galau sebelum di- _instastory_ tiap menit. Itulah kenapa, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah menggedor pintu bermaterial kayu jati tersebut. Jinjit sedikit, mengintip ke arah meja makan, berharap Gaara tidak menyusul—

 

“Dei, _Brother, wake the fuck up!_ ” Usaha pertama.

 

Hening—

 

“ _Breakfast!_ ” Naruto mencoba bersabar.

 

Masih hening—

 

“ _BIG ASS, OPEN THE DOOR OR I’MA—_ “

 

“APA SIH _GANDENG_!” Sapaan bahasa Indonesia tersebut bercampur logat Jawa Barat yang khas. Pintu membuka ke arah dalam dan Naruto membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk sadar bahwa,

 

“ITACHI!” …astaga, kerut-kerut itu, kalau dari dekat mengingatkannya kepada George Clooney. Kini ia paham kenapa kakaknya yang malas panas-panasan dan rewel kotor-kotoran kini semangat sekali mengurus kebun—eh, melantur. Naruto mengibas sebelum bertanya, kali ini dengan desisan, takut kena ciduk pentolan Akasuna, “ _The hell,_ apa yang kamu lakukan di kamar Deidara? Minta dipecat? Menantang potong gaji?” Ancamnya tanpa tendeng aling-aling, “Gaara lihat, habis kamu dikebiri!”

 

“A-ampun, Tuan Muda Naru!” Kedua telapak tangan bertemu, diletakkan di puncak kepala, wajah menunduk maksimal, “Saya—saya buka karena perintah Tuan Muda Dei… Saya pikir suara Sasuke.”

 

Naruto berang, “SUARA SAYA SAMA BABU CEMPRENG ITU MIRIP DI SEBELAH MANANYA?”

 

“Apa di sana baik-baik saja?” Vokal yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang tengah menggema di lorong-lorong kediaman mereka yang notabene ketinggian plafond langit-langitnya.

 

“ _Everything’s under control, Cousin,_ ” netra safirnya mengkode Itachi untuk lekas minggat, “—cepat panggil Deidara sebelum kamu betulan tidak bisa memproduksi keturunan!” Gertaknya galak.

 

“Si-siap, Tuan Muda Naru!” Pemuda Subang itu _mengibrit_ ke arah jendela besar yang menjadi akses ke arah taman belakang. Bertepatan dengan Deidara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi; masih pakai handuk melilit pinggang dan satu lain membungkus jurai indahnya. Wangi aromaterapi yang tercium dari arah abangnya yang luar biasa flamboyan berhasil menurunkan tensi siluman ekor sembilan.

 

Deidara menelengkan kepalanya, “—lho, aku pikir tadi Sasuke yang panggil-panggil-un.”

 

“…”

 

_Galatia 5 ayat 22… Galatia 5 ayat 22… Kasih, sukacita, damai sejahtera, KESABARAN, kemurahan, kebaikan, kesejahteraan—_ Naruto bukan satu-dua kali ingin menjambak pirang serupa miliknya itu.

 

“Sasuke tiga minggu gaul sama aku jadi pinter bahasa Inggris, ‘gitu maksudmu?” Cerocos Naruto dalam bahasa Indonesia yang mulai fasih _slang-_ nya, “Cepat berpakaian! _Gaara’s being grumpy. If he fires your lovely gardener, I won’t even blame him_.” Delik kelereng biru langitnya sadis, “…apa, merajuk?”

 

Deidara cemberut, “ _You won’t tell him, right, Brother-_ un?” Kedip-kedip ada maunya, tetapi remasan di lengan si bungsu merupakan bukti kalau yang sulung ogah membiarkan kasus ini tercium khayalak.

 

“Dasar monarki,” seloroh Naruto, “—yaaa, ya. Tidak bilang.” …dasarnya anak ini terlalu baik walaupun sering memaki, mengangguklah ia, pasrah tubuhnya diguncang-guncang antusias oleh Deidara.

 

“ _Good boy_ -un,” satu kecupan di pipi sebelum Deidara mendorong pelan adiknya keluar, “ _See ya_ -un!”

 

“ _Yikes_!”

 

Saliva menempel di pipi; Naruto menggerutu pelan sembari menyambangi meja makan. _Update_ kilat: sarapan belum datang, koran kedua sudah digelar, dan mimik wajah Gaara bagaikan Shukaku di kala bulan purnama. Pelan-pelan, Namikaze itu memberi berita, “—Deidara _will be here in a sec_.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Jawaban singkat tanpa terima kasih itu membuat Naruto melirik tajam, dan Gaara balas delikan sewot. Membuat Namikaze belia yang pada dasarnya mudah tersulut kembali _nyinyir_ , “Apa lihat-lihat?”

 

“ _Nothing_.”

 

Demikian, meja makan pun mendingin. Jiraiya yang memiliki ‘sesuatu yang harus ia urusi’ di pusatnya Jakarta membuat kondisi rumah semakin tidak terkendali. Tidak ada penengah ketika dua atau tiga Tuan Muda yang notabene sedang labil-labilnya mulai bersitegang. Sebelum Naruto memasuki _nyolot_ stadium lanjut, ketuk-ketuk sepatu terdengar dari arah tangga; _Inuzuka Kiba hadir tepat waktu_.

 

“ _Lord_ , kenapa meja makannya masih kosong seperti itu?” Protesnya sambil membuka kacamata hitam bergagang huruf ‘G’-nya. Setelan _blazer_ semiformal membungkus postur ramping-atletisnya. Rambut ia tata ke belakang sehingga rajah di kedua pipi lebih mentereng daripada hari biasa. Tas tangan yang menjerit ‘GUE ADALAH _FASHION STATEMENT_ ’ ditenteng ringan, “—ah, Gaara. Rapi seperti biasa.”

 

“Hari ini jadwalku ke kedutaan,” jawab Gaara pendek, “Kamu sendiri?”

 

Kiba mengecek ponselnya sebelum mengambil tempat bersebelahan dengan Naruto, “Ada _fashion event_ di Kota Kasablanka,” sahutnya sebelum melirik Gaara, “—kenapa, kamu mau pakai Shino?”

 

“Tidak, kedutaan yang menjemputku.” Kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto bosan duluan; tidak habis pikir bagaimana Gaara bisa melewati rapat-rapat panjang yang penuh dengan argumen politik.

 

“Sejujurnya aku mulai bosan di rumah-un,” Deidara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah kamarnya duduk di samping Gaara. Tersenyum lebar sekilas, kemudian pasang raut memelas ke arah Kiba, “ _C’mon, Cousin-_ un…” Memohon seraya menopang dagu, “Aku boleh ikut, ya-un?” Rayuan pulau kelapa keluar.

 

“Aku tidak mau mempertaruhkan dua jam kemacetan untuk menunggumu memilih pakaian,” tandas Kiba— _diikuti tawa tertahan dari bungsu Namikaze_ —kembali resah ketika melihat jarum jam di arloji keluaran terbatasnya, “…oke, serius. Kakashi tidak pernah sebegini terlambat; _let me check—_ “

 

Naruto, yang tahu kalau sepupu tertuanya mungkin, sedang asyik-asyikan (…) dengan sang juru masak, buru-buru berdiri, “Tidak—jangan,” gerakan tergesa itu membuat Gaara menyipit, “Maksudnya, biar aku saja yang panggil. Kamu dan Gaara sudah begitu rapi, sayang kalau sampai bau dapur—“

 

“Selamat pagi, semua! Maaf sedikit terlambat—tetapi sarapan sudah siap!”

 

“— _damn._ ”

 

Yang barusan berjalan dengan muka sumringah, rambut diikat tinggi, dan bakul berisi nasi goreng yang masih panas-panasnya, _bukan_ Kakashi. Karena orangnya sendiri mengekor panik di belakang sang Tuan Muda yang begitu keras kepala ingin menjamu keempat sepupunya dengan tangan sendiri.

 

“Tu-Tuan Muda Ruka… Maaf, sini, saya saja yang bawa—“ bujuk Kakashi yang masih berusaha keras menyelamatkan tunggal Umino dari bencana terpeleset atau melepuh jari-jari tangannya. Plus, lihat saja sorot membunuh yang berasal dari generasi teranyar Akasuna, “Tuan Muda, saya mohon ja—“

 

“Ti-dak!” …dan sejurus kemudian, wadah masakan khas Indonesia yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi favorit para ningrat belia, diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja-kaca-bundar-dengan-taplak-bordir, “Nah, sudah saya letakkan. Jadi, Kakashi tidak bisa ambil lagi.” Penuh kemenangan sekali suaranya. Terlalu polos untuk sadar bahwa nyawa, karir, dan onderdil reproduksi pekerja favoritnya tengah di ujung tanduk.

 

Untuk beberapa saat, suara napas pun tidak ada—

 

Kakashi menunduk dengan batin berkata, _‘mending kulo jadi remah roti gabin sekalian—_ ‘ saking lalim cara Gaara menatapnya. Bibir tipisnya nyaris tak bergerak ketika menitah, “Kembali ke dapur.”

 

“Si-siap, Tuan Muda Gaara!” Mantan pelaku gerakan ‘Tolak Bandara Kulonprogo’ itu manut.

 

Sepeninggalan Kakashi, yang dari cara _ngibrit-_ nya ketahuan lega karena tidak perlu berlama-lama di tengah situasi canggung, tidaklah Gaara membuang waktu untuk marah-marah, “Ruka. _Duduk_.”

 

Iruka memahami kondisi setelah bertukar tatap dengan Naruto.

 

“Naruto, kamu tahu sesuatu, hm?” Selidik Gaara dengan intonasi tajam.

 

“Tidak, tidak—“ pura-pura bodoh, tapi kentara bohong; Deidara sampai menendang kaki si bungsu di bawah meja, lengkap dengan ancaman bisu terkait insiden di kamar si Namikaze tertua, “—apa, sih!”

 

“ _Enough_!”

 

Naiknya frekuensi suara Gaara merupakan bukti otentik bahwa sepupu mereka itu betulan naik pitam. Kiba yang kurang paham garis besar melirik ke arah Naruto. Yang dilirik menumpahkan tatapan penuh tuduhan kepada Iruka dan Deidara. Kedua pemuda pemelihara rambut panjang itu menunduk; tetapi Iruka yang paling dalam karena kesalahannya paling kentara. Deidara juga tidak paham—padahal ia dan Iruka, secara _de facto,_ merupakan dua tertua. Namun aura kebangsawanan dan penegak aturan lebih lekat di nama Akasuna no Gaara. Caranya mengintimidasi lewat tatapan tidak bisa dilawan. Efek ketiadaan alis di- _combo_ dengan garis mata tegas atas-bawah, sepertinya. Yang jelas, semua geming.

 

“Sepertinya aku terlalu longgar mengawasi kalian, sampai-sampai tidak tahu batas dalam bergaul, hm? Tidak ingat bagaimana tata krama keluarga kita dalam memperlakukan pekerja?” Tanya Gaara sinis.

 

“Ta-tapi, Gaara, Kakashi orang baik—“

 

“Kalau mereka orang jahat, sudah aku tendang dari rumah ini!” Tanpa sengaja, Gaara membentak. Ia tahu itu; tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk melembutkan cara bicaranya. Masa bodoh melihat Iruka menciut atau Deidara yang pasang ekspresi kesal, “—ingat, strata kita dan mereka tidak sama. Mereka ada di sini karena kita _pekerjakan_. Sudah seharusnya mereka menaruh hormat sementara kalian menjaga sikap,” tangannya menggenggam garpu terlalu erat sampai buku-buku jemarinya sedikit nyeri, “Baru beberapa minggu sudah seperti barusan. Kalau kalian semua lembek seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin mereka semua melunjak; awas saja kalau mereka mulai beralasan dan bekerja malas-malasan.”

 

Kalimat tersebut menyakitkan, tetapi tak ada yang benar-benar berani memberikan argumen balik.

 

“Kenapa diam saja? Kalian mengerti atau tidak?” Tanya Gaara keras.

 

“Mengerti, Gaara.” Semua menjawab kompak.

 

“Satu kali lagi aku melihat pelanggaran, dan itu berasal dari _kalian_ , aku tidak segan bertindak tegas,” ceramah darurat tersebut ditutup dengan mengulurkan tangan ke kedua sepupu yang bersebelahan duduk dengannya, “—lekas sarapan. Naruto, pimpin doa.” Perintah meluncur natural dari bibirnya.

 

Naruto, putra termuda di keluarga itu, mengangguk, “Iya, iya.”

 

Lantun pujian kepada sang Pencipta lewat-lewat saja di beberapa telinga; Kiba, misalnya—yang tidak habis pikir kenapa sentimen pribadi berimbas ke semua penghuni. Deidara terlihat santai seperti biasa walaupun di dalam hati waswas; semoga Itachi sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Iruka yang jelas-jelas terlihat hampir menangis. Namun harga diri dan kepalanya yang cukup keras dalam beberapa hal menghalangi air matanya jatuh di depan Gaara. Naruto yang paling berhati-hati agar tidak mendadak lupa syair doa—sementara Gaara jelas akan meledak jika ada satu lagi saja kesalahan.

 

Tidak mudah memang tumbuh besar dan hidup bersama Akasuna galur murni yang sangat taat pada peraturan, norma kesusilaan, dan undang-undang keluarga—baik yang tertulis maupun tidak.

 

“— _amin_ ,” perlahan, Naruto melepas genggaman di tangan saudaranya, “ _Shall we_?”

 

Satu-satunya suara lanjutan yang terdengar sepanjang sesi sarapan adalah denting-denting logam dan kaca. Beruntung, nasi goreng buatan _chef_ keluarga mereka memiliki karakter rasa yang cukup kuat. Setidaknya, tidak ada yang perlu diprotes—walau secara keseluruhan suasana mendung pekat.

 

Suara tapak-tapak kaki dari arah ruang tengah membuat Kiba lekas menyambar serbet dan menyeka sudut bibirnya. Shino telah menanti dalam balutan pakaian terbaik, “Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Kiba. Maaf mengganggu sarapan Anda, saya hendak mengabarkan bahwa mobil sudah saya panaskan.”

 

“ _Sure thing_ , terima kasih, Shino,” memasang gaya angkuhnya, Kiba merapikan peralatan makan dan mengembalikan bangku ke posisi semula, lalu berpamitan, “Aku duluan, _see you tonight, Cousins_.”

 

“ _Take care_.”

 

Inuzuka belia memberikan anggukan singkat dan senyum tipis kepada Shino ketika berpapasan. Sang supir pribadi menunduk kecil sebelum mengekor langkah-langkah tuannya. Tepat berjeda tiga langkah di belakang. Sebuah aksi yang membuat Gaara menyungging kurva puas setelah puas marah-marah.

 

“Contoh yang bagus,” menyilangkan sendok dan garpu di atas piring, Gaara berkomentar, “Lakukan sebagaimana Kiba bersikap, kalian semua.” Gaara memfatwa sebelum bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

 

“Baik, Gaara.”

 

(…ada untungnya, ia tidak melihat bagaimana Kiba menggandeng lengan Shino di luar sana, sembari memberikan retorika maut, “Shino, antar saya ke Bandung lagi, ya?”—dan pemuda berdarah Minang itu pun _terpaksa_ mengangguk. Bertekad malam ini akan meminta jasa kerokan Kakashi. _Lagi._ )

 

Sementara itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk memberikan kesan baik selayaknya Kiba; _just in case_. Agak tinggi vokalnya saat memanggil nama tersebut, “Sas! Sasuke!” _Setidaknya, sampai Gaara agak adem_.

 

“Siap, Tuan Muda Naru!” Tergopoh-gopoh, Sasuke datang dengan peralatan tempur lengkap. Alat pel, lap basah, dan kemoceng, “Ada perintah, Tuan Muda? Maaf—saya barusan bebersih teras depan.”

 

“Tolong bersihkan meja makan,” perintah Naruto pendek, “Kalau sudah selesai terasnya, kamu bantu Kakashi cuci piring.” Begini-begini, ia peka. Sepertinya sang juru masak di belakang sana butuh teman.

 

“Laksanakan, Tuan Muda.”

 

Baru saja hendak beranjak ke kamar masing-masing, mereka kembali diinterupsi.

 

“Selamat pagi—“ sapaan itu membuat semua tertoleh ke arah sumber suara, “Tuan Muda,” kali ini Neji, yang cara berdirinya bagai tengah bisulan di telapak kaki. Naruto angkat alis—sementara kedua sepupunya urung pergi karena ingin menonton drama gratisan. Gaara, tentu saja, menjadi pihak yang dihampiri oleh si tenaga keamanan berambut iklan shampo, “—Tuan Muda Gaara, maksud saya.”

 

Gaara dan tameng aristokratnya, menjawab tenang, “Ada apa?”

 

Namun Neji, yang _shield-_ nya tidak canggih, gelagapan sediri. Masih berusaha dan berjuang bersikap biasa sekalipun mimpi grafisnya seringkali hadir dalam bentuk kelebat. Masalahnya, sumber ke- _jones_ -annya ada di depan mata. Sekian inci lebih pendek sehingga ia harus menunduk untuk menyamakan level mata dengan Gaara; yang membuat wajah bak boneka porselen itu semakin imut di matanya. Yha. _Tarik napas, buang napas,_ “Ada tamu mencari Tuan Muda, di… Di depan, Tuan Muda Gaara.”

 

“Oh,” Gaara melirik arlojinya, “Tamu darimana?”

 

“Dari kedutaan Jepang, Tuan Muda,” jawab Neji lagi, “Menjemput Tuan Muda.”

 

“Kamu suruh tunggu dimana?” Cecar Gaara.

 

“Di—di ruang tamu, Tuan Muda.” Neji semakin _jiper_ , refleksnya adalah menunduk.

 

“Biasakan tatap saya kalau bicara!” Gaara yang memang kurang sabar, menghardik.

 

“Siap Tuan Muda!” Terkejut, Neji tanpa sengaja menjawab (terlalu) tegas.

 

“Tidak perlu berteriak, saya tidak tuli.” Tandas Gaara sembari bersedekap.

 

“Ma-maaf, Tuan Muda…” Kikuk sendiri Neji dibuatnya.

 

“Kembali ke pos.” Instruksinya lugas.

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda,” perintah itu membuat Neji tunggang-langgang dan, _KAING,_ “—MAAF PAULO!”

 

“…”

 

Gaara memijat pelipisnya. Heran akan kelakuan absurd para pekerja baru di area kekuasaannya ini. Terutama terhadap Neji yang belakangan sering hilang arah dan salah tingkah. Membuatnya ingin evaluasi cara memimpin; apa benar rezimnya terlalu saklek atau kata-katanya terlalu sulit dicerna.

 

“—kenapa jadi aku yang pusing.” Ia mendengus sebelum mengembalikan citra kebangsawanannya. Dengan kesantunan terlatih dan senyum bisnis yang menawan, ia meladeni tamu kenegaraan.

 

Meninggalkan Deidara dan Iruka yang sama-sama, ‘tuh, ‘kan! Dia sama saja—‘ …sesungguhnya Naruto ingin berkomentar, tetapi ditahan-tahan karena masih menjaga impresi di depan Sasuke. Lirik terarah kepada Deidara, tanpa kata-kata, dan sang kakak yang mengerucut bibirnya mengeluarkan kartu platinum dari saku celananya, “…tolong ya adikku yang baik hati, jangan terlalu kalap-un.”

 

Naruto menerimanya dengan cebik penuh kemenangan, “ _I’ve told you, he has a crush on our cousin_ ,” sengaja berbahasa Inggris supaya Sasuke gagal paham dan tidak menyebar fitnah, “ _This is interesting_.”

 

“Kalian menjadikan Gaara taruhan?”

 

Tuduhan Iruka membuat kedua Namikaze berpandangan, sedikit merasa bersalah.

 

“—kenapa aku tidak diajak?”

.

.

.

Suara decit halus diikuti oleh tatapan kagum bercampur iri dari yang melihat—

 

Tak heran; Bugatti Veryon, sedan _sport_ besutan grup Volkswagen itu memang didesain untuk mencuri perhatian. Visualnya yang mentereng membuat siapapun penasaran akan sosok yang akan keluar dari _2-door coupé_ dua warna tersebut. Performanya di jalan tol Cipularang juga membuat mobil-mobil lain terbengong dan menjaga jarak. Dan kini, pemiliknya memutuskan untuk mengambil rehat sejenak di _rest area_ kilometer tiga digit. Tinggal tiga puluh kilometer dan mereka akan memasuki gerbang tol Pasteur. Inuzuka belia masih bertingkah pongah; _self defense mechanism_ melawan masyarakat lokal yang _kepo_ ampun-ampunan. Kacamata hitam masuk kantong sebelum bertanya kepada supirnya,

 

“Saya minum kopi sebentar,” ibu jari mengarah ke kedai mahal-tapi-yah-biasa-saja-sih-kopinya, tak ada pilihan lain di negara konsumtif korban _brand_ internasional ini, “Kamu mau saya belikan sesuatu?”

 

“Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda, terima kasih sebelumnya,” jawab Shino menolak santun, “Nanti saya beli sendiri saja kalau memang haus,” nah, kalau Shino, yang dia tunjuk rumah makan padang. _Level—_ “Saya isi bensin dulu kalau begitu, lalu saya parkir di sekitar sini.” Tambahnya (sok) yakin.

 

Kiba mengangguk, “Saya tinggal sebentar.”

 

Selagi _designer_ muda berbakat kita menanti pesenan di area duduk berjendela menghadap lapangan parkir, tersebutlah Deidara, yang saking bosannya di rumah, mulai iseng membaca majalah-majalah milik Iruka. Bisa ditebak, isinya makanan semua; membuat yang membaca jadi ikut-ikutan lapar. Ia putuskan menyeret kursi rotan dari teras samping menjadi properti pribadi. Alasannya, agar dengan mudah dapat ia monitor hasil pekerjaan Itachi. Matahari mulai tinggi dan Itachi mulai terpanggang imannya. Tak lain dan tak bukan dipersembahkan oleh kostum sang Tuan Muda yang minim benang.

 

Beda ladang, beda belalang. Beda atasan, beda tekanan. _Cakep._

 

“Kemarin bunga mataharinya sudah ditanam semua—“ majalah yang sedari tadi menutupi muka kini turun sebatas dagu, “Kamu kenapa, Itachi-un?” Deidara mengernyit ketika dilihatnya si tukang kebun bermuka merah, “Kepanasan-un?” Bertanya tanpa sadar _boxer_ dan kaos tanpa lengan adalah dosa.

 

“Saya baik-baik saja, Tuan Muda,” jawaban yang disertai sumpah untuk menyelipkan tanaman daun sirih. Sekedar berjaga-jaga kalau memang harus mimisan, “Sudah, Tuan Muda. Dari semua tugas saya, tinggal stroberi. Soalnya benih yang tempo hari Tuan Muda beli di Sopi nggak lulus disemai.”

 

Deidara mendecak, “Sudah saya duga _seller_ bala-bala,” … _vocabulary_ yang ingin Itachi koreksi menjadi ‘abal-abal’ tapi takut dikira melawan, “Nanti saya cari lagi-un. Kamu tolong potong rumput-un.”

 

Perintah itu mendatangkan _‘glek’_ samar.

 

Masalahnya, perkakas potong rumput yang dibeli Deidara bukan kelas ecek-ecek model ransel. Tetapi level tujuh-juta-sekian bergaransi tahunan dan dipakai dengan cara didorong. Mesin empat tak. Salah-salah, tidak cuma rumput, tapi jempol kaki juga putus. Itachi rasanya ingin menulis surat wasiat saja.

 

Kembali ke _rest area,_

 

“ATAS NAMA KIBA—“

 

“ _Good Lord_ ,” Kiba nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Sedikit tergesa mengambil pesanannya dan sedikit risih karena aksi _flirting_ mas-mas barista yang barusan menyodorkan pesanannya, “ _Thanks_.” Kasual, ia berterima kasih, kemudian kembali ke bangkunya. Satu sesap _frappucino_ sebelum mencari nomor spesifik dan memencet tombol ‘ _call’._ Seperti yang diharapkan dari kakak sepupunya, belum ada dua ‘tut’ sudah diangkat, “Hei, Dei. Dimana? Sedang apa? Tidak ada Gaara di sekitarmu, ‘kan?” Tanpa rem.

 

// “…aku sedang di kamarku-un,” // jawab suara di seberang sana, // “Kamu mencari dia-un? Kenapa menghubungiku-un? Aku sedang sibuk mengawasi Itachi yang sedang memotong rumput-un.” //

 

Kiba terkekeh, “ _I’m on my way to_ Bandung _again, and you won’t tell him any, single, thing, about it_ ,” dapat didengarnya tawa ringan milik si pirang panjang, “Maaf ya, makanya aku tidak ajak kamu.”

 

// “Tergantung sogokan-un.” // canda Deidara.

 

“Kudengar kemarin ada yang cari benih stroberi—“

 

// “ _Deal_ -un.” //

 

Mudah sekali memang memprovokasi Deidara dan hobi bercocok tanamnya, “Dan tebak, barusan aku melewati kebun teh Walini; yang tempo hari kamu ribut ingin survey itu. Kufotokan atau—“

 

// “VIDEOKAN-UN!!!” //

 

Deidara berceloteh dari A sampai Z mengenai usaha perkebunan dalam negeri yang menarik minat bisnisnya tersebut. Saking asyiknya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata bandel yang tengah mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai sejak lahir. Itachi sampai harus mengucap istigfar dan mengusap muka, kemudian geleng-geleng dan tampar-tampar, sadar kalau tindakannya barusan tergolong asusila. Mengingat pesan Shino agar mengendalikan zinah mata dan hawa nafsu, ia pun memutuskan untuk memulai kegiatan sucinya. Abaikan sejenak Deidara dan pose-pose sugestifnya.

 

Nun jauh di sana, Jawa Barat dan sekitarnya, Shino yang telah menyelesaikan misi level A yaitu mengisi bensin, telah kembali ke area parkir kedai kopi. Sedan tersebut masih dalam kondisi semi-aktif.

 

Dan Shino, sok asyik sendiri di depan roda kemudi. Paha ia tepuk-tepuk ringan. Bergaya ala juragan, “E—ehem, saya mau ke Citos, makan nasi seharga gaji sebulan, minum kopi seharga tunjangan setaun, haha,” muka lempengnya digantikan cengiran bahagia sambil memperhatikan interior sedan _sport_ itu, “Untuuuung, _awak_ belajar dapet SIM macem-macem. Bisa jadi supir, keren, perlente, berasa orang tajir…” rusak sudah citra _stoic_ Shino yang sedunia kenal, “Mari, kita mendengarkan, musik!” Telunjuk diangkat tinggi sebelum mendarat di satu-satunya tombol yang ia hafal mati gunanya. Selain lampu.

 

“ _Rancak bana_ radio orang kaya,” geleng-geleng kepala kagum. Lagunya _ajedaps-ajedups_ dengan suara _kikiw-kikiw_ dari piringan DJ. Bertolak belakang dengan yang biasa ia dengar di kampung-kampung; yang mana didominasi oleh tembang berbahasa daerah sekitar, “—nah, kalau ini, kita coba juga.”

 

Tombol kedua merupakan _MP3 player_. Suara Sam Smith pun mengalun lembut.

 

“Wuidihhh canggih, canggih,” kealayan pun tidak berhenti sampai di sana, “Coba ini, ah—“ lain lagi ia tekan; kini muncul televisi tipis yang melipat ke arah bawah, muncul dari langit-langit, “WUAAHHH.”

 

…

 

“Ini—ini juga. Wah, ini apa pula? Itu—wuihh! Keren!”

 

Teknologi tinggi tidak menjamin penggunanya memiliki kecerdasan tinggi pula. Terbukti pada Shino yang terlambat menyadari bahwa keluguannya bakal berujung bencana. Tangan _gratil_ -nya sukses menyalakan berbagai macam fungi si mobil mewah. Radio, televisi, pemutar musik, pemutar video, _wiper_ beserta semprotan airnya, lampu sen plus lampu jauh bergantian, alarm anti maling, dan seolah itu belum cukup meriah— _semua dalam volume maksimal dan kap depan terbuka-menutup-terbuka-menutup_. Keributan dalam beberapa media tersebut menghasilkan campuran suara yang kira-kira,

 

“ _Can I lay by your— butt, bubble bubble bubble but, bubble—_ Bahwa dalam kondisi sekarang, pihak cawapres nomor satu akan— TIDAK, FERGUSO! Kau main mata dengan perempuan lain dan— NGUING NGUING NGUING— _Hey guys!_ Balik lagi anak nongkrong dengan kami yang— Mematikan usaha petani akibat bantuan yang tidak— _Bubble butt, bubble bubble—_ NGUING NGUING NGUING— _With you~_ ”

 

… [2]

 

“MAMPUS AWAK MACAM MANA MATIKAN SEMUA INI!” …alhasil, Shino kelabakan. Apalagi, dapat ia lihat Kiba duduk tak jauh dari keributan yang ia hasilkan berbekal kealayan sendiri. _Meninggal dah._

 

Di Jakarta Selatan, Itachi yang sedari awal beriman lebih tipis daripada rambut dibelah tujuh, bukannya khusyuk ke mesin dan rumput malah curi-curi lihat ke arah dalam. Deidara yang masih asyik dengan pembicaraan antarkota kini mengambil posisi telentang sambil memain-mainkan ujung pirangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia berguling, bicara antusias dalam bahasa asing dan memutar tubuh ke samping— _pose putri duyung_. Kebat-kebitlah _kokoro_ Uchiha sulung tersebut. Iler mulai berleleran dan senyum cabul tak lagi terkendali. Jempol kanan tanpa sengaja menyenggol tombol. Pisau menderu kencang.

 

…yang mana, _cinta itu budek_.

 

“Gusti…” Lama-lama, nasehat spiritual Shino digantikan oleh setan-setan kecil yang terbang di sekitar kepala Itachi, “ _Meuni_ pol _pisan eta_ bodi _teh…_ ” Itachi tak hanya jinjit, tapi juga melompat lebih tinggi.

 

Sebuah kesalahan fatal, Saudara.

 

Mesin bertenaga kuda (…) lebih dari cukup untuk menggerung marah. Seolah tidak rela pemilik sahnya yang sudah keluar uang dan menandatangani lembar garansi diperlakukan tak pantas oleh tukang kebun sendiri. Maka dari itu, Itachi hanya bisa pasrah (dan panik) saat tubuhnya yang memang kurang makan itu _terbawa_ oleh kuatnya dorongan mesin pemotong rumput. Bunyi kurang wajar itu terdengar liar diiringi dengan teriakan yang ‘WA—‘ lalu lewat, dan ‘WA—‘ lagi, karena tidak selesai menjeritnya.

 

Deidara, _being_ Deidara, masih seru-seruan di telepon dengan punggung menghadap jendela. Tidak sadar kalau babunya membutuhkan pertolongan darurat. Setali tiga uang dengan dirinya, Kiba di _rest area_ pun tidak menaruh peduli dengan keributan di luar sana. Larut dalam perbincangan sementara tangannya yang bebas tengah berkarya di layar tablet. Andai saja Deidara tidak penasaran bertanya,

 

// “ _Anyway_ , suaranya kurang jelas, seperti ada rusuh-rusuh di dekatmu-un.” // …dan, harap diingat Deidara bicara demikian dengan latar belakang Itachi lewat-lewat sambil memohon bantuan—

 

“Oh ya?” Kiba sekilas melihat ke seberang jendela, menemukan orang-orang lewat menertawakan pemandangan gaib berupa seorang supir yang heboh sendiri. Pemuda nyentrik itu ikut tersenyum penuh penghinaan, “Tidak ada yang spesial. Hanya seorang _driver_ kampungan yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menghidupkan semua fungsi di mobil _sport_ warna—“ _sebentar_. Kiba menoleh satu kali lagi—

 

// “ _Cousin_ -un?” //

 

“ _MOTHER OF GOD!_ ” teriakan itu disusul gebrakan kepada meja bundar tak bersalah, “ _Dei, I’ll call you later_.” Hubungan itu diputus sepihak. Kiba berjalan cepat ke arah kendaraan miliknya.

 

Shino, yang tertangkap tangan, hanya bisa meringis kuda, “Tu-Tuan Mu—“

 

“SAYA HARAP KAMU BISA MENJELASKAN DENGAN SPESIFIK, SHINO!”

 

Nasib Itachi tak kalah naas ketibang Shino yang tengah menghadapi penghakiman langsung. Lengan sudah kebas. Kekuatan kaki menurun. Otak jangan ditanya; mungkin tinggal setengah kilogram yang tersisa di dalam sana. Di puncak kepasrahannya, Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum, membayangkan senyum Deidara, dan— _BRAAAKKK, KROMPYANG, ahung!—BRUK, DUK DUK DUK DUDUDUDUDUK—_ hening dua detik, ditutup dengan— _BYUURRRR—blepblepblep_. Rentetan suara yang dekat dengan konteks bencana membuat Deidara tersentak. Lekas ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan menjerit tertahan—

 

“ _WHO ON EARTH—_ ITACHI-UN!”

 

Bentaknya tatkala menemukan padang rumput kesayangannya telah dihiasi _track-track_ Tamiya dalam versi tidak beradab. Dua batang lavendernya patah. Sudut perdunya botak setengah. Pemuda pirang itu berkacak pinggang—tolah-toleh kesal, tetapi Itachi tidak berhasil ia temukan. Gusar, ia putuskan untuk membanting jendela penuh amarah, tanpa sadar riak besar di kolam renang terbentuk bersama gelembung udara. Itachi tengah melakukan adegan Titanic bersama mesin pemotong rumput.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian delapan._

.

.

.


	8. Perbedaan Kasta : Keping Terakhir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

Sudah lewat kira-kira enam jam semenjak mereka semua bersitegang tadi pagi. Matahari mulai jinak dan memendarkan semburat jingga. Namun tidak berarti sisa-sisa tempratur tinggi berhenti menyiksa. Adalah alasan kuat kenapa Namikaze bungsu berkeliaran dengan kostum serupa abangnya; kaus tipis sepanjang garis pinggang dan celana yang hanya menyensor seperempat paha. Laki-laki berusia delapan belas itu menuruni tangga malas-malasan, efek tidur siang yang terlalu panjang, dan dua porsi Indomie instant yang, ia bersumpah, adalah makanan cepat saji ternikmat yang pernah ia cicip sepanjang usia. Lanjut. Langkah-langkahnya itu kembali terciduk oleh polisi norma yang barusan tiba—

 

“Namikaze Naruto!” Tenornya memekik, “—apa-apaan pakaianmu itu! Lekas ganti!”

 

Tentu saja pemuda bergaris tiga di masing-masing pipi itu terlonjak, “Apa-apaan, sih! Membuat kaget saja!” Bentaknya balik, “Panas, tahu, Gaara! Lagipula aku bukannya mau keluar rumah ini!”

 

Pulang dari rapat berjam-jam dan masih dihantui kemacetan ibukota, menemukan perlawanan dari saudaranya bukanlah hal yang Gaara idamkan, “Tidak sopan! Bagaimana kalau Sasuke lihat?”

 

“Astaga, tapi—“ melihat Deidara lewat dengan kain-kain senada, Naruto merasa menemukan perisai manusia, “—Deidara juga pakai itu!” Disusul dengan aksi melarikan diri ketika perhatian Gaara teralih.

 

“Kamu juga sama saja,” tidak habis pikir dengan para kepala pirang dan obsesi mereka memamerkan kulit, “Bisa tidak, kalau sedang di luar kamar, berpakaian lebih sopan?” Gaara mencak-mencak.

 

Deidara mengernyit, “Untuk apa-un? Semua orang di rumah ini laki-laki-un.” Sahutnya cuek.

 

“KALIAN NAMIKAZE SAMA SAJA BANYAK ALASAN!”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketibang pengang telinganya karena overdosis bacotan si tunggal Akasuna, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk hijrah ke ruang tengah. Atau ruang keluarga. Atau ruang santai. Faktanya, area tersebut hanya dirinyalah yang sering pakai—Iruka lebih menyukai dapur, Deidara betah di taman belakangnya, dan Kiba nyaris tidak pernah di rumah semenjak mendapat supir. Gaara; haaaa, jangan tanya. Ruang kerja dan ruang tidur nyaris tidak bisa dibedakan. Maka, Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini menemukan _channel_ Netflix menarik berniat maraton ulang _season finale—_ tepat ketika disadarinya Sasuke sudah berada di sana. Dan bukannya bekerja, babu personalnya itu justru menghidupkan televisi, sambil celingukan.

 

Beruntung kaki cepat Naruto sukses menyembunyikan diri di balik lemari pajangan.

 

“Wagilasih… Enak _bat_ jadi orang kaya,” gumam Sasuke sambil menonton acara yang ditayangkan via layar tipis beresolusi ultra HD tersebut, “—wedyaann… Azabnya jadi kayak beneran,” berdecak kagum ia, sambil mundur-mundur ke arah sofa, merabanya dan toleh-toleh sekali lagi sebelum mencoba.

 

(Di sini, Naruto sebenarnya hendak menegur.)

 

(… _tapi lucu, jadi—_ )

 

Sasuke mulai _enjot-enjotan_ di tempat duduk empuk yang tidak ia tahu seharga gajinya enam bulan, “Waaa—waaaaa empuk banget, enak banget di sini terus nyuruh-nyuruh,” cekikikan sendiri sambil menunjuk ke arah sembarang menggunakan kemoceng, “Sas, ini, Sas, itu, Sas, cariin Dragon Ball—“

 

“Empuk sofanya, Sas?”

 

“EEE—“ _copot, copot_ , mau latah tapi terlambat tiga dekade. Dengan gesit dan _full_ ngeles, Sasuke pun menggunakan jurus berguling dan menyambar lap di bahu, kemudian akting gosok-gosok, “—sofanya agak debuan, Tuan Muda, saya lagi bersihin, kok.” Ucapnya panik sambil pasang muka memelas.

 

Naruto yang telah kembali ke moda-ningrat, melangkah pelan ke arah Sasuke, mengambil _remote_ dan mengintimidasi dengan kata-kata sarkastik, “Sambil menonton acara seperti ini?” Retoris. Naruto memadamkan piranti elektronik tersebut dan menyambar tabloid properti edisi bulan ini. Selayaknya biasa, ia duduk di singgasananya, menyelonjorkan kaki dengan santai dan mulai mencari potensi bisnis terbaru di bidangnya, “—sudah selesai menyapu, Sas?” Tanya Naruto sambil mengganti halaman.

 

“Siap, sudah, Tuan Muda.” Jawaban itu disertai lirikan ke arah atasnya-dengkul. _Dasar Uchiha_.

 

“Kalau begitu, kamu bersihkan karpet. Sepertinya belum sempat divakum sejak saya di sini,” walau di mata Sasuke, itu permadani bersih-bersih saja, tetapi mungkin tidak di hidung Naruto yang ekstra sensitif, “Pakai _vaccum cleaner_ di pojok sana.” Perintahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bacaan.

 

“Iya, Tuan Muda.”

 

Tergopohlah kembali Sasuke menghampiri mesin yang Naruto maksud. Sempat tertegun ia melihat benda berbentuk tabung dan belalai yang teronggok. Di saat-saat seperti inilah, Sasuke merasa ilmu pengetahuan dan wawasannya akan dunia begitu kurang. Lebih baik ia bopong itu karpet ke taman belakang dan cuci pakai penggilesan—tetapi itu artinya sofa-sofa harus turut digotong. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menggunakan _vaccum cleaner_ tersebut setelah selesai menganalisis cara kerjanya. Sasuke menggelar kabel panjang, menghubungkannya ke sumber listrik, dan mengambil selang—

 

“Idup kagak sih, lu?” Berbisik kepada ujung mesin penghisap debu yang kalau dari bawah, tampak seperti mulut ikan sapu-sapu, “Udah gue colokin, tapi kagak ada reaksinya amat. Kayak perempuan mau dijodohin paksa aja…” Komentarnya sambil memutar-mutar benda yang baginya asing itu.

 

Naruto, lagi-lagi, berjuang menahan tawa. Bahunya bergetar di balik majalah yang terbuka.

 

Sasuke dan otak primitifnya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan moncong penghisap—yang mana, “Wua—hmmpphhh-hhmmpphhh—“ berakhir memberikannya ciuman maut. Tenaga sedot yang luar biasa membuat Sasuke panik, melakukan akrobat sambil menghadap dinding, dan memaki-maki mesin tak bersalah itu segera setelah bibirnya bebas, “Huah! Sialan ini pakum kliner! Gue aja belum kebagian ciuman ama majikan lo, malah lo yang nyosor, sensi apa gimana?” Sasuke melotot pada benda naas tersebut. Sepertinya si _vaccum cleaner_ kongkalikong dengan mesin pemotong rumput milik Deidara.

 

Di fase ini, Naruto berpura-pura mengambil koran yang jatuh—padahal tengah memegangi pinggang yang lepas. Ada banyak cara untuk mengetes _vaccum cleaner_ dan berciuman bukanlah yang terbijak.

 

“Bisa pakainya, Sasuke?” Tanya Naruto, yang akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan kewarasan.

 

“Bisa, Tuan Muda, bisa!” sampai ditanya demikian oleh sang majikan, jelas Sasuke merasa punya hak untuk sumringah dan berbahagia. Di visinya, yang terbatas pada _editing_ level naga Indosiar belum kenal CGI, Naruto dan senyum tipisnya itu bak berkah surga penuh efek cling-cling. Sehingga ia untuk kedua kalinya, lengah, dan celah tersebut digunakan oleh si _vaccum cleaner_ menghisap poni Sasuke.

 

Tahu ‘kan, seberapa legendaris poni Uchiha yang disinyalir menjadi inspirasi pentolan Kangen Band?

 

Jangan salahkan Sasuke mengeluh, “Waduh! Poni gue! Poni gue anju— _bikinnya dari subuh_!”

 

Tidak seperti bibir, poni terdiri dari helai-helai halus yang mudah sekali tersedot, dan menyakitkan ke kulit kepala. Naruto gagal menyembunyikan rasa cengoknya, juga pemikiran, ‘…ini bocah satu kenapa tidak semakin pintar seiring bertambahnya pengalaman’, akan tetapi rasa gelinya tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Buncah gelak berderai dari bibirnya. Membuat kedua matanya menyipit dan tiga tanda lahir di pipinya terlihat makin jelas. Ekspresi polos yang membuat Sasuke sejenak melupakan pedih yang menjalar sampai pelipis—mimik Naruto yang tidak dibuat-buat bagaikan obat bius bagi sakitnya.

 

_‘Ya amplop, ya perangko… Tuan Muda Naru ketawa, dia ketawa—DIA KETAWA! MANIS BANGET!’_

 

“Ahahaha—matikan dulu _vaccum cleaner_ -nya makanya, Sas—“ sambil mengusap air di sudut mata yang keluar karena terlalu menghayati tawa, Naruto menunjuk steker listik, “Ahem, ya,” beberapa sekon dan pemuda Namikaze sudah kembali normal, “Kamu dengar kata-kata saya, ‘kan, Sas?”

 

“Eee—iya, dengar, Tuan Muda,” sadar kalau sang juragan sudah kembali _jaim,_ Sasuke buru-buru ke arah stop kontak, “—puah, akhirnyaaa…” rambutnya selamat, tetapi poninya berdiri. _Jigrek_. Naruto sampai harus berbalik badan saking ajaibnya muka Sasuke sekarang, “Sa-saya lanjut bebersih.”

 

“Ya, yaaa.”

 

Naruto kini mengambil majalah Trubus milik Deidara. Membaca khidmat. Dari arah luar, Iruka lewat; entah apakah ia habis mengejar abang tukang sayur gerobak bersama Kakashi atau sekedar cari angin, yang jelas ia sempat menyapa Sasuke dengan air muka keheranan, “Poni kamu kenapa, Sasuke?”

 

“Eh, Tuan Muda Ruka… Anu, kesedot pakum kliner!” Jawabnya salah tingkah.

 

“Bisa begitu, ya?” Iruka tertawa kecil. Ia melambai singkat kepada Naruto sebelum berjalan ke arah dapur. Sedan mewah berwarna hitam di luar sana adalah bukti bahwa Gaara sudah kembali; dan ia tidak ingin membuat sepupunya itu murka _lagi._ Sebuah sapaan hangat ia berikan kepada Akasuna muda yang tengah menggarap pekerjaan di meja makan, “Gaara—mau dibuatkan sesuatu, tidak?”

 

Gaara menggeleng cepat, “Tidak usah. Laporanku sedang ditunggu.” Jawabnya pendek.

 

“ _Don’t push yourself too hard,_ ” Iruka menepuk pundak adik sepupunya itu, “Kalau kamu butuh apa-apa, aku ada di dapur, ya.” Pamitnya, sadar betul akan cara mendelik Gaara yang penuh ancaman.

 

“Jangan macam-macam dengan juru masakmu.”

 

Iruka tersenyum maklum, “ _I won’t_.”

 

Sebelas-dua belas dengan Sasuke, Kakashi pula tengah mempelajari diam-diam kegunaan beberapa alat elektronik yang asing baginya. Secara kehidupannya di dusun lekat dengan kompor minyak dan tungku api alih-alih mesin dan listrik. Iruka mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyapa. Ia sembunyikan dirinya dan memperhatikan bagaimana Kakashi membuka-tutup _microwave_ dengan sorot penasaran. Benar, _skill_ -nya bagus. Tetapi ke- _gaptek_ -annya membuat siapapun terenyuh. Tetapi lagi, semangat belajarnya yang membara itulah yang Jiraiya lihat sebagai nilai plus. Inisiatif tingginya terbukti dengan mengambil buku petunjuk boks pemanas makanan tersebut dan membolak-balik kontennya.

 

“Oke, mik—mikrowep… Adalah sebuah alat—“ garuk-garuk kepala karena banyaknya istilah asing di sana, “—langsung ke bab cara pakenya aja, deh…” dipikirnya toh, ini bukan novel laga atau komik Kho Ping Hoo yang harus dipahami dari halaman satu, “Tekan tombol _setar_ untuk memanaskan makanan.”

 

Iruka mesem-mesem sendiri. Puas dengan Kakashi dan semangat memperkaya dirinya.

 

Lalu, tombol merah itu, dipencetlah.

 

“Anda dapat langsung memanaskan makanan—“ _selang semenit_. Kakashi berkeimanan bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada sesuatu yang instant. Musytik rasanya jika ia percaya keajaiban _microwave_ , “Ah, masa’ iya satu menit langsung panas, _ndak_ yakin _kulo_.” Berbekal ilmu _mutih_ dan debus yang didapat dari kakek buyut, Kakashi pun membuka pintu _microwave_ dan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam.

 

“Astaga—“ Iruka berteriak tertahan.

 

“Tuh, _ndak_ terlalu panas. _Isih_ panas api neraka.” Selorohnya santai. Berasa pernah pelesir ke sana.

 

Sementara pewaris marga Umino masih mengusap dadanya; lega karena kepala Kakashi tidak jadi meledak di dalam sana, “Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang memasukkan kepala untuk tes tempratur.”

 

Dipencetlah enam puluh menit berikutnya. Kakashi menanti dengan tabah. Iruka justru menjadi pihak yang kurang sabar. Bunyi ‘TING’ membangunkannya dari setengah kantuk. Mengintip lagi dan Kakashi membuka pintu untuk kedua kalinya, “Mungkin sekarang sudah agak panas,” ucapnya, tanpa tahu bahwa gelombang mikro dibanderol harga jutaan karena kemampuannya memanipulasi suhu dalam hitungan detik, “Coba _kulo_ tes.” Dan, ia letakkan jari telunjuknya di piringan kaca interior _microwave_.

 

Iruka siap menjerit. Tetapi Kakashi belum menjerit. Tidak ada reaksi sama sekali—

 

“PUANASH!!!” …dan teriakan tersebut terdengar di detik kelima. Entah yang terlambat syarafnya atau otaknya dalam menerjemahkan rasa sakit. Spontan, (uhuy) (…) Iruka keluar dari liang persembunyian.

 

“Kakashi! Kakashi! Kenapa? Panas ya?”

 

“WHUA! TUAN MUDA RUKA!” Kakashi yang tengah memegangi jari telunjuknya kaget bukan main, “I-iya, Tuan, saya nggak sengaja, nyenggol mikrowep!” Tanpa sengaja memekik karena jari melepuh.

 

“Oh, iya, iya, panas, iya…” hibur Iruka yang pada dasarnya selalu mengutamakan pendapat orang lain ketibang miliknya sendiri, “Bagaimana ya—perlu saya ambilkan tabung _foam_ pemadam kebakaran?”

 

Kakashi langsung menggeleng horor, “Tidak perlu, Tuan Muda, saya cuma melepuh!” Melihat Iruka kolar-kilir panik dan hendak beranjak ke APAR—alat pemadam api ringan, alias _fire extinguisher_ yang beratnya mirip-mirip dosa Sasuke dan Itachi dijumlahkan, otomatis ia merasa perlu menjelaskan. Ia tak ingin kepanikan ini memancing atensi penghuni rumah lainnya—terutama sang Akasuna.

 

“Oke, oke, tidak perlu… Jadi perlunya apa? Bilang ke saya, Kakashi,” mereka berdua saling menunjuk dengan ekspresi belingsatan, sama-sama berpikir kosakata yang sama, macet di ujung lidah—

 

“AIR!”

 

“Betul, air, Tuan Muda!” Pertolongan pertama pada kecelakaan. Kedua insan tersebut menghambur ke arah keran. Sama-sama memutar kenop demi meredakan penderitaan Kakashi. Namun apa daya,

 

— _BRUUUSSHHHHH!_

 

“HUWA!”

 

…kerannya patah di tangan Iruka.

 

“Aduh, _modar ki awakke_ —Tuan Muda Ruka, tenang! Lekas tinggalkan tempat ini, biar saya saja yang membereskan kekacauan,” Kakashi menyambar potongan keran dari tangan majikannya, “Ya? Tuan?”

 

Iruka menyeka wajah dan rambutnya yang basah terkena air ledeng, “Tidak bisa begitu, Kakashi! Kita berdua sama-sama bertanggung jawab atas kejadian ini! Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan kamu!”

 

“Tuan Muda, tolong dengarkan saya!” Dengan pakaian basah dan percikan air sebagai latar belakang, Kakashi mencengkram lengan Iruka, “—percaya pada saya, saya bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian.”

 

“Kakashi—“

 

“Tuan Muda Ruka—“

 

“BERISIK!”

 

Pendramatisiran nirfaedah barusan diinterupsi oleh lengking tenor yang terdengar sekali frustrasinya. Gaara muncul dengan rambut acak-acakan karena terlalu sering ia swajambak. Netranya membelalak melihat kekacauan dan lantai dapur yang banjir mendadak. Beruntung, Kakashi sempat menyumpal air yang bermuncratan dengan kain bekas. Setidaknya antisipasi darurat sebelum reparasi permanen. Tak lupa menarik diri dari Iruka serta menggenggam barang bukti agar tuduhan tertuju padanya. Dan, ini sebenarnya _genre_ apa—kenapa begitu serius dan terasa bagai _suspense/crime_ berbalut drama.

 

“Apa-apaan—“ Gaara menarik napas, “Jelaskan.”

 

Kakashi dan Iruka berpandangan, “Nganu—“

 

_Capek_. Hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang tahu betapa ia tengah menahan-nahan agar kata ‘pecat’ tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Gaara digembleng untuk menomorsatukan logika alih-alih emosi. Ia terapkan hal tersebut walaupun ubun-ubunnya siap meletus, “Siapa. Yang. Mematahkan. Keran.” Ucapnya kata per kata penuh penekanan. Setiap silabel ia bergantian memelototi wajah Kakashi dan Iruka, “Jawab.”

 

“Saya, Tuan Muda Gaara.” Kakashi mengaku tanpa berpikir.

 

“Jadi, kamu—“ _plot klise_ , “—kalau begitu, lekas kamu—“

 

“Tidak, Gaara! Ini salahku! Aku yang tergesa-gesa memutar keran, karena Kakashi luka bakar, aku jadi panik dan tidak memikirkan kekuatan—jadi, aku yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab!” Bela Iruka.

 

Gaara menarik napas panjang. _Mungkin tidak terlalu klise_ , “Baiklah, Ruka, karena kamu salah—“

 

“Tunggu sebentar, Tuan Muda Gaara! Mohon keringanan dan pertimbangan!” Sebagai laki-laki sejati, Kakashi tidak bisa menerima pembelaan Iruka, “Tuan Muda Ruka tidak bersalah! Saya yang ceroboh!”

 

“Kakashi tidak perlu membelaku seperti itu!” Balas Iruka dengan emosi terbaca, “Gaara, aku—“

 

“Tuan Muda Gaara, tolong hukumlah saya, tapi bebaskan Tuan Muda Ruka!” Mohon Kakashi.

 

“Jangan, Gaara—ini salahku, Kakashi tidak seharusnya kamu pec—“

 

“CUKUP, CUKUP, CUKUP!” Gaara tidak habis pikir dengan skenario galau kedua manusia di depan mukanya ini. Memangnya ia tengah berlakon di film kolosal? Belenggu Pintu Cinta? Menjadi ibu suri jahat yang akan memisahkan cinta bangsawan dan kaum jelata— _oke, yang ini mungkin tepat_. Pemuda berpostur kurang tinggi itu mendelik ke arah Kakashi, “Kalian seperti pasangan yang mau kawin lari saja! Pokoknya, siapapun dari kalian yang berbuat, kamu yang rapikan!” Sahutnya kepada Kakashi.

 

“Siap, laksanakan, Tuan Muda Gaara!” Kakashi mencelos lega karena tidak ada PHK sepihak.

 

Iruka tersenyum damai kepada Kakashi, “Nah, kalau begitu, mari saya bantu—“

 

Gaara siap terkena vertigo kapan saja, rasanya, “Kamu tidak perlu ikut bekerja!” Hardiknya sambil mengamit pergelangan tangan kakak sepupunya itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari dapur.

 

“Ta-tapi—“

 

“TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN!”

 

Dalam gerak lambat, Iruka menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang semakin jauh, dan menjauh, ekspresi pedih mewarnai durjanya. Pemuda berambut keperakan memberikan senyuman pahit sebelum merelakan. Keran di tangan ia genggam erat-erat bak memento dari tercintanya yang dipisahkan paksa. Waktu kembali ke zona normalnya ketika Gaara, yang berpikir harinya tidak akan semakin buruk, memekik saat menabrak sesuatu. Atau _seseorang_. Tepatnya, Neji yang tengah menggendong Paulo layaknya pengantin pria memperlakukan pinangannya. Darah yang sempat turun sampai dagu kembali naik ke puncak kepala. Iruka yang sigap menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyelamatkan diri.

 

Neji tahu bahwa jika ia tidak lekas meminta maaf, niscaya karirnya mati di sini, “Mohon maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Gaara! Saya tidak sengaja menabrak Tuan Muda!” Kalimat standard ala pesan _default_ SMS.

 

“Makanya kalau jalan pakai mata!” Langsung dibentak.

 

“Ma-maaf sekali lagi, Tuan Muda, saya berjalan pakai kaki!” Latah, Neji menjawab.

 

“MAKSUD SAYA LIHAT-LIHAT KALAU JALAN!” Sempurna sudah hari Akasuna no Gaara. Kepala cekot-cekot, laporan belum rampung, dan _gacha_ belum sama besar presentasenya dengan bunga deposito, “Ini apalagi, kenapa Paulo kamu gendong-gendong?” Selidiknya. Apakah ada rasa iri kenapa bukan ia yang digendong dan malah peliharaannya—baik, sebentar, yang barusan tak lebih dari sekedar fitnah.

 

“Pa-paulo sepertinya mulai rewel, pilih-pilih makanan, makanya mau saya ajak ke dapur… Siapa tahu pergantian suasana bisa membuat dia mau makan lagi…” Argumen yang tidak tegas dari Neji.

 

Gaara ingin terjun payung tanpa payung, “Makanannya saja yang dibawa ke sana!” Sungguh _ndablek_ yang murni tanpa formalin dan sakarin; tetapi betulan Gaara sedang tidak _mood_ akan lawakan kelas teri, “Lekas bawa Paulo keluar!” Instruksi lisan tersebut Neji tanggapi pada kesempatan pertama.

 

“HHHH!”

 

Iruka sedikit-banyak kasihan melihat Gaara yang saking lelahnya langsung menghempaskan diri ke bangku ruang makan. Kepala dan kedua lengan selonjor dengan wajah menghadap meja. Sepertinya ia harus meminta tim dari kedutaan Jepang untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama; mungkin menjamu.

 

Berselang beberapa menit, Neji yang berhasil menjinakkan Paulo di luar sana, kembali ke arah dapur guna misi rahasia mencari formula pakan anjing yang sempurna. Sempat ia tengok Gaara yang tertidur di atas tumpukan berkas. Celingukan, ia menemukan jas yang menggantung, kemudian diambilnya pakaian luar tersebut dan menyelimuti punggung Gaara. Pun, betapa tegas pembawaan dan pedas kata-katanya, Neji tetap menyukai Gaara yang seperti itu. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum berlalu; tidak tahu bahwa Gaara, di tengah lelapnya, merapatkan mantel yang menghangatkan jiwanya. _Ooohhh—_

 

“Ebuset, Tong, apaan nih, kayak kapal pecah?” Neji yang baru saja memasuki area dapur, terkejut.

 

“Ya maaf, _kulo ndak_ sengaja matahin keran…” jawab Kakashi yang masih khusyuk mengepel. Kenapa di saat-saat genting seperti ini Sasuke malah tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Padahal dia yang _pro_.

 

Neji berjingkat. Tidak tega merusak kekinclongan bagian yang sudah tereksekusi. Tiga kaleng dalam berbagai ragam rasa panganan khusus anjing ia tenteng. Sedikit kerepotan sampai-sampai ia harus menjaga keseimbangan dengan usaha ekstra, “Gue ke Paulo dulu ya.” Sempat ia berpamitan.

 

Satu kali lagi, sang penanggung jawab keamanan melewati Gaara; kemudian tersenyum.

 

Tidak lama, ia setengah berlari ke arah Paulo menanti. Melewati Sasuke dengan gaya rambut barunya dan Itachi yang sedang mempereteli mesin pemotong rumput. Rautnya berubah ramah ketika Paulo menyambutnya dalam kondisi duduk tegap. Lolongan pendek menyambutnya, “GUK!” _…kira-kira._

“Iya, iya, ‘bentar, gue buka dulu kalengnya, Bos.” Terbiasa ‘mengobrol’ sepihak dengan Paulo, Neji membalas ‘guk’ singkat barusan, “Duh, ilah, proteksinya _double_ amat, lebih bagus daripada ransum.”

 

“GUK!” kira-kira jika diartikan, ‘Cepetan, gue laper,’ dan ‘ _Surprise me_ , yang kemaren _mboseni_.’

 

Dua kaleng berisi masing-masing satu kilogram makanan basah itu Neji buka satu per satu, kemudian ia campur rata, barulah disodorkan kepada Paulo. Ajaib. Anjing ras khas negara Eropa Timur tersebut mau mengonsumsi dengan lahapnya. Eks-militer di hadapannya terkekeh sembari menepuk kepala,

 

“Enak banget ya, jadi anjing kayak kamu. Mau makan dikasih. Mau tidur punya kandang. Mau kawin tinggal cari betina. Segala hal yang kamu butuh, diurus sama tuanmu. Beruntung banget,” entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Neji melakukan sesi curcol bersama seekor hewan, “—dibanding idup gue, jauh.”

 

Paulo pun mengangkat kaki depannya, “Guk.” …seolah menghibur.

 

“Iya, deh, makasih,” tawa kecil, “Yaudah, yang lain gue beresin dulu, kamu lanjut makan aja,” usap kembali bulu-bulu putih keabuan tersebut. Iseng menanti kesayangan tuannya itu selesai makan, Neji pun membalik-balik kaleng di tangan—hanya untuk cengok (lagi) karena membaca detil bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk satu porsi pangan Paulo, “Bakso ikan, tuna segar, salmon iris—YABUSET, gue aja mentok-mentok tongkol!” Neji berdecak kagum. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, harga yang masih menempel di pantat kaleng, lebih membuatnya terlonjak, “Sekalengnya goban? Kamu sekali makan dua kaleng—JADI SERATUS REBO? Paulo, itu gaji gue nguli seharian, tau nggak!” Tandas Neji _kecele_.

 

Tanpa rasa bersalah, dan memang yang namanya anjing, mengerti apa sih— _lanjut makan_.

 

Neji masih menganga, “…gue makan sekali paling tiga belas ribu. Itu juga udah pake paha ayam…” kata sang mantan pekerja kasar tersebut penuh penghayatan, “Sementara lo… Gila, _cetiau_ lo makan buat lima hari… Yassalam, kamu di kehidupan sebelumnya banyak banget apa ya pahalanya, Paulo?”

 

Sekali lagi, Paulo tidak mengerti lika-liku dunia manusia dan segala kepelikannya. Ia masih menikmati santap siangnya. Kelahapan yang membuat Neji, mau tak mau, menelan ludah. Dalam posisi jongkok penuh kesetiaan menanti. Air liur yang tidak sempat diteguk terbit tanpa dapat ditahan. Kunyah demi kunyah di moncong Paulo yang lebih panjang ketibang anjing biasa membuatnya sangat penasaran.

 

“Kok—“ Neji, sang pendobrak hal-hal tabu, “— _kayaknya enak, ya?_ ”

 

Paulo mengangguk(???) “Guk!” Ujarnya persuasif.

 

“Bener?” Komunikasinya lebih lancar bersama Paulo ketibang majikan; _yagapapa_. Neji mengangkat kaleng di tangannya, perlahan membuka klip tutupnya, tatapnya penuh gairan dan rasa lapar, “Gue cobain ya?” Pertanyaan itu direspon Paulo dengan suara mengecap keras—yang Neji anggap sebagai persetujuan (…DARIMANA) sebelum akhirnya ia coleklah substansi lembek dan basah tersebut. Warna dan tekstur yang tidak jauh beda dengan kornet, menurutnya, tetapi memiliki aroma sangat memikat. Tak lagi ragu, Neji memasukkan segunduk ke dalam mulut. Mengecap dengan lidah. Menelan, dan—

 

“WUAH, ENAK YHA!” Wajahnya berseri-seri.

 

“GUK!” Paulo seakan hendak mengatakan, _‘kan udah gue bilang, enak!_ ’

 

Anggukan sepakat Neji berikan antusias, “Pantes kamu doyan! Rasanya wahid banget, _fiks_!”

 

Suapan kedua dan ketiga, mereka lewati bersama. Mungkin pemuda lugu yang terbiasa hidup di bawah garis kemiskinan itu akan semakin kalap—andaikata tenor sadis yang begitu familiar tidak menyebut namanya, “—NEJI!” empat huruf. Sukses membuat empunya nama tersedak dramatis.

 

“UOHOK—“ takut-takut berbalik dan betulan terpukul mundur ketika dilihatnya, “Tu-Tuan Muda!”

 

“Kamu sedang ap—“ Gaara _shock_ berat ketika menemukan bukti kuat di hadapan mata. Kaleng yang terbuka, jari-jari yang basah, dan sisa-sisa di sudut bibir Neji; kalau tidak mau dikatakan belepotan, “KAMU MAKAN MAKANANNYA PAULO?” Pertanyaan yang meruntuhkan semangat hidupnya.

 

Neji, tentu masih berjuang melegakan tenggorokannya, “Tuan Muda, saya bisa— _OHOK—_ jelaskan.”

 

“Ya ampun, Neji!” Sudah habis sudah kesabarannya, “Kamu seperti tidak saya kasih makan saja! Nanti kalau ada yang lihat, salah paham, saya bisa dilaporkan ke dinas ketenagakerjaan dan Komnas HAM!”

 

“Tuan Muda—salah paham!” Masih berniat _ngeles_ , “—saya; saya harus tahu Paulo makan apa!”

 

“Jangan banyak alasan! Sudah, kembalikan!” Sedikit kasar dan bersungut-sungut, Gaara mengambil kaleng yang sudah sisa sepertiga; dan memejamkan mata erat-erat membayangkan isi kaleng tersebut masuk ke lambung manusia, “—nanti kamu habiskan, lagi.” Tambahnya sebelum menghentak langkah dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Neji yang sibuk mengumpulkan kembali remah-remah harga diri. Paulo, tahu diri ia, menggunakan ujung hidungnya untuk menyodorkan mangkuk makanan ke arah Neji.

 

Bahasa bisu yang berarti, _‘nggak usah sedih, kalo masih mau, ini bagi dua sama gue._ ’

 

…Neji merasa sangat hina karena dikasihani oleh seekor hewan peliharaan.

.

.

.

“Kakashi, tolong buatkan saya teh _camomile_.” Pesanan itu datang dari Iruka.

 

“Sekalian saya-un,” Deidara sejenak meninggalkan _notepad_ -nya, “ _Earl Grey_ -un. Gulanya dipisah-un.”

 

“Saya juga deh, _morning breakfast_.” Sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah.

 

“Lelah begini enaknya… _Peppermint_ , ya. Saya.” Disusul Kiba yang masih bau matahari.

 

“ _Darjeeling_ ,” jenis terakhir yang dibutuhkan manusia _stress_ seperti Gaara, “—lekas.”

 

Selesai dengan catatan ala restoran Padang, Kakashi tidak menunggu disuruh dua kali, “Siap.”

 

Sore tergelincir diganti malam. Beludru pekat tanpa taburan bintang redup menghias langit. Kiba telah tiba di kediaman Akasuna beberapa puluh menit lalu dalam keadaan sehat wal afiat. Syukurlah. Pun terjadi cekcok singkat karena Shino membuatnya malu, pemohonan maaf menjura dari sang _driver_ ia terima karena kasihan. Suasana yang ia dapatkan sedikit-banyak membuat Inuzuka muda lirik-lirik ke arah Gaara; bertanya-tanya ketiga sepupunya melakukan hal tolol apalagi sampai paras si rambut marun tertekuk begitu. Beruntung tugas kenegaraannya selesai tepat waktu sekalipun harus dikirim dengan cara tergolong ketinggalan zaman: _fax._ Jiraiya masih sibuk ini-itu karena kelengahan Gaara.

 

Bodohnya, Deidara yang separuh mengawang, mungkin, malah bertanya, “Benihku apa kabar-un?”

 

Kiba terdiam sejenak, “Benih apa, ya? Aku tidak mengerti.” Geram, ia memelototi Deidara.

 

“Bukannya kamu baru pulang dari Band—“ sadar bahwa hal tersebut seharusnya dirahasiakan, lanang bermata biru itu meng- _ups_ pelan. Sementara Kiba sendiri memejamkan mata erat; siap dimarahi.

 

“Sejak kapan _fashion event-_ nya pindah dari Kota Kasablanka ke Kota Kembang?” Sindir Gaara dingin.

 

“—iya, iya, maaf, aku khilaf,” _dua kali;_ Kiba dan sifat impulsifnya yang terkadang mematikan.

 

“Kamu beruntung. Aku sudah kehabisan energi untuk marah-marah.” Gumam Gaara yang kepalanya tengah bersandar ke punggung sofa, “—tapi satu kali lagi kamu berbohong, Shino yang aku pecat.”

 

“Galaknyaaa…” Kiba mengerucutkan bibir, “Tapi tumben, kemana perginya tenaga bangsawanmu?”

 

Naruto menghela, “Asal kamu tahu, selama kamu pergi ke luar kota, kami semua menjadi sasaran amukannya,” dagu menggedik ke arah Gaara yang bersebrangan dengannya, “Mau mati, rasanya.”

 

“Itu karena kalian _semua_ —terutama kau dan kau, _double blondes_ —sama sekali tidak ada ingat tata krama. Seperti anak usia lima tahun saja harus diingatkan setiap menit!” Sembur Gaara, tetapi dengan stamina seadanya; sisa-sisa serpihan yang terkumpul pasca melihat Neji menyantap makanan kaleng khusus anjing, “—aduh, astaga, kepalaku nyeri lagi…” Gaara meringis ketika vertigonya _betulan_ kumat.

 

“Itu karena kamu terlalu banyak menumpahkan emosi, Gaara…” Iruka yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sebelah Gaara segera memijat pelan pundak sepupu sakleknya itu, “Sudah, lekas tidur, lebih baik.”

 

Gaara mendengus, “Jangan malah menyalahkan aku karena mengingatkan, Ruka, dan awas saja kalau besok aku menemukanmu pegang-pegangan tangan dengan juru masakmu lagi.” Tegurnya keras.

 

Kalimat tersebut membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya—

 

“Maaf, Tuan Muda sekalian—“ memutuskan berpura-pura tidak dengar, jangkung berkepala _silver_ itu lekas meletakkan lima cangkir dan mengabsen apa saja isinya. Ditambah sebuah piring kecil berisi gula blok dan wadah sendok kecil, “—silahkan dinikmati. Saya mohon diri.” Cepat ia menuruni tangga.

 

Iruka membuka mulut, lalu merengut lagi, “Gaara, kamu membuat Kakashi tidak nyaman.”

 

“Peduliku?”

 

Gusar karena merasa tidak ada satu pun di rumah tersebut yang membelanya, Gaara menepis tangan Iruka yang masih menyentuhnya. Cangkir tehnya ia bawa dan langkah tergesanya tertuju ke ruang kerja. Meninggalkan keempat sepupunya yang berpandangan kesal bercampur heran. Tidaklah keliru bahwa _semua_ Akasuna memiliki ambisi untuk mengumbar aturan; tetapi cara penyampaian yang jauh dari kata ‘elegan’ seperti barusan— _sungguh bukan citra Gaara yang biasa mereka lihat selama ini_.

 

“Pokoknya, ini semua salah Neji.”

 

Kesimpulan yang Naruto tarik dihadiahi tiga pasang bahu yang terangkat bersamaan.

 

Di waktu yang sama, Kakashi, yang telah tiba di dapur dengan hati masygul karena mendengar kata-kata Gaara barusan, tengah menenangkan diri. Bohong jika berkata ‘tidak kepikiran’ tetapi ia benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Kepala ia sentak— _percuma juga dipikirkan sendirian._ Ia butuh masukan dari rekan sejawatnya. Ide itu tercetus begitu saja ketika netra obsidiannya menangkap lima _teabag_ yang baru satu kali seduh. Lagipula, teh celup berinisial T tersebut, setahunya, merk mahal.

 

_“Eman-eman_ —sayang sekali—kalau cuma satu kali pakai. Di kampung, ibu kalau buat teh bisa dua-tiga kali _dicos_ baru dibuang…” kerut di dahi tanda berpikir. Kakashi menjentikkan jari dan merasa ia sangat jenius, “— _kulo_ buatkan untuk _konco-konco kulo,_ ah! Mana mungkin Tuan Muda mau minum bekasan; tapi kalau kami… _Ora popo,_ kapan lagi cicipin minuman yang sama kayak mereka semua.”

 

Rautnya bahagia ketika menakar air dan memanaskannya sampai suhu tertentu. Wangi aromatik yang menenangkan jiwa masih menguar pasca seduhan pertama. Kakashi menyambar teko elektrik dan kembali berpikir—alangkah repot jika ia harus membawa lima cangkir ke saung belakang. Ditambah warna teh ketika sudah siap hidang sama semua; untuk kedua kalinya, otak cemerlangnya berpikir,

 

“Ribet ya, satu-satu,” ia pun memutuskan tanpa berpikir, “Sama-sama teh, campur sajalah!”

 

Maha Sotoy Kakashi dan Teh Jelmaannya; kelima _teabag_ berbagai aroma dan rasa ia jejalkan masuk ke dalam ceret. Gula pasir sepuluh sendok makan ia masukkan. Menyusul kemudian air panas dan ia aduk ramuan pencabut nyawa tersebut sampai melarut. Dengan raut jumawa, Kakashi membawa teh hasil racikan tangannya bersama lima gelas belimbing ke arah saung. Kawan-kawannya tengah senda gurau pasca makan malam dan atensi mereka disedot oleh Kakashi yang mengacungkan minuman kebangaannya, “ _Kulo_ buatkan teh panas.” Ujarnya sambil meletakkan teko naas di tengah _gazebo._

 

“Mantap jiwa,” Sasuke mengacung jempol, “—lah, beda wanginya sama yang biasa.” Lagaknya macam kritikus _food and beverages_. Sukses membuat Neji dan yang lain mengerubungi karena penasaran.

 

“Jelas beda, ini teh spesial, sama kayak yang diminum Tuan Muda,” penjelasan itu disambut ‘whoaaa’ kagum dan tepuk tangan dari para babu ceria, “Barusan mereka berlima pesan teh, jadi _ta’ bikinken_ , dan rasanya sayang aja kalau langsung dibuang, _yowis_ , _ta’_ seduh sekali lagi untuk kita minum,” Kakashi puas dengan respon positif yang diberikan seperjuangannya, “Jangan salah, ini minuman _mahal_!”

 

“Sekali-sekali ngerasain idup kayak orang kaya,” Itachi mengisi lima gelas dengan cekatan, “Mayan, bisa _ngale’et_ teh yang harganya kayak gaji seminggu!” Ia mengangkat porsinya sendiri perlahan.

 

Neji menyambar gelas yang isinya paling banyak; padahal paling _banter_ beda sepuluh mililiter. Sejak mengonsumsi makanan Paulo, ia makin bersemangat mencoba berbagai penganan ningrat, “Mari.”

 

“Demi pekerjaan kita,” Shino yang paling waras di sini. Mungkin karena terbiasa melihat gaya hidup Kiba sepanjang jalan, sehingga ia tidak terlalu norak berhadapan dengan kudapan mewah, “Tos?”

 

“TOS!”

 

Satu detik,

 

Dua detik,

 

Tigaempatlimaenam—

 

“PUAAAAHHHH!!!” Lima muncratan yang sama-sama dari bibir liar membuncah. Neji batuk-batuk. Shino memukul dada. Itachi memuntahkan isi mulut ke luar saung sementara Sasuke nyaris sakaratul maut. Berbagai umpatan dan sumpah serapah keluar. Dan tatapan kejam bin menuduh itu tertuju ke arah Kakashi dengan mimik jijik maksimal, “KENAPA RASANYA KAYAK SAYUR ASEM KADALUWARSA?”

 

Kakashi menggeleng heran, “ _Kulo_ … Juga _ora ngerti_ kenapa ningrat seleranya kayak begini.”

 

Sepanjang malam mereka habiskan untuk mengutuki hal yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui kebenarannya. Dan mungkin,  _mungkin saja,_ jika melihat kejadian seperti ini—doktrin Akasuna no Gaara mengenai _perbedaan kasta_ memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian sembilan._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes : saya sebagai orang yang pernah nyicipin pedigree merasa harus klarifikasi, bahwa EMANG SIH AROMANYA WAHID TAPI RASANYA NGGAK ENAK. Hambar. Amis. Yaudah gitu aja sekian dan terima kasih. *sungkem sama Neji*


	9. Olahraga? Olahrasa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Apa kalian semua sudah siap?”

 

…yha.

 

Melihat Inuzuka Kiba, delapan belas tahun, mengepal tinju dan mengacungkannya ke udara membuat siapapun teringat artis dangdut ibukota. Teriakan pemacu semangat semacam, _‘Yang di belakang sudah panas?’_ atau _‘Karawang digoyang!’_ …seriusnya, hari masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan orasi mengenai kesehatan jiwa raga. Kedua Namikaze masih kucek-kucek mata dalam balutan piyama. Iruka belum membuka ikatan rambutnya dan Gaara kemungkinan besar belum tidur, malah. Empat Tuan Muda lain yang kurang familiar dengan tagar #pertemanansehat dan #jangankasihkendor tidak paham darimana datangnya energi Kiba; yang mengalahkan sejuknya subuh di Pondok Indah, Jakarta Selatan.

 

Maka, pertanyaan tersebut kompak mereka jawab, “— _tidak_.”

 

“Haaa—ah! Kalian semua _abalan_!” Inuzuka milenial berkacak pinggang. Entah dari acara sitkom mana ia mempelajari kosakata sedemikian, “Ayolah, _get ready, change your clothes, wash your face, a little bit of morning run won’t hurt_!” Kiba mengangguk antusias, “Lekas, esok perkuliahan kita dimulai!”

 

“Yaaa, ya,” Naruto menggandeng Deidara dan Iruka, “ _Let’s_. Semakin cepat dimulai, semakin cepat selesai…” ia masih menguap ketika mengatakan hal tersebut, “Gaara, _you too_. Sesekali kamu butuh udara segar.” Pemuda pirang itu menggestur supaya si calon Tuan Besar ikut serta dalam kegiatan ini.

 

Gaara mendesah, “ _I will regret this_.”

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat satu purnama berlalu semenjak hari penerimaan pekerja baru di kediaman Akasuna.

 

Artinya, satu minggu terhitung tingkah di luar nalar jajaran babu; beruntung pintu maaf dibuka Gaara lebih lebar daripada pintu hati— _tsah._ Neji memang piawai dalam hal menjaga lingkungan; sayang, tak sejalan dengan menjaga rasa (diri sendiri dan tuannya). Satu minggu itu pula diisi dengan pelatihan intensif dari Jiraiya yang berfokus pada penggunaan barang-barang elektronik. Ubannya bertambah. Lepas dari fakta kalau kulit kepala Jiraiya _memang_ hanya ditumbuhi rambut putih— _yha_. Singkat kisah, pelanggaran bersifat serius tak lagi terekam CCTV. Kakashi sudah meyakini kemumpunian _mircowave_ , Sasuke berdamai dengan _vaccum cleaner_ , Itachi menaklukkan tenaga kuda si _grass mower,_ Shino bisa membedakan yang mana tombol _wiper_ , terpenting—Neji tidak lagi iseng cicip konsumsi khusus anjing.

 

Kesibukan para Tuan Muda pun mengambil alih alur cerita. Tak hanya Kiba yang (sudah tobat) sering terlihat di acara-acara fesyen ibukota. Jadwal Gaara di konsulat Jepang pun bertambah padat. Naruto dan Deidara mengikuti jejak Kiba dengan menyambangi seminar manajemen dan bisnis. Iruka? Kalian bisa menemukan dirinya di festival kuliner—GoFood? Kecap Bango? Sebut saja. Kegiatan akademis pun di depan mata. Sesi leyeh-leyeh mereka akan segera berakhir. Itulah kenapa, Kiba selaku mediator perdamaian keluarga, berpikir untuk melakukan kegiatan bersama sebelum mereka semua dipisahkan jurusan kuliah. Tentu saja ia telah melibatkan para asisten rumah tangga dalam ajang adu panjang-panjangan napas ini. Yang mana, salah satunya malah bengong di _carport_ , arah pandang ke teras—

 

“ _Onde mande, elok bana…_ ” desisnya ketika melihat tuannya tengah melakukan pemanasan kecil. Peregangan otot yang kadang memamerkan kulit di balik kaus. Selang di tangan yang menyemprot air bersuhu rendah mulai tak tentu arah. Shino menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mendecak kagum, “—bodinya…”

 

“Bodi, bodi, WOY!” Tepukan keras di bahu mendarat.

 

“EH KAGET!” Tersentak, Shino tanpa sengaja mengarahkan moncong selang ke siapapun yang barusan menginterupsi kekhusyukannya, “—eeeh, maap, maap!” Ujarnya sambil tergesa memutar keran.

 

“Sembrono! _Urang_ udah mandi!” Bentak seseorang yang ternyata Itachi. Ia manyun-manyun sembari menyeka air dari wajahnya. Kibas rambut basah dulu untuk efek _ikemen_ , “ _Maneh lain_ ganti baju!”

 

“Eeee… Tapi aku masih mau lihat itu pemandangan— _eh_ , belum selesai cuci mobil!” Shino meronta.

 

Itachi, yang tengah menyeret Shino dengan lengan telak di leher, menghardik, “Cingcong _maneh_ , udah _cicing_! Mau _maneh dipegat_ lantaran telat nganter mereka lari pagi?” …dan, Shino pun pasrah digerek oleh mantan narapidana, menjauh dari Kiba yang di matanya— _mumpung lagi cakep-cakepnya_.

 

Kiba baru menyadari kericuhan kecil tersebut sekian sekon kemudian; tidak paham dengan cara gaul kelima pekerja yang dipenuhi dengan kekerasan. Pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu merapikan diri. Tak lama kemudian, tepukan ringan mendarat di bahunya—membuat Kiba menoleh dan tersenyum,

 

“Wah, kalian benar-benar sudah siap,” ucap Kiba senang, “Bagus, bagus.”

 

“Jangan jauh-jauh. Sampai taman kompleks saja,” acara belum dimulai dan Gaara bolak-balik melihat jam di sudut kanan ponsel, “—dua jam cukup. Kita harus beristirahat. Besok hari kita akan berat.”

 

Kiba memutar netranya malas, “Iya, Gaara, iya. Sebentar ya, yang lain belum siap.”

 

“Deidara sudah, nih.” Naruto menunjuk abangnya yang notabene _hampir_ selalu terlambat.

 

“Kenapa aku merasa harus tersinggung, ya-un.” Pirang panjang itu melirik sebal.

 

Iruka sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara sepatu olahraga dari kejauhan, “—mereka ikut?”

 

Arah ibu jarinya diikuti oleh tatapan empat pasang mata lainnya; dan, _demi_ , seharusnya mereka sudah kebal dengan Neji dan yang lain karena tingkah mereka yang terkadang _ndeso_. Namun harus mereka akui—jajaran lelaki di hadapan mereka patut mendapat _rating_ bintang lima. Tubuh-tubuh yang atletis menjulang, didukung dengan garis wajah maskulin, berbalut pakaian olahraga—siapapun tak akan mengira mereka berprofesi sebagai _babu._ Sasuke, Shino dan Kakashi sempat menata rambut mereka ke belakang. Pun Neji dan Itachi, yang menambahkan aksesoris _headband_ agar helai panjang mereka tidak mengganggu pandangan. Sekilas, mereka berlima terlihat seperti model iklan minuman isotonik.

 

Y.

 

“Tuan Muda, kami semua sudah siap.” Neji membuka suara, “Paulo juga.”

 

Gaara menarik napas panjang, “—Kiba. _What are you up to_?”

 

“Ha—“ dituduh demikian, lanang penyuka seni rajah itu menggeleng cepat, “Tidak ada. Memang kamu mau lari-lari sambil membawa Paulo, menenteng minuman, repot dengan kotak sarapan?” Kiba insta-membela-diri, “Tidak, ‘kan? Itulah kenapa mereka juga aku ajak. Memang ada yang tidak setuju?”

 

Iruka dan Deidara menggeleng cepat. Bahkan kasih dua jempol—

 

Naruto tolah-toleh.

 

“—semua setuju,” putus Kiba, “Nah, bisa kita mulai?”

 

“Terserah.”

 

Menjadi yang terdepan, Inuzuka, lekas berlari kecil ke arah gerbang utama. Jiraiya (yang sudah dibujuk dengan janji-janji manis ala _developer_ properti) telah menunggu di sana. Raut cemasnya kentara, tapi ia putuskan untuk percaya. Senyumnya lembut tatkala Gaara dan yang lain berpamitan. Namun hawa pembunuhnya aktif ketika para babu berniat lewat—membuat kelima manusia berkasta rendah takut beradu mata melawan _sannin_ para pembantu. Gaek berkekuatan Thanos itu mendikte, “Jaga baik-baik para Tuan Muda. Jangan sampai mereka kembali dalam kondisi tidak menyenangkan.” Amanat yang disambut dengan anggukan cepat dan lekas-lekas menyusul langkah milik para keturunan adiwangsa.

 

“Ngerasa nggak sih,” bisik Itachi, “—sejak beberapa hari terakhir, Jiraiya jadi galak _beut_.”

 

Sasuke lebih dari sekedar sepakat, “Tau tuh, orang tua, kayak perawan lagi PMS, sensitip.”

 

“Salah makan, kali,” seloroh Neji sembarangan, “…eh, tapi yang masak kan elo, Kash?”

 

“ _Kulo_ samakan kualitas makanan Jiraiya dengan para Tuan Muda, kok.” Jawab Kakashi.

 

“Apa…” Shino mengelus dagu bak detektif kawakan, “Ketahuan ya, kita naksir Tuan Muda?”

 

Jawaban itu membuat mantan anak jalanan terdiam sejenak, untuk kemudian sama-sama angkat bahu dengan kompaknya. Bukan satu-dua kali topik ini mereka angkat. Kesemuanya menemui jalan buntu. Boleh jadi mereka berlima sudah masa bodoh dengan isu gender. Kedekatan terjadi seiring waktu dan aktivitas yang dilewati bersama; jiwa yang lama-kelamaan terbiasa tak mampu berdusta. Namun, tak lagi mereka lanjutkan spekulasi tersebut. Kotak makanan, botol minuman, handuk dan rantai Paulo lebih dari cukup untuk mereka khawatirkan. Dan terkait strata-kasta-hierarki, mereka berlari dengan jarak terpaut sepuluh langkah di belakang para Tuan Muda. Sesuatu yang ternyata— _berbahaya._

Tahu—keluarga Akasuna dan cabang-cabangnya dikaruniai paras plus postur yang secara _universal_ , menarik. Hal tersebut membuat kehadiran mereka bak _boyband_ legendaris tengah mengadakan sesi _meet and greet_. Lirikan dari mereka yang sekedar penasaran, tetapi ada juga yang cukup berani untuk,

 

“—Sas, Sas!” Itachi terlihat panik, “Ada yang ngajak kenalan Den Naru, Sas!” Kompornya sambil tunjuk ke arah depan, “… _wuanying_ , Den Deidara juga dikintilin orang! _Urang_ nggak bisa tinggal diam!”

 

“Parahsik, itu cowok muka lempeng minta kena hajar,” Sasuke dengan beraninya menyingsingkan lengan baju, “Kalian, jangan ikut campur. Ini masalah antar lelaki!” ...dan, dua babu pun berlalu.

 

“Duh, nggak kita lerai nih—“ adalah Kakashi yang cinta damai, akan tetapi tertantang juga karena Iruka yang ramah itu justru meladeni setiap sapaan yang tertuju kepada dirinya, “Shino, _kepiye iki_?”

 

“Sudah jelaslah,” suara Shino yang biasanya antara ada dan tiada saking terbekap kerah pakaian yang tingginya tidak manusiawi, kini terdengar mantap dan beremosi, “—melakukan apa yang _seharusnya_.”

 

“…”

 

Melihat kawan sejawatnya kalang kabut begitu, Neji merasa harus merevisi tujuan hidupnya.

.

.

.

Iruka, setelah entah-untuk-keberapa-kalinya disapa dadakan, memutuskan untuk menyumpal kedua telinga menggunakan _earphone_. Setidaknya ia tidak dibuat berhenti setiap dua puluh meter berlari—

 

Tak jauh di belakangnya— _yang mana sudah berpisah jalan dengan keempat sepupunya yang lain_ —si juru masak mengekor dalam diam. Siapalah dirinya berani-berani mengungkung lingkar pertemanan sang majikan. Hati hanya bisa pasrah setiap Iruka menggelar sesi ramah tamah. Itulah kenapa ia ceria ketika Umino belia memutuskan fokus kepada kegiatan berolahraga. Namun rasa aman tersebut tidak bertahan lama. Dua pria berusia sepantarang dengan dirinya; yang satu berambut sebahu dengan sepotong jerami di bibir, dan yang lain berkepala jabrik dengan bekas luka di wajah. Gelagat kurang beres datang dari cara mereka berbisik-bisik. Dan tangan yang terulur hendak menyentuh Iruka itu—

 

“— _sampeyan_ mau ngapain?” Tapi, pergelangan si rambut sebahu keburu dicengkram Kakashi.

 

Friksi tersebut membuat lelaki kedua, yang mukanya tampak habis cidera, menyolot, “Lo nantangin kita, hah?” Kasar, ia tepis tangan Kakashi, “Apa urusan lo sama dia, emangnya?” Sahutnya songong.

 

“Eeeeh—“ _lha, ndak ada urusan apa-apa, sih…_ Menggeleng dan mengumpulkan nyali, Kakashi terlihat sangat tenang sekalipun di dalam perut jumpalitan. Mana pernah ia terlibat perkelahian begini! Tapi, demi Tuan Muda Iruka, juga untuk aliran jejampi Kejawen yang secara turun-temurun diwariskan di keluarganya, Kakashi pun pasang kuda-kuda bela diri, “—pokoknya, _sampeyan ojo_ deketin beliau.”

 

“Wah, minta dikasih pelajaran emang ini orang kampung,” cemooh pemuda berjerami, “Hantam.”

 

“Maju, sini! Dua-duanya sekaligus!”

 

Dimulailah baku hantam tersebut—dengan Iruka yang sama sekali tidak menyadari apapun yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya. Ia masih asyik menikmati musik tanpa jeda iklan; _bukan sponsor_.

 

“ _MODAR KOWE_ —“ jurus kuda mengamuk pun keluar. Asap imajiner guna mendukung efek komikal pun menggumpali mereka bertiga, “TUAN MUDA, LARI! SELAMATKAN DIRI ANDA— _adudududuh!_ ”

 

Senandung damai dan langkah-langkah kecil Iruka nyaris tertangkap oleh tangan si-rambut-sebahu, tetapi Kakashi kembali menariknya ke dalam perkelahian yang jelas berat sebelah. Namun karena tekad pula, ajian harimau loncatnya berhasil menakut-nakuti kedua preman musiman tersebut. Sang pahlawan kesiangan, dalam kondisi babak belur, berusaha bangkit dengan kepayahan. Tinju terkepal di udara, “AWAS _KOWE WANI-WANI_ GANGGU TUAN MUDA _KULO!_ ” Kepalan tangan dipukulkan ringan ke bahu kiri, penuh kebanggaan, sinar matanya puas, tapi sedetik kemudian— _ngeeeek, GABRUK!_

 

“Ah, lagi-lagi _low battery_ , Kakashi, apa kamu membawa _power ba—_ “ napasnya tertahan ketika melihat Kakashi sudah terkapar tak berdaya, “Kakashi! Kakashi! Kamu kenapa? Terpeleset?” Iruka berlutut dan meletakkan kepala juru masaknya itu di pangkuan, “—tapi saya tidak lihat ada kulit pisang?”

 

 _Totally worth it_.

.

.

.

Setali tiga uang dengan Iruka; memang pesona dewasa selalu berhasil menarik kumbang matang mendekat. Pada kasus Namikaze sulung, serangga yang berseliweran, jumlahnya selalu di atas lima orang. Perempuan, laki-laki, bahkan yang di antaranya pun, (…) tak luput dari kemolekan paras pirang berkuncir tinggi itu. Jangan tanya apa kabar Itachi—anak muda bertampang tua itu terpaksa makan hati karena tingkah ‘meladeni’ Deidara yang tebar pesonanya overdosis. Namun toh, tidak bisa ia naik darah kepada sang Tuan. Walaupun setiap dua menit ia harus menyodorkan minuman, tiga menit lagi menyeka keringat di kening, dan sedikit saja Itachi terlambat, maka Deidara akan kumat ningratnya.

 

Ia baru memperlambat langkah setelah tiga putaran berselang,

 

“Sebentar, Itachi, tali sepatu saya lepas-un.”

 

Itachi mengangguk saja. Namun gaya cueknya berubah _mupeng_ ketika Deidara yang _passion_ -nya adalah mengumbar aurat itu mengambil posisi jongkok-satu-lutut. _Running pants_ yang terangkat dan pinggang yang mengintip merupakan rejeki nomplok. Tidak heran matanya menjadi bintik tiga penuh kutukan; rupanya terlalu banyak jelalatan. Namikaze sulung yang tidak tahu arah dan tujuan tatapan pembantunya, kini tengah menggulung rambut panjangnya ke atas, membuat cepolan asal-asalan tetapi tetap berhati-hati. Ogah ujung-ujung helai indahnya bercabang; dan harga salon tidak murah.

 

“Panas sekali yaaa-un—“

 

“Iya, Tuan Muda,” elus dada sendiri ketika tengkuk itu terekspos jelas, “Panas emang, Jakarta.”

 

“Betul, betul, panas banget—“

 

Suara kedua, ketiga, keempatkelimakeenam, membuat Itachi mengerutkan dahi dan menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia karena menemukan gerombolan laki-laki dalam balutan jaket sama— _motif apaaan sih, awan-awan merah, megamendung lagi ngetrend?_ —tengah ikut-ikutan mencuri pandang ke arah (pinggang dan leher) Deidara. Spontan Itachi melotot, “ _Ari sia sadayana nanaonan_?” Bentaknya.

 

“Ampun, Kang, cuma ikutan minta rejeki, Kang—“ komplotan bercat kuku gelap itu mundur-mundur.

 

“ _Jampi-jampi harupat geura gede geura lumpat,_ “ mengucapkan mantera dengan mata terpejam, lalu, “—grrrr…. HUAAAHHH!!!” Itachi menyembur mereka semua bagaikan musang belum divaksin rabies.

 

“HIYEEE AMBIL KANG AMBIL!”

 

…masih bagus tidak pakai _Saringan_. Pemuda berkerut seksi itu pun sok-sok menghapus debu imajiner di bahu seraya berkata, “Macem-macem _sia jeung aing_ , belum ngerti _aing maung_ ,” Itachi dan _jutsu_ Harimau Kodam Siliwangi-nya. Perhatiannya kembali kepada Deidara yang sudah selesai rapi-rapi.

 

“Barusan—ada suara Paulo-un?” Tanya Deidara sambil tolah-toleh, “Tapi tidak kelihatan-un,” lanjut kegiatan maratonnya; tetapi kali ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat salah, “—mendadak, orang-orang kompleks sini menjadi tidak ramah, ya-un?” Komentarnya; tanpa tahu Itachi di belakangnya masih memakai ajian penghalau kumbang. Mengaum kepada mereka yang bernyali ekstra plarak-plirik ke arah Tuannya.

 

Itachi diam-diam tersenyum puas, “Cuma perasaan Tuan Muda saja.”

.

.

.

Kiba merasa— _idenya salah_.

 

Lupa, kalau Indonesia terkenal dengan mental kebangsaan ‘latah’, tidak bisa melihat ekspatriat lewat. Minimal lirik-lirik. Maksimal meminta foto bersama. PADAHAL BISA SAJA IA HANYA SEBATAS BULE JEPANG LEWAT—lelah, serius. Ruang terbuka publik dan segala interaksinya. Untuk dirinya ekstrovert dan memiliki banyak cadangan energi. Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir… Iya, kenapa kaum adam juga ikut-ikutan ingin tukar kontak. Apakah negara yang bolak-balik masuk berita internasional karena ekstrimisme beragamanya sudah terbuka dengan dua lelaki saling suka? Entahlah. Kiba terima saja.

 

Namun, menjadi artis dadakan tidaklah sepenuhnya manis—salah satu dari penggemar-dadakannya lebih ngotot daripada yang sudah-sudah. Sekedar meminta ID Line sih tidak masalah, (…toh, yang ia beri akun palsu) tetapi kalau sampai nekad menguntitnya selama tujuh putaran non-stop, risih juga.

 

“Hei.” Sapa cowok-kurang-jelas.

 

Satu-satunya yang jelas hanya motif pendekatannya. Kiba yang sudah paham dengan trik-trik kuno macam kebajikan bokong truk, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan. Tampangnya boro-boro dilirik.

 

“Boleh dong, kenalan?” Usaha kedua, lebih frontal.

 

Kiba melirik dengan ekor mata. Memutuskan tetap teguh pendirian. Manusia biasa pasti akan mundur teratur setelah mendapatkan penolakan tak langsung seperti itu. Namun sepertinya spesies yang satu ini tidak. Shino, beberapa meter di belakang Kiba, sudah sigap untuk mengirim santet jangkrik.

 

“Waduh, judes banget, sih—“ colekan di bahu Kiba, “Kita ‘kan cuma pengen tahu nama.”

 

Merasa _catcalling_ barusan sudah kelewatan dan menyalahi undang-undang, akhirnya Kiba bereaksi juga. Tidak seperti Tuan Muda lain yang menanti pahlawan mereka, Inuzuka bertempramen tinggi itu langsung menampar tangan si pemuda asing, “Kurang ajar! Tidak sopan! Anda tidak pernah kelilipan sandal, ya? Mau saya jejalkan sepatu saya ke mulut Anda?” Bentaknya dalam satu napas tak putus.

 

“Ehh—maaf—“

 

“Waduh—kumat, kumat,” situasinya terbalik. Shino merangsek maju di antara tuannya dan mas-mas anonim yang dimarahi dalam tiga bahasa sekaligus. Pemuda Minang tersebut menjura kepada Kiba sebelum minta maaf kepada korban cerocosan Kiba, “Maaf, Bang, mending mundur aja Bang,” bisik pelan sebelum bicara kepada Kiba, “—Tuan Muda, sudah, sudah, jangan diladeni ya. Tidak bagus, Tuan Muda, tarik napas, yaaa… Bang, cepat kabur!” Mendelik ke arah berlawanan sambil melotot maksimal.

 

“Tapi dia brengsek! Enak saja saya dicolek-colek! Memangnya saya sabun! Saya bisa tuntut dia untuk perlakuan tidak senonoh dan saya buat miskin keluarga dan keturunannya!” …dan, Shino terpaksa pasrah karena _dirinyalah_ yang kini terpaksa mendengar omelan tanpa titik dan koma tersebut.

 

“Iya, Tuan Muda, sudah, sabar… Maafkan saja…”

 

Iya—Shino juga bingung. Sementara kawan-kawannya menyelamatkan Tuan Muda mereka, dirinya justru menolong pelaku-yang-berbalik-menjadi-korban. _Klan_ _Inuzuka memang beda._

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Namikaze bungsu—

 

“Sori, _Coy_.”

 

—belum apa-apa sudah menyaksikan adegan khas opera sabun. Sasuke, entah muncul dari mana, kini berhadapan dengan lelaki yang… _Mirip_ , sekilas dengan dirinya. Sama-sama jangkung dengan rambut hitam pekat. Jika ada yang membedakan adalah kulit pemuda yang barusan menyapanya lebih pucat dan ekspresi senyumnya mencurigakan. Naruto bukannya tidak bisa membela diri; siapa suruh Sasuke belingsatan sendiri. Kini yang bersangkutan tengah memasang gaya gahar. Sedikit… Kurang cocok, ya, dengan tatanan rambutnya. INTINYA, Naruto gugup sendiri. Namun ekspresinya ditahan-tahan untuk tidak terlalu kentara. Baik pembantunya, atau pendatang baru, sebisa mungkin ia enggan berpihak.

 

“Ada perlu apa ya, Mas?” Sopan, pria bermuka sumringah (palsu) bertanya.

 

“Langsung aja, ya,” Sasuke tidak terkenal suka basa-basi. Maksud dan tujuan langsung ia utarakan tanpa preambule, “Gue minta, lo jauhin dia,” ibu jari mengarah kepada Naruto. Punggung ditegap-tegapkan bak burung merak mencari perhatian betina, “—nggak usah kecakepan, nggak usah caper.”

 

Naruto menelan ludah tegang. Sesekali ia meringis tidak enak kepada orang-orang yang bisik-bisik dan memperhatikan. Meminta mereka semua untuk bubar dan berhenti mengambil gambar—

 

“Ho, mau sok pahlawan, hm?” Lawannya sedikit terintimidasi, tetapi tetap kalem, “Emang lo siapanya dia, sih?” Tantangnya—masa bodoh dengan gestur memaju-majukan dada yang Sasuke lakukan.

 

“Gue? Lo tanya gue siapa?” Dengus tawa meremehkan terdengar, “— _heh_.”

 

Secuil _doki_ merayapi benak si bungsu pirang; _sebentar—_ jangan-jangan, Sasuke akan mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan dan tidak sepantasnya! Sebelum Gaara mengetahui kericuhan kecil ini, atau video labrak-labrakan menjadi viral macam ‘gue tunggu lo di perosotan’, Naruto mengambil langkah tegas.

 

“GUE BABUNYA!”

 

_GUBRAK—_

 

Tidak cuma Naruto, musuh dadakan Sasuke juga melongo dulu—

 

“Apa lo? Berani lo ngelawan gue? Gue ini _babunya_ dia! Sekali lagi, gue tekankan, gue _ba-bu-nya_ , dan gue nggak akan ngebiarin cecunguk macem lo ngapa-ngapain dia,” …ya, dari berbagai varian hubungan yang lebih elit seperti pacar, tunangan, suami, mantan, kakak, sepupu—Sasuke memilih _jujur_. Naruto lagi-lagi dibuat hampir mati karena menahan tawa oleh pentolan asisten rumah tangga ini. Sementara Sasuke, level galanya meningkat, otot bisep-trisep dipamerkan, “—kenapa lo liat-liat gue kayak gitu?”

 

Sadar bahwa mereka mulai menuai atensi, lanang-tanpa-nama mendecih, kemudian berbalik pergi.

 

Sasuke bersedekap penuh kemenangan, “Kagak usah balik lagi, lo!” Tampang sangar bertahan, hanya untuk langsung tertunduk-tunduk lagi, tatkala ditemukannya Naruto berkacak pinggang, “—ma-maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya terpaksa kayak ‘gitu—ha-habisnya kalau nggak gitu, anu, itu—saya, nggak rela—“

 

“Sasuke.”

 

Senyum yang terbit di wajah Naruto membuat si bujang ingin lari-lari telanjang, rasanya.

 

“— _terima kasih_.”

.

.

.

Danau buatan tersebut dilengkapi _track_ lari yang terbuat dari _foam_ khusus; dirancang sempurna untuk berlari ringan karena membal saat diinjak sepatu. Dan, di sanalah Gaara berada. Dengan Neji (bersama Paulo) beberapa meter mengekorinya. Sikapnya yang dingin dan menguar aura negatif membuat tak ada satupun manusia berani mendekat. Belum ditambah sorot matanya yang serius dan menusuk langsung ke jantung—padahal dirinya, kalau boleh jujur, berada di perbatasan kompetensi maksimal. Alias, kepala mulai terasa ringan, pandangan sedikit kabur, dan napas terasa agak sesak. Namun, ia yang keki dengan keempat saudaranya dan kelima pekerjanya, gengsi menampakkan sisi lemah.

 

Terutama, kepada tenaga keamanannya itu.

 

Padahal, jangankan memperhatikan Gaara—Neji yang sekarang sibuk sendiri karena Paulo tidak bisa diatur kelakuannya. Oleng kanan. Zig-zag kiri. Terkadang ke belakang. Sekarang menyeret Neji ke depan—dia kegirangan karena keluar rumah bersama dua orang yang menjadi favoritnya.

 

“Paulo—ebuset, kenapa kamu jadi begini, sih!” Neji kesulitan mengatur Siberian Husky tersebut, “Ya ampun, diem dikit ‘napa!” Desisnya sambil menarik tali kekang tersebut. Berujung dihadiahi gongong balik saking Paulo ingin melepaskan diri. Sedikit-sedikit ia berhenti untuk menandai teritori.

 

Gaara abai. Mulai sok-sok memacu diri dengan berlari sama kencang dengan Kiba; yang orangnya sendiri entah sudah menghilang ke lintasan mana. 

 

“Tuan Muda—tunggu!” Ia bimbang hendak menjaga tuannya atau peliharaannya, “…ilah, manjanya ntar-ntar aja, Paulo! Itu majikan kamu kalo nggak diikutin bisa dilamar orang sekampung!”

 

“GUK!” Hardik Paulo garang, “Grrhhhh—GUK, GUKGUKGUK, GUK!”

 

Neji balas melotot, “Yang bener aja! Masa’ mau kawin ama Pomerian!” Memangnya hanya Neji yang bisa curcol, Paulo juga bisa, dan Neji dapat memahami kegalauan si kaki empat, “Denger ya, Pa—“

 

— _bruk_.

 

Neji menoleh.

 

Betapa _shock_ ia ketika menyadarinya, “Astaga, Tuan Muda Gaara!” Teriaknya panik. Paulo terlupakan.

 

Beberapa pengunjung taman menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk menolong Gaara, tetapi respon eks-militer tentu lebih cepat. Gesit kakinya menyambut umpan. Tubuh ramping tersebut sudah ada di dalam dekapan. Tatapan ‘—biar saya yang urus’ ia berikan kepada orang-orang yang sempat mengerubungi. Neji, padahal, adalah ORANG YANG PALING PANIK—di dalam kepalanya langsung muncul bayangan Jiraiya membawa cambuk dan bola besi berduri. Merinding, lekas ia mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu dan belakang lutut Gaara. Sedikit tertegun ketika menyadari betapa ringan tubuh Gaara. _Bumi kepada Neji, bumi kepada Neji,_ tolong fokus kepada korban dan praktik P3K.

 

“Oke, gue tenang… Gue _sangat_ tenang…” ucapnya bagai mantera setelah membaringkan tubuh tersebut di sebuah kursi taman yang kebetulan kosong, “—pertama, napas. Oke… Gue cek.”

 

Punggung tangan ia dekatkan ke arah hidung Gaara. _Check_. Kemudian— _SIAL KENAPA SAAT-SAAT DARURAT BEGINI MALAH LUPA—_ Neji menempelkan telinganya ke dada Gaara, “Astaga, detaknya cepet banget, napasnya juga kayak sesak!” Neji kembali duduk tegak dengan mimik tidak karuan, “Keringetnya banyak banget, lagi… Duh, Tuan Muda lain juga nggak karuan kemana…” Plus, Paulo _lepas_. Mungkin tengah melakukan pendekatan ke Pomerian yang barusan ia taksir. Kepanikan itu menjadi ketika dirasakannya suhu tubuh Gaara meningkat dibanding biasa, “Demam.”

 

Mungkin ia harus berhenti berpikir menggunakan otot—

 

“Cara paling bener…” berbekal pengetahuan yang simpang-siur dengan adegan film-film barat, Neji pun memutuskan mengambil manuver tajam, “Gue nggak niat mesum, gue cuma mau Tuan Muda cepet siuman—“ ketika wajahnya tinggal dua senti dari bibir Gaara, Neji gelagapan sendiri, “—YAKALI GUE KASIH CPR! MANA MUNGKIN, BEGOOO—“ lengan bangku pun menjadi saksi bisu penghempasan kepala yang tidak berperikemiliteran. Sepasang muda-mudi yang kebetulan lewat sampai terkejut dan buru-buru ambil jarak sambil memandangi Neji dengan tatapan takut. Pelakunya sendiri takzim dalam urusan menjambaki rambut panjangnya, “Tapi kalo Tuan Muda nggak sadar-sadar— _amit-amit!_ ”

 

Sesi meditasi kilat,

 

Tarik, buang, tarik, buang—Neji pun meneguhkan hati.

 

“Tuan Muda, maafkan saya, saya bukannya mau— _yamausih—_ tapi harus,” ucap Neji penuh kejantanan yang hakiki, “Permisi, Tuan Muda.” Dengan demikian, jarak terpangkas, bibir mereka nyaris bertemu,

 

“WOI!”

 

“SAYA NGGAK CIUMAN!”

 

‘Woi’-nya Itachi membuat Neji terlonjak kaget dan kedua tangan terangkat.

 

“ _Nanaonan, ari maneh_? Untung _urang_ yang nemuin! Bukan Tuan Muda yang lain!” Semprot Itachi sambil menarik-narik rantai yang menyambung ke _strap_ leher-dan-bahu milik Paulo, “Ini lagi, kenapa pake acara _maneh_ lepas? Hampir aja dia skidipapap-sawadikap sama anjing seukuran kucing!”

 

“Itu—soalnya Tuan Muda Gaara tiba-tiba pingsan!” Jelas Neji—dan terdengarlah oleh Deidara yang mengekor di belakang Itachi, “Ta-tadinya mau gue kasih CPR tapi karena lo keburu dateng ya—“

 

“YA KALO NGGAK KELELEP NGAPA CPR!” Bentak Itachi, “…eeeeh, maaf Tuan Muda Dei!” 

 

“Minggir-un!” Hardiknya sambil mengusir Neji. Deidara melakukan pertolongan cepat berupa manuver pada kepala Gaara setelah ia topang tubuh sepupunya itu, “Gaara itu punya vertigo-un!” Tegurnya, “Khusus dia, jangan dibiarkan kalau dia lari terlalu lama, terlalu jauh, dan terlalu cepat-un! Masa’ kamu tidak tahu penyakit Gaara-un?”

 

Neji menggeleng cepat, “Tidak, Tuan Muda.”

 

“Ya sudah, sekarang ‘kan sudah tahu-un.” Sergah Deidara.

 

Dalam hati Neji berkata : _TELAT_.

 

“Itu, itu dia mereka—HEI!” Suara teriakan itu milik Kakashi, “—cepet pulang! Tuan Muda Naru kumat asmanya!” Ditunjuknya Sasuke yang tengah menggendong Naruto di belakang punggung. Kiba dan Iruka mengipasi adik sepupu mereka dengan gerak-gerik khawatir. Deidara menepuk kening.

 

“Habislah kita semua-un,” ia mendesis sebelum mengambil alih Paulo, “Gendong Gaara-un!”

 

“Si-siap, Tuan Muda!”

.

.

.

“Bukannya saya sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau kalian memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga Tuan Muda!”

 

Suara membahana keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Boleh saja umurnya lewat dari separuh baya, tapi lengkingannya masih mujarab bukan main. Kelima pembokat tak bisa menjawab, hanya mengkerut takut sambil saling sikut. Rasanya ingin mengesot-ngesot ria ke pojokan dan bersama menjadi remah.

 

Langkah itu berhenti di hadapan kelima babu. Bola mata si gaek beruban seperti siap keluar, “Kalian berlima!” Nada yang amat sangat menintimidasi, “Mulai dari sekarang, keluar rumah hanya atas seizin saya,” Jiraiya berkata seolah mengeja kata per kata, “—dan jangan membawa-bawa Tuan Muda!”

 

“Iya, Kepala Pelayan.” Jawab lima babu penuh penyesalan.

 

“Olahraga hanya boleh dilakukan di dalam rumah! Mengerti?” tanya Jiraiya.

 

“Mengerti, Kepala Pelayan.” jawab lima babu penuh penyesalan, lagi.

 

Pelototan maut itu kini bergulir ke arah lima pemuda bangsawan yang duduk berjajar di sofa, “Anda-anda sekalian juga. Kalau kalian celaka bagaimana saya mempertanggungjawabkannya pada ayah kalian?” Tanya Jiraiya dengan nada cemas. Pak tua itu menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kembali pada kelima pembantu yang kini sudah jauh lebih jinak, “Saya harus kembali ke kedutaan untuk berbicara dengan tangan kanan Tuan Besar. Kalian jaga Tuan Muda sampai saya kembali.” Titah Jiraiya. Setelah sekitar satu jam ceramah, ia meninggalkan sepuluh anak muda yang masih terdiam di ruang keluarga.

 

“Ruka... Panas...”

 

Satu-satunya suara adalah keluhan Gaara yang kini terkulai di pangkuan Iruka. Pemuda berkuncir itu setia mengipasi tunggal Akasuna. Mujur, ia sudah sadar walau kompres belum lepas dari keningnya.

 

“Ini semua gara-gara kamu-un!” kata Deidara sambil mempermainkan _inhaler_ milik Naruto dan mendelik ke arah Kiba, “Seharusnya kita tidak perlu olahraga di luar-un.” komentarnya pedas.

 

Jelas, Kiba tidak akan mau disalahkan, “Hey, _this’ not my only fault, dude!_ Aku yang mengajak kalian, tapi kalian juga setuju!” kata Kiba cepat sambil merebut _inhaler_ Naruto dari tangan Deidara.

 

“ _In..haler_... aku....” bisik Naruto.

 

“ _Shut your fucking mouth up, mr. Stubborn-un_!” balas Deidara. _Inhaler_ berpindah tangan.

 

“ _I don’t here ya, spoiled-cry-baby-boy_.” balas Kiba. Sekali lagi _inhaler_ Naruto terebut sudah.

 

“ _In.. haler..._ hahhh...”, dan asma yang diderita sang Namikaze muda kumat _lagi_.

 

“ _BEG PARDON-_ un?” tantang Deidara.

 

“ _EXCUSE ME_?” Kiba balas melawan.

 

“ _SHUT! UP!!!_ ” Tanpa tendeng aling-aling, Iruka bangkit dan berdiri di antara Kiba dan Deidara. Melupakan Gaara yang ada di pangkuannya dan membuat belakang kepala si Akasuna terhempas.

 

“ _Ouch_ , Ruka.. _How could you_..” keluh Gaara sambil mengusap tengkuk.

 

Kiba dan Deidara yang tadinya bersemangat sekali dalam adu mulut, mendadak terdiam dan melotot kaget ke arah Iruka. Ya, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya seorang Iruka sampai berteriak sekencang tadi— _membuat Kakashi mengesot mundur lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke_. Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk merebut _inhaler_ -nya untuk kemasahalatan hidupnya sendiri.

 

“ _For God’s sake, grown up!_ ” kata Iruka sambil berkacak pinggang, “ _Listen, we're cousins, and I consider it that we're siblings. And on top of that, we're eighteen! You're nineteen anyway._ ” Iruka sampai harus memelototi Deidara, “ _Of course, we're NOT supposed to act like a six-years-old-babies!_ ”

 

Deidara cemberut. Kiba merengut.

 

“Pokoknya kalian harus berdamai.” kata Iruka. Hal ini membuat Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan sinis. Iruka memutar kedua bola matanya, mehana kesal, “ _I said_ , berdamai! Salaman!” perintah Iruka.

 

Kiba, dengan pandangan menohok pada Deidara, mengulurkan tangannya. Pun Deidara yang hanya mau bersentuhan tangan tanpa mau menatap sepupunya. Iruka menghela nafas malas, melihat Kiba dan Deidara beranjak ke dua arah berbeda, lalu beranjak ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

 

Umino belia kembali beranjak ke sisi Gaara, “Sudah merasa lebih baik? Mau pindah ke kamar?"

 

Lemah, Akasuna berambut merah itu mengangguk, “Uh-huh..”

 

" _Better_. Nah, Naruto, kamu juga sebaiknya kembali ke kamar,” kali ini, pandangan Iruka beralih pada Kakashi, “Makan siang nanti, tolong diantarkan ke kamar kami masing-masing. Saya rasa semua butuh istirahat sampai dengan jam makan malam.” Perintah Iruka dengan nada lembut.

 

Kakashi yang masih syok dengan revolusi _mood_ tuannya hanya bisa mencengir paksa dan mengangguk bodoh. Iruka mengangguk puas, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Gaara, “Ayo, kuantar kalian ke kamar masing-masing. Kalian bisa berjalan? Bagus.. Pelan-pelan saja..” dengan perhatian berlebihan selayaknya perawat, Iruka memperlakukan kedua sepupunya itu dengan ekstra hati-hati.

 

Membuat Kakashi terkena PTSD.

 

“Pelajaran hari ini : Tuan Muda Ruka, _mungkin_ , memiliki kepribadian ganda.”

.

.

.

 _**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian sepuluh._

.

.

.


	10. Universitas Pelita Harapan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Tuan Muda, mau makan apa?”

 

Sore hari, seperti biasanya, jajaran Tuan Muda berkumpul di ruang keluarga guna memesan masakan aneh-aneh kepada koki mereka; Kakashi. Si juru masak malang bisa berkencan selama satu setengah jam dengan wajan dan panci. Barulah mengurus makan malam untuk koleganya sesama babu. _Nasib._

 

“Buatkan saya _spaghetti_ saus jamur.” Gaara menjawab paling dahulu.

 

“Kalau saya-un.. _Tempura_ , dan _misoshiru_ -un.” Pesan Deidara.

 

“Kakashi, aku mau _bimbibab_ ,” Iruka mengangkat tangan, “Sayurnya dibuat setengah matang.”

 

“Saya mau coba soto betawi yang pakai daging, tanpa jeroan, kuahnya yang encer, pakai susu jangan santan,” pesan Naruto, "Nasinya setengah porsi saja. Jangan pakai tomat. Kecap manis yang banyak."

 

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi ketika membaca ulang pesanan yang ia tulis—satu masakan Indonesia, satu Eropa, satu Korea dan satu lagi Jepang. Andaikata tuan muda yang tersisa memesan makanan Cina, maka lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Kakashi. Napas ditarik, “—Tuan Muda Kiba, bagaimana?”

 

“Saya mau kangkung cah sapi.” Kata Kiba pendek.

 

Kakashi nyengir kuda. _Beneran masakan Cina._

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari, di ruang keluarga lantai dua kediaman Akasuna, Pondok Indah, Jakarta Selatan.

 

Deidara sibuk dengan handuk besar untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Maklum, pirang sepunggung itu baru selesai dicuci, dan sebagai Tuan Muda flamboyan, Deidara tak mau rambutnya rusak barang satu helai pun. Sesekali ia memantau angka-angka terakhir pasca tutupnya pasar saham di akhir Jum’at kemarin lewat tab-nya. Sementara Kiba, yang kepalanya sudah (sedikit) dingin, sedang menarikan pensil di atas kertas sketsa. Sesekali ia menyambar penghapus dan memperbaiki detail sana-sini dan menggerutu betapa ia tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya batik. Sejarah batik saja sudah panjang, belum lagi jenis-jenisnya, motif dan corak, sekarang ia harus memodifikasinya menjadi lebih modern.

 

Lain lagi dengan Naruto, yang terlihat khusyuk mendalami lembar demi lembar berisi gambar-gambar pakaian dan aksesoris keluaran terbaru. Sambil komat-kamit dalam bahasa Jerman yang kira-kira tentang ‘bagaimana bisa sebuah ikat pinggang saja harganya ratusan Euro’, ia membolak-balik majalah fesyen Milano tersebut. Di sebelahnya, Iruka menyibukkan diri dengan kertas, kalkulator _scientific_ dan buku resep aneka roti. Adalah sebuah misteri melibatkan kalkulator kelas berat, sebenarnya. Menghitung rencana anggaran pembuatan _pasrty_ sudah pasti tidak berurusan dengan logaritma dan limit. Di sebelah kalkulator, tumpukan buku resep roti dari seluruh dunia menunggu untuk dijamah.

 

Dan Gaara, seperti biasanya, membuka harian sore bertajuk 'Seputar Indonesia' sambil sesekali membuka dua bundel tebal yang tergeletak di atas meja. Yap, Kamus Besar Bahasa Indonesia dan Kamus Lengkap Indonesia-Inggris. Kapok berurusan dengan harian Pos Kota dan Lampu Merah/Hijau.

 

“Jadi,” suara gerisik kertas berasal dari koran yang ditutup kemudian dilipat empat, “Mulai besok kita akan memulai hari sebagai mahasiswa. Kuharap tidak ada yang bangun kesiangan, lupa membeli kertas, tidak sarapan dan hal-hal remeh yang bisa membuat terlambat sampai ke gerbang kampus.” Gaara menegakkan posisi duduknya, menyilangkan kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, mengangkat dagu dan menatap satu per satu sepupunya. Berita buruk: vertigo sudah sembuh, ningratnya yang kumat.

 

Membuat Naruto, Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka berpandangan sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

 

“Bagus,” Gaara mengangguk tanpa mengubah ekspresi, “Siapkan semuanya, _and I really mean it_ , se-mu-a-nya, malam ini, tidak ada tawar-menawar. Kemacetan di ibukota negara ini membunuhku.”

 

“ _Collage Student_...” Naruto menerawang, “Apa sebegitu berbeda, Deidara? Ruka?”

 

Pemilik jurai pirang panjang dan coklat sebahu itu berpandangan sebentar, lalu kasual angkat bahu. Mereka berdua memang sudah lebih dahulu merasakan satu tahun sebagai mahasiswa nun jauh di Eropa sana, dan memutuskan melanjutkan studi di Indonesia. Iruka buka suara, “ _No uniform_?”

 

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, “Memangnya _high school_ pakai seragam?”

 

“Bagaimana dengan ini— _lecturers are evil_ -un. _Oh-so-damn-seniors-_ un. _No straight-A_ -un. _They're going to get your ass kicked if you come late, even if it's only just five or ten minutes_ -un. _But in the other hand, you can do nothing but grumbing inside of your mind if they come one-hour-late_ -un.” Deidara berpidato sambil mengeluarkan cengiran setan, “Kehidupan kuliah itu keras, anak muda-un.”

 

Naruto dan Kiba menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk, “Baiklah Nyi Sanak.”

 

"Omong-omong, aku sudah cek jadwal kalian semua," potong Gaara sebelum obrolan sore melenceng kemana-mana, “Semua ada kelas pukul sembilan. Jadi, semua sudah siap di ruangan ini pukul tujuh.”

 

Deidara baru melotot, namun Gaara lebih cepat.

 

“ _No bargaining,_ ” tandasnya sambil balas memelototi Deidara tanpa ampun, “Omong-omong, aku sudah bicara dengan orang-orang kedutaan. Mereka memperbolehkan kita menggunakan Limo untuk sehari-hari ke kampus. Setidaknya untuk berangkat, tidak perlu repot." Gaara berdiri dari bangkunya, bersiap kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti piyama dengan pakaian yang lebih sopan untuk dibawa ke meja makan, “Pulangnya, mungkin _agak_ repot, karena jadwal kita berselisih satu-dua mata kuliah.”

 

Mendengar kata ‘Limo’, otomatis Duo Namikaze mengacungkan tangan, “ _Hold on!_ ” teriak mereka bersamaan. Deidara memejamkan mata sebentar, “Kita akan ke kampus… Dengan Limousine-un?”

 

“Ya.” Gaara mengangguk, mencoba bersabar.

 

“Limousine itu.. Yang harganya.. Ratusan ribu Euro, kan?" Naruto seakan ingin menegaskan.

 

“Sedan yang kemarin kita pakai dari bandara ke rumah, kan?" Iruka jadi ikut-ikutan bertanya.

 

“Di Jakarta yang macet, dan _hanya_ ke kampus?" Kiba tertawa kecil, jelek, “ _Are you nuts?_ ”

 

Gaara mendengus keras, "Iya, iya, iya dan tidak untuk yang terakhir. _I'm still a human, as I look_." Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia beranjak ke arah tangga dan menitinya. Meninggalkan keempat sepupunya yang hanya bisa mengelus dada; lega dan heran bercampur menjadi satu. Lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa mengangkat kaki ke atas sofa, dan heran karena Gaara memiliki _fetish_ berlebihan dengan kemewahan.

 

“ _He's attending law faculty, if I'm not mistaken_ -un?” Deidara bertanya setelah memastikan Gaara menghilang dari peredaran, “Kukira dia lebih tertarik dengan _international relation_ -un.”

 

Naruto tertawa, “ _In fact, he'll attend **both**_. Dia benar-benar akan mati kalau tidak sibuk. Dua jurusan dan kesibukan konsulat, _geez.. I will never do such things_." ujar pemuda pirang itu, “Kamu, Kiba?"

 

Kiba memutar-mutar pensil di tangan kanannya, “Memangnya dari wajahku, kira-kira aku akan masuk kedokteran, apa?” ia balik bertanya dengan nada-bersahabat-tetapi-ketus yang khas, “ _Visual communication design_. Melihat dari dua orang ini…” ditunjuknya Deidara dan Iruka dengan ujung pensil, “Sudah paling benar kalau mengambil jurusan yang sesuai dengan bidang pekerjaan kita kelak.”

 

Iruka mengangguk, “Benar. Jangan menyusahkan diri kalau soal fakultas, ingatlah bahwa ada bisnis yang menanti,” calon pewaris korporasi besar berbasis kuliner itu sudah mendalami _food technology_ selama satu tahun. Beruntung ia menemukan jurusan yang sama di Indonesia, “Deidara dan aku memang sengaja mencari perguruan tinggi yang menyediakan jurusan teknologi makanan dan—“

 

“ _Business School of Management_ -un,” ujar Deidara. Diiringi anggukan Iruka dan membuat kedua sepupu mereka yang baru akan mencicipi dunia perkuliahan ikut mengangguk dengan sorot mata bodoh, “ _Well, from what I’ve heard_ , di semester akhir nanti, sebagai ujian akhirnya, aku akan terjun langsung dalam mengelola perusahaan-un. _Isn’t it great_ -un? Namikaze Deidara, _CEO_ -un.”

 

“ _When you got that title, I will do too_ ,” Naruto menimpali, seolah tak mau kalah dari sang kakak, “ _And last but not least, I finally attend School of Hospitality and Tourism_ ,” delik netra safirnya tertuju kepada sang kakak yang terlihat sekali hendak melontar guyonan, “Dan tidak, Dei, sebelum kau berpikir kalau aku akan belajar bagaimana cara menata meja makan, _I’ve choosen Hospitality Management_.”

 

Cengiran iseng Deidara terbit, “Baru mau bilang-un.”

 

Dan mereka pun mulai berceloteh mengenai seperti apa masa-masa awal kuliah itu sebenarnya. Naruto tentu saja dengan antusiasnya banyak bertanya pada sang kakak. Deidara menjawab dengan argumen konyol dan mengundang gelak tawa seperti biasa. Lucunya, Deidara sudah kembali akrab dengan Kiba yang barusan menyambung leluconnya. Iruka yang sudah jengah berurusan dengan kalkulator melihat-lihat majalah fesyen yang barusan dimaki-maki oleh Naruto. Andai saja jam besar di lantai satu tidak berdentang sebanyak enam kali, ada kemungkinan mereka akan terus mengobrol.

 

Iruka segera merapikan kembali buku-buku resep miliknya dan mengangkatnya sekaligus, “Semuanya. Jam tujuh kita harus makan malam, dan aku tak mau ada teriakan dari Gaara. _It’s a pain in the ass_.” Yang terakhir ia ucapkan dalam bisikan, lalu mengerling dan tersenyum pada ketiga sepupunya.

 

” _Let’s._ ” Kiba pun menutup buku sketsanya, diikuti Deidara yang menarik langan Naruto agar mau bangun, lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke kamar masing-masing.

 

Biasanya, _sebenarnya_ , sesi bergosip sore selalu terjadi dengan Gaara yang berlaku sebagai moderator. Entah sejak kapan pemuda cerdas berambut marun itu absen dari diskusi yang membicarakan berbagai topik panas—mulai dari pergerakan saham jalur hijau di Wall Street hari ini sampai dengan kenapa pembantu di rumah depan selalu membeli sayur dengan memakai _make up_. Ah, ya. Bicara soal _pembantu_ , mungkin memang itulah penyebabnya. Ada perasaan tak enak setiap kali Gaara mendengar keempat sepupunya membicarakan babu mereka masing-masing. Entah apa; _kenapa._

 

Ia tidak sedang menyentuh komputer pangkunya untuk mengerjakan laporan kenegaraan. Tidak juga mengutak-atik ponselnya guna mengecek pesan terbaru. Satu jam sang Akasuna habiskan untuk berbaring, lalu kembali duduk, lalu berjalan mengelilingi kamar, duduk lagi, berbaring lagi, seolah hal itu bisa membantunya melarikan diri dari rasa penat. Yang mana—justru membuat tambah pening.

 

“Hh—“

 

Tidak seperti dirinya yang benci mengeluh, kini ia menghela nafas; _penat_. Ia tahu sebentar lagi tiba waktunya santap malam. Tak ada yang pernah bisa membuatnya terlambat untuk hadir di ruang makan. _Semua terstruktur bagi seorang Gaara_ —ia mandi tepat waktu, ia cepat dalam berpakaian, ia tahu kapan harus menunda pekerjaan dan tugas sekolah untuk kebersamaan dengan keluarganya.

 

Gaara berjalan lambat menuju jendela besar di sisi timur. Alasan simpel—agar mudah baginya untuk memantau anjing kesayangannya. Namun apa boleh dikata, posisi itulah yang membuat tangannya terdiam dalam posisi menggenggam tirai karena pasang netra zamrudnya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal, ”Neji…” tanpa sadar bibirnya mendesiskan satu nama. Ia geming menatap pemuda yang berhasil membuatnya akhir-akhir ini sering kehilangan akal. Dan kenapa tulisan ini menjadi semakin mendayu? Apakah karena adegan sedang romantis? Terus, kenapa? _Ini kan mestinya fanfict humor?_

 

—yha,

 

Neji; seorang dengan loyalitas dan patriotisme di atas rata-rata, kita semua tahu. Ia rela jika harus mengorbankan waktu makan malamnya karena harus mengurus Paulo. Terdengar tragis memang, tetapi _coba lihat_. Paulo dan Neji sudah mengikat pertalian batin terlau dalam sampai si anjing tak mau makan kalau tak ada Neji di sampingnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, hal ini sungguh ironis bila dibandingkan dengan hubungannya dengan sang atasan. Gaara, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam senyap, kini menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak menyangka kesayangannya bisa sedemikian akrab dengan orang asing.

 

Tanpa pernah Neji tahu, di atas sana, senyum yang selalu ia tunggu kini tersungging.

.

.

.

“...”

 

Gaara terdiam ketika melihat meja makan yang masih kosong. Kesal, ia melirik arlojinya dan mendengus. _Tujuh enam belas_ , dan janji-janji manis yang diumbar tadi malam terbukti tinggallah janji.

 

“ _Why don’t you wake me up_?” Tudingan itu muncul dari bibir Naruto yang turun dari lantai dua sambil mengancingkan kemeja oranyenya. Tangan kanan menenteng tas dan tangan kiri blazer semi formal.

 

Gaara menghela nafas, “Apa aku terlihat seperti jam beker?”

 

“ _Not looks like, but sounds like. Usually you scream like hell even before the cocks do their job_.” enteng, Naruto berkomentar. Ia menyambar selembar roti dan mengoleskannya dengan selai marmalade—alasan klasik : warna selai itu adalah warna favoritnya, “Dan, _jangan_. Mereka turun sebentar lagi.”

 

Benar, Iruka dan Kiba melangkah tergesa dalam kondisi sibuk dengan barang bawaan. Tak berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang sedikit-sedikit membuka tas dan mengecek isinya sambil menggantungkan roti di mulut. Gaara memutar kedua bola matanya, berkacak pinggang, kesal, ”Sudah kukatakan untuk menyiapkan semuanya tadi malam, _in the name of Christ_ ,” ternyata sang tuan muda Akasuna tak tahan kalau tak mengocehi semua saudaranya, “Kalau sudah pagi, begini, kan? Rusuh semuanya.”

 

”Tahu tidak, sepupuku tersayang?” Kiba mendesis, “ _You’ll die young. Trust me,_ ” gumamnya kesal dan kembali berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sepupunya yang sedang memelototinya, ”Kakashi! Kakashi!”

 

Dan datanglah _chef_ kita yang berperut lebih seksi dari Edwin Lau, Kakashi Hatake! …dengan tergopoh-gopoh, ”Iya, Tuan Muda?” _Notes_ khas rumah makan Padang dan bolpen dua ribuan setia di tangan.

 

“Susu yang _non-fat_ mana?” dimulailah kericuhan ketika Kiba melakukan tur mengelilingi meja makan.

 

“Yang gelasnya tinggi, Tuan Muda,” jawab Kakashi membuka tutup gelas, “Silahkan.”

 

“Kakashi, tolong sarapan saya kamu bungkuskan, ya? Masih ada nasi goreng maknyus ala kamu itu, kan?” Naruto berpesan sebelum menyambar segelas susu yang tinggal berisi setengah, “ _Sorry_ , Ruka.”

 

“Hey, that’s mine!” Iruka protes tanpa sempat menyelamatkan gelas susunya.

 

“ _Go get the other glass_ , Ruka, ” Naruto beralih menatap Kakashi, ”Kecapnya yang banyak.”

 

Cemberut, Iruka mengambil gelasnya yang kedua, “Aku juga mau membungkus makanan.” Pemuda manis berkuncir tinggi itu bangkit dari kursinya, dan hal itu membuat Kakashi tertekan duluan.

 

”Biar saya saja, Tuan Muda. Jadi, dua, ya? Tuan Muda Gaara, Tuan Muda Kiba, mau dibungkuskan makanan juga?” tanya Kakashi cepat; ia tak mau ada perdebatan antar saudara lagi di depan matanya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memilih di antara Iruka dan profesionalisme sebagai juru masak andal— _halah!_

 

Gaara mengangguk, ”Saya mau.” Singkat, ditambah pelototan maut pada Iruka.

 

Kiba memutar bola matanya malas, “Kakashi, _I’m having a diet, even my_ —” kalimatnya tergantung ketika melihat tatapan cengok bin bodoh dari sang pembantu, “Maksudnya, saya sedang diet, jadi tak usah dibungkuskan makanan. Naruto, _have you checked everything? I don’t want you, making a mess, just beacause you forget your paper_.” Tegur Kiba sambil memutar gelas susu yang nyaris tandas.

 

Naruto menjentikkan jarinya dan menunjuk Kiba, “ _I put it on my shelf and now I’m going to grab it,_ ” ia sudah masa bodoh dengan Gaara yang mulai berjalan berputar-putar di tempat saking bosan dan kesal menunggu. Setelah berdiri dari bangkunya, ia sempat mengerem dan menunjuk satu persatu sepupunya, ” _No one knock on Dei’s room, okay? Lemme do that_ ,” nada intimidasi. Bisa perang dunia ketiga kalau sampai ada orang selain dirinya memergoki Itachi berada di kamar kakaknya, ” _Savvy_?”

 

Kalau ini RPG, bar kesabaran Gaara sudah mencapai limitnya. Kalau dia Ultraman, lampu di dadanya sudah kedap-kedip. Gaara dan yang menghentak kaki adalah Gaara dalam keadaan siaga satu.

 

Iruka melirik ke arah Gaara, yang memutuskan untuk berbalik dan berjalan menuju lemari kaca dimana mereka meletakkan koleksi sepatu. Segera ia menghabiskan susunya, begitu pula dengan Kiba yang sudah menyeka bibirnya dengan serbet. Duo Namikaze memang harus diberlakukan _shock teraphy_ atas sifat pelupa (Naruto) dan bangun terlambat (Deidara). Kalau istilah Kiba—mungkin rambut pirang berpengaruh pada kinerja otak. Lelah menanti, Kiba dan Iruka mengekor Gaara ke arah ruang tengah—

 

“ _G’morning! Take a good time waiting, guys_ -un?”

 

“ _Good Lord_ ,” Kiba terdiam seketika saat bola matanya menangkap sosok Deidara yang—wow, “ _You’re attending a fashion show or what, Dei_?” Dirinya yang jelas-jelas desainer saja kalah heboh, sumpah!

 

Iruka berani bertaruh kalau Deidara menghabiskan satu jam untuk _hair-do_. Atau mungkin tadi malam sepupunya yang _fashion dandy_ itu sempat pergi ke salon sampai rambutnya bisa ‘sejatuh’ itu. Kalau mau diabsen, mulai dari _t-shirt, blazer, jeans_ , ikat pinggang, tas, sepatu, semuanya keluaran _brand_ terkenal Paris. Arloji yang _bling_ -nya luar biasa itu, anting salib yang ada berlian swarovski-nya itu, dan _sunglasses_ bergagang huruf ’G’ itu, tidak penting-penting amat. Kini, Deidara malah dengan gaya angkuhnya melepas kacamata favoritnya dan mengibaskan rambut sepunggungnya yang wangi madu.

 

“Deidara terlihat.. _Hebat_.” Iruka berpendapat, walau ingin berkata ‘Astaga, sepupuku, kau berlebihan’.

 

Deidara tertawa kecil, “ _O, tell me something I don’t know_ -un.” ujarnya penuh percaya diri, “ _Let me tell you once, kid_ -un. _You know, college is like a catwalk, it is a battlefield_ -un. _It looks great, yet cruel_ -un.” Deidara menunjuk Kiba dengan ujung kacamata hitamnya, ” _We have to be—outstanding-_ un.”

 

“ _And what kind of competition are you up to, Brother_?” Naruto, yang sudah mengambil benda-benda dari kamarnya, _nimbrung_ dalam sesi pagi bincang pintar ini, “ _Grabbing the title of Mr. Cum Laude_?”

 

Deidara tertawa mengejek, “ _Mr. Popular, womanizer, maneater, whatever_ -un.”

 

“Bisa kita berangkat sekarang? Atau kita harus menunggu monyet merayakan Natal, hm?” Gaara kembali berkacak pinggang—dan memicingkan mata ketika melihat Deidara, “Kau membuatku silau.”

 

“ _Oh no_...” kali ini Naruto yang mengeluh.

 

”Aku tak peduli protesmu atas cara bicaraku, Naruto. _Now, get in the car_.” Gaara menantang.

 

Naruto memberikan cengiran paksaan pada Gaara, “Ponselku yang _I-phone_ masih dicas.” Dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Gaara, ia sudah kabur _sekabur-kaburnya_ ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Gaara sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berteriak, dan Kiba hanya bisa tertawa kecil dan menepuk pundak sepupunya itu. Untunglah, Kakashi hadir dengan bungkusan makanan yang sanggup meredakan sedikit amarah seorang Gaara. Dan hal itu sedikit banyak membuat Deidara menganga dramatis.

 

“Kau tidak membungkuskan untukku-un?” tanyanya tak percaya.

 

“ _First come, first served_.” Kiba berkata sambil tertawa kecil.

 

“Kamu bisa berbagi denganku,” Iruka menghibur seraya mengambil bungkusan dari tangan Kakashi, “Terima kasih, ya.” Ucapnya dengan mimik wajah menyenangkan— _sukses membuat Gaara stress._

 

“Sama-sama, Tuan Muda. Yang karetnya tiga yang kecapnya banyak,” tambahnya ala tukang nasi goreng Simpang Dago, “Eh—Tapi semua pakai kotak bekal, karetnya cuma buat mengikat sendok dengan kotaknya.” Tambah Kakashi cepat—dikira nasi gorengnya dibungkus pakai daun pisang?

 

“Jadi, apa kita benar-benar harus menunggu monyet merayakan Natal?” ulang Gaara sambil melirik ke arah jam besar yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh-dua-lima, “Naruto, kuharap kau tidak lupa menyekrup kepalamu.” ucapnya tajam ketika si pirang bermata biru itu kembali bergabung.

 

“ _Let’s get the ball rolling_.” Ia mencengir saja saat Gaara mulai bersinis ria, namun memasang _poker face_ andalan ketika ia melihat Sasuke akhirnya berperan di _chapter_ ini—pemeran pembantu. _Literally._

 

Pemilik rambut biru gelap itu sedang mengepel teras depan yang saking luasnya bisa dibuat dua kamar. Lalu di luar sana, Itachi dengan mesin pemotong rumput yang nyaris memotong jatah hidupnya (tapi mereka sudah baikan) sedang menjalankan tugas mulia. Neji tak mau kalah—Paulo yang sudah segar dimandikan kini diajak berjaga di sekitar pos satpam. Siapa yang belum diabsen? Oh, Shino. Supir kebanggaan _the Akasunas_ ini sudah berdiri tegap di luar dengan seragam lengkap dan kacamata hitam yang sudah dilapisi dengan _lens cleaner_ anti debu. Intinya : dimana ada tuan muda berkumpul, pastilah ada babu yang mengintai. Kakashi saja ikut curi-curi melihat dan bukannya lekas kembali ke dapur.

 

“Baiklah, Shino, mobil sudah dipanaskan?” Gaara menghela napas puas ketika Shino mengangguk, “Kita segera berangkat. Kakashi, panggil Jiraiya. Kami mau berpamitan dan— _sedang apa kamu, Sas_?”

 

”Sayaaaa—ng, ngepel, Tuan Muda.” Jawab si rambut emo sambil tersenyum kelewat lebar.

 

Gaara mendengus, “Mengepel tapi matanya lirik-lirik Naruto,” tembakan langsung yang membuat Sasuke salah tingkah. Pelototan maut Gaara berikan, “Masuk, sana.” Perintahnya,“—ganjen.”

 

“Eh, tapi saya mau lihat Tuan Muda Naru, eh—” Sasuke menelan ludah ketika Gaara menggunakan kekuatan pasirnya—eh—melotot tambah lebar dengan matanya yang _full eyeliner_ atas bawah tersebut, “Pe-permisi, Tuan Muda.” Dengan ember di tangan kiri, Sasuke kabur ke arah ruang tengah.

 

“Semua sudah siap?” Jiraiya tersenyum, “Pastikan semua sudah dibawa, Tuan Muda Naruto.”

 

Naruto manyun, “Yaaa.” jawabnya dengan nada malas sementara saudaranya yang lain tertawa kecil karena tidak lagi diperingatkan. Bersama mereka berjalan ke luar teras—dan seperti yang diprediksi oleh para pembaca, Sasuke bak tukang kuntit kembali memenclokkan diri di balik pintu. Neji siap siaga dengan rantai Paulo di tangan. Itachi memasang tatapan tajam dengan mesin pemotong rumput menyala. Kakashi dengan awas memperhatikan dengan pisau dapur teracung. Sementara Shino, sudah berada di balik kemudi tanpa sedikit pun melepaskan pandangan dari para Tuan Muda.

 

“ _I’ll be a good boy,_ ” Iruka merangkul Jiraiya sambil mencium pipi si sannin pembantu gaek tersebut.

 

”Saya tahu, Tuan Muda,” jawab Jiraiya lembut, ditambah adegan sang kepala pelayan menepuk pelan rambut si tuan muda dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di kening, “Tuhan memberkati Tuan Muda.”

 

(...krik)

 

Hening, dan— _KLONTANG!_ Pisau dapur yang dipegang Kakashi jatuh bersamaan dengan rahang si koki tampan. Sasuke cengok. Neji melotot. Shino keselek. Itachi garuk-garuk tanah—tentu saja karena adegan nan manis dan mencemburukan itu terjadi bergantian dengan canda tawa dalam... Bahasa Jerman. Kembang setaman tumbuh mendadak. Awan-awan mendung menyingkir berjamaah. Sinar matahari membentuk garis-garis transparan. Dan babu-babu pun mulai bernyanyi— _benar ku mencintaimu, TAPI TAK BEGINI—_ (kedua jari telunjuk membentuk tanda silang di depan dada).

 

“ _Glek_...” Itachi mengelus pipinya sendiri, “Mulus tuh kayaknya,” plus menelan ludah ketika Deidara tertawa-tawa sambil memeluk Jiraiya, “Nggak ada pengen bagi-bagi jatah apa ya, itu orang tua sebiji?”

 

Neji merasa angin membuat pusaran dan menerbangkan dedaun. Paulo pun lepas dari gengamannya, “Ah.. Dunia...” desahnya sambil menatap langit yang baginya, entah kenapa begitu gelap dan berpetir.

 

“Cup cup cup.. Gue tau ini berat buat lo... Udah ya, sabar ya...” Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Kakashi yang sedang mewek _lebay_ di pundaknya. Ia mengusap air mata Kakashi menggunakan selembar kain.

 

“Kembaliin masa muda _kulo_ , kembaliin!” Dengan penuh pendramatisiran Kakashi mengoceh, “ _Kulo_ _ora_ idup cuma buat ngeliat momen ginian—najis _sampeyan_ ngelap air mata _kulo_ pake lap pel?”—ups.

 

Sementara Shino—TIIIINNNN TIN TIN TIIIIIINNNNNN—memencet klakson dengan suara yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jiraiya batal mencium kening Kiba, “Tuan Muda, sebentar lagi jalanan macet.” ucapnya sambil menongolkan kepala dari kaca depan. Aksi tersebut langsung mengundang simpati keempat babu lain dengan mengacungkan jempol— _usaha yang bagus, Shino! Rancak bana!_

 

“ _Gosh_ , Shino..!” Kiba geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang babu sebelum memeluk singkat Jiraiya, “ _We’re leaving_.” Kiba berlari kecil ke arah mobil. Disusul keempat sepupunya yang berjalan mundur sambil tertawa-tawa dan melambaikan tangan— _kecuali Naruto dan Gaara yang jaim_ —pada pak tua nan lalim tersebut. Tak lama, sedan panjang berbendera Jepang itu meninggalkan kediaman Akasuna. Menyisakan Jiraiya yang tersenyum dalam haru menatap kepergian para tuan muda.

 

“Aku teringat...” sebiji _spotlight_ entah darimana menyorot Jiraiya dari arah atas ala tata panggung teater, “Dahulu...” mendadak Itachi memainkan biola dengan nada menyayat hati, “Aku pernah mengantarkan kepergian mereka...” Neji pun turut menyemprot air secara vertikal sebagai pengganti efek hujan, “Ketika pertama kali mereka memutuskan bersekolah di luar...” Kakashi tak mau kalah dan motong-motong bawang bombay, “Aku juga merasakan perasaan seperti ini..” Hasilnya adalah Sasuke yang nangis kejer sambil meres lap pel yang pura-puranya air mata dia. Suasana yang _tumben_ akur.

 

Namun tak sampai lima detik, hawa pembunuh yang maut itu menguar lagi.

 

”Siapa yang suruh kalian ikut sedih? TERUSKAN PEKERJAAN KALIAN!” hardikan si singa tua bersurai putih itu berhasil membuat biola imajiner Itachi menguap di udara kosong.

 

Sambil ngibrit berjamaah, mereka berteriak, ”Si—SIAP, KEPALA PELAYAN!”

.

.

.

Andaikata ini film—atau bolehlah sinetron zaman sekarang yang diperankan remaja ababil—maka kamera akan menyorot ke sebuah lapangan parkir luas dimana jajaran sedan mewah dipamerkan bak kacang goreng. Adegannya sangat sederhana, di mana para mahasiswa berseliweran. Ada empat gadis muda dengan pakaian yang dari Monas terlihat mahalnya lewat sambil tertawa cekikikan, ada gerombolan pemuda labil yang merokok sambil tertawa-tawa, ada—intinya banyak orang dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dan mendadak, seluruh kegiatan tersebut _terhenti_ karena seluruh pandangan mereka tertuju ke satu titik. (‘Kamu’ karya Melly Goeslow berkumandang dari langit.)

 

Deru mesin mobil yang terdengar halus adalah alasan seluruh pemuda pemudi kampus menoleh dan saling sikut dalam kekaguman. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik sementara pandangan mata tak lepas dari sebuah sedan panjang bertajuk Limousine yang memasuki area parkir. Warna _silver_ yang luar biasa mentereng sama sekali tak membantu—malah membuat kehadiran alat transportasi mewah tersebut makin mencolok. Namun tentu saja pusat perhatian mereka yang melihat adalah sebuah bendera Jepang yang terpenclok anggun di bagian depan kap mobil. Manuver yang manis, dan sedan super panjang itu berhenti dengan mulusnya. Bravo, abang supir yang tak kalah jago dari Lewis Hamilton.

 

”Whuahh...”—suara orang-orang Indonesia selapangan kagum bersamaan.

 

Bisik-bisik tetangga makin menjadi ketika pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang bergaya Ian Kasela—dalam versi seribu juta kali lipat lebih ganteng. Shino, dengan setelan ala Sebastian dari _The Black Butler_ plus kacamata hitam yang sudah dibahas di _chapter_ sebelumnya, keluar dengan gayanya yang elegan. Syukurlah kepalanya tidak terpentok atau harga dirinya akan mengalami krisis yang lebih mengerikan daripada resesi ekonomi Amerika di tahun 2009. Dengan kesopanan di atas rata-rata, Shino membukakan pintu tengah dan menahan diri dari terpaan silau pakaian Deidara.

 

_Slow motion mode : ON._

 

Deidara tersenyum sambil melangkah turun dari sedan mewah tersebut. Andai membawa, mungkin si Padang cihuy kita ini sudah menggelar karpet merah untuk tuannya yang super dandan itu. Disusul Naruto yang kini sudah mengenakan blazernya. Lalu ada Iruka yang hari ini memilih untuk menggerai rambut sebahunya. Lanjut, Kiba turun dengan gaya elegannya sebagai desainer muda berbakat. Mereka berempat berdiri sebentar, berjejer sejenak, dan langsung membuka barisan dua di kanan dan dua di kiri untuk menyediakan spot di tengah—khusus VVIP untuk seorang yang muncul belakangan.

 

Dan terakhir (kamera mengarah ke kaki berlapiskan sepatu ultra kinclong), aura angkuh yang luar biasa menyebar (kamera naik memperlihatkan celana jeans ultra halus), dengan pongah yang membuat sesak nafas (kamera makin naik memperlihatkan polo shirt yang dari kerahnya ketahuan mahal), turunlah seorang Akasuna no Gaara yang langsung mendongakkan dagunya (dan ini dia! Wajah Gaara, close up dengan sedikit efek kinclog-kinclong ala Boys Before Flower!). Menempati posisi pemimpin, Gaara melemparkan pandangannya ke seantero lapangan kampus. Dan mereka bertahan dalam pose ala DBSK untuk _single Doushite Kimi Wa Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou_ selama beberapa detik.

 

—oke, cukup samapai di sini, ababilnya.

 

“Jemput kami pukul lima.” Gaara memerintahkan singkat.

 

“Baik, Tuan Muda.” Shino santun membungkuk, berbalik dan kembali menempati bangku kemudi.

 

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai sedan panjang tersebut menghilang dari peredaran. Menyisakan lima tuan muda yang tampaknya masih menikmati perhatian yang tumpah ruah pada mereka—terutama Deidara yang paling haus atensi daripada keempat saudaranya. Para cewek aba— _ke-kenapa diulang terus sih ababilnya?_ —bil memandangi mereka (kyaa) dengan pandangan gemas (kyaa) namun tak berani mendekat (sekalilagikyaa). Para cowok? Mereka lebih aba— _tuh kan kesebut lagi_ —bil lagi.

 

Bukannya iri akan popularitas instan yang didapatkan oleh para pewaris keluarga Akasuna, mereka malah terkagum-kagum akan paras lima tuan muda kita yang aduhai ini. _Seperti lihat boyband_.

 

“Bagaimana, Gaara?” tanya Kiba, “ ** _puas_**?” desisnya sambil menghela nafas.

 

“ _There’s nothing to worry about, Cousin_ -un,” ucap santai dari Deidara yang sudah membuka kacamata hitam dan melakukan gerakan kibas rambut—entah untuk keberapa kali, “Ini awal yang baik-un.”

 

“ _Mbahmu_..” kali ini Naruto, yang entah darimana mengenal kata ‘mbah’—mungkin Sasuke, “Dan Dei-Dei, halo, kakakku, _sumpah deh ya_ —“ajaran Sasuke lagi, “—tolong berhenti tebar pesona.”

 

“Sudahlah kalian semua. Lebih baik cepat masuk kelas. Ingat, tidak ada hal bodoh, tidak ada tingkah memalukan, tidak ada keributan—Deidara, kau mendengarku?” Gaara memelototi sepupu pirangnya itu, “Kita bertemu lagi pada jam makan siang. Kuharap kalian semua tiba di kantin tepat waktu.”

 

Seperti biasa, tak ada bantahan, yang ada hanya anggukan.

 

”Eh—” Iruka menginterupsi. Membuat pandangan mata keempat sepupu serentak tertuju padanya. Si rambut coklat bertanya dengan tatapan berbinar, “Makan siangnya, diantarkan Kakashi, kan?”

 

Keempat saudaranya memutar mata malas, dan melengos pergi ke gedung masing-masing.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian kesebelas._

.

.

.


	11. Pria-Pria Pencari Harapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“ _Damn_...” Naruto menggerutu sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, “ _Don’t say that I_...” tak puas, akhirnya ia tumpahkan seluruh isinya ke atas meja, _“...forget to bring the other paper. Nice move._ ”

 

Santai, Gaara menyesap teh hangatnya, “Perlu aku ucapkan ‘selamat’?” Cemoohnya; seolah ketinggalan diktat bukan masalah besar, “Jangan katakan kalau aku tidak mengingatkanmu, _Blonde._ ”

 

“ _And I_ -un...” duduk di seberang Naruto, Deidara tak kalah panik. Ia meringis tak enak kepada pelayan yang menyodorkan _invoice_ , “Dia yang bayar-un.” Kemudian seenaknya menunjuk Iruka.

 

“ _Fine…_ ” menghela napas adalah reaksi pertama Iruka. Reaksi kedua adalah melotot karena harga yang tertera— _ini kantin kampus atau bistro?_ Sebenarnya bukan masalah finansial, Iruka hanya kagum atas pilihan makanan Deidara, yang, “Ambil saja kembaliannya.” _Nyaris dua ratus ribu sendiri._

 

“ _Based on my wild instinct about two moron-blonde boys..._ ” Kiba, dengan lidah tajam dan pelafalan cepatnya, tersenyum iseng sambil menopang dagu, “Kalian, dua bersaudara Namikaze, memiliki masalah dengan slot memori otak kalian.” Ucapan yang dihadiahi delikan dari dua pasang netra safir.

 

Sebagaimana perjanjian, mereka berkumpul di jam kosong dan memilih posisi duduk paling strategis—meja yang terletak tengah-tengah kantin. Jangan tanya kenapa beberapa gadis di pojokan cekikikan sambil mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Atau siulan pejantan iseng yang sengaja lewat. Plus pelayan yang sedikit-sedikit bertanya mulai dari hal penting _(Sudah pesan? Ada tambahan? Pesanan sudah keluar semua?)_ sampai hal tak penting ( _Ini saya angkat ya? Perlu tambahan tisu? Yakin tidak mau? Nanti nyesel lho?_ ) Dan dosen-dosen muda sampai gaek yang katanya anti membaur dengan mahasiswa sekarang ikut kongkow? Sudahlah—fans mereka kalau mau diabsen tak akan ada habisnya.

 

“Bagaimana, hari pertama?” Gaara meletakkan cangkir tehnya perlahan, nyaris tanpa suara denting antara cangkir dan tatakan porselen, dengan keanggunan terlatih pol-polan, “Hm, Kiba?”

 

“ _Well—something weird did happen_ ,” Kiba angkat bahu, “ _And this is how the story goes_ —“

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_ Flashback : Kiba _ **

.

Hilang arah. Hilang orientasi. Hilang tujuan. Alias, _nyasar_. Ironis, mengingat dirinya adalah seorang yang sangat suka berpelesir. Nyatanya, ia yang dengan yakin akan segera menemukan kelasnya malah disambut oleh tulisan besar bertuliskan _‘Welcome to Faculty of Industrial Technology’_ —dan ia sempat melihat Iruka melintas dengan indahnya. _Blink-blink_. Kiba celingukan sambil memegang kertas bertuliskan nama ruangan dan jadwal kuliahnya. Mencari siapa gerangan pangeran berkuda putih yang kira-kira bisa menolongnya kembali ke habitatnya sebagai anak desain yang baik dan benar.

 

Dan karena yang bisa Kiba temukan hanya seorang pemuda bertampang serius yang sedang pasang ekspresi sembelit-konstipasi-ngeden-nahanboker sambil memelototi papan shogi, _apa boleh buat_.

 

“Err... Permisi?” Sapa Kiba cepat, ditambah satu tepukan pelan di pundak pemuda berambut nanas tersebut, “Maaf. Sibukkah? Boleh saya bertanya?”

 

Jawaban yang Kiba dapatkan sedikit di luar dugaan, “Aku sedang berkonsentrasi melawan diriku sendiri,” bonus satu kata yang membuat si tuan muda melotot, “— _troublesome_.”

 

“ _What? You call me—what? Troublesome_?” …bukan Kiba namanya kalau memiliki watak penyabar dan welas asih, “ _Lemme show you what troublesome is_ ,” dengan tidak berhatinya, Kiba menggebrak meja yang sedang diperhatikan si pemuda sampai pion-pion shogi yang ada di atas sana berhamburan. Melotot, pemilik rambut nanas itu mendongak dan hendak melampiaskan amarahnya—tetapi terdiam seketika melihat sosok menawan hati menambat jiwa tersebut. Kiba menarik nafas, “ _I was about asking for your help, mister-I-don’t-have-any-rival-so-I-have-to-win-against-myself, but I must be a pathetic moron for asking you to find my classroom. Fine. Sorry for bothering you._ ”

 

 _Dengus_. Kiba berbalik sambil kembali fokus pada kertas di tangannya dan komat kamit dalam bahasa Jerman. Mengeluhkan dimana gerangan ruangan yang ada dalam catatannya. Ketika sedang khusyuk-khusyuknya berjalan, mendadak kertas di tangannya terlepas. Tepatnya, _terenggut_ oleh seseorang yang berdiri di sebelahnya— _lelaki nanas barusan!_ Sang tuan muda berkacak pinggang, menatap malas pada si maniak shogi sambil mengulurkan tangannya, “ _Give it back,_ ” ucapnya dingin, “— _now_.”

 

“ _You really are a troublesome_ ,” balas si pemuda sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Kiba, _“—_ tidak berarti aku tidak mau bantu _,_ ” ia bergumam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, “ _I’ll show you your classroom_. Mau terima bantuanku atau tidak—terserah.”

 

Dengan langkah malas terseret, tangan kiri menggaruk kepala dan sempat menguap, pemuda bungkuk itu berjalan menjauh. Membuat Kiba berekspresi _‘what-the-heck’_ tetapi tak memiliki pilihan lain selain… _Mengekor_.

.

**_ End of Flashback : Kiba _ **

.

“Wow,” Iruka berkomentar sambil memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut, “ _Sounds cool_.”

 

“ _Sounds tsun_ ,” ralat Kiba— _yang ternyata otaku?_ —sambil angkat bahu, “ _Just in case_ kalian penasaran dengan tampangnya, itu dia bocahnya,” Kiba merendahkan frekuensi suaranya dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang kini sedang memesan makanan di konter ikan-ikanan. Keempat tuan muda meng-O. Kiba kembali angkat bahu, “ _From what I’ve heard_ , namanya Nara Shikamaru. A _genius from electrical engineering and now working on program for shogi._ Asisten dosen, calon _cum laude_ , _you name it_.”

 

“ _He’s cool, and from your story, we can get a clue that he got his eyes on you_ -un,” Deidara terkikik ketika melihat Kiba yang biasa acuh, kini salah tingkah, “Dan bicara soal kejadian aneh-un—“

.

**_ Flashback : Deidara _ **

.

Sibuk, sibuk, sibuk—Deidara sibuk.

 

Bukan karena dosen di depan sana sedang menjelaskan efek _bubble_ pada perekonomian global; ia disibukkan oleh para penggemar barunya yang sudah seperti hamba sahaya—pria, wanita, mayoritas teman-teman sekelasnya memperlakukannya seperti dewi Kwan Im. Selalu ada pertanyaan terlontar dan pujian terucap untuk stupa cantik ini. Ya, Deidara yang memang haus atensi, meladeni _semuanya_.

 

Namun baru juga sesi tebar pesona ini berlangsung selama sepuluh menit, pintu kelas yang tadinya tertutup— _BRAK!!!_ —membuka dengan suara yang membuat semua orang mengheningkan cipta. Deidara menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia memicing ketika bertemu pandang dengan seorang bermata dingin. Tubuh jangkung berisi, rambut sebahu disepuh merah, pakaian serba hitam dan yang paling seram— _wajahnya_. Bukan hanya karena mimik wajah yang seperti siap memangsa manusia hidup bulat-bulat, Deidara juga dibuat terbengong karena banyaknya _piercing_   di wajah lelaki itu.

 

“ _Oh shit, he’s coming_...” salah seorang bergumam, “Kenapa dia masuk sih? Biasanya juga bolos atau nongkrong buat nge- _band_..”

 

Deidara mengerenyitkan dahi, “ _What_ -un? _Wh-who’s he_ -un?” ia memperhatikan satu per satu wajah teman-teman barunya yang barusan _happy-go-lucky_ sekarang seperti di tengah pemakaman, “ _Anybody.. Care to share_ -un?”

 

Seorang teman lain angkat bahu, “Yang jelas, dia tak akan suka melihat orang lain lebih populer dari dia.” Jawaban yang membuat Deidara mengubah ekspresinya menjadi _‘so-what-gitu-loh’_ dan kembali menatap si pemuda yang dipermasalahkan. Figur mengerikan itu berdiri dengan keangkuhan yang membuat Deidara ingin mencopot paksa satu per satu tindikan yang ada di wajah lawan bicaranya.

 

“Jadi kamu.”— _ngebass_ —“Anak baru.”

 

Suasana berubah tegang. Angin beku menghembus. Stalaktit tumbuh di langit-langit. Dan Deidara mengubah posisi duduk santainya. Kaki kanan tersilang di atas kaki kiri, kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, dagu terangkat pongah dan ia membalas, “Terus kenapa.”— _nggak ngebass_ —“Anak lama?” jawaban yang berhasil membuat para penggemar Deidara menjauh tak ingin ikut campur, “-un”

 

“ _You’re too shiny, boy._ ”—ngebass kuadrat karena bertujuan mengintimidasi—“ _Way too shiny to be a man_.” setelah bicara demikian, si tukang tindik dengan sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Deidara.

 

Tuan muda satu itu menoleh, “ _I take your first sentence as a compliment_ -un,” lalu memberikan senyuman manisnya yang sudah jelas palsu, “ _But I take your last sentence as a declare_ …” jarak antara wajah si surai pirang dan surai merah menipis, “… _OF WAR_!” Satu gebrakan di meja sebelum Deidara menarik kerah pemuda sombong di sebelahnya, “—kamu belum tahu siapa saya; dan saya bersumpah, ketika kamu akhirnya tahu, bersiaplah untuk cari universitas lain-un.” Kibas pirang menutup dialog.

.

**_ End of Flashback : Deidara _ **

.

“…hari pertama dan kamu bertengkar dengan teman sekelasmu?” Gaara memijat pelipis.

 

“Kamu harus lihat sendiri mukanya dan kujamin kamu pasti ingin menampar-un,” Deidara memberikan isyarat yang membuat keempat saudaranya melihat ke arah yang sama dengan si pirang, “Nagato, _his name-_ un. _Never heard good things about him_ -un. _He escapes from the classes for his… Gothic, or punk, or whatever kind of band he’s in_ -un. _His stage name is_ Pein, dan katanya dia _junkie_ -un.”

 

“ _A badass one_ , huh?” Naruto melihat bagaimana si Pein ini, bahkan hanya dengan duduk diam dan merokok, memiliki karisma tersendiri. Dan secara statistik, si kakak seringnya tertarik dengan tipe-tipe begini (lirik Itachi). Sambil mengaduk jus jeruknya, Naruto berpikir, “Aku juga punya cerita, sih.”

.

**_ Flashback : Naruto _ **

.

Kelas masih kosong.

 

Dan sungguh, Naruto bukannya sok _edgy_ karena sedang menyendiri layaknya tokoh utama pria di sinetron-sinetron ababil dan kelak dihampiri oleh seorang gadis, _no_. Namun kalau kenyataan yang kejam ini mengharuskan ia menjadi yang terdepan, mau bagaimana lagi? Belum ada satu pun mahasiswa sejurusannya yang datang. Hal itulah yang membuat si oranye duduk sendirian dalam kelas yang lengang ini. Ia bosan, kalau boleh jujur. Namun karena tidak mungkin kalau ia menyalurkan rasa jenuh dengan kayang sambil makan _ramen_ , jadilah Naruto diam menunggu dalam ketidakpastian.

 

Saat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah pintu masuk, Naruto tersentak karena menemukan seorang pemuda sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

 

“Jangan terkejut begitu.”

 

Tanpa Naruto duga, pemuda berwajah pucat itu menyapa. Tidak langsung dijawab oleh si pirang bungsu itu—perhatiannya tersedot oleh buku sketsa dan pensil karbon yang ada di tangan si lelaki misterius. Selang beberapa detik, senyum artifisial diberikan oleh si asing barusan, “Ekspresimu.. Seperti habis melihat hantu saja.” Kalimat itu diikuti goresan terlatih di atas kertas sketsanya.

 

Naruto membatin— _tapi kamu memang seperti hantu!_ Baik karena aura kehadirannya yang tipis, ekspresi yang hampa, dan kulit pucat seperti mayat hidup. Masih menjaga sikap, Naruto buka suara, “ _Please come in, I think the lesson will be started soon._ ”—basa-basi, senyum tipis, gedikan kepala.

 

“ _I’m not belong here_.” Masih sesekali menatap Naruto, si jurai hitam kembali menyibukkan tangannya dengan menarikan pensil di atas kertas. Setelah membubuhkan deretan aksara di pojok media gambar, ia memasuki ruangan dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sebelah tangannya menyobek lembaran kertas dari buku sketsa, lalu diulurkannya benda tersebut kepada si pirang. Naruto meneliti sekilas; kelereng safirnya membulat sempurna. _Tidak heran sedari tadi ia curi-curi pandang._

 

“Saya tidak minta dilukis,” Naruto berkata dengan jujur (dan jaim) sambil memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri versi sketsa pensil karbon dengan tatapan kagum, “ _But well, you did great. I look awesome._ ”

 

Si pemuda tertawa kecil, ”Tanganku tak pernah berbohong.”

 

”... _how much should I pay for this_?”

 

“Sebagai percobaan pertama dan tanda perkenalan? _You can take it for free_.”

 

Jawaban sejenis ini sudah bisa diprediksi oleh Naruto. Sopan, perlahan ia selipkan karya dya dimensi tersebut di sela diktatnya. Rapi. Lalu ia alihkan perhatian dari gambar tersebut ke penciptanya.

 

“ _Still, I should do something in return_.”

 

Sang pelukis malam tersenyum—kali ini lebih alami, “ _Tell me your name, then._ ”

.

**_ End of Flashback : Naruto _ **

.

“Kok giliran kamu, romantisnya bukan main?” …malah Kiba yang protes—“Gila, orang jatuh cinta, jelas sekali dari cara menggambarnya. Kamu dua kali lebih menarik di gambar ini daripada asli—AAA!”

 

Naruto mencubit pipi Kiba yang mulai membandingkan hasil karya sang pelukis dengan obyek otentiknya, “ _He said he’s from Faculty of Liberal Art and from what he left there_ —” Naruto menunjuk ujung kanan bawah kertas gambar, “Namanya Sai,” jemari si pemuda oranye menunjuk ke salah satu meja yang cukup jauh dari mereka, membuat perhatian Gaara dan yang lain tertuju pada pemuda kalem yang lagi-lagi sibuk menggambar, “— _that’s him_.”

 

“Tapi, jangan mau pose _nude_ untuknya, ya?” Iruka dan cara berbicaranya yang polos— _dibalas dengan pelototan Naruto pastinya_ —lalu turut bercerita, “Cerita kalian seru-seru, ya, kalau di kelasku—“

.

**_ Flashback : Iruka _ **

.

Yang Iruka tidak mengerti dari kelasnya adalah—kenapa bisa ada bapak-bapak dan tante-tante. Bukan dalam artian mereka pengajar apalagi _cleaning service_ , tetapi sama seperti dirinya, orang-orang (yang dari penampilan dan kerutan di bawah matanya, sih) tersebut duduk di bangku pencari ilmu. Beberapa terlihat serius memperhatikan ke depan, beberapa sibuk dengan komputer pangkunya, beberapa berkutat dengan jurnal, dan beberapa melirik-lirik ke arah dirinya memang menarik perhatian.

 

“Jadi,” Perhatian Iruka kembali pada dosen yang kini meletakkan map berisi daftar hadir di atas meja, “Apa ada yang belum saya panggil?”

 

Iruka mengedarkan tatapnya ke seantero ruangan. Gugup. Tak ada tangan teracung, dan dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir, ia akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengaku, “Saya, belum.”

 

Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan wajah berbekas luka itu menoleh; agak tersentak ketika melihat Iruka. Ia kembali membuka daftar hadir dan mengecek satu per satu nama yang ada di sana, “Sebutkan nama Anda.” Pengajar berbahu lebar itu kembali meneliti detil wajah Iruka.

 

”Akasuna.” jawab Iruka—dan sudahkah saya sebagai penulis menjelaskan kalau mereka berlima menggunakan nama besar sang kakek moyang dalam urusan sekolah? Belum? Baiklah, sekarang kita semua tahu. Iruka mengulang namanya, “Akasuna no Umino Iruka.” Sambil membatin— _ini dosen kenapa ngeliatin gue segitunya?_ Iruka masih berusaha menebak usia lawan bicaranya yang sulit dipetakan. Postur dan wajahnya mengindikasikan bahwa ia masih berumur awal tiga puluh—tetapi ekspresi suram dan sorot mata mengerikannya seolah menandakan ia sudah lewat enam puluh.

 

Iruka kembali berkonsentrasi pada sang pengajar yang akhirnya menjatuhkan eksekusi, “Nama Anda tidak ada di daftar hadir. Anda yakin sudah menyelesaikan seluruh proses akademik?” ia bertanya; intonasi tegas menyerempet sadis terdengar jelas, “—ah, atau bisa jadi Anda salah memasuki kelas.”

 

“Kalau soal itu..” Iruka membuka kembali jurnalnya, mengambil kartu studi mahasiswa dimana nomor induk, nama dosen wali, serta daftar mata kuliahnya tertera. Sedikit gentar, ia beranjak dari posisi duduknya untuk menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada pria berbahu lebar di hadapan, “Kalau saya sudah mendapatkan kartu ini, seharusnya semua sudah beres, benar seperti itu, _uh, Sir_?”

 

Lelaki berwatak serius itu mengambil kartu milik Iruka, menelitinya sebentar dan mendengus geli, “Kelas ini memang untuk jurusan _food technology_ , Akasuna. Tetapi untuk program _magister_ ,” ia kembalikan kartu milik Iruka, kali ini dengan senyuman samar, “Tapi tenang saja. Kita akan bertemu di mata kuliahmu pukul tiga nanti.”—sorot matanya seolah berkata, _‘Saya sudah menandai kamu.’_

.

**_ End of flashback : Iruka _ **

.

“...serius pakai acara memelototi kamu-un?” Deidara tersenyum asimetris, entah harus kagum pada sepupunya yang berhasil menarik perhatian pengajar _magister_ , atau merinding karena Iruka terancam didekati dosen pedofil, “Hati-hati saja, dari ceritamu barusan, rasanya dia sedang mengincarmu-un.”

 

Iruka, manusia yang 90% hidupnya berada dalam polos- _mode_ , hanya angkat bahu, “Mau bagaimana juga, _I will face him. He’s my lecturer, anyhow_ ,” pemuda berambut sebahu itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kantin dan membuat keempat sepupunya ikutan melihat ke arah yang sama, “Panjang umur. Itu dosen yang barusan kuceritakan. Namanya Ibiki Morino, _with so many titles after and before his name_ ,” tersenyum dan mengatupkan tangan, Iruka kembali berkata, “Masih muda, sudah S3. Keren.”

 

Kiba, Deidara dan Naruto berpandangan lalu sama-sama memutar bola matanya malas—sepupunya yang satu itu memang terlalu polos, terlalu mudah dibuat kagum, dan terlalu gampang percaya. Hanya Gaara yang tersenyum dan men- _stand-by-mode_ -kan gawainya. Sudah ia duga, kehidupan kampus dan teman-teman baru berhasil mengalihkan perhatian keempat seupupunya dari para babu di rumah.

 

“Setidaknya kalian disibukkan oleh orang-orang yang _selevel_.” Santai, Gaara berkomentar.

 

Hal yang membuat keempat sepupunya menahan tawa dan angguk-angguk (sok) maklum. Deidara bahkan menambahkan pandangan _‘plis-deh-Gaar-yang-paling-keliatan-naksir-ama-babu-rumah-kan-elu’_ pada kepala suku mereka, tetapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 

Namun bukan Kiba namanya jika tidak _kepo_ , “Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masa’ tidak ada cerita seru di kelas hukum—eh, kamu barusan kuliah jurusan yang hukum atau hubungan internasional?”

 

“Pengantar Hukum di Indonesia, nama mata kuliahnya. Cerita seru, mungkin tidak, tetapi aku bertemu seorang teman lama. Mungkin kalian juga ingat—” Gaara menegakkan bahunya sebelum berkisah.

.

**_ Flashback : Gaara _ **

.

Berbeda dengan keempat sepupunya adem-adem saja, Gaara justru _kesulitan_ untuk bisa memasuki kelasnya. Benar, Deidara paling mencolok. Namun pemuda berambut merah pendek ini berhasil menyedot perhatian terbanyak. Bagaimana tidak, dia pemeran utama— _eh_ , karena keangkuhannya membuat mahasiswa sejurusannya penasaran. Selain itu, mari kita akui kalau Gaara imut-imut.

 

Pun seperti yang kita tahu, dari zaman Naruto masih ingusan sampai dengan era _Shippuden_ , Gaara terkenal karena sifatnya yang tidak banyak bicara (tapi sekali ngomong _nyelekit_ ). Itulah kenapa, ketika ada segerombolan laki-laki, satu angkatannya, bersikap (sok) ramah dengan mencegat Gaara di depan pintuk kelas untuk menawarkan bantuan, perkenalan dan _diri_ , jawaban dari Gaara cukup satu kata,

 

“Menyingkir.”

 

— _and he walks all the way heartlessly._

 

Insomnia berdampak buruk pada kehidupan sosial.

 

Gaara melangkah anggun nan angkuh ke tempat duduk di barisan terdepan. Sengaja ia memilih demikian agar konsentrasi bisa ia curahkan sepenuhnya. Baru saja hendak membuka buku tebal berjudul ‘Pengantar Ilmu Hukum’ dalam bahasa Indonesia, suara lain keburu menginterupsinya.

 

“ _Excuse me, Mr_. Akasuna,”

 

Bahasa Inggris beraksen familiar itu membuat kepala Gaara tertoleh; dan terkejut tatkala indera pengelihatan menangkap sosok pemuda berambut panjang yang sudah lama tak disua, “ _Is this seat taken_?” senyuman tulus disunggingkan oleh pemilik ekspresi sejuk itu, membuat Gaara berdiri dan jadi ikut tersenyum juga—walau tipis. Mereka berjabat tangan singkat sebelum sama-sama duduk.

 

“Haku,” Gaara menyebut nama itu dengan intonasi tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak—teman satu angkatan ketika berada di Amsterdam bersama keempat sepupunya. Putra tunggal dari duta besar Jepang untuk Belanda dengan kecerdasan luar biasa dan menguasai _jutsu_ — _eh_ —berbagai bahasa di tanah Eropa. Sempat para Akasuna menghabiskan satu tahun di kediaman (yang bisa disebut kastil, bahkan) Haku sepanjang tingkat kedua sekolah menengah pertama; sampai-sampai Paulo cinta lokasi dengan Malamunte peliharaan si empunya nama, “ _This is a surprise. What on earth sends you here_?”

 

Santun, pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek empat inci dari Gaara itu menjawab, “Untuk alasan yang sama denganmu. Ayahku menganggap ide ayahmu menarik dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah ada di negara ini.”

 

Gaara mengangguk, “ _I see._ Sepertinya kegiatan di konsulat tidak akan membosankan kalau ada kamu. Sore ini aku harus menyerahkan laporan. Dan omong-omong, Fortis sudah resmi berakhir?”

 

“Begitulah. Terhitung 1 April kemarin—yang kami pikir hanya lelucon para bankir di _April fool_ —bank tersebut menggabungkan saham mereka dengan—” pembicaraan beton perihal perbankan Belanda berhasil membuat dua baris bangku belakang Haku dan Gaara kosong. Efek samping menguping pembicaraan duo putra duta besar untuk negara-negara Uni Eropa—mundur berjamaah karena merasa tidak berada di level yang sama.

.

**_ End of Flashback : Gaara _ **

.

“Nostalgia sih nostalgia, kalian itu dari dulu...” Naruto memijit pelipisnya, “Tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lain selain bisnis, ekonomi, politik, sosial budaya, pertahanan dan keamanan, ya?”—kopas dari buku PPKn—“Dan, kenapa? Kenapa giliran kamu, tidak ada cerita romantis sama sekali!”

 

Gaara tertawa angkuh. “Tidak butuh, tuh?” Singkat dan tidak peduli. Lagipula, tidak ada pemuda (dan pemudi) di kelasnya yang cukup bernyali untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Akasuna level _master_ ini. Antusias, ia berdiri ketika melihat sosok yang barusan dibicarakan berjalan memasuki kantin, “Haku! Haku! _Here, join us!_ ” Naruto dan yang lain ikut melambaikan tangan saat melihat sosok feminim itu.

 

“Selamat siang, semuanya,” Haku balas menyapa seraya menyambangi meja yang telah diokupansi kelima teman lamanya—dan ya, ya, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana semua orang makin silau dibuatnya. Keenamnya berbasa-basi setelah terpisah dua tahun lamanya, “ _What a surprise seeing all of you here_ ,” ucap Haku sembari mengambil posisi duduk duduk di sebelah Gaara, “Sudah pesan?”

 

“Itu bisa ditunda-un,” sahut Deidara, “Mari kita mulai dari pertanyaan paling dasar, apa kabar-un?”

 

Haku mengerti maksud pertanyaan pemuda pirang itu. Ditunjukkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya, dan dengan bangga berkata, “ _I am now officially Momochi Haku_.”

 

“ _WHAT_???” Spontan kelima Akasuna berteriak kaget; termasuk Gaara yang biasanya tidak bersuara keras. Berpandangan, tidak ada yang mempercayai indera pendengaran, “Zabusa _and.. You_?”

 

“Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu,” Haku sedikit memerah “ _We’re in Netherlands, in fact._ Pernikahan sejenis ini sudah biasa terjadi.” Seolah _gay marriage_ adalah hal paling biasa di dunia ini, Gaara dan keempat sepupunya mengangguk-angguk saja. Daripada memusingkan kenapa bisa-bisanya ayah Haku menyetujui, mereka lebih bingung kenapa tak ada undangan yang mampir ke Tokyo. Tapi toh—Zabusa yang tak lain adalah petinggi militer Jepang, yang sampai dibawa-bawa ke Belanda oleh ayahnya Haku itu, memang sering terlihat berdua dengan Haku semenjak mereka _homestay_ di sana.

 

“ _You didn’t invite us, how could you_ ,” sembur Naruto kali ini, berpura-pura cemberut, “Sejak kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tidak diliput di berita internasional?”

 

Haku tertawa kecil, “Tentu saja hal seperti ini tidak mungkin dipublikasikan secara luas. Kalau sampai orang penting seperti kalian atau Harry ikut mampir, tentu saja akan menarik perhatian media,”—ya, Harry yang itu. Anaknya Pangeran Charles—bukan Harry Potter, “ _And, how’s life? Catch a good spouse already?_ ” Haku tak heran ketika semua menggeleng, “Uh, tunangan?” …oke, di usia mereka ini, sudah sewajarnya mereka dijodohkan. Gelengan kedua membuat ‘Nyonya’ Momochi mulai mengerutkan dahi, “—eh, benarkah? Bagaimana kalau kekasih?” Lagi, kepala bergerak kanan-kiri. Ini terlalu tidak terprediksi sampai-sampai ia memperlihatkan mimik tidak percaya, “— _seriously? Not even a partner?_ ”

 

“Haku, baru satu bulan kami berada di Indonesia, kalau sudah dapat pacar bukannya justru ajaib?” Kiba berkomentar, “Dan seperti biasa, dari Jepang tak ada yang terlalu... Potensial, untuk dilanjutkan.”

 

 _“…even you,_ Dei?” tanya Haku sambil meneliti pemuda molek itu, “ _Unbelievable_.”

 

Deidara mencelos, “Jangan berkata seolah aku bisa dapat pacar hanya dengan menjatuhkan sapu tangan-un.”— _well, in fact he could._

 

“Kamu...” Haku menoleh pada Gaara, “Anak bungsu presiden Rumania oke, lho. Pintar, cerdas, _good looking_ , konon barusan putus dari tunangannya, dan tengah mencari pendamping. Mau kujodohkan?”

 

Gaara menggeleng cepat, dan membuat Haku tertawa sambil menggumamkan _‘just kidding’_ sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

 

“ _Anyway_ , Gaara. Aku membawa Lizzie. Paulo kamu bawa ke Indonesia, kan?” Pembicaraan bergeser ke Alaskan Malamunte betina yang menjadi kesayangan Haku selama tiga tahun terakhir.

 

Mendengar nama ‘Lizzie’, Gaara langsung antusias, “ _How’s she_?”

 

“Tidak mau menikah dengan jantan manapun selain Paulo,” Haku menggelengkan kepalanya, “Aku membawanya ke sini, bersama supir dan _bodyguard_ -ku. Kasihan kalau ditinggal di rumah, nanti dia bosan,” ia kembali menatap Gaara, “Katanya kamu mau suruh si—siapa? Neji, ya? Untuk bawa Paulo.”

 

Naruto tersedak—

 

Sementara abangnya tersenyum iseng, “Wah, sepertinya sudah ada sesi curhat colongan-un?”

 

Gaara melotot ke arah Deidara, _yang langsung pura-pura menghitung cicak di dinding_ , “Membawa Paulo ke sini sepertinya bukan ide buruk.” Gumamnya sambil mengusap dagu, lalu sejurus kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel untuk mengubungi kediamannya— _yang mana menyedot perhatian._

 

“Eh, eh? Kamu mau menghubungi Neji?” Tanya Naruto dengan tindak-tanduk campuran panik dan lega, “Nanti tolong berikan teleponnya ke Sasuke. Aku mau titip diktatku yang ketinggalan.”

 

Gaara mengangguk singkat sebelum menyapa siapapun di ujung sana, “Halo? Neji? Ini saya, Gaara. Shino sudah sampai?” Hening sebentar, “Bagus. Lekas sampaikan padanya untuk mengantar kamu ke universitas. Bawa Paulo. Mengerti?” Diam lagi, “Kamu tidak usah banyak tanya, laksanakan saja. Saya tunggu di kantin universitas, dan…” Gaara menghela napas melihat wajah Naruto, “Panggil Sasuke.”

 

Naruto dengan barbarnya menyambar ponsel milik Gaara dan menggerutu, “Mana sih, lama amat.. Eh, Sas. Kamu ke kamar saya, ambil diktat yang sampulnya kuning. Iya yang biasa di tumpukan buku. Tahu kan? Antarkan ke kampus ya. Sama Shino dan Neji. _Thanks_ —he?” Naruto, yang entah sejak kapan menguasai bahasa _slang,_ melihat Deidara yang pasang muka memelas, “Kasih telepon ke Itachi, Sas.”

 

“ _Gimme that, gimme that_ -un..” tak kalah brutal, alat komunikasi tersebut berpindah tangan, “Itachi-un ~!” Nada manja, “Kamu ke kampus juga-un. Antarkan dompet aku-un. Aduh, kuletakkan di...” melirik Gaara yang melotot, Deidara memutar badan, lalu berbisik, “…kayaknya ada di laci tempat aku simpan pakaian dalamku-un,” Towelan dari Iruka membuat Deidara mengerti, “Tolong Kakashi-un.”

 

Iruka tersenyum kepada Deidara saat menerima ponsel Gaara, bicaranya jauh lebih santun, “Halo? Kakashi? Katanya semua mau ke sini, kamu tolong buatkan saya makan siang, ya? Maknyos kemarin itu. Apa? Makanan kantin?” hening sebentar, “Aku tidak mau makan kalau bukan masakan kamu ~” Gaara _nyembur_ , “Okeee. Sampai nanti.” Dan, _klik_ , hubungan selular pun selesai sampai di sana.

 

Yang mana membuat Kiba berang,

 

“Kok dimatikan? Aku belum sempat bicara dengan Shino!” Protesnya sambil cemberut.

 

Emosi Gaara pun terpancing, “Kamu mau bicara apa memangnya? Memberitahu UPH dimana? Kamu dan Shino, dia yang lebih hafal jalan ke sini,” tandas si rambut merah bata sinis, “Naruto, sejak kapan kamu bicara sesantai itu dengan Sasuke? Iruka, kamu juga. Nada manja seperti barusan itu seharusnya tidak ada. Dan kamu, Dei.” Pelototan berpindah-pindah, “Kenapa bisik-bisik? Pakai acara ‘aku-kamu’ pula,” layaknya seorang ibu yang memarahi anak gadisnya, Gaara mengabsen, “—dasar, kalian!”

 

Hanya Deidara yang masih bisa membalas, “ _Privacy_ -un.”

 

“Katanya—”

 

Hening itu dipecah oleh Haku—yang paling tidak mengerti duduk permasalahan.

 

“…kalian tidak punya pacar?” bola mata gelap itu memperhatikan satu persatu Akasuna bersaudara dengan tatapan curiga. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara banyak berubah ketibang apa yang diingatnya—dari anak emo pendiam menjadi pemuda bermental ibu rumah tangga. _Sungguh julid._

 

Membuat Gaara dan keempat sepupunya angkat bahu, “Memang tidak?”

 

Haku tertawa kecil, “Mesra sekali barusan menelpon siapa?”

 

Berpandangan sesi dua. _Menelpon babu?_ Entah kenapa rasanya tidak keren sekali. Mereka berlima terkikih misterius tanpa memberitahukan kebenaran. Sembari menunggu kemunculan kelima asisten rumah tangga, Gaara hendak membelokkan pembicaraan menjadi beton-betonan; akan tetapi—

 

”!”

 

—mendadak ia merinding.

 

 _Benar-benar merinding_ sampai tengkuknya terasa lembab. Membuat Haku mengerenyitkan dahi dan bertanya dengan nada cemas, “ _Anything’s wrong with you_?”

 

“Tidak... Tahu, aku hanya merasa...”(—sumpah ingin menulis chakra membunuh yang mematikan tapi salah _universe_ —) “ _Something_.. _Terrible—O my Lord_.” Gaara membulatkan mata ber- _eyeliner_ atas-bawahnya sampai batas maksimal. Pemuda setenang itu, kelabakan ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal menginvasi area kantin. Tak mungkin ingatannya salah, tetapi—KENAPA BOCAH ITU ADA DI INDONESIA? Gaara melotot pada semua yang ada di bangku dan mendesis ketakutan, “ _Hide me, now!_ ”

 

“Sembunyikan kamu? Dimana? Dari apa?” Semua jadi ikut-ikutan khawatir karena kepanikan Gaara pasti alasannya sama besar dengan perekonomian Eropa Utara yang jatuh karena krisis global—

 

”Terserah dimana pokoknya sembunyikan—”

 

”Ga—GAARA? BENARKAH ITU KAU, CINTAKU?”

 

Suara penuh semangat yang spontan membuat Haku, Naruto, Deidara, Kiba dan Iruka menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Dari orang inilah, Gaara mati-matian menyembunyikan kepergiannya dari Eropa ke Asia Timur. Karena orang inilah, kepindahannya dari Negara Matahari Terbit ke Zamrud Khatulistiwa tidak pernah di- _posting_ di media sosial. Orang inilah, yang paling kebakaran jenggot se-Eropa Raya ketika Gaara ‘menghilang’ dan membabi buta mengerahkan tim pelacak untuk menemukan pemuda pujaan hatinya itu. Bolehlah, ayahnya adalah salah satu dari jajaran CEO, komisaris, pemilik saham—terkaya dan terbesar, berpengaruh di belahan dunia Barat sana, _tetapi kelakuannya amit-amit_.

 

”—aku dari dia.” Terlambat, ia tahu.

 

_Mustahil Gaara tidak punya fans berani mati._

.

.

.

 _**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian kedua belas._

.

.

.


	12. Babu-Babu Tanpa Harapan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Kash—“ begitulah panggilan sayang sesama babu teruntuk Kakashi; juru masak yang sebagaimana dijabarkan di _chapter_ sebelumnya, memiliki perut dan dada lebih seksi daripada _chef_ Edwin Lau, “Buruan ‘napa? Keburu Idul Adha nungguin lo maen masak-masakan mulu.” Itachi berkacak pinggang. Edisi spesial: dengan sumpelan hidung guna menampung mimisan. Andai ia dapat meng- _undo_ lihat koleksi pakaian privat Deidara yang tersedia dalam macam motif dan warna. Tidak dijual terpisah.

 

“ _Mbok sing sabar,_ ” edisi spesial juga, Kakashi tidak memakai masker andalan sehingga wajah tampan itu terlihat seratus persen _clear_ , “ _Iki_ pesenan tuan _kulo_. Leher _kulo_ taruhannya kalo _ora_ kebawa.”

 

Sasuke turun dari lantai dua sambil menenteng diktat milik Naruto. Sekilas, si pantat ayam terlihat layaknya mahasiswa otentik—minus lap pel yang setia bertengger di bahu, “Coy. Udah belon? Si Shino udah tan-tan-tin-tin daritadi, neriakin katanya bentar lagi bakal masuk ras awer.”— _rush hour, Sas_.

 

Itachi menyentuh pelan kening Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya ”Yang sabar, Kakashi masih sibuk.”

 

“Kulo sudah siap.” Kakashi memberi kabar, akhirnya, setelah dua episode NCIS.

 

Melangkah bersama bagaikan pahlawan perang dengan efek _selow mosiyen_ dan angin misterius, mereka bertiga membuka pintu utama. Di luar sana, Shino bersiaga di belakang kemudi; membuka kacamata hitamnya dan pasang mimik muka serius. Neji menepuk kepala Paulo yang menyalak penuh penghayatan. Netra kecubung menatap ketiga kerabat yang tangannya penuh menenteng barang misi masing-masing. Dan sumpah, putih-putih di lubang hidung Itachi membuat _scene_ ini terlihat murahan.

 

“Ehem—”

 

Namun apalah daya, kekerenan mereka sirna dalam satu jentikan jari. Kehadiran Jiraiya dari balik pintu dengan sukses membuat kelimanya kembali tertunduk-tunduk bak kerbau dicocok hidung.

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kupingnya bukan pajangan.

 

Dering telepon terdengar nyaring dan kebetulan ia tidak dalam posisi pas untuk mengangkat. Namun, ia mendengar secuil-dua-cuil pembicaraan yang terjalin antara jajaran babu dengan siapapun yang berada di balik gagang. Taruhan berapa Euro pun Jiraiya berani. Kesigapan kelima anak buahnya hanya terpicu ketika para pewaris darah biru yang meminta. _Entah cepat tanggap atau ada maunya._

 

“Kalian semua, mau kemana?” Tegas ia bertanya sambil menatap satu per satu muka bawahannya yang sumpah, karena masih dalam jam kerja, jauh dari standard ‘kece’ masyarakat internasional.

 

Setelah disikut dari kanan dan disodok dari kiri (oleh kedua Uchiha), Kakashi-lah yang buka mulut, “Nganu, saya diperintahken untuk mengantar bekal. Soalnya Tuan Muda Ruka barusan bilang...”— _blushhh,_ muka memerah tak terkontrol—“…nggak mau makan kalau bukan masakan saya…”

 

“Ya nggak usah bersemu-semu jijay gitu juga kali, ” Sasuke merinding melihat perubahan nuansa hati dan air muka Kakashi yang-sumpah-nggak-banget-itu, “Kalau saya, diminta Tuan Muda Naru untuk mengantar diktat. Ketinggalan nih.” Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan buku berwarna kuning tersebut.

 

Itachi melepaskan tampon hidung ketika arah tatapan Jiraiya beralih padanya, “Oh, saya disuruh Tuan Muda Dei buat mengantar dompetnya. Tetapi sumpah, waktu masuk kamarnya saya nggak liat apa-apa, kok!” dan Itachi pun membentuk tanda ’peace’ dengan jari-jarinya, “ _Suwer_ , cuma dompet.”

 

“Saya—” Neji mengacungkan tali Paulo, “Disuruh bawa Paulo ke kampus, tapi…” raut dingin dan _cool_ milik Neji berubah sedih ketika mengingat kata-kata Gaara yang menyakitkan, ”…kata Tuan Muda Gaara, saya tidak berhak bertanya untuk apa.. Saya-saya..” oke, mari kita lewatkan saja _dramatic_ -Neji.

 

”Saya menyetir.”—singkat, padat, dan menjelaskan dari Shino.

 

Jiraiya menghela nafas. Yang terlintas di pikirannya hanyalah, _‘Memangnya yang pergi tidak bisa salah satu saja, apa?’_ …tetapi, kadung paham dengan naik-turunnya emosi para Akasuna muda, “Kalau Tuan Muda yang memerintahkan, saya bisa apa,” gumamnya, “Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai?”

 

”SIAP, SUDAH!” Dengan intonasi overdosis semangat, para babu menjawab serentak.

 

_Giliran ada maunya saja._

 

“Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi, _asalkan_ —” Jiraiya buru-buru menambahkan syarat, “—langsung pulang. Jangan berkeliaran terlalu lama dengan mobil milik pemerintah.” Apalagi untuk kepentingan pribadi yang sesungguhnya super nirfaedah. Contoh penyalahgunaan jabatan—macam anggota DPR saja.

 

“Siap!” Jawab mereka bersamaan lagi, “—kalau begitu, kami pamit.”

 

Jiraiya mendehem lagi ketika geng babu main _ngeloyor_ , “Siapa bilang kalian sudah boleh pergi, hm?” kalimat yang berhasil membuat Neji dan yang lain berbalik badan. Lelaki gaek yang akhir-akhir ini _baperan_ itu melembutkan cara bicaranya, “Ganti pakaian kalian. Jangan membuat Tuan Muda malu. Kalian akan menemui mereka di universitas berprestise tinggi,” dengan _ilfil_ -nya Jiraiya menunjuk lap pel di bahu Sasuke, “Kenakan pakaian yang pantas, jangan lupa mandi dan keramas, KERJAKAN!”

 

“LAKSANAKAN!” dengan kaki-seribu-kabur-ngibrit-sambil-cengar-cengir-no-jutsu, mereka menghilang ke kamar masing-masing. Meninggalkan Jiraiya yang mendadak menyesali keputusan sendiri.

 

“Perasaanku semakin tidak enak...” Jiraiya bergumam sambil memijit pelipisnya. Dan hanya berselang lima menit saja, kelima anak buahnya sudah kembali dengan dandanan yang berhasil membuat Jiraiya terkagum-kagum, “Ternyata kalian bisa ganteng juga.” Komentarnya; _tanpa sadar mendukung._

 

“Oh iya dong,” sembari membetulkan kerah, kelimanya berseloroh, “Siapa dulu kepala pelayannya.”

 

“Tidak perlu menjilat seperti itu, lekas kalian semua pergi,” Jiraiya mengakhiri pembicaraan tersebut dengan memunggungi, hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, “—haaa, aku terlalu tua untuk adegan begini.”

 

Namun langkah-langkah tegapnya dihentikan oleh komando, ”Tunggu!” Pakai acara teriak yang membuat Jiraiya menoleh dalam keterkejutan. Belum sempat ia bertanya perihal kenapa ia dipanggil _segitunya_ , kelima babu sudah menyororkan pipi dengan kompaknya, “Mana nih sesi cipika cipikinya?”

 

”...” Jiraiya menahan nafas, “ **NAJIS MUGHALADAH**!”

.

.

.

“ _Maneh_ sih, Dek..” Itachi mengusap pipinya yang memerah dengan motif lima macam tapak Buddha. Siku kanan bertemu tulang iga si adik, “Ngomong nggak dipikir _heula,_ ditampol jamaah ‘kan kita.”

 

Sasuke yang tak menerima kenyataan langsung membalas, “Dih, gue? Yang punya ide kan dia, Bang.” Pemilik rambut jijigrekan itu tak terima dan melotot ke arah Kakashi. Orangnya sendiri sedang menghangatkan rahang pakai pantat bekal makanan milik Iruka yang masih menyisakan kehangatan.

 

“Mana _kulo_ tau kalo kalian setuju-setuju aja.” Nyengir, Ia berujar sambil menoleh ke belakang. Berbeda dengan Itachi, Sasuke dan Neji, Kakashi berada di bangku sebelah supir. Jelas karena Shino menjalani aksi protes dengan mengancam akan menabrakkan mobil ke tiang listrik terdekat kalau tidak ada yang menemaninya di depan—dikata dia supir? _Emang supir sih._ Tapi supirin babu? _Wegah_.

 

Sesi salah-salahan berlanjut sepanjang perjalanan. Dari tol ke tol. Dari lampu merah ke lampu merah. Dari perempatan ke perempatan. Dari godaan para banci bersenjatakan kicikan yang menatap kelima babu dengan pandangan ingin menerkam. Membuat Neji bergumam, “Untung, jaman gue idup susah gue nggak pernah kepikiran jadi banci.”—ya, penulis juga masih punya rasa dan punya hati, yth. Neji.

 

Beberapa menit berada dalam kemewahan (semu), kekampungan para babu mulai terlihat. _Maklum_. Seumur hidup mereka yang berkisar di angka awal dua puluhan, mobil termewah yang pernah dinaiki sebatas taksi. Itu juga yang _argometer_ -nya tidak jalan. Jangan salahkan kalau sifat asli keluar ketika masuk Limousine. Dimulai dari Itachi yang _enjot-enjotan_ di sofa, Sasuke yang mengocok botol _champagne_ sambil hehe-hehe, Neji yang mengalay dengan membuka-tutup kaca jendela, dan Kakashi yang main-main dengan tombol AC; mangap ketika angin dingin berhembus. Rasa _mint_ , katanya.

 

“…”

 

Shino, yang cukup berpengalaman dengan transportasi luks, menatap miris teman seperjuangannya yang nyaris tidak pernah merasakan hidup nikmat, “Chi, kalau sofa jebol _ambo_ tak mau nanggung. Sas, jangan dibuka botolnya, kau bisa dipancung Tuan Muda Naru. Ji, awas nanti tuasnya macet. Dan kau, Kash, HAWA MULUT KAU KEMANA-MANA, TAHU! Lagian _ambo_ tak nyetok tolak angin nih!”—dan lagi itu minuman orang pintar, Kakashi nggak bisa minum, “Bah, anteng sikitlah kalian semua ni!”

 

Kefrustrasian Shino ditanggapi dengan cengiran, “Yah, maklum No.. Jarang-jarang kita bisa naik ginian, lo ‘kan pake ini tiap hari…” sungguh sebuah pembenaran yang benar— _benar-benar menyedihkan_.

 

“Hh… Ya sudah, sini _ambo_ kasih tau kehebatan mobil ini. Tapi kalian biasa saja. Ada yang kampungan lagi, _ambo_ tabrakin ini mobil ke tiang listrik.” Ancaman _season dua_. Lama-lama terasa kosongnya.

 

Dengan percaya diri, Shino menekan salah satu tombol yang menghasilkan bunyi berderak dari arah atap. Membuat Sasuke memeluk Itachi, Kakashi memeluk Shino, dan Neji memeluk Paulo. Semua terkaing ketika menyadari seluruh jendela seolah terhisap ke bawah dan atap terlipat ke arah kap belakang. _Please welcome, the presedential convertible Limousine_ keluaran Lincoln Stretch—alias sedan panjang beratap terbuka. Dan untuk menyempurnakan kekerenan, Shino memutar _mp3-player_.

 

Terdengarlah lagu Tora Sudiro berjudul ‘Okelah Kalau Begitu’.

 

“Anjir—“

 

Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke dan Itachi tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengikuti alunan musik, “Keren abis. Sumpah demi apa lo bukan kita pemeran utamanya?”

 

Dan apakah efek dari kap terbuka ditambah musik? Tentu saja, Shino mendadak menyetir dengan satu tangan. Kakashi ikut-ikutan pakai kacamata hitam dan bersiul mengikuti irama lagu. Sasuke menikmati angin dan melebarkan kedua tangannya di bantalan sofa. Itachi jangan ditanya, dia sudah melirik-lirik ke mobil mewah lain yang berisi perempuan cantik. Terakhir, Neji, masih memeluk Paulo— _kasihan_.

 

Berlagak seperti yang punya mobil, Itachi mulai bertingkah, “Gila, Gue nggak nyangka Jakarta sepanas ini.” Vokal tinggi frekuensinya ternyata berhasil menarik perhatian gadis-gadis di sedan-sedan _sport_ tetangga. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan bergumam— _penjara ama ladang cimeng bukannya sama panas?_ Namun demi harkat derajat sang Abang, ia merasa tak punya pilihan selain—

 

”Kelamaan di Aussie. Masih belum kebiasa ama panasnya Indonesia.”—ikutan bersok-sok ria.

 

Neji dan Kakashi berpandangan. Sama-sama berpikir _’Gue-nggak-ikutan-Gue-nggak-ikutan’_.

 

Lampu merah,

 

Dan walhasil kendaraan mereka diapit oleh BMW Z4 merah di kanan, dan Jaguar Cabrio silver di kiri.

 

Kedua mobil beratap terbuka itu berisikan gadis-gadis muda yang, demi kemasalahatan masyarakat Indonesia serta penggemar jajaran _kunoichi_ , kita samarkan nama mereka yang sebenarnya. Pertama, gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di bangku penumpang Z4 _(sensor nama nggak guna gini yak)_. Ia membuka _oversized sunglasses_ -nya dan tersenyum menggoda pada Shino, “Hey, _boy_. Kenalan dong,” sapanya dengan nada agak meliuk, “Nama gue (sebut saja namanya) Jessie, nama lo siapa~?”

 

“Jason.” Shino menjawab dengan gaya dingin andalannya. Fokus tetap pada lampu merah yang masih menunjukkan angka 152. Pandangan lurus ke depan. Tidak terdistraksi godaan. Jelas, jawaban Shino barusan membuat Itachi dan Sasuke membuka sebuah kantong muntah untuk digunakan bersama.

 

“Keren deh, bawaannya limo.” Lanjut si Jessie tadi.

 

“Ck.” Shino tertawa kecil tanpa mengubah ekspresi, “—biasa aja, lagi.”

 

Melihat aksi (sok iye) Shino barusan, tentu saja duo Uchiha tidak mau kalah. Kali ini gadis yang ada di belakang kemudi Z4 yang beraksi, “Yang di belakang jangan diem aja dong, kenalan juga, kali,” dara berambut pirang panjang berkuncir tinggi itu melirik ke arah Itachi, “Nama gue Kyle, _by the way_.”

 

“Yah, kalo lo segitunya pengen tau nama gue sih…” Itachi tersenyum menggoda pada si Kyle, yang di matanya begitu mirip (tatanan rambutnya) dengan tuan mudanya, “...gue biasa dipanggil Tach sama anak-anak.” Ceritanya biar keren, kekinian, dan sok _nginggris_ , huruf I-nya dikebiri depan-belakang.

 

“Anak-anak mane? Anak layangan?” Desis Sasuke pelan.

 

“Eh, lo belum nyebutin nama, _babe,_ nggak asik ah, masa kita doang…” si Jessie berambut merah muda tadi kini menyapa Sasuke; yang ditanya langsung menyisir rambut pantat ayamnya dengan jemari.

 

“Kalo nama gue sih, Bertrand, Beb,”—tanpa tahu apaan itu BEB— _bebek?_ —Sasuke menjawab dengan sebelah mata mengerling nakal. Sukses membuat babu sisanya tepok jidat perlahan-lahan, “Uchiha Bertrand. Coba aja kamu gugel sekali, pasti banyak banget deh muka gue muncul di layar.”

 

Itachi melirik adiknya, “Belagu lo. Kayak tau aja gugel apaan.”

 

Kali ini giliran tiga gadis yang membawa Cabrio. Satu gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang melirik-lirik ke arah Neji dan menyapanya, “Hey, kamu, ya, kamu. Jangan ngeliatin anjing terus dong, liatin juga kita-kita nih,” gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua itu mengerlingkan mata ke arah Neji, “Gue Brit. Lo?”

 

”E—eh, gue…” Neji, secara dia bukan prototipe yang bisa menguasai keadaan macamnya duo Uchiha, agak gelagapan. Tak hanya kaum hawa yang menanti jawaban dari si rambut panjang, keempat babu juga agaknya penasaran nama ajaib bin ghoib macam apa lagi yang akan keluar, “Nama gue...” dan seakan mendapat wangsit, Neji menjawab mantap, “Nama gue Paulo. Caesar Paulo.”—dan dibalas Paulo asli dengan, “GUK!!!”—seakan ingin membuktikan pada dunia kalau Paulo adalah namanya.

 

Si Brit mengangguk kagum, “Nama lo... _Latin banget_.”

 

“ _Guguk banget_ , kali...” bisikan Shino membuat Kakashi menahan tawa. Namun ekspresi senang itu tak berlangsung lama karena pengemudi Cabrio, seorang wanita berbodi bahenol, berbola mata merah, berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian memperlihatkan belahan dada, bersisian dengan Kakashi.

 

“Hey there, _silver hair_ ,” suara alto, membuat Kakashi menoleh, berbujugbuset ria dan istigfar melihat yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat, “ _Edgy_ banget sih, rambutnya. Nama gue Lea, dan _please_ , muka gue di atas sini, _boy_.” Si Lea tertawa kecil—dan jujur saja, Kakashi yang _ndeso_ ini megap-megap karenanya.

 

“Oh, iya, sori…” Kakashi menegakkan kepala dan menatap mata Lea. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Shino angkat bahu dan geleng-geleng kepala cepat. Duo Uchiha memberi semangat dari belakang sementara Neji sudah pasrah dengan keadaan yang makin simpang- _Dago_ -siur ini, “Kalo nama _kul—_ eh, gue…”

 

Gadis lain, yang duduk di sebelah Lea akhirnya ikut bertanya, “Masa’ nama sendiri lupa, sih?” Ia memiliki rambut pirang dengan kuncir empat yang unik, “Oh iya, nama gue Kez, omong-omong.”

 

”Gue…” Ludah ditelan paksa sebelum melontar dusta, “—Jono.”

 

”HAH?”—sontak semua gadis berteriak mendengar nama yang terucap.

 

”E—eh, maksudnya, Jono panggilan sayang dari mamah..”— _biasa manggil emak juga_ —“Nama asli gue sih Jo—JOO—nathan. Makanya, bisa Joni, bisa Jono, bisa Jojon. Hehehe.” Jawaban itu membuat sisa babu mengelap keringat lega; ternyata opera sabun dadakan penuh kepalsuan ini bisa dilanjutkan.

 

Kembali pada si pirang kuncir tinggi Kyle, “Boleh juga kalian. Anak mana?”

 

”Pondok Indah.” Dengan sengaknya, Itachi menjawab sambil menyibak poni.

 

Kakashi mendesis, “Sebagai pembokat...”

 

“Oke, jadi...” Si dada besar Lea mengabsen, “Jason, Tach, Caesar... Paulo, Jonathan, dan...” ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ala penyidik menemukan barang bukti, “Nama lo beneran Bertrand?”

 

“Iya, Cantik, nggak percaya banget, sih.” Sasuke beraksi dengan tatapan mata andalannya.

 

“Cocok kok, cocok…” Kalau dijadikan komik, mungkin mata para gadis berubah jadi bentuk _rabu-rabu_.

 

Setelah sekian lama menjadi _silent watcher,_ Neji sang eks-tentara pun mencoba untuk membaurkan diri dalam pembicaraan penuh kebohongan tersebut, “Pada mau kemana nih, uh— _mbak_?” YHA.

 

“Kita-kita mau ke Gancit nih, _guys,_ ” Brit si cepol dua menjawab, “ _Join us_?”

 

Namun keburu dibalas oleh Jessie si rambut merah muda, “Mendingan ikutan kita aja ke Sency, guys~”

 

Kakashi pun bengong, “Gancit? Sensi? Apaan sih tuh?” Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh kepolosan tanpa dosa pada Shino, yang mana membuat Itachi membekap mulut Kakashi, _keras-keras._

 

”JOJON memang suka bercanda,” ujar Itachi sambil angkat bahu minta para gadis memaklumi, “Sori, _ladies,_ kelamaan di Aussie jadi begini dia,” APAAN LAGI AUSSIE, “Sebenernya pengen sih, ikutan gadis-gadis cantik kayak kalian. Tapi sayang banget, nggak bisa. Kita ini lagi _otewe_ ke kampus, takut telat.”

 

”Hoo... Ngampus dimana kalian?” Si kuncir empat Kez bertanya.

 

Mereka menjawab bak paduan suara, “Universitas Pelita Harapan!” Jawaban yang membuat para gadis bertatapan kagum, membulatkan mata dan makin antusias akan _goukon_ dadakan ini. Mungkin di otak mereka : kapan lagi menemukan lelaki tampan, kaya raya, berpendidikan tinggi begini!

 

“Oh wow, kita anak Binus, tetanggaan dong?” Kyle si pirang bertanya lagi, “Jurusan apa, _guys_?”

 

JENG-JENG!

 

Spontan kelima babu berpandangan blo’on ketika ditanya jurusan apa. Shino yang gugup setengah mati melirik ke lampu merah yang masih menunjukkan angka dua puluh detik lagi sebelum hijau.

 

Itachi, yang merasa harus bertanggung jawab, berkata, “Gue… Jurusan—“

 

”Jurusan Blok M – Kalideres.” Sasuke memotong omongan abangnya.

 

”Ih, Bertrand pinter bercanda deh,” Jessie tertawa, padahal lelucon Sasuke garing bukan main. Bisa jadi karena ia _ngebet_ sekali kepada Sasuke, sebagaimana di anime-manga, “Nomor telepon lo dong.”

 

_Mpos_ —Sasuke? _Nomer telepon rumah aja dia kagak inget!_ Namun tentu saja, selalu ada celah buat ngeles, “Mana gue hafal nomer gue, Bebeb, Gue kan nggak pernah nelpon diri gue sendiri,” ucapnya sambil menatap Jessie dengan tatapan meyakinkan, “Maaf ya. Henpon ada empat, empat-empatnya kompak kecebur kali. Benernya sih gue mau banget miskol lo sekarang.” Pasang ekspresi memelas.

 

Dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa leganya Shino ketika lampu lalu lintas akhirnya HIJAU juga!

 

Tombol penutup atap ditekan, “Maaf semuanya,” tak memberi celah untuk melodrama lanjutan, “Kami buru-buru,” sejurus kemudian, Limo tersebut kembali tertutup dan jarak antarmobil menjauh karena Shino tancap gas, “Hampir aja ketauan. Ganjen amat sih kalian pada!” Hardiknya geram.

 

“Yee, yang duluan kenalan kan elu, kenapa kita yang kena damprat?” Itachi tak terima disalahkan.

 

“Bah! _Ambo_ memang _diajak berkenalan_. Kalian semua _mengenalkan diri_. Beda kali pun!” Balas Shino sambil memasukkan gigi empat dan terus menambah kecepatan—mumpung sudah masuk jalan tol.

 

“Tapi...” Kakashi cengegesan, “Emesh juga ya.”

 

“Emesh jidat lo cekung,” Neji akhirnya buka suara juga sambil mendengus, “Gara-gara lo nyeplos yang nggak-nggak, hampir aja ketauan kalo kita semua babu.”—YA LANTAS KENAPA YA PAK NEJI.

 

”Tau. Ngaku kok Jono,” Sasuke ikut geleng-geleng kepala, “Lagian, demi apaan lo nggak tau Sensi?”

 

Kakashi berbalik, “Emang _kowe ngerti_ , Sas?”

 

“Kagak, lah!” Sasuke menjawab penuh kebanggaan.

 

“Kalian tuh ya..” Shino, yang seakan sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan klannya yang terkenal pendiam, mau tak mau jadi banyak buka mulut, ”Sency, Gancit, Plaza Indonesia, Citos, Kelapa Gading, itu semua nama _mall_ ,” si rambut hitam agak cepak itu melotot pada Kakashi, “—nanya, lagi, _mall_ itu apa.”

 

Kakashi mengangguk, ”Oh gitu,” ia mengusap dagunya, “Jadi, emol itu apa?”

 

“...” Shino mendesah, “Capek kali ya ngomong ama kau, Kash. Mending _ambo_ disuruh ngumpulin _dragon ball_.” Rasanya ia ingin menyuruh semut sedunia mencerna kulit Kakashi hidup-hidup.

 

Sisa perjalanan diisi dengan celotehan standard duo Uchiha plus Kakashi; mulai dari gadis barusan sampai dengan perkiraan tuan muda mereka sedang apa. Shino memilih menanggapi sesekali saja karena kegiatan menyupir membutuhkan konsentrasi tinggi. Yang tetap membisu adalah Neji. Ia menatap Paulo dalam. Saking seriusnya sampai-sampai rasanya dia sudah bisa memakai Byakugan dalam _fanfiction_ ini yang notabene _alternative universe_. Itachi, yang pintu kemanusiaannya terketuk, akhirnya menepuk pundak Kakashi, “Bengong, bung?” Tanya si Uchiha bangkot ala iklan obat batuk.

 

Neji agak tersentak, “Maunya sih enggak. Tapi gue nggak ngerti kenapa perasaan gue kok,” pemuda berambut sepunggung itu menggelengkan kepala, “—nggak enak.” Ujarnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

 

“Mungkin perasaan _sampeyan_ perlu dikasih mecin biar enakan dikit.” Komentar Kakashi, _crispy._

 

“Nggak tau kenapa nih, kayaknya... Ada sesuatu yang nggak beres.” terangnya pada keempat teman seperjuangannya, “ _Feeling_ gue mengatakan kalo Tuan Muda Gaara, lagi dalam masalah besar.”

 

Itachi dan yang lain berpandangan heran. Mereka benar-benar curiga kalau Neji betul-betul punya Byakugan; sekali lagi, di _fanfiction_ ini yang notabene _alternative universe_.

.

.

.

Tahu [Saajanji Ghar Aye](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAIpFmgmLyM)?

 

Salah satu _soundtrack_ dari film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai yang super terkenal karena percintaan pelik antara Rahul, Tina dan Anjeli. Yang mengalun ketika upacara pertunangan Anjeli dengan Aman. Apa urusannya dengan _fanfiction_ ini? Karena lagu inilah yang terdengar ketika sosok pemuda bergaya rambut yang terlambat empat dekade tersebut berjalan mendekati meja di bagian tengah kantin.

 

Sementara Gaara, ia berpikir untuk memilih salah satu opsi :

(A) Pura-pura tidak kenal,

(B) Pura-pura kesurupan,

(C) Pura-pura hilang ingatan,

(D) Pura-pura almarhum,

(E) Semua jawaban benar,

 

Untuk kedatangan pemuda yang level antusiasmenya mengalahkan hutang Indonesia pada IMF, mari kita gunakan semua aspek yang ada di film-film produksi Bollywood.

 

Pertama, gerak lambat, _checked_. Kedua, efek angin, _checked_. Ketiga, tiga ribu manusia jojogedan mendadak, _checked_. Keempat, konfeti bertebaran dari segala arah, _checked_. Kelima, satu cowok-entah-siapa memberikan segelas susu dan diminum habis sampai susunya berceceran oleh si pemuda berambut batok kelapa, _checked_. (Plus ada adegan si empunya mata besar itu mengusap bibir dari tumpahan susu.) Keenam, _last but not least_ , pemilik alis tebal macam ulat bulu itu tersenyum lebar. _CLING!_ —bak iklan Pepsodent, efek sinar (kalau di Photoshop CS, buka _render_ , lalu _lens flare_ —) muncul di giginya. Tak cukup sampai di sana, pemuda berpakaian serba hijau berbahan spandeks tersebut berhenti, menghadap kamera (???), dan mengacungkan jempolnya— _nice guy pose_ yang legendaris!

 

“…”

 

Sukses membuat seorang Akasuna no Gaara yang terhormat berpikir untuk menulis wasiat.

 

Haku melirik Gaara dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu perlahan, “Gaara, tidak berarti saya tidak setia kepada persahabatan kita, akan tetapi…” mundur beberapa langkah, Haku tersenyum pasrah, “—selamat berusaha.” Pemuda molek itu tidak ada minat untuk membantu sama sekali.

 

“Rock..” Geng sepupu, alih-alih menenangkan Gaara, malah sibuk saling tunjuk satu sama lain dan menjentikkan jari bersama ketika berhasil mengingat nama bocah ababil itu, “Rock Lee!”

 

“Bukan saatnya tertawa-tawa, tahu!” Hardik Gaara kesal. Netra zamrud mencuri pandang ke arah Lee dan meringis takut ketika jarak mereka semakin sempit—di saat-saat seperti ini ia mempertanyakan kemana perginya ketenangan yang terlatih bertahun-tahun. Kaki pun seolah dipaku ke lantai keramik.

 

Rock Lee yang dipermasalahkan itu sudah berdiri membusung di hadapan Gaara. Penuh dramatisasi, ia berlutut, sebelah tangan ke angkasa, ekspresi berbahagia diterpa angin dan sinar matahari Dzuhur, “Gaara! Gara-gara kamu, Gaara, aku labuhkan kedua kakiku ke zamrud di khatulistiwa ini!” Sepersekian sekon kemudian, ia berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyerupai pangeran negeri dongeng yang berhadapan dengan sang putri. Senyum dua juta volt ia pamerkan kepada sang Akasuna, “Pilihan negara yang tepat, Gaara. Zamrud, sama indahnya dengan warna matamu itu. Lihatlah! Kamu pikir kenapa aku selalu menggunakan warna hijau, hm? Oh, hatimu mengetahuinya, Gaara—karena sewarna dengan manik indahmu yang menebar kasih dan sayang ketika menatapku!”

 

“…” [2]

 

(Pada sekuens ini, Gaara merapal Doa Bapa Kami di dalam hati.)

 

Deidara merendahkan suaranya dan berkata pada ketiga sepupunya, “Inilah kenapa aku sebut dia _‘the walking cucumber’_ -un,” dan kalimat itu ditanggapi dengan cekikikan Naruto. Iruka dan Kiba sampai harus mencari objek pandangan lain saking _cringe-_ nya. Mereka berlima—plus Haku—sebenarnya kasihan dengan Gaara yang biasa sadis kini _speechless_ , hanya saja— _hei_ , kapan lagi melihat Gaara berubah menjadi batu? Ini benar-benar hiburan siang hari yang hanya bisa dilihat satu kali dalam setahun. Biasanya sih, setiap kali liburan musim panas. Namun kali ini edisi spesial— _setahun nonstop!_

 

“Ingat tidak waktu _summer_ di pantai selatan Perancis,” tanya Naruto, tak kalah pelan karena takut terdengar, “Matanya dilempar pasir— _dan bulu babi, ya Bapa, aku ingat_ —dan dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena matanya iritasi parah?” Lirik-lirik lagi; usaha level dua berupa usaha _selfie_ bareng dimulai.

 

Iruka satu suara, “Epitom masokis sejati,” tambahnya, “Apapun yang Gaara lakukan—dan kutekankan, _apapun—_ bahkan sampai ke tahap kekerasan..” pemuda berambut sebahu itu mengusap tengkuk.

 

“ _He never gives up_ ,” Kiba menggenapi kalimat sepupunya, “ _Somehow, we have salute him, a true hero._ Tapi sayangnya,” pemuda itu tertawa kecil, diikuti ketiga sepupunya, “—melihatnya saja aku malu.”

 

Haku meringis, “—kalian.”

 

Segumpal nyawa yang sempat lepas kini kembali.

 

“Selamat siang,” Gaara tahu suaranya gamang, tetapi terlalu gengsi untuk kabur, ”…Rock Lee.”

 

“Jangan malu-malu begitu, Gaara- _love_. Kau boleh memanggilku _‘mon amour’_ kalau memang hatimu begitu berhasrat padaku,” jawaban itu membuat Deidara dan yang lain menderita sakit kandung kemih karena menahan tawa dan kencing sekaligus. Namun Lee? Oh, tentu saja kepercayaandirinya yang selangit itu tak akan pernah turun barang setengah permil pun, “Pergi jauh melintasi benua, Gaara, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? _Am I not that worth to be invited to the meeting of love under a sunset sky to develop the friendship and relationship_?” Suaranya bergetar penuh emosi.

 

“…” [3]

 

_Triplekill!_

 

“Coba dipikir baik-baik,” Deidara, mendekati Gaara dan berbisik, “Lebih baik bersama pengurus anjing yang kesetiaannya sudah teruji, atau bersama milyarder eksentrik bergaya Paul McCartney-un?”

 

“Bahkan pengurus anjing sekalipun lebih baik daripada dia!” Tegas Gaara tanpa berpikir.

 

Hening—

 

“—apa tadi, pertanyaannya?”

.

.

.

“LUAS BUANGET YAK!”

 

Testimoni pertama yang keluar ketika Kakashi, Sasuke, Itachi dan Neji menjejakkan kaki di area parkir Universitas Pelita Harapan. Berhadapan dengan lapangan di kediaman Pondok Indah untuk pertama kali saja mereka kehabisan kata, apalagi diberi kesempatan menyambangi salah satu institusi pendidikan terbaik (…dan tertajir) seluruh negeri. Ada untungnya insting Jiraiya cukup tajam untuk urusan penampakan. Setidaknya mereka tidak terlihat seperti gembel tersasar di kawasan Brahmana. _Polo shirt_ , kemeja, jaket _sporty_ , _jeans_ dan sepatu kets yang menempel di postur proporsional mereka berhasil menggaet perhatian para gadis. Namun berbeda dengan atensi kepada jajaran Tuan Muda, kali ini pejantan kampus melirik mereka dengan sorot mata iri. Tanpa tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya.

 

(Yang mana, _bagusan tidak tahu saja._ )

 

“Kampus ini jauh lebih hebat dari bayangan gue.” Kakashi berdecak kagum.

 

“Sok, _maneh_ mimpi aja masih item-putih, Kash,” tandas Itachi sambil tertawa mengejek, “Kalah ama tipi jaman Orde Baru.”

 

“Hush. Sudah,” Neji mengoreksi lilitan tali kekang Paulo, “—mending kita buruan cari Tuan Muda. Mereka pasti masih ada di kantin, nungguin kita,” komandonya, “Sial, perasaan gue makin asem.”

 

Shino melirik sekitar—tidak nyaman, “Kawan, sebentar. Ini cuma perasaan _ambo_ saja, atau benar seluruh tatapan terarah kepada kita?” ucapnya ala _tagline_ Miss Indonesia tetapi dengan nada jiper.

 

“Sejak kapan sih kalian kayak kerupuk yang kalengnya kelamaan dibuka ‘gini,” Sasuke mencemooh sembari membuka jalan, menjadi yang terdepan, “—kalian semua tau apa yang harus kalian lakukan.”

 

Layaknya film Indosiar yang dibuat _ngedangdut_ dan pake acara di- _dubbing_ , para gadis yang ada di lapangan membuat barisan bagi lima babu kita yang tampan luar biasa ini. Bunga-bunga artifisial disorot sebagai pemanis. Air mancur pun mendadak estetis. Rumpot bergoyang di- _zoom in_. Sasuke memimpin dengan dagu terangkat dan dada membusung. Itachi mengibaskan kuncirnya dan sesekali mengerlingkan mata ke arah penggemar dadakannya. Kakashi menyisir rambut dengan tangan kanan, sementara yang kiri dimasukkan ke kantong celana. Shino dengan gaya angkuhnya men- _dribble_ sebuah bola basket yang entah datang darimana. Sementara Neji, ia berjalan paling belakang sambil menyeret Paulo yang kebelet pipis— _chapter dua belas dan Neji masih dianaktirikan, sungguh terlalu._

 

Pertanyaan penuh kekaguman terdengar dalam bisikan— _mereka anak baru, ya? Kok nggak pernah lihat? Gila, bawaannya Limo cuy. ANJRIT GANTENG SUMPAH! Yang itu tampan banget ya? Kya-kya-kyaaa!!! Aduh, pengen kenalan! Si rambut silver jurusan apa sih?_ —dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya. Kepercayaan diri tumbuh subur tanpa pupuk buatan. Perempuan yang melihat ingin menjadi pacar. Lelaki yang menyaksikan ingin menjadi mereka. Namun sayang, sungguh disayang, formasi ala F4 zaman Jerry Yan masih unch-unch itu hancur seketika. Dalam gerak lambat, Kakashi menunjuk ke satu arah. Jemari bergetar hebat. Mulut menganga tak terkontrol. Seorang gadis. Melintas begitu saja.

 

“Di-di—”

 

”Hah? Ada apa? Siapa? Kenapa?” Keempat babu lainnya, sontak bertanya panik sambil celingukan ke sekitar, meneliti apakah tuan muda mereka sudah beredar, “—apaan sih, Kash? Tuan Muda? Mana?”

 

Kakashi menggeleng dengan mimik horor, “Di-di-DINI!” teriaknya antusias.

 

“Dini siapa? Mbok lo?” tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Terlebih karena bahunya diguncang kasar oleh si koki.

 

“BUKAN! Dini itu, _aduuhhh_ —“ Kakashi menunjuk gadis barusan, “PERNIKAHAN DINI!”

 

Dua kata.

 

Satu judul tayangan.

 

_Semilyar memori masa muda._

 

Lima kepala menoleh sigap ke arah gadis cantik berumur dua puluhan awal yang pernah mereka puja-puja karena single ‘Cinta Tak Ada Logika’ itu. Serempak vokal maskulin berteriak lantang, **“AGNES MONICA!!!”** —sebelum berlari tunggang langgang mendekati aktris multitalenta yang berkuliah di universitas berbintang tersebut. Layaknya babi rabies belum divaksin, mereka berlepasan, mengejar si Agnes yang kaget bukan main karena dikerubungi pria-pria jangkung-tamphan-tapi-barbarik.

 

“Apa-apaan ini?” …jangan salahkan jika si aktris panik.

 

“Mbak, ini saya, Mbak!” Kakashi berusaha memperkenalkan namanya, berasa dia pernah satu bangku sekolah dasar sama Agnes Monica “Ini saya, Kakashi!” Mata berbinar dan muka gembira (Loka).

 

Dan jangan salahkan jika si aktris memicing mata, “Hah? Kakashi siapa?”

 

“Saya Kakashi, Mbak, saya dari Kulonprogo! Dulu saya nonton sinetron Mbak yang di Pernikahan Dini, mbak! Saya ngefans banget sama Mbak!” Teriak Kakashi histeris, “Saya tungguin tiap minggu, Mbak!”

 

“Saya juga penggembar berat, Uni Agnes! Uni harus tahu, di Bukittinggi, fans Uni banyak _bana_!” Kali ini Shino—yang lagi-lagi kehilangan karakterisasi, “Saya sudah nonton Uni dari jaman Tralala-Trilili!”

 

Gadis malang itu sebenarnya ingin sekali kabur, tetapi apa daya tuntutan profesi dan citranya sebagai _public figure_ yang ramah tidak mengizinkan, “Wa—wah, terima kasih banyak ya, tapi saya ada kel—“

 

“Sa-saya, Neng! Saya Itachi dari Jawa Barat, Neng! Pas Neng Agnes konser di Bandung, _eta nu_ di Gasibu, ‘kan saya panitianya! Saya yang bagiin minum, masa’ Neng nggak inget?” ujar Itachi _mupeng._

 

Agnes Monica memandang Itachi dengan tatapan, _‘Maneh saha?’_

 

“Mbak, saya Sasuke, Mbak! Waktu Mbak ngisi acara Dahsyat di Ancol, saya joget paling depan, Mbak! Yang muter-muterin kaos Golkar itu lho! Mbak pasti inget saya, ‘kan?” Sasuke bertanya penuh harap.

 

“Itu penontonnya ribuan, Mas? Masa saya harus inget satu-satu?” Agnes Monica pun pusing sendiri, “Terima kasih banyak, Mas-Mas sekalian, tapi… Sudah ya? Saya ada kuiah, takutnya saya terlambat.”

 

“Kalo ‘gitu tanda tangan dulu boleh?” Kakashi, dengan wajah anak anjing terbuang, menyerahkan sepidol gede. Ia membuka jaketnya, lalu menunjuk bagian belakang punggungnya yang terlapisi kaos oblong berwarna putih, “—minta tolong mbak, ditulisin, ‘Untuk Kakashi di Kulonprogo’, Mbak!”

 

Sadar dirinya menjadi bahan sorotan kamera-kamera ponsel yang kemungkinan besar terhubung ke media sosial, Agnes Monica tahu ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Memutuskan profesional, ia tanda tangani kaos Kakashi—bergantian pakaian Sasuke, Neji, Itachi dan Shino. Tak lupa sesi ramah tamah singkat, _meet and greet_ gratisan, plus ucapan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya sang _Superstar_ mohon diri. (…dan berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak bertemu lagi dengan lima _fans_ berani matinya itu). Kakashi dan empat rekan sejawatnya merem-melek kesenangan, sementara sang seniman hilang di gedung terdekat.

 

“Gue nggak mau cuci tangan seminggu,” kata Kakashi dengan ekspresi sumringah, “Tangannya Mbak Agnes, idola masa kecil _kulo,_ lewat depan mata, karma baik apa _kulo_ di kehidupan sebelumnya…”

 

“Dari deket cantik banget yak?” Puji Itachi, diiringi angguk setuju _Sudra_ lainnya.

 

Masih dengan tawa, mereka kembali mengekor Shino selaku satu-satunya petunjuk arah. Namun, lagi-lagi langkah mereka terhenti sekitar dua ratus meter sebelum tiba di kantin mahasiswa. Karena, kali ini, justru Neji yang menunjuk ke arah timur; lagi-lagi dengan jemari bergetar dan mulut menganga.

 

”WOGH! ITU!” Mata terpejam mencoba mengingat satu nama—

 

“HAH? Siapa? Kali ini tuan muda beneran?” Tanya Shino siaga.

 

“Bukan—itu, rambut panjang, Trio Kwek Kwek,” Neji sampai mengaktifkan Byakugan (…) ”AH!”

 

Untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berlima berpandangan. Mengangguk bersamaan. Menjentik jari satu irama. Untuk sedetik kemudian mengibrit berjamaah dengan Sasuke sebagai imamnya.

 

**“MBAK LEONNYYYY....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian ketiga belas._

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...saya baru sadar chapter sebelumnya penulisan saya agak anjlok; jadi... Akan saya perbaiki jika ada spare waktu luang. *sungkem*
> 
> Chapter ini menghadirkan Agnes Monica dan Leony, yang mana, HAHAHAHA, ketika fanfiksi ini diketik untuk pertama kalinya, mereka masih kuliah di UPH, sekarang sudah pada sukses di luar sana. But I personally think the idea about those Babus meeting their childhood idol will never get old. Kalo saya genti jadi artis baru rasanya kurang nendang aja /HEH
> 
> (kemudian baru inget, kenapa saya pake awak dan bukan ambo yalord)  
> (brb edit dari chapter dua)  
> (menangos)


	13. Ruang Kosong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

Setelah sekian menit (yang terasa bagai satu eon) berisi gombalan,

 

“— _with hard work and dedication, I will become a splendid lover. Just for you._ ”

 

Akasuna no Gaara menghakimi Rock Lee dengan pelototan yang seolah berkata, _‘gue-nggak-tahu-lagi-dengan-cara-apa-gue-harus-nolak-elo’_. Beruntung seluruh jam kompak menunjukan pukul satu siang; beberapa kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Termasuk mata kuliah Rock Lee; yang membuatnya undur diri setelah bersumpah melakukan _push up, sit up, pull up—_ masing-masing empat ratus kali, demi mendapatkan figur idaman (padahal Gaara tidak minta). Deidara sempat berharap pemuda kelebihan energi itu berpamitan dengan cara salto sampai ke kelasnya. Sepeninggalan Rock Lee, Naruto menoyor lengan Gaara sebanyak dua kali dan bertanya, “ _Still alive?_ ” Dengan frekuensi sepelan mungkin.

 

“ _Guess he’s in a deep shock,_ ” Haku meringis prihatin. Hendak ia hibur sahabatnya itu, tepat ketika bola mata gelapnya menangkap pemandangan yang tak lazim, “ _Err, what on earth is happening?_ ” Haku yang (ternyata tapi tak terduga) _update_ akan kehidupan perartisan ibukota, langsung mengenali siapa gadis malang tersebut, “Ah, selebriti. _Ms._ Leony.” Pun heran; mayoritas kaum berada yang berkuliah di kampus ini sangat biasa melihat artis. Tidak kampungan seperti insiden memalukan di ujung sana.

 

Naruto memicing, “ _Who_?”

 

“ _Local celebrity_. Sepertinya ia bertemu penggemar yang—“ Haku angkat bahu, “— _barbar_.”

 

Para Akasuna hanya mengomentari sambil lalu. _Belum_ peduli.

 

“Tetapi pelakunya menarik, dan tampan, _I have to admit_. Ada tiga pria berambut hitam. Yang satu... Cepak dengan kacamata hitam..” Kiba melotot, “Kemudian ada yang model rambutnya seperti, _what should I say_? _Chicken’s ass_?” Naruto terkesiap, _“...then I saw a long-black-haired guy,_ ” Deidara tersedak, “…ada lagi yang paling jangkung itu, wah rambutnya unik. Warnanya perak,” Iruka terkejut, “...nah, yang rambut coklat panjang, boleh juga, peliharaannya Siberian Husky.”

 

Kalimat itulah yang membangunkan Gaara dari katatoniknya.

.

.

.

**[ Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin ]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara dan Kiba berpandangan, tetapi tak cukup bernyali untuk mengambil langkah tegas. Iruka mengatupkan tangannya cemas. Karena dalam keadaaan seabsurd ini, Gaara bisa saja mengeluarkan keputusan ekstrim. Namun prediksi tersebut meleset karena terkesal, teringin marah, melampiaskan, adalah—

 

**_BRAKKK!!!_ **

 

—Namikaze bungsu.

 

Meja digebrak. Wajah bergaris tiga merah padam menahan emosi. Entah manifestasi dari marah atau malu. Tak mempedulikan keempat saudaranya, pirang bermata biru beranjak dengan langkah menghentak. Tanpa basa-basi menyambangi titik perkara. Kiba menyusul—barulah di belakangnya berlari Deidara dan Iruka. Dibutuhkan setidaknya satu orang berkepala dingin untuk menenangkan ekor sembilan yang mengamuk—efek katastropik maksimalnya adalah kepunahan satu desa.

 

Gaara, _akhirnya,_ berdiri dari bangkunya, “Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini.” Ia melangkah cepat ke arah Akasuna lain, diikuti oleh Haku yang tak tahu kenapa kelima temannya bertingkah tak biasa.

 

Sesampainya di luar, Iruka, Deidara dan Kiba langsung— _hap_ —merangkul Naruto agar tidak melakukan hal ekstrim. Sementara Gaara dengan _to the point_ -nya menepuk bahu Kakash yang dengan semangat empat-lima bertanya— _Mbak, kok Trio Kwek Kwek ndak ngeluarin album meneh?_

 

Apa daya tepukan dari Gaara ditepis, “ _Ngopo toh Sas_ , daritadi _sampeyan_ nyowel melulu!”

 

Gaara melotot. Haku ber- _oooh_ paham setelah menerima penjelasan singkat-tetapi-mendalam dari Kiba dan Deidara.

 

Masih sabar, Gaara menepuk pundak Kakashi lebih keras— _dan lagi-lagi ditepis_ , “ _Sek to,_ Sas, _seng_ sabar, tanda tangannya _ndak_ akan lari!” Ekor keempat Naruto mulau tumbuh, saudara—

 

“Kamu mau saya pecat, hm, Kakashi?” Akhirnya, tenor Gaara keluar juga.

 

“ _Sampeyan sopo to wani-wanine megat_ —” Kakashi berbalik berang, maunya merapal Raikiri andalan; tetapi apa daya yang kini menatapnya _bukanlah_ si Uchiha bungsu, “— _ku-kulo…_ Tuan Muda Gaara.”

 

Sorot dingin dan bahasa tubuh angkuh yang Gaara pamerkan membuat sang juru masak meringis ketakutan, lalu melemparkan tatapan ’tuan-muda-tolong-selamatkan-leher-saya’ pada Iruka. Yang ditatap hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah. Pasang ekspresi layaknya baru mendengar berita duka.

 

Kakashi yang mengkhawatirkan masa depan dirinya dan para kolega mencubiti para seperjuangan, “ _Wes, wes, enek_ Tuan Muda!” Desisnya keras pada Itachi dan Neji yang paling dekat dengannya.

 

“Hah? Mana!”—beruntung, kedua yang diselamatkan sigap.

 

“Belakang _sampeyan._..” dengan nada gersah— _geram pasrah_ —Kakashi menjawab.

 

Keduanya melirik, memutar badan, tersentak sembari sama-sama menyebut nama Tuhan, lalu buru-buru menyelamatkan Shino dari kealayan stadium lanjut. Cengeges di muka si kacamata hitam lekas berganti teror. Keempat yang sudah tercerahkan dan kembali ke jalan yang benar berdiri berjajar. Tertunduk-tunduk. Bagaimana tidak; sang pemegang tampuk kekuasaan tertinggi tengah menghakimi tanpa kata-kata. Sempat lirik tertuju kepada pendatang baru, Haku, (…dan ingin sih, ber- _WHOANJIR mantap niaaan_ , tetapi berhubung masih sayang slip gaji,)—ya-yaaah, intinya, mereka tobat _instant_.

 

Namun tak sepenuhnya senyap, pembaca yang budiman,

 

“Jadi, Mbak masih ama Mas Erros _sela on sepen_ itu?” Sasuke bertanya dengan nada meremehkan, “Kok masih mau aja sih ama dia? Gantengan saya kemana-mana dibanding Mas Erros.” Kadar rayuan pun meningkat dosisnya. Ekor keempat melambai-lambai sudah. Ekor kelima menanti berkembang.

 

“Sheila on Seven!” Ralat Leony yang tidak terima, “—dan, man Mas, kayaknya...” gadis keturunan Tionghoa itu tersenyum mohon maklum kepada Gaara yang sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi itu.

 

Itachi menyentak lengan sang adik, “Hoi, Sas! Ada Tuan Muda _maneh, yeuh_!” Desisnya panik.

 

“Ah, diem deh, Bang!” Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi, kasar, “Ngiri aja lo ama gue yang lancar PDKT! Kapan lagi ketemu Mbak Leony, ‘kan? Ramah banget ini mbaknya, nggak kayak Tuan Muda Judes itu!”

 

“…”

 

Kalimat yang keluar sedemikian jujur, lugas, terpercaya, dan mulut Itachi membentuk huruf O bulat. Laki-laki berkerut seksi itu memasang tampang _‘bukan-gue-loh-yang-ngomong’_. Gaara mengatup bibir; tidak memprediksi alur cerita seperti ini. Deidara, Iruka dan Kiba memilih untuk melepaskan Naruto sebelum ekornya keenamnya muncul. Keempat babu mepet-mepet ke arah Gaara dan yang lain; masing-masing bersumpah akan mengurus tulang-belulang Sasuke, menggelar tahlilan setiap malam Jum’at, dan menanam beringin kembar untuk mengenang jasa-jasanya semasa hidup.

 

“Hmm, jadi begitu ya, Sas?” Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi, “Saya _judes_?”

 

_DEG!!!_

 

Dua kata,

 

Satu tanda  tanya,

 

Dan sesemesta kehidupan berputar di relung pikiran Sasuke.

 

Dapat ia rasakan kucuran keringat dingin kuyup membasahi wajah. Vakum itu digunakan sang artis untuk melarikan diri dari playboy cap Sharingan. Menyisakan Sasuke yang berbalik dengan _sangat_ , _amat, per-la-han._ Menemukan ekspresi terluka di wajah si pirang— _ia benar-benar tidak paham._

 

“Ehem, Tuan Muda Naru—ma, maksud saya bukan judes!” Otaknya yang langganan _ngeles_ berputar mencari pembenaran, “Ma-maksudnya, ju—JUU-juuuuuuuuu—” Sasuke pasrah, “ _—hey, Jude…_ ”

 

“DASAR PENJILAT!”

 

_Astagfirullahaladzim._ Keempat babu tak bersalah berpaling; takut kena ciprat dampratan.

 

Pemilik rambut pirang itu menyambar buku di tangan Sasuke, _kasar_ , “Kemarikan!” Naruto memeriksa buku tersebut sebelum kembali memelototi Sasuke, “Untung membawa buku yang benar, kalau salah, benar-benar saya akan p—“ ubun-ubun panas. Mungkin karena matahari sedang tinggi. Atau percikan emosi tak lazim memenuhi kepala, “Apa kamu lihat-lihat saya? Mau bilang saya judes lagi? Hah? IYA?”

 

“Ng—TIDAK, TUAN MUDA NARU! AMPUNI SAYA!” Sasuke tidak berpikir dua kali untuk berlutut dan menjura. Sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata majikannya. Namun tak ada kata ‘memaafkan’ atau sejenisnya terdengar. Naruto menghentakkan langkahnya dan berbalik pergi ke arah gedung berbeda.

 

“ _Stupid bastard_!”

 

Desisannya terdengar oleh Deidara; tetapi sang kakak memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Naruto setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran berakhir. Gaara memijat pelipisnya— _lagi,_ hari ini terlalu banyak hal terjadi dan otaknya perlu oksigen lebih. Sejujurnya, ia lebih suka menegur di area privat, dan kampus jelas-jelas ruang publik, tetapi ia pikir perilaku abnormal dan melanggar norma kesusilaan barusan harus buru-buru diluruskan. Ia menunda omongan sampai Deidara mengambil dompetnya dari Itachi dan Iruka mendapat bekalnya dari Kakashi. Kiba, yang paling kasual, kini dilihatnya lebih pendiam. Setelah semua selesai dengan urusan masing-masing, barulah ia hampiri Neji, untuk meraih Paulo,

 

—ujung-ujungnya _, tetaplah ia_ , tonggak kewarasan.

 

“Lekas kembali ke kediaman. Tidak saya perkenankan kalian lebih lama di area universitas. Terlebih, mengerubungi artis seperti tadi. Tidak sopan. Mengerti kamu, _Sas_?” Delikan sadistik Gaara mengarah pada si asisten rumah tangga, “Pokoknya, satu kali saja saya dengar kalian membuat keributan lagi,”

 

Tak Gaara lanjutkan kata-katanya, diganti dengan gerakan potong leher.

 

Yang mana membuat lima pekerja kasta _proletar_ langsung mengusap leher masing-masing. Gaara mendengus keras pertanda vertigonya nyaris kumat. Ia dan Haku berbalik pergi setelah mewartakan ultimatumnya. Ketiga sepupunya pun kali ini memutuskan untuk tidak menambah beban pikiran. Mereka berlalu meninggalkan deretan pelayan yang berbarengan menghela nafas—lega, tapi malu.

 

_Poke_ —Itachi maju dan menoyor pelan jidat si adik, “Tenang saja, adek _Aa’_ yang blo’on,” ujarnya sambil memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, “ _Urang_ akan selalu disini untuk _maneh_ tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.”

 

“Kalo gitu ntar kita dipecat bareng ya, Bang?” Sasuke nyengir.

 

“—otidakbisa,” buru-buru Itachi melepaskan pelukannya, “Sodara, sodara. Karir, karir. Beda.”

 

Drama keluarga murahan itu diinterupsi oleh Shino, “Kawan, bukan _ambo_ mau merusak keintiman persaudaraan kalian, tapi kalian dengar sendiri apa kata Tuan Muda,” ia menggestur kedua bersaudara itu untuk berjalan ke arah Limousine, “—lekaslah kita pulang.” Komandonya sambil berjalan cepat.

 

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang berpikir— _‘biasanya juga gue dicuekin, kenapa sekarang ngamuk?’_

_._

_._

_._

“Tuan Muda Naruto, nanti malam mau makan apa?”

 

Kakashi kembali dalam misi kelas S-nya : meminta Naruto yang sedang _high tension_ memilih menu santap malam, “Mohon maaf, kalau saya boleh usul, jangan ramen instant lagi, tidak sehat.”

 

“Apa saja boleh. Masa bodoh. Seperti yang susah saja,” _grumble-grumble_. Ia pindah-pindah saluran internasional tanpa intensi menonton sama sekali, “—cumi saos tiram kek, kakap asam manis, kek, sandal jepit masak kecap, kek…”

 

“Jadi, Tuan Muda mau yang mana? Kalau sandal jepit kebetulan adanya yang bekas pakai. Kalau mau yang baru nanti saya beli—AMPUN, TUAN MUDA!” Misi pun gagal. Jawaban tak dapat, _remote_ televisi nyaris melayang.

 

Empat hari berselang,

 

_—dan Naruto lebih uring-uringan ketibang gadis mendapatkan haid pertamanya._

 

Manifestasi emosi jiwanya berdampak buruk kepada atmosfer rumah. Bukti otentiknya; sarapan dimulai, berlangsung dan selesai, tanpa ia mau melihat muka Sasuke. Akan tetapi ia akan curi-curi intip ke arah ruang keluarga _._ Sama seperti saat ini ketika ia bertemu pandang si sumber masalah—

 

“Huh.”

 

Setelah pasang ekspresi cemberut, Naruto _ngeloyor_. Sasuke langsung pundung dan menanam jamur di pojokan sambil berbisik lirih— _aku dimusuhin... Aku dimusuhin... Aku dimusuhin..._

 

Kembali kepada Naruto,

 

Overdosis marah-marah berefek samping dehidrasi. Naruto beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman dingin. Namun urung masuk lebih dalam karena dilihatnya Kakashi dan Iruka sedang sibuk dengan adonan kue di atas meja berbahan pualam; keakraban yang memancing rasa penasaran si netra biru cerah.

 

“Nah, setelah adonannya kalis begini,” Kakashi mengambil penggiling dan menancapkannya ke atas adonan, “Bisa kita tipiskan. Sebelum itu, alatnya diberi tepung supaya tidak lengket.” Bak demo masak di depan ibu-ibu PKK, Kakashi gilas adonan tersebut hingga mencapai ketipisan yang dirasa cukup.

 

“Wah, Kakashi hebat!” Iruka bertepuk tangan, “Kamu bahkan lebih hebat dari karyawan di Tea Room.”

 

Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menyodorkan piranti pembuat kue, “Tuan Muda mau coba?”

 

“Mau!” bersemangat, sang lumba-lumba meraih alat masak tersebut, “—eh, bagaimana tadi?”

 

“Begini, Tuan Muda...”

 

Kakashi memosisikan diri di belakang Iruka dengan tangan terulur ke depan. Iruka tidak menolak ketika Kakashi memegang kedua tangannya yang masing-masing ada di gagang penggilas adonan. Sesekali Kakashi membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat si kuncir tinggi tertawa dengan wajah bersemu. Iruka berbalik, kemudian dengan sengaja mencoreng wajah Kakashi dengan tepung, lalu mereka tergelak bersama. Kakashi bahkan sudah berani menyeka residu tepung di kening Iruka.

 

“...sok romantis.”—dikatakan oleh Naruto dengan penuh rasa iri, “Dikira ini film _Ghost_?”

 

Seakan belum cukup membuat Naruto mual-muntah, kegiatan mereka berlanjut dengan mencetak kue dan menyusunnya di atas loyang. Si pirang sudah gagal menghitung; berapa kali Kakashi mencuri kesempatan untuk memegang tangan Iruka. Kelereng safir terus mengawasi ketika Iruka berinisiatif membuka pintu oven pasca bunyi ‘DING’. Langkah canggung di lantai yang penuh tepung membuat empunya oleng,  “Huwaa—“ teriakan tertahan dari Iruka. Naruto pun turut menahan napas—

 

“Tuan Muda Ruka!” Namun tentu saja, Kakashi yang lebih sigap dari pahlawan manapun itu langsung menangkap tubuh tuannya. Loyang yang melayang dan kue kering berjatuhan menjadi pelengkap adegan romantis. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak Iruka, sementara tangan kirinya ada di pinggang sang tuan. Karena kurang lengkap tanpa adegan putar-putar, maka Kakashi pun membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke arah kanan—menghindari loyang yang jatuh dengan bunyi _KLONTANG_ keras. Untuk beberapa saat, hening diisi irama detak jantung dua insan yang bertatapan.

 

“Aku perlu pasang lagu _Unchained Melody_ nggak nih?”

 

… _penonton kecele sendiri, pemirsa._

 

Terkejut karena menyadari kehadiran orang ketiga di antara mereka, Iruka melepaskan diri, “Eh, Naruto...” sapanya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, “Mau ikut membuat kue? Kakashi pandai menga—“

 

“ _No, thanks_ ,” potong Naruto, “Tadinya aku ke sini untuk ambil minum,” dengan nada sinis yang terdengar jelas ia berkata, “—tetapi habis melihat kalian, aku jadi tidak haus lagi.”

 

Naruto beranjak dengan perasaan bertambah gondok. Iruka dan Kakashi berpandangan dan sama-sama angkat bahu. Sejurus kemudian, canda tawa mereka kembali terdengar seantero dapur.

 

“Iruka beruntung. Kakashi sangat baik dan lembut,” napas ditarik, “—dibanding Sasuke, _haaaaah_.”

 

Langkah luntang lantungnya berakhir di halaman depan tempat Paulo dan Neji berjaga. Naruto memperhatikan. Di dalam jam kerja, Neji terlihat serius dan terkesan tidak bisa didekati. Kematangan dan kedewasaan terlihat dari cara pemuda itu berekspresi. Rasanya si pirang mengerti kenapa Gaara, _pada akhirnya_ , jatuh-jatuh juga pada kharisma dan integritas bujang berambut coklat panjang itu.

 

_Mereka satu frekuensi_.

 

“...”

 

Di tengah khusyuk, Naruto mendapati Sasuke sedang mengelap kaca jendela sambil mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Hal itu membuatnya gusar sendiri dan menghentakkan kaki. Ide itu tercetus begitu saja. Naruto berjalan menuju pos satpam dan menegur si tenaga keamanan, “Hei, Neji,” —suara agak manja karena tahu Sasuke mengekornya. Ya, sekalipun Sasuke pura-pura tidak lihat/dengar.

 

“Oh, Tuan Muda Naru, selamat siang.” Neji melakukan salut sekali lewat sebagai tanda penghormatan. Siberian Husky yang duduk tegap di samping kakinya ikut-ikutan menyalak singkat.

 

“Wah, pakaianmu rapi sekali, ya!” Komentar Naruto dengan vokal sengaja dikeras-keraskan, sambil melirik ke belakang dimana Sasuke sedang mengepel jalanan beraspal—BUAT APA SAS.

 

Neji mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, “Begitulah, ini sudah menjadi prosedur yang diwajibkan Tuan Muda Gaara. Beliau menekankan bahwa penampilan sangatlah penting karena mencitrakan diri kita.”

 

“Oh,” Naruto merespon seadanya, “Tapi kamu hebat banget ya, sempet setrika baju. Padahal ‘kan jadi satpam sangat melelahkan, kamu berjaga seharian. Belum ditambah mengurus Paulo.” _kencang_ lagi.

 

“Ya, disempat-sempatkan, Tuan Muda,” Neji menjawab sembari terkekeh kecil, “Walaupun memang benar melelahkan, tetapi tetap harus dikerjakan,” jeda, “Tuan Muda Gaara juga pernah bilang, bahwa jika kita sangat menginginkan sesuatu, kita harus berjuang keras—sangat keras, lebih keras lagi.”

 

Naruto memaksakan senyumnya. Keki karena dari dua jawaban Neji, dua-duanya menyinggung Gaara. Celingukan, ia baru sadar bahwa sedan mereka hilang satu, “Omong-omong, Shino kemana?”

 

“Shino izin keluar untuk menjemput Tuan Muda Kiba, sudah seizin Kepala Pelayan,” spasi sebentar sebelum Neji melanjutkan, “—kalau Tuan Muda Gaara, beliau berpesan akan langsung ke konsulat Jepang selepas kuliahnya selesai. Beliau akan berangkat bersama Tuan Muda Haku dan akan makan malam di Thamrin. Tuan Muda sekalian silahkan makan malam duluan dan tak usah tunggu beliau—“

 

“Perasaan, saya tidak bertanya soal Gaara, deh.” Potong Naruto.

 

Neji menunduk karena terlalu banyak menceploskan tentang tuan muda kesayangannya. Kekesalan Naruto yang sudah mencapai kulminasi pun berimbas kepada si satpam, “Kamu tuh pikirannya Gaara melulu, ya?”

 

Dehem formal, “Soal itu sih…”— _sumpah demi apa lo Naruto melihat Neji blusing?_

 

“ _Whatever_ ,” Naruto beranjak dari pos satpam, tetapi belum ada tiga langkah, ia berbalik lagi, “—tadi kamu bilang Shino kemana? Dan tidak perlu kasih saya informasi soal Gaara!”

 

“Menjemput Tuan Muda Kiba; sejak sekitar jam makan siang. Mereka belum kembali, mungkin jalanan macet,” jawab Neji sambil melirik jam ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. Tiga detik kemudian, “—kalau Tuan Muda Gaara— _eh_.”

 

Naruto mendengus sebelum _grasa-grusu_ ke dalam rumah. Sempat berhenti di salah tiang lampu dan menumpahkan amarahnya pada sumber masalah, “Kamu ngapain coba di sini? Mau bikin film India?”

 

“E—eh, Tuan Muda Naru.. Ini.. Lampunya lumutan,” ujar Sasuke yang tengah mengelap tiang lampu sambil sesekali meniupinya, “Nanti gampang keropos tiangnya, soalnya lumut bikin karatan...”

 

Naruto tak membalas lagi, langkah tergesanya sukses membuat Sasuke pensiun cengar cengir. Pecinta _ramen_ itu kembali bergumam kesal sambil menghempaskan bokongnya ke sofa ruang tengah, “Apa-apaan sih Neji. Gaara-nya juga nggak ada dikit-dikit diomongin,” _omel, omel, omel_ , “—ya wajar sih, terus kenapa aku yang marah-marah? ARGH, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!” Bantal kali ini jadi korban. Naruto melemparkan benda tak bersalah itu sebelum menyambar ponsel untuk menghubungi Kiba.

 

Bukan ‘ _tut’_ , tapi,

 

_// Emang lagi manjyah, lagi pengen dimanjyah, ingin berduaan dengan dirimu shayang— //_

 

“… _the hell._ ”

 

Sejak kapan seorang Akasuna no Inuzuka Kiba mentasbihkan tembang legendaris Siti Badariah sebagai nada sambung pribadinya? Apa karena Kiba terlalu sering mendengarkan radio? Terpapar lagu-lagu dalam negeri bernafaskan dangdut _tetet-toet_ yang meledak di Pantura? Berbagai pemikiran merasuki benak. Naruto khawatir pergaulan sepupunya terlalu bebas sampai selera musiknya menjadi— _begitu_.

 

— _click._

 

“ _Hello_?” Naruto menyapa dengan nada ketusnya, “Hoi, Kiba, _where the fucking fuck are you now? I need the car, get back home, immediately_.”

 

// “Halo?” //

 

Naruto menyipit. Bingung kenapa yang di seberang sana membalasnya dengan bahasa Indonesia, “Halo? Kiba?”

 

// “Halo, maaf—“ //

 

“Kiba?” ulang Naruto cemas. Tidak; ini _bukan_ suara sepupunya. Akan tetapi vokal begini sama sekali tidak asing di telinganya, “—kamu habis hirup helium, ya? Sejak kapan suaramu _ngebass_?”

 

Beberapa detik tanpa jawab. Hanya selintas _kresek-kresek_ khas gangguan sinyal karena pemilik ponsel tidak sedang berada di ruang terbuka, // “Halo—“ // dan Naruto merasa bersalah karena menelepon sepupunya yang _mungkin saja_ sedang berada di ruang kuliah. Namun misteri dan tebak-tebakan pun berakhir ketika mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, // “—maaf, ini dengan Shino.” // _—JELEGER!_

 

“ _What_?” Naruto berteriak, “Kenapa kamu pegang ponselnya Kiba? Memangnya Kiba kemana?”

 

// “Ini, Tuan Muda Naruto?” //

 

“Iya!”

 

// “Soalnya Tuan Muda Kiba sedang ada di kamar pas. Dia bilang, kalau ada yang menelpon, bilang dia sedang kuliah—“ // _krik_. Naruto memutar bola matanya, // “—mestinya saya nggak bilang, ya?” //

 

“Karena saya terlanjur tahu, saya mau bicara dengan Kiba.” Tandas Naruto.

 

_Kresek-kresek_ tahap dua.

 

Samar, Naruto mendengar perdebatan kecil yang kira-kira _‘Kamu bilang? Bukan Gaara, kan?’_ —ADA APA DENGAN NADA _PENGEN DIMANJYAH_ ITU?— dan sayup suara Shino meminta maaf. Akhirnya Kiba yang dipermasalahkan itu berbicara,  // “ _Swear me that you won’t say anything to Gaara_.” //

 

“Tergantung sogokan,” jawaban khas para Namikaze, “— _where. Are. You_? Kamu bilang ada kuliah jam tiga, malah keluyuran. Ponsel kamu dipegang Shino, lagi. Kalau Gaara yang menelpon, habis kamu.”

 

// “ _That’s why you won’t say anything,_ ” // ancam Kiba sambil melotot—ya Naruto tidak bisa lihat juga sih, // “Kalau Gaara tahu aku bolos jam terakhir untuk jalan sama Shino,” // suara Kiba terdengar menjauh, _‘Shino. Blazer yang ini bagaimana menurut kamu? Pas nggak di badan saya? Jatuhnya enak tidak? Tangannya mengatung? Warnanya oke? Tidak kelihatan berlebihan atau bagaimana, begitu?’_

 

Naruto merasa dikacangi.

 

Apalagi ternyata Shino pun membalas, _‘Bagus, Tuan Muda. Tapi rasanya bahunya kurang lebar.’_

 

“ _HEY-YO_!”

 

// “Ya?” // Kiba melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto, // “Jangan teriak, _I can hear you_.” //

 

Naruto merajuk, “Jadi, kamu dimana? Aku juga mau jalan-jalan—sialan kamu tidak ajak aku!”

 

// “Daerah Jakarta Utara. Aku asal masuk mall setelah lihat kata _‘sale’_ dan kalau mau pulang, _it will take hours_. Aku tidak yakin kamu bisa jalan-jalan lagi sesampainya aku di rumah. Lagipula setelah ini aku berencana makan malam di luar.” // Kiba menjelaskan sambil berputar-putar di depan kaca, sesekali melirik ke arah Shino yang mengacungkan jempol. Abai akan suara sepupu seusianya, pemilik seni rajah segitiga di kedua pipi itu menggerakkan bibirnya yang membentuk kata _‘—bagaimana?’_

 

_‘Iya, bahunya kurang lebar.’_ —Shino.

 

_‘Oke, saya harus coba ukuran lain.’_ —Kiba.

 

_‘Saya saja yang ambilkan, Tuan Muda. Mau ukuran apa?’_ —Shino lagi, kali ini siap beranjak.

 

_‘Tolong M, ya? Sekalian celana coklat yang kamu bilang bagus itu. Ukuran 29 dan 30.’_ —Kiba lagi, soal celana panjang berbahan _corduroy_ yang akhir-akhir ini _hitz_ di kalangan lelaki eksekutif muda.

 

“KAMU MENGABAIKANKU?” teriak Naruto ketika pembicaraan nun jauh di sana itu terdengar olehnya. Kiba sampai menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga saking nyaringnya tenor itu marah-marah, “ _Holy shit, Cousin!_ Kamu sempat-sempatnya bicara dengan Shino sementara aku memintamu pulang?”

 

// “ _Sorry cousin, but_ —“ // suaranya menjauh lagi, _‘Aa—Shino! Shino! Tolong ambilkan kemeja yang warna kopi tadi juga ya. Iya, yang M. Terima kasih!’_ dan Kiba pun kembali berbicara pada Naruto, // “—eh, tadi kamu bilang apa?” // tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali dan— _tut.. tut.. tut.._ — terputus. Kiba angkat bahu. Menganggap sekadar masalah sinyal dan duduk manis menunggu Shino.

 

Sementara Naruto? Kalau tidak ingat yang ia pegang ponsel keluaran anyar, pasti sudah ia banting.

 

Diinjaknya bantal yang barusan ia lempar, “ _Fine_ , sekarang Kiba minta pendapat Shino untuk pilih pakaian,” dilesakkannya lagi kedua kaki ke permukaan si bantal malang, “—ngedenger pendapat gue aja dia nggak pernah mau!” Keluarlah bahasa gaul yang jauh dari taraf kesopanan para Akasuna.

 

Keuring-uringan-an Naruto tak berhenti sampai di sana. Ketika pasang mata jernihnya menemukan Sasuke hendak memasuki rumah, diinjaknya lagi si bantal malang. Tak lupa mempersekusi Sasuke sekali lagi sebelum berlalu ke taman belakang. Sasuke kembali #menanamjamur _season_ tiga dengan kesuraman hakiki. Ya, kembali ke lanang Namikaze, yang hendak mempraktekkan masukan : kalau sedang _stress_ , lihatlah sesuatu yang hijau-hijau karena spektrum warna tersebut menenangkan jiwa.

 

_Kotoran kerbau._

 

Nyatanya, yang Naruto temukan jauh di luar dugaan. Pohon durian itu besar, dan merupakan misteri tak kalah besar bagaimana bisa tertanam di taman belakang. Sebenarnya masalah besar tidak terletak di pohon durian yang mungkin Deidara pindahkan dengan cara cabut-akar-pohon-dewasa-dan-pindahkan-ke-rumah; _uangnya seberlebihan itu, mind you_ , tetapi ada pada kakaknya dan si tukang kebun yang sedang main panjat-panjatan di pohon berbatang gemuk tersebut. Naruto, secara harafiah, mengaga sebelum menggumam, “Setelah film Ghost versi lokal, _now Tarzan and Jane_?”

 

“Tuan Muda, siap?” tanya Itachi yang berada di bawah Deidara— _anu_ , ini sesi panjat-panjatan jadi jangan cabul. Itachi berjongkok sementara kedua kaki tuannya ada di kedua pundak. Sepasang tangan Itachi langsung memegang erat pergelangan kaki kanan dan kiri Deidara sambil menunggu aba-aba.

 

“Siap-un!” Jawab Deidara yakin.

 

“Saya angkat sekarang.” Itachi berdiri, perlahan tapi pasti, sementara Deidara menjaga keseimbangan.

 

Bakat seni panjat-memanjat ternyata mengalir deras di darah Deidara, tidak kalah dibanding bermain tanah liat. Dalam satu gerakan, ia meraih dahan besar yang tumbuh horizontal dan bergelantungan di sana. Kaki kanan naik, dan _hup_ , kaki kiri menyusul gesit. Membuat Itachi berceceran saliva di bawah sana; lagi-lagi terkait kostum fakir kain dan rambut panjang dicepol yang umbar tengkuk— _begitulah_.

 

“Hati-hati, Tuan Muda...” ujar Itachi dari bawah sambil mengikuti kemanapun arah Deidara bergerak. Deidara memanjat ke kanan, Itachi geser ke kanan. Deidara memanjat ke kiri, Itachi geser ke kiri. Kedua tangannya pun dalam posisi siap menadah, “Aduh. Tahu begini saya saja yang panjat.”

 

Pohonnya. Bukan tuannya— _IYAAA._

 

“Aku baik-baik saja-un!” Balas Deirada dari atas, yang dengan lincahnya hinggap sana menclok sini, “Kalau saya jatuh, ada kamu yang menolong-un. Coba kalau kamu yang jatuh, siapa yang menolong-un?”—masuk akal, sih—“Lagipula sarang burungnya di dahan kecil, kalau kamu naik pasti patah-un.”

 

Naruto memperhatikan adegan ini dengan perasaan kalut—sekalipun otak terorisnya berkata : kalau Deidara jatuh dan tewas, maka warisan keluarga Namikaze akan seutuhnya turun pada Naruto—

 

“GOTCHA-un!!!” teriak Deidara bahagia ketika kedua tangannya berhasil meraih sarang burung yang membuatnya penasaran. Tidak ada isinya. Tetapi dasar Deidara memiliki _fetish_ terhadap benda-benda seni, ia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa menjadi bajing luncat. Itachi menghela napas lega. Naruto kecewa karena warisannya tetap 50%. Namikaze sulung hendak turun dari atas pohon ketika— _KRAKK!!!_ —dahannya retak. Deidara terkesiap tatkala menyadari duduknya miring, “LHO-un? Ita—“

 

**_KRETEEKKKK!!!!!_ **

 

“—CHIIIIII-un!!!” teriak Deidara panik ketika tubuhnya terjun bebas dari ketinggian tujuh meter.

 

“TUAN MUDA DEI!!!”

 

_—KROSAK_ (suara ranting jatuh dan) **_BUGH!!!_** (suara Deidara jatuh)

 

“ _Ouch_ -un...” Deidara, yang toh berhasil ditangkap oleh Itachi, mengaduh karena benturan lumayan keras. Namun sakit itu berganti terkesiap ketika menyadari Itachi terkapar di bawah badannya. Si tukang kebun menjadikan tubuhnya bantalan agar tuannya tak terluka. Aksi heroik yang membuat si sulung histeris, “Itachi-un! Itachi-un! Bangun-un! Jangan mati-un!” Pekiknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Itachi, “Kalau kamu mati, siapa yang menanam stroberi-un! Siapa yang menyiram tanaman-un!”

 

“Oh...” Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar, “Kok berat—oh, Tuan Muda Dei...” desisnya sambil tersenyum kepada pemuda yang rambut pirangnya sudah terkibar karena tersangkut ranting saat terjatuh tadi, “…saya pikir malaikat jatuh dari langit...” gumamnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

 

“Ka-kamu jangan begitu-un...” jawab Deidara dengan wajah menghangat.

 

**“EHEM!!!”**

 

Batuk skenario- _ish_ tersebut membuat aksi tidur-tumpuk-tumpukan itu terpisah dengan sendirinya. Deidara berguling ke samping sebelum meringis, “Eh, ada Naruto-un.” Ujarnya malu.

 

“EhadaNaruto-ehadaNaruto,” dengan nada sinis, sang adik mengulanginya, “Mau peluk-pelukan sama sampai kapan?” Ragam perasaan yang bersumber dari kedengkian berhasil menguasai Naruto.

 

“Kamu sewot sekali-un,” dan pandangannya berubah jadi iseng, “—iri ya-un?”

 

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya pergi begitu saja dari halaman belakang. Meninggalkan Deidara yang senang karena berhasil membuat adiknya keki, juga Itachi yang berpose telentang penuh kesekaratan.

.

.

.

Jam-jam sebelum dan sesudah makan malam adalah waktu bagi Akasuna _Brotherhood_ (bukan nama geng motor) bercengkrama. Namun setelah perkuliahan dimulai, tradisi itu otomatis bergeser.

 

Beberapa menit lalu kediaman mereka dihebohkan oleh Shino yang melewati pintu utama sambil memapah Kiba. Kaki kanan sepupunya itu bengkak karena iseng mencoba pantofel khusus pria yang didesain dengan hak empat inci—sukses terkilir, ia. Namun hal yang mengusik Naruto adalah, _betapa sabarnya_ Shino saat membantu Kiba berjalan. Sepanjang proses pemapahan dari pintu depan sampai dengan kamar Inuzuka muda di lantai dua, ia tidak berhenti mengeluh dalam empat bahasa sekaligus.

 

Satu,

 

Sebelumnya, Naruto sempat mampir ke dapur dan menemukan seorang Iruka sedang menyeduh teh _cammomile_. Ia bisa melihat Kakashi merasa tak enak dan salah tingkah, tetapi lanang Umino bersikeras menuangkan teh tertuntuk sang juru masak. Sambil tertawa-tawa kecil, Iruka membuka toples kecil yang berisikan kue kering yang mereka buat tadi sore. Kakashi mengucapkan ‘selamat makan’ sebelum mencicipi dan diakhiri dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Kehangatan itu tumbuh tanpa paksaan.

 

Dua,

 

Sebelumnya lagi, Naruto mengintip kelanjutan insiden di taman belakang. Betapa terkejut ia temukan Deidara berkutat kembali dengan hobi lamanya— _bermain dengan seni yang melibatkan tanah liat_. Pemuda itu berlatih membuat pot bunga sambil mengobrol santai dengan Itachi yang sibuk dengan salah satu tanaman. Wajah si tukang kebun kotor dengan tanah liat, yang Naruto yakin hasil keisengan tangan Deidara. Obrolan berubah menjadi gelak dan perebutan sekop kecil yang ada di tangan Itachi.

 

Tiga.

 

Itulah alasan kenapa ia merasa _kesepian_. Kehidupan perkuliahan yang menyita energi dan menguras pikiran membuat saudaranya, _sadar maupun tidak_ , memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan para _terdekat_ mereka. Tidak dapat disalahkan—jika memang mereka ingin mengisi ‘ruang kosong’ tersebut.

 

Naruto menonaktifkan televisi. Melakukan reka ulang di dalam kepala, apa yang membuat dirinya kehabisan tenaga dan overdosis marah-marah seminggu belakangan. Bayangannya kembali kepada Sasuke—marahkah ia karena Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu terkait sifat alamiahnya? _Kesal_ , memang. Tetapi ia sudah biasa mencuri dengar hal-hal serupa terlontar dari pembantu lainnya—bahkan yang bekerja untuknya di belahan dunia lain. _Bukan_ , rasanya bukan itu. Lalu imaji lain bermunculan, ketika Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya merayu artis perempuan keturunan Tionghoa bernama Leony itu—

 

“ITU BARU MENYEBALKAN!!!”

 

—tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak sampai meng- _ups_ sendiri.

 

Diam, diam, diam, ia mencoba memahami perasaan itu. Apa itu yang dinamakan _cemburu_?

 

_Kenapa ia harus cemburu—_

 

“—tidak tahu, ah.”

 

Hampir ia beranjak ke kamar tidur, tetapi suara dobrakan keras dari arah pintu utama— _demi Tuhan, jika saja Jiraiya ada di ruang kerjanya, pasti gaek tersebut akan menghardik_ —mengagetkannya.

 

“Neji?” Selidik Naruto, “Kamu barusan dobrak pintu?”

 

“Maaf, Tuan Muda Naruto! Saya tidak dalam kondisi bisa mengetuk pintu. Tekan bel apalagi,” jawab Neji, intonasi bicaranya menyiratkan rasa bersalah. Naruto hendak memberi peringatan, tetapi urung ketika melihat _siapa_ yang menjadi alasan si petugas keamanan berlaku lancang. Tangan kanannya menopang bagian bawah lutut Gaara, sementara tangan kiri menahan bahu mungil pemuda berambut merah itu. _Kombinasi dari insomnia dan vertigo_ , demikian si netra biru menyimpulkan. Tak lagi heran.

 

“…bawa Gaara ke kamarnya.” Titah Naruto sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

 

Baru saja ia hendak menyusul Neji untuk menunjukkan kamar sepupunya itu, tapi berhenti melangkah ketika sadar kalau ia ditinggalkan. Langkah mantap dan agak tergesa Neji adalah bukti kalau ia _tahu_ posisi kamar Gaara; sebagaimana Shino _tahu_ yang mana milik Kiba—misteri bagi Naruto. Tidak ada pekerja di kediaman ini yang pernah menginjakkan kaki ke lantai dua, selain Kakashi dan Sasuke.

 

Kini, Naruto sadar kalau dia benar-benar _sendirian_.

 

Gontai, kakinya menapak tak tentu arah. Langkahnya dihentikan oleh basah air kolam renang yang sedikit meluap ke tepian. Naruto menatap hamparan beludru di atas kepala. Malam ini bulan purnama. Bintang sedang berserakan. Dalam kesendirian, Naruto kembali bertanya-tanya,

 

_—it’s really not like me for being so goddamn mellow._

 

Kaki isengnya menendang-nendang air kolam sementara arah pandangan masih vertikal ke atas. Satu tendangan, dua tendangan, dan keseimbangannya mendadak goyah di tendangan ketiga.

 

Fakta pertama : tinggi Naruto hanya lima kaki lebih sedikit. Fakta kedua : kedalaman kolam mencapai dua meter. Fakta ketiga, yang paling fatal : Namikaze Naruto, _tidak pernah bisa berenang._

 

“TO—“

 

_GEJEBUUURRRRR!!!!_

 

“— _pfftttt_ —long—“

 

Ia terjun bebas ke dalam kolam dengan dada terlebih dahulu. Refleksnya buruknya adalah menarik udara ke dalam paru-paru; yang mana tergantikan air berkaporit. Nafasnya seketika sesak. Pandangannya lamur terhalang air. Kakinya menendang tak terkendali dan tangannya menampar air penuh kalut. Hal tersebut justru membuat raganya menjauh dari tepian kolam. Teriakan demi teriakan dikalahkan suara rontaan. Naruto terengah dan hidungnya mati rasa karena bau yang menyengat.

 

Di ambang batas perjuangannya, Naruto merasa suhu di sekitarnya turun drastis. Sekujur tubuhnya menolak digerakkan karena kengerian amat sangat. Kedua kaki dan tangannya bergetar hebat tetapi kaku di saat bersamaan. Dan lucukah jika _headline news_ esok diisi dengan berita ‘Calon pewaris _brand_ hotel ternama Jepang, Akasuna no Namikaze Naruto, ditemukan tewas tenggelam di kolam renang kediamannya’? _HELL, that’s not even funny!_ Namun; entah rasa damai macam apa ini, ketika tubuhnya terapung tanpa gravitasi. Ketika ia merasa seluruh atom tubuhnya berhenti berfungsi. Ketika—

 

“TUAN MUDA!”

 

—tubuhnya terseret cepat ke satu arah.

 

Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat menyadari punggungnya terbaring di permukaan pejal. Reaksi pertamanya adalah terbatuk hebat dan mengeluarkan air yang tak sengaja tertelan. Badannya kembali bergetar karena kebasahan, kedinginan dan _ketakutan_. Vokal yang terdengar panik membuat dirinya kembali ke dunia nyata, “Tuan Muda Naru!” Disusul guncangan kedua bahunya yang masih tremor.

 

‘… _Sas_?’

 

“Tuan Muda nggak apa-apa?” Suara tersebut semakin lama semakin jernih— _dan kentara panik_ , “Kenapa bisa tenggelam, sih? Kalau memang nggak bisa berenang, jangan ke kolam sendirian! Rumah ini gede _banget_ , Tuan, bukan nggak mungkin kalau Tuan kenapa-kenapa, nggak ada yang tahu!”

 

‘… _Sasuke_?’

 

“Tuan Muda denger saya, nggak? Saya khawatir, nih! Tunggu sebentar, ya, saya ambilkan han—“

 

“...”

 

Tak ada aksara. Bahkan ucapan terima kasih. Dan kristal safir itu mencair begitu saja. Membuat satu titik air hangat jatuh. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang tepat waktu. _Kalau saja tidak ada yang datang._

 

“Tu-tuan mu—“

 

Bibir Sasuke terkatup saat Naruto menghambur ke arahnya dan menangis di dada telanjangnya. Kaku, ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuh ramping tersebut. Ia putuskan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selama punggung rapuh itu bergetar hebat. Pelukan itu ia rapatkan, meyakinkan pada tuan mudanya bahwa ia ada di sana. _Dan memang akan selalu seperti itu_. Tidak hanya ketika Naruto dalam bahaya, tidak hanya ketika Naruto membutuhkan, tetapi _setiap saat_ , ia pasti ada. _Untuknya_.

 

Sasuke membiarkan gestur tersebut menggantikan kata-kata.

 

Di saat yang sama,

 

Kakashi tengah mencuci sepasang gelas dan bertukar canda dengan Iruka. Busa sabun tak sengaja menodai pipi pemuda Umino. Dengan lembut Kakashi menyeka wajah tuan mudanya; membuat lanang berkuncir tinggi itu salah tingkah. Deidara dan Itachi menyerah dengan perang tanah. Interaksi mereka erakhir dalam gelak tawa sambil memperebutkan selang air. Penghujungnya, suasana ceria berubah sedikit canggung ketika Itachi secara tak sengaja menggamit pergelangan tangan Deidara. Sementara Kiba, agak tertatih, turun ke area parkir untuk mengambil jam tangannya yang tertinggal di _dashboard_ mobil. Kemudian ia sempatkan diri duduk bersama Shino dan mengobrol di dalam mobil berkap terbuka itu. Keduanya berbagi senyum gugup saat menyadari wajah mereka begitu dekat.

 

Sementara Neji masih berlutut di samping ranjang dimana Gaara tertidur pulas. Enggan melewatkan kesempatan selangka ini, di kala sang tuan muda terlihat tanpa pertahanan dalam wajah tidurnya. Tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah tak bercela itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya lalu bangkit perlahan. Tubuhnya sudah berbalik, _demi Tuhan,_ tetapi hati memang mustahil untuk berdusta. Kembali ia dekati Gaara yang terlihat lelap, meraih sebelah tangan sang tuan muda dan berbisik,

 

“Maafkan, saya lancang.”

 

Satu kecupan mendarat di punggung tangan kanan Gaara. Kemudian ia kembalikan posisi tangan tuannya seperti semula. Neji membungkuk sebelum membuka pintu kamar Gaara dan berbisik, “Selamat tidur, Tuan Muda.” Pintu itu menutup tanpa suara. Tanpa Neji tahu, bahwa Akasuna belia telah terjaga beberapa saat lalu—dan kini ia tengah memperhatikan punggung tangannya sendiri.

 

“Selamat malam juga, Neji,”

 

Tenor mendesis sembari mengecup hangat yang tertinggal di sana, _“—selamat tidur_.”

.

.

.

Di cakrawala malam, sebuah bintang bersinar sangat terang,

 

_—lalu jatuh._

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian keempat belas._

.

.

.

 


	14. Saturday Night : Fever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

“Jadi,” kelas sosiologi berbeban dua SKS tersebut baru saja rampung. Deretan bangku belakang kosong selang dua detik, dan sisanya dalam empat detik setelah. Tersisa dua pemuda berparas Asia Timur yang sempat-sempatnya mengoreksi catatan masing-masing. Salah satunya, yang memelihara jurai indah bak garis depan pariwara produk kecantikan, menoleh ke arah kiri, “—Gaara, apa rencanamu akhir minggu ini?” Haku bertanya. Sedikit penasaran, banyak _kepo_ -nya. Ia melihat suasana hati lanang Akasuna itu membaik _drastis_ satu minggu belakangan—Gaara bahkan _mau_ menyapa Rock Lee.

 

 _Fiks_ , sekrup otak si pewaris marga _samurai_ itu copot satu.

 

“Yang jelas tidak menghabiskan waktu di konsulat,” agak menggerutu ketika menjawab; setumpuk pekerjaan rumah dari Duta Besar menanti untuk digarap, “Ishii-san, kadang-kadang seram juga.”

 

Tawa kecil menanggapi Masafumi Ishii, pria paruh baya yang menjadi mentor mereka itu, “Jalan kita masih sangat panjang untuk bisa seperti beliau,” ia merapikan gawai dan buku catatannya, sebelum dijajalkan ke dalam tas, “Tapi, serius, apa kamu menemukan klinik yang bagus di Jakarta, Gaara?”

 

“…ha?” Kerut di dahi, Gaara menggeleng kecil, “Klinik apa?”

 

“Klinik perawatan?” Haku menahan senyumnya supaya tidak terlalu kentara, “Wajahmu belakangan berseri dan kantung matamu tidak terlalu menggantung,” tas di tangannya ia kunci menggunakan sidik jari sebelum ditenteng, “—atau… Kamu, _jangan-jangan_ …” ekspresi iseng dan gerakan telunjuk itu—

 

“Jangan berkhayal,” potong Gaara. Kurva di bibirnya sulit disembunyikan; dan ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak berkata, _‘—ah, cuma pakai air wudhu kok_ ,’ bisa-bisa kena rundung rakyat internet, “Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal-hal _bullshit_ seperti itu, Haku, maka—“

 

Langkah kedua pemuda menyilaukan itu terhenti,

 

…

 

“Kamu memesan ini?” Gaara menunjuk karangan bunga mawar yang memblokir pintu kelasnya.

 

Haku melirik, “Jelas-jelas yang tertera di sana nama _mu_.”

 

“Oh, _sh_ —“

.

.

.

 **[** ~~Poor~~ **Rich Prince : Benar-Benar** **Tajir** ~~Miskin~~ **]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Apa ini terkait tugas saya,” kedua telapak tangan terkatup, “— _Mr._ Ibiki?”

 

Mata kuliah ‘Mikrobiologi Pangan’ sudah berakhir lima belas menit lalu. Namun Umino belia belum diperkenankan meninggalkan kelas. Ruangan besar dengan jalur bangku berundak-undak itu hanya dihuni oleh dirinya, yang tengah duduk di sisi meja pengajar, dan Ibiki Morino, yang menumpahkan ekstra atensi kepadanya. Ujung pulpen seharga _Playstation_ diketuk-ketukan; memberikan kesan yang tidak menyenangkan. Bengis dan tidak berhati, menurut _review_ di kolom dosen (MANA ADA—) tetapi bukan Iruka namanya kalau berpikiran negatif. Masih menjaga optimismenya, ia kembali bertanya,

 

“Berarti… Apa absen saya, kehadiran saya kurang?” Gelengan lagi, dari laki-laki berkepala plontos itu, “Nilai kuis saya tempo hari jelek?” Bukan anggukan. Frustrasilah pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu, “—lalu, kalau studi saya baik-baik saja, kenapa saya belum boleh pulang?” Iruka keheranan. Namun tetap polos. Tidak salah Jiraiya mencapnya terlalu mudah dimanfaatkan karena kelewat sabar.

 

“Ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan,” …ketibang dosen, gaya pria bercodet sana-sini itu lebih mirip penyidik KPK, “Pertama, apa kedua orang tuamu ada di rumah?” Ibiki memelototi Iruka, lama.

 

“Kebetulan tidak, mereka menetap di Tokyo, tidak ikut ke _Indonesia_ ,” Iruka sedikit berpikir, “Terakhir mereka bilang mau ke Moscow, lalu Milan, lalu—uh, intinya, tidak,” menggeleng lugu, “Saya di Jakarta bersama empat saudara sepupu saya dan seorang wali. Memangnya… Ada apa bertanya begitu?”

 

“Untuk lamar— _eh_ ,” wibawa yang sempat hilang dikembalikan, “Saya perlu bicara tentang studimu.”

 

Iruka menelengkan kepala, “Oh, begitu,” tanpa prasangka dan praduga, ia mengangguk, “Saya kabari wali saya untuk menemui Anda, _Mr._ Ibiki. Kita bertemu di luar, atau—“

 

“Besok malam saya yang ke rumahmu,” potong sang dosen cepat, “Alamatnya sama dengan yang ada di data mahasiswa, ‘kan?”

 

“Iya, sama, _Mr_. Ibiki.” Iruka mengangguk.

 

“Baiklah, kamu boleh pulang sekarang.”

 

Iruka berpamitan sebelum menenteng tas _laptop_ -nya dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Langkahnya cepat ke arah kantin universitas. Seperti biasa, Gaara dan sepupunya yang lain akan menunggunya di sana.

 

Setengah berlari, si ‘lumba-lumba’ menghampiri sosok-sosok yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu, dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Akasuna tengah mempertemukan jidat dengan permukaan meja. Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk di seberangnya meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. _‘Sedang berduka cita_ ,’ ucapnya tanpa suara; yang Iruka tanggapi dengan gelengan tidak mengerti. Sementara si pirang bontot memilih kabur ke arah gerai-gerai kudapan. Seporsi es krim _matcha_ merupakan pilihannya. Dan belum ada beberapa menit ia berdiri di sana, transaksi masih dalam proses, dan mbak-mbak kasir rusuh mengaduk dompet,

 

“Hei—“

 

Sapaan dari vokal kurang familiar, datang dari bentuk yang juga _sama saja_. Namikaze bungsu melirik tanpa usaha lebih; menemukan senyuman artifisial, rambut hitam dengan model _magnae_ , dan pasang bola mata yang nyaris selalu menyipit karena sungging terlalu lebar. Naruto masih mengetuk-ngetuk dahi. Mencoba mengingat nama pemuda yang kini tengah menghampirinya. Sebuah tanya kasual,

 

“Pesan es krim?”

 

Yaaa—pertanyaan niresensial mengingat yang ada di tangan Naruto _memang_ es krim. Ingin rasanya menjawab ketus, _‘tidak, pesan bakso_ ’, tetapi ingat ada tata krama yang perlu dijaga, “—Sai,” sahut tenor tingginya itu, “Mau pesan juga? Sekalian, tuh, mumpung masih ada kembaliannya.” Basa-basi.

 

“Tidak, terima kasih,” memperhatikan ketika Naruto terlihat kerepotan menerima uang kembali; dan ia putuskan untuk mengambil yang lembar biru saja. _Es krim di tangan mendadak terkena inflasi—satu porsinya setara empat dollar_ —yha, dimaklumi. Berita cepat menyebar seantero Kono— _kampus_ , mengenai siapa itu ‘Akasuna’ dan seberapa berpengaruh nama tersebut terhadap hubungan bilateral Indonesia dan Jepang. Sai, termasuk yang ‘lolos seleksi’ dengan prestasinya di dunia seni, didukung latar belakang keluarga yang juga berada, sehingga percaya diri saja ia dalam prosesi pendekatan ini, “Senang kamu masih ingat namaku,” sambungnya, “Berarti, lukisan dariku tidak kamu buang, hm?”

 

_Pancingan, Bung. Berbahaya, Bung._

 

“Kupajang di meja belajar kamarku, kok,” sambil asal jejal uang ke saku kemeja, Naruto menjawab cepat. Senyumnya lamat-lamat lebih bersahabat. Intonasi suaranya terdengar ramah dan ekspresinya makin bersinar, “—yaaa, makanya aku masih ingat namamu. Kamu tulis di pojok karyamu begitu.”

 

“Sengaja, biar kamu ingat.”

 

 _Heee_ —bau-baunya kenal, ini. Naruto melirik, mengerjap sekali, menemukan obsidian kembar yang _sedikit_ mengingatkannya kepada babu di rumah. Bedanya, milik Sai terlihat lebih teduh, dewasa, dan menenangkan. Sementara Sasuke bisanya cuma membuat naik darah—Naruto menyentak kepalanya.

 

“—aduh, _brain freeze_ ,” tertawa kecil, canggung, “Uh, Sai, aku duluan? Saudaraku menunggu.”

 

“Eh, sebentar,” suara Sai yang berintensi menahan berhasil membuat Naruto urung melarikan diri, “Maaf kalau kesannya tiba-tiba, tapi…” sedikit tergesa, pemuda berekspresi tenang itu membuka slot tasnya, kemudian memberikan secarik kartu nama independen, “Nomor telepon, dan alamat surelku,” tarik napas, “Sebenarnya, aku mau memintamu untuk menjadi modelku—nonprofit, sih, karena untuk tugas kuliahku, menggambar manusia,” Sai menjelaskan, “Kalau kamu bersedia, kamu bisa mengirim pesan, aku tidak akan memaksa atau meminta kontakmu kalau memang kamu keberatan.” Tutupnya.

 

Naruto mempermainkan kertas tersebut tanpa jawaban. _Smooth as fuck_ , harus diakuinya; membuat dirinya selaku pihak kedua untuk dengan suka rela memberikan nomor pribadinya. Benar-benar lelaki berkelas. Sejurus kemudian, ponselnya keluar, mengetik deretan nomor, dan menekan tombol _call._

 

Sai mengambil alat elektronik di kantong celananya, lalu _tersenyum_.

 

“—aku anggap kamu mau.”

 

“Kapan?” Tanya Naruto sambil memutar-mutar gawai di tangan; sedikit gugup.

 

“Besok?”

 

Naruto terkekeh, “Itu permintaan melukis atau ajakan kencan?” Tembaknya langsung. Dapat ia lihat Sai menggedikkan bahu, kasual, pertanda ia menanggapi guyonan Naruto separuh-serius, “Di?”

 

“Aku yang akan menjemputmu, kemudian kita pergi ke studio pribadiku, bagaimana?” Sai kembali ke _gadget_ -nya dan mengirimkan _link_ lokasi kepada Naruto, “Tidak terlalu jauh, sekitaran Kemang Raya.”

 

“Pukul lima sore?” Dua anggukan bersinergi tanda sepakat, “Alamat rumahku akan kukirimkan via _e-mail_ ,” Naruto memberikan kurva ramahnya sebelum berjalan mundur, “ _Well, see you tomorrow_?”

 

Sai melambaikan tangannya ringan, “Sabtu sore.”

 

Naruto berbalik badan. Masih memamerkan citra angkuhnya selaku cabang keluarga ningrat, tetapi ekspresi antusiasnya tidak dapat lagi disembunyikan. Tersenyum-senyum sendiri ia ketika berjalan ke arah meja kantin bagian _ter_ tengah itu; ya—yang seolah _‘forever reserved by Akasuna’_ sampai-sampai tidak pernah ada yang berani menempatinya. Sudah ada dua orang di sana. Yang eksentrik, dan yang emo. Gosip menyebar lebih cepat daripada _retweet_ -an anti-iklan-Blackpink di akademi mereka; jangan salahkan kalau karangan bunga yang dipajang di kelas hukum menjadi viral dalam hitungan menit.

 

“Jadiii—“ si bungsu pirang, dengan sengir menyebalkan, duduk di sebelah Akasuna no Gaara sembari memberikan rangkulan jahil, “Akhirnya, setelah seribu lima ratus dua puluh tiga kalinya ditembak oleh Rock Lee,” Naruto _mendusel-dusel_ pipi Gaara. Sebuah aksi bunuh diri, “—kamu betulan dipinang?”

 

“Mau usus buntumu aku sambung ke pankreas?”

 

Naruto tergelak, “Otakmu yang perlu disambung ke proyektor— _I’d like to watch the flashback_.” Sama sekali tidak takut. Sungguh, Gaara yang terkuras habis cakranya karena terpapar gombalan intensitas tinggi, tidak menjadi ancaman. Lihat saja mata kuyunya. Efek _eyeliner_ atas-bawah yang mulai luntur.

 

“Dia mengancam bunuh diri segala,” tenor yang biasanya penuh kepongahan, kini melantun malas-malasan. Kedua tangan selonjor di atas meja. Sejenak, Gaara tanggalkan tata krama guna ekuilibrium psikologisnya, “—andaikata hal itu benar-benar terjadi, ayahnya akan meneror ayahku, dan ekonomi Asia Timur akan anjlok keesokan paginya,” ucapnya sambil memijat pelipis; seolah meluncurnya harga saham semudah jatuh cinta kepada Jungkook, “Serius, dia anak manja, Maito Gai— _bapaknya_ —juga sama sablengnya. Kacau kalau mereka tandem merusak harga saham hanya karena patah hati. Faktor eksternal bisa membuat para investor kebakaran jenggot dan membabi buta menarik uang dalam—“

 

“Cukup,” Kiba menyuap Gaara— _literal_. Puding almond yang mencair di lidah si Akasuna belia sukses membuat ceramahnya yang lama-lama terdengar bagai pidato menteri keuangan itu berhenti, “Kamu, pokoknya, harus mau berkencan dengan Rock Lee. Sebaik mungkin. Demi perekonomian global.”

 

Iruka menatap prihatin, “Kalau kamu butuh bantuan untuk memilih pakaian, katakan saja, ya.”

 

 Mendadak Gaara merasa keseimbangan neraca bisnis Asia berada di pundaknya—

 

**_RRRRRR—_ **

****

Getar telepon seluler di atas meja diiringi oleh sayup-sayup _‘—katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia—‘_ dan pirang pendek memberikan tatapan menghakimi kepada pemuda Inuzuka. Cuek, Kiba yang belakangan hobi menyetel Armada (….) meraih _gadget-_ nya dan mengernyit karena menemukan tulisan _‘private number_ ’ di layar enam incinya. Iruka yang sempat melirik, berkata, “—kamu, tidak kena hasut asuransi tipu-tipu, ‘kan?” Pertanyaan yang dijawab dengan dengusan kecil. _Yakali_ , uang di dalam rekening bernominal lebih banyak ketibang isi mesin ATM, buat apa pakai jasa eksternal abal-abal.

 

“Akasuna no Inuzuka Kiba _is speaking_ ,” ia putuskan menjawab, “ _Good afternoon_.”

 

//“Ini aku,”// singkat, padat, jelas, //“Nara.”//

 

Alis Kiba naik sebelah, “ _Mr. Troublesome_ ,” intonasi vokalnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, interaksi mereka sebatas berpapasan di lorong kampus, lirik-lirikan tanpa dialog di jam kosong, saling lempar tatap bisu di area parkir—“ _I never gave you my private number_ ,” cara berbicara Kiba yang misterius itu mengundang atensi ketiga saudaranya, “Siapa yang memberikan nomorku pad—“

 

//“Menginfiltrasi data mahasiswa dari _server_ rektorat bukanlah hal yang mustahil bagiku.”//

 

Inuzuka belia terkesiap. Ekspresinya mengingatkanmu akan efek _zoom in-zoom out_ di film-film _thriller_ , “Apa maumu?” Dua kata, Gaara sampai mengangkat wajahnya— _siapa yang diculik? Ia ketinggalan berapa episode?_ Kiba tidak habis pikir. Ia sedang berurusan dengan _hacker_ nomor satu se-UPH raya. Mau tak mau jadi mengingat daftar dosa. Jangan sampai ada kekhilafan yang dapat dijadikan bahan _blackmail_ atau rancangannya tidak akan pernah rilis, “—harta? Tahta? Wanita? Katakan sekarang.”

 

Senyap—

 

//“Besok, setelah kegiatan klubmu—“// … _brengsek_ , sampai-sampai jadwal klub desainnya diketahui? Ingatkan Kiba untuk meng- _upgrade_ privasinya kepada dewan tata usaha, //“Keluar bersamaku.”//

 

“…” kalau ini ajakan kencan, tolong ya, _KURANG KRIPI_ , “—hentikan melakukan hal seperti ini.”

 

//“Temui aku besok dan kita bicarakan lagi.”//

 

“Baik, jangan kira aku takut,” frekuensi yang naik-turun itu menuai tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Sejak kapan cerita ini berubah haluan menjadi kisah detektif—“Katakan saja titik pertemuannya.”

 

//“Mudah,”// tawa kecil, menantang, //“—di bangku tempatmu duduk sekarang.”//

 

“TUNG—“

 

… _tut, tut, tut—_

 

Kiba nyaris membanting ponselnya. Tubuhnya tersentak, menegap, dan kepalanya tolah-toleh ke arah delapan mata angin. Mimiknya penuh teror ketika menatap ke arah tiga sepupunya, bergantian, “Jika besok aku tidak kembali ke rumah dalam kurun waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam dan kalian tidak bisa menghubungiku sama sekali,” pundak Naruto ia tepuk, “—segera hubungi polisi, laporkan orang bernama Nara Shikamaru atas tuduhan penculikan, dan jangan percaya _siapapun_ ,” raut seriusnya tak memberikan Naruto ruang untuk bertanya, “Aku tengah menjadi korban penguntitan.” Sedikit gusar, Kiba memutuskan duluan ke mobil. Meninggalkan ketiga sepupunya yang sama-sama angkat bahu.

 

“Habis nonton apa dia.” Komentar Gaara.

 

“Film soal agen rahasia,” jawab Iruka— _berharap Gaara tidak lanjut bertanya perihal ke bioskopnya bersama siapa_ , “Omong-omong, Deidara lama, ya. Naruto, coba kamu hubungi kakakmu.”

 

(Karena semua _scene_ tanpa Deidara, adegannya adalah ‘menunggu Deidara’, yaksipmarkusip.)

 

“ _No need_ ,” jari si pirang bontot menunjuk malas ke arah lapangan, “Tuh, orangnya.”

 

Tiga pasang netra berbeda warna menatap jauh, jauh menyebrangi koridor kantin, ke lapangan basket yang kini menjadi arena bermusik dadakan. Akhir minggu, para seniman regional kampus menggelar acara, dan salah satu pengisinya, “…itu, si Nagato-Nagato itu, bukan?” Iruka bertanya, yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan. Tidak heran kalau pada akhirnya abangnya tertambat pesona _badboy_ lokal.

 

Jadi, nun jauh di sana—

 

“Aku pikir kamu main-main dengan titel musisimu-un,” Deidara, duduk di sisi panggung, membukakan botol minuman dingin untuk laki-laki berambut merah sebahu itu, “Ternyata suaramu oke juga-un.”

 

“Hmph,” menerima dengan angkuh, tetapi lirik-lirik tetap jalan, “—dan ternyata kamu bisa manis juga, Anak Baru.” Komentarnya mengalir dalam ekspresi datar dan mimik muka serupa. Beberapa rekan _band_ -nya mohon diri— _meninggalkan Deidara dalam pertanyaan; kenapa kelima lainnya berbentuk terlalu aneh untuk dikategorikan sebagai manusia dan maniak tindikan semua_. Nagato, dengan sikap dingin tetapi karismatiknya, menjawab dengan lambaian tangan tanpa suara. _Cool_ tanpa dikredit.

 

Mendengar kata ‘manis’, otomatis Deidara, _being_ Deidara, memberikan cengiran asimetris, “Merayu bayar-un,” ia bangkit dan membersihkan celana panjangnya dari debu, “Lain kali aku mau menonton lagi kalau kamu mengisi acara-un.” Kebetulan, warna musik kelompok Nagato cukup bersinggungan dengan seleranya. Kawan sekelasnya berlebihan ketika membuat gosip kalau pemuda ini merupakan pemimpin aliran sesat yang memuja dewa Jashin— _sebentar; sepertinya ada kesalahan di sini, red._

 

“Besok malam aku tampil di Menteng,” ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam ranselnya, _sekrol-sekrol_ , lalu mengirimkan undangan elektronik ke kontak Deidara, “—kalau-kalau kamu tertarik.”

 

Deidara memeriksanya, “…di klub malam-un?”

 

“Yah,” Nagato angkat bahu, “ _Live music_ sampai jam sebelas, selanjutnya, _tahulah_.”

 

Kalau Gaara tahu, Deidara yakin ancamannya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari pemecatan Itachi— _lho_.

 

“Kok ragu-ragu kamu, kayak nggak pernah main ke tempat begitu saja,” komentar Nagato, ada nada menantang tak kentara, dan sungguh— _Deidara tidak bisa dipancing_ , “Begini saja, aku jemput kamu, lalu kita bareng-bareng ke sana,” tawarnya dengan seutas senyum tipis, “—jangan takut begitu.”

 

“Siapa yang takut-un,” gengsi, tantangan itu diterimanya tanpa melalui filter pemikiran, “Besok malam aku tunggu di kediamanku. Kalau kamu terlambat semenit saja, aku batal ikut-un.” Sedikit membara ketika mewartakan keberaniannya; sadar kalau jebakan Nagato berhasil membuatnya mau-maunya diajak kencan, “…eh, sepupuku sudah menunggu, aku duluan, pokoknya—aku _tidak_ takut-un!”

 

Nagato mengibas tangan sebagai jawabannya.

 

Langkah tergesanya ke arah jajaran sepupu membuat Naruto menguar mimik kecewa, “Yaaaah, kok udahan ‘Kemilau Cinta Deidara’-nya? Baru juga ikutan nonton— _adududuh_!” Pipinya yang bertanda lahir masing-masing garis tiga dicubit lebar-lebar oleh sang kakak, “Apaan, sih! Melar, nanti, keriput!”

 

Deidara mendelik, “Sampai menyusulku segala, buru-buru sekali, memang ada yang mau kawin-un?”

 

Gaara, yang sensitif dengan kata ‘kawin’, melirik tajam.

 

“Dia,” Naruto menunjuk kening Gaara, “—akhirnya mau juga diapeli Rock Lee. Dan dia,” ujung telunjuk pindah ke pipi Iruka, “Mengiyakan dosen mesum bermuka residivis itu main ke rumah.” Jawabnya.

 

“Bukannya kamu juga tadi diajak keluar dengan Sai?” Iruka mengulum senyum, “Lagipula, _Mr._ Ibiki tak akan bermaksud lebih daripada sekedar studi, kok. Beda dengan kamu yang jelas-jelas mau kencan.”

 

Deidara mengerjap, “Wah—sayang sekali, besok aku sudah janjian keluar dengan Nagato-un,” ucap si pirang panjang sambil melirik iseng ke arah Akasuna yang kehabisan cakra itu, “Aktifkan CCTV di setiap penjuru rumah-un. Jangan sampai ketinggalan aksi Rock Lee-un.” Lumayan, film Bollywood gratisan, “Eh—sebentar. Jadi… Besok malam, kalian semua ada acara masing-masing-un?” Ia memastikan.

 

“Bahkan Kiba,” Naruto seenaknya menyimpulkan, “Sama pentolan jurusan IT itu.”

 

“ _Well_ ,”

 

Deidara tidak ingat kapan terakhir mereka memiliki agenda sendiri-sendiri; pasca mereka mendarat di Soekarno Hatta, nyaris semua kegiatan dilakukan bersama. Membuatnya antusias sekaligus sedikit khawatir—terutama kepada gembong mereka yang terlihat siap dengan datangnya kiamat. Namun sepertinya cemasnya berlebihan. Sekali lagi diliriknya Nagato yang masih membereskan peralatan bermusiknya. Memutuskan untuk acuh dan mengekor Gaara yang barusan membanting pintu mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

“—aku tidak menyangka kamu _benar-benar_ datang.”

 

Inuzuka Kiba menghentikan langkahnya,

 

“Tahu darimana kalau ini aku?” Pertanyaan itu terlontar segera setelah didengarnya sapaan yang lekat dengan adegan transaksi narkotika di film-film bertokoh polisi dalam penyamaran. Seriusnya, pemuda yang kini tengah memunggunginya itu dinaungi aura misterius. Ia tengah memperhatikan monitor _gadget-_ nya; sebelum kedua mata bersorot malas hidup itu akhirnya terarah kepada si desainer muda.

 

Nara Shikamaru menyeringai timpang, “ _I know everything about you_.”

 

 _Pening_.

 

Sabtu malam yang dijanjikan—dan serius ya, kegiatannya di klub desain bukan sekedar gaya-gayaan untuk direkam dan dipajang di _instastory_. Kepalanya mau meledak karena diskusi panjang mengenai kebaya yang dikenakan Mera di film Aquaman; dan perdebatan sengit mengenai karya Anne Avantie menjadi topik _hot_ yang membuat si darah Jepang harus _googling_ setiap menit. Menemukan gaya misterius pemuda Nara yang membuatnya terpaksa menebak-nebak sendiri bukanlah penutup akhir minggu yang bagus. Kiba bersedekap menanti jawaban. Area kantin sudah sepi. Karyawan dan koki lepas tugas semenjak pukul tiga sore. Mayoritas manusia menggunakan waktu bersama kekasih hati.

 

Kiba merasa dipermainkan, “ _You scared me_ ,” ucapnya jujur, tetapi sama sekali tidak gentar, “Kemarin, darimana kamu menghubungiku? _How could you know where I was?_ ” Tuntutnya dengan nada curiga.

 

“Sudah aku katakan,” bokong yang barusan menempel di tepian meja kini menjauh, tubuhnya yang jangkung tegap menghadap Kiba, dan jarak fisik di antara mereka terpangkas sampai dua kaki jauhnya, “ _I know everything about you,_ ” seringainya berubah menjadi senyum, sekalipun tetap terasa jumawa.

 

“ _Every. Single. Thing_.”

 

Tidak ingin terprovokasi, si eksentrik penyuka seni rajah itu mendengus, “ _Stalker_.”

 

“ _Strategist_ ,” Shikamaru meralat, “Kamu terbaca semudah permainan catur.”

 

“ _You_ —“ menahan dorongan ingin menampol, Kiba mengepalkan sebelah tangannya; inginnya kagum dengan kemampuan dan kepekaan laki-laki berambut nanas ini. Karena, _ayolah_ , siapa sih, yang tidak tersentuh karena mendapat atensi sebegininya. Tapi kalau sampai detail begini—jangan-jangan orang ini sampai khatam jadwal Kiba ke toilet? _Yakali,_ “—cepat katakan apa maumu, _Mr. Troublesome_.”

 

“ _Let’s go somewhere else_.”

 

Ajakan itu tidak terduga,

 

“ _In private?_ ”

 

“Privat.”

 

“Kamu melakukan ini semua—“ Kiba tidak habis pikir, “Untuk mengajakku berkencan.”

 

Tanda titik di akhir kalimat menandakan Kiba tidak bertanya, tetapi menuduh. Reaksi yang Shikamaru berikan sebatas lirikan malas, kemudian tatapan ke lantai, disusul dahi berkerut. Otak jeniusnya yang konon ber-IQ sampai 200 tengah merencanakan jalur perjalanan. Menyisakan lanang Inuzuka yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya— _Nara Shikamaru yang itu? Yang sering bolos untuk tidur siang dan enggan repot; kini mengajaknya keluar?_ Kiba menarik napas. Kini ia tahu, pertemuan setiap pagi di lift, berpapasan di area tangga, semuanya bukanlah kebetulan. Shikamaru menjadikan segalanya natural. Terdengar manis? Di satu sisi, iya. Namun di sisi lain— _ini namanya sabotase ranah pribadi!_

 

Namun sialnya, ia _penasaran_.

 

Langkahnya yang terpancing menapak ke arah area parkir motor. Kiba menerima sebuah helm _full face_ sebelum naik ke jok belakang. Shikamaru memintanya berpegangan sebelum melaju. Tanpa ia tahu, sepasang mata elang di balik kacamata hitam, mengawasi setiap gerak-geriknya dalam perasaan kalut.

.

.

.

“GAARA!”

 

Ingin _istigfar,_ sih, kalau OOC diperbolehkan—

 

Lengking tenor yang barusan menyebut namanya itu milik Namikaze Naruto. Turunan dari ibunya yang selalu penuh semangat. Kalau mau main asal-muasal darah, wajar rasanya jika Gaara bisa setenang dan sebengis ini—ia sendiri melirik malas ke arah sepupunya yang sudah rapi jali. Padahal ia tengah berduka atas insiden yang menimpa tentara di Papua sana. Sedikit _baper_ dan memikirkan kalau saja Neji masih mengabdi pada kesatuannya dan mendapat nasib naas— _ya sudah, jangan membuat kita semua teringat canon_. Malas, lanang bernetra hijau giok itu menjawab, “Ya. Hadir. Ada. Masih hidup.”

 

“Ya ampun, kamu—“ prihatin, Naruto lekas menghampiri lawan bicaranya, “Sekarang pukul lima-kurang-lima belas,” seolah kiamat akan terjadi lima belas menit lagi. _Mungkin,_ iya, bagi Gaara, yang terlanjur mengiyakan ketika Rock Lee berkata akan berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya tepat pukul lima sore di hari Sabtu, “Kamu belum mandi dari pagi, belum merapikan diri, itu—“ mau bilang _‘belek menumpuk_ ’ tapi kurang yakin karena bercampur dengan _eyeliner_. Selera dandan sepupu emonya itu memang, “Parah juga ya, alismu belum tumbuh, kamu jadi ikut perawatan di klinik Tong Fa—DUH!”

 

Gaara, _kesal_ , tanpa kekuatan pasirnya, hanya bisa menendang tanpa tenaga.

 

“Sengaja, supaya dia kecewa dan menyerah,” tandas Gaara, masih bergulingan di sofa ruang keluarga yang biasanya dikuasai Sasuke dan Naruto, “Sudahlah, jangan ganggu, aku sedang berduka cita, tahu.”

 

“Ih. Aneh.” Naruto mendengus kesal.

 

Pirang pendek beranjak ke depan kaca, memanfaatkan pantulan samar untuk meneliti kembali baju dan celananya—apa sudah sesuai? Ia akan dilukis kali ini. Padu-padan warna dan komposisi menjadi penting; _ajaran Kiba_. Tak memakan waktu lama sampai Iruka, dalam pakaian semi-formal karena mau menyambut sang pengajar, turun dari lantai dua. Hampir bersamaan dengan Deidara yang disibukkan dengan jaket kulitnya. Plus kuncirannya yang terlalu tinggi. Pemuda flamboyan itu tidak pernah tidak ekstra—dan hal tersebut membuat Gaara terlihat sangat jelata dalam balutan kaos dan _jeans_ belelnya.

 

“Tukang tindik itu betulan mau ajak kamu keluar?” Selidik Naruto.

 

Deidara mengangguk kecil, “Tidak jauh kok, cuma Menteng-un,” lirikannya tertuju kepada adik dan sepupunya yang sudah siap dibawa pergi, “Kalian berdua, mau kemana, sampai jam berapa-un?”

 

“Paling-paling jam sepuluh-an pulang. Kemang doang,” jawab si bontot, “Kamu, Ruka?”

 

“Hmm, barusan _Mr._ Ibiki bilang sudah reservasi restoran di Cilandak, sih, makanya—“ ia angkat bahu sambil menggestur ke arah penampilannya, “Tiba-tiba saja bilang walinya tidak usah ikut. Aneh, ya?”

 

Kedua Namikaze memutar kelereng safir mereka, _mencelos._

 

**TINGTONG—**

Nyaring suara bel rumah membuat Gaara terlonjak.

 

“MAMPUS GUE!” …dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah empat belas bab, seorang Akasuna no Gaara ber-elo-gue. Justru lebih mengagetkan daripada tingtong manapun, “Astaga, katakan padanya kalau aku konstipasi parah, stadium tiga, tidak bisa ditemui oleh siapapun dan siap menulis surat wasiat—“

 

“Tuan Muda Ruka,”

 

Kekalutan Gaara akan lamaran diinterupsi oleh Kakashi. Rautnya suram. Sorot matanya lemah. Ingin bertanya tetapi stok nyalinya kurang. Iruka yang memang tumpul untuk urusan romansa, menoleh.

 

“—ada yang mencari Tuan Muda.”

 

Kalimat itu, hanya Kakashi, Tuhan, Bangsa dan Almamater yang tahu betapa sulit untuk diucapkan. Umino belia justru sebaliknya. Ada antusiasme dalam langkahnya dan cara ia berpamitan kepada tiga saudaranya. Parasnya yang menguar aura bersahabat diarahkan kepada Kakashi, “Kami mau makan malam di luar, tetapi aku akan menyambutnya dulu,” jelasnya dengan nada polos, “Kakashi, tolong buatkan teh dan siapkan kudapan untuk _Mr._ Ibiki, ya. Jangan sampai beliau menunggu lama!” Iruka pun setengah berlari ke arah pintu utama, meninggalkan Kakashi yang menatap nanar, sayang separuh muka terbekap masker. Membuat duo pirang geleng-geleng kepala—baru _season_ satu sudah drama.

 

Sementara Iruka lewat, (—dengan obrolan beton teknologi pangan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari berapa kalori dari sepiring pasta,) pintu depan kembali terbuka. Selang beberapa menit saja sampai-sampai bel tidak perlu didentang ulang. Deidara dan Naruto yang penasaran sama-sama mengintip; menahan tawa melihat Sasuke, dalam kostum _default_ dan senjata lengkap berupa kemoceng di tangan. Tidak perlu cenayang untuk mengetahui suasana hati si pantat ayam yang siap mengucek muka siapapun yang hendak mencari tuan muda kesayangan. Sedikit ketus, ia bertanya kepada pendatang baru yang diperhatikannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Bagai melihat dirinya sendiri andaikata melek-tajir.

 

“Cari siapa, Den?”

 

“Majikan kamu,” _senyum_ , “Namikaze yang bungsu.”

 

“…”

 

Andaikata ini _canon_ , semburan api hitam ajaran sang Abang pasti sudah keluar. Namun karena dunia alternatif lebih kejam, “—silahkan masuk, Den…” Kuyu, sang babu pun berjalan ke arah Naruto.

 

“Saya dengar,” Naruto, tanpa sadar, lebih ceria daripada hari-hari lainnya. Tiga tanda lahir di masing-masing sisi wajah terlihat jelas ketika empunya memperlebar senyum, “Sai!” Ia menyapa—melewati Sasuke yang belum berkata siapa gerangan yang datang. Namun langkah itu sempat direm, “Sas, kamu suguhkan minuman ya, minta Kakashi sekalian buatkan, tapi tidak perlu makanan, soalnya—“ ramah ia mengangguk kepada Sai, lalu kembali tegas saat beradu pandang dengan Sasuke, “Kami ada acara di luar, sebentar lagi juga pergi,” dan ia pun berlalu bagai Rasengan, “Hei, gampang ‘kan menemukan rumah ini?” Sementara Sasuke tengah menampik rasa cemburu yang membakar dada. _Panaaaash_.

 

Deidara plarak-plirik,

 

Sebagai pengamat seni dan percintaan, ia meramal akan ada badai besar malam ini. Namun pikirkan saja belakangan; Sasuke yang kembali menghampirinya, (tanpa Deidara tahu kalau sang babu telah memberikan isyarat siaga satu kepada abangnya di taman belakang sana,) mengatakan bahwa Nagato telah menunggunya di pintu depan. Deidara menyambut teman kencannya itu dengan sedikit godaan,

 

“—dengan dandanan seperti itu, aku bertaruh kamu punya _groupies_ -un,” pirang sepunggung sedikit bergoyang saat pemiliknya berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sai, sejenak bertukar sapa sebelum Nagato mengekornya ke arah kamar Deidara, “Sebentar ya, aku siap-siap. Kamu tunggu di teras saja, ya-un?”

 

Jangkung berkepala merah manut,

 

Yang tidak ia mengerti adalah sorot tidak suka dari seseorang di antara rerumputan; yang kini menatap tajam sembari memutar-mutar cangkul. Seolah berkata, ‘— _maneh berani pegang, aing bacok sia_.’

 

…yah.

 

Sementara Gaara,

 

“…”

 

Ia butuh infus. Alat pacu jantung. Ventilator sekalian.

 

Keberaniannya yang dipaksa pol sampai batas maksimal, runtuh ketika melihat buket bunga sebesar perisai Wonder Woman, tepat di depan pintu utama. Naruto berusaha untuk fokus kepada Sai, serius, sekalipun ingin curi-curi lihat. Perlahan tetapi pasti, mawar merah segepok itu turun, menampakkan gaya rambut yang pernah digilai perempuan pada zamannya. Yang mana sudah lewat setengah abad. Sepasang bola mata besar penuh kesungguhan menatap butir giok milik Gaara; dan sebelum ada lagu India berkumandang atau sekompi penari memeriahkan suasana, Akasuna wajib mengambil sikap.

 

“Lee—“

 

Lihatlah setelan lengkap berwarna hitam itu. _Apa aku sedang berkencan dengan Tuxedo Bertopeng?_

 

Tuntutan skenario. Resiko profesi. Gaara tahu cakranya nol dan Shukaku dijual terpisah. Ia bertahan agar vertigonya tidak kumat. Rusak sudah jalan cerita kalau ia sampai oleng di hadapan Rock Lee yang kini sempat-sempatnya menyisir rambut— _kenapa setiap elemen pemuda ini selalu lintas periode?_

 

Calon pewaris kursi duta besar itu bersedekap. Tidak menyapa, tidak mempersilahkan masuk. Berpikir aksi dinginnya akan membuat Rock Lee mundur dengan sukarela; persetan dengan stabilitas ekonomi Asia Timur—namun ternyata, cinta itu mencacatkan manusia. Respon Rock Lee sangat di luar prediksi.

 

“Gaara!” Kata pertama, _namanya_ , Rock Lee kumandangkan dengan penuh kekaguman, “Aku sangat menyukai keindahan naturalmu, lihatlah dirimu—begitu alami, begitu apa adanya, senang sekali aku, karena kamu tak lagi mementingkan citra sempurnamu di hadapanku,” ia berlutut di tangga teras utama sembari menyodorkan buket penuh cinta, “Dan, pemilihan tempatmu, SANGAT ROMANTIS!” Tangannya menggestur halaman rumah seharga delapanlimaem tersebut, “Teras rumah ini memberi kita akses pandang kepada hamparan beludru malam, juga serakan berlian di langit, aaaah, Gaara, aku terharu—kamu memikirkan setiap detil guna pertemuan kita! Semangat masa muda yang bergairah!”

 

“…”

 

_Wait, nani the fuck?_

 

Indra pengelihatannya menangkap figur yang sangat ia kenal. Bisu, ia memohon pertolongan kepada dirinya— _pengiringnya_ , tenaga keamanan merangkap sahabat terdekat peliharaan kesayangannya. Namun ia tahu; pertarungan ini adalah milik _nya_. Tidak bisa berkata-kata, Gaara menatap langit, berbisik dalam bahasa Azerbaijan yang entah sejak kapan ia kuasai, “ _Allah, məni öldürmək edin..._ ”

 

Translasi otomatis : Tuhan, _bunuh_ saja aku.

.

.

.

 _**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian kelima belas._

.

.

.

 


	15. Saturday Night : Live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lima tuan muda bergelimang harta yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna; berjumpa dengan lima rakyat jelata yang mati-matian mencari sesuap nasi. Ketika pertemuan dan interaksi mengubah kasta menjadi rasa, siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan? Hati, atau logika? Sebuah unggah-ulang dari karya klasik dimensi-alternatif tahun 2008 dengan judul yang sama; Poor Prince : Benar-Benar Miskin, dengan beberapa penyesuaian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OST for this chapter : Your Call — Secondhand Serenade.  
> Cheesy lines and cliches onwards, proceed with caution.

“—demi apa?”

 

“Demi gerobaknya tukang bubur yang naik haji, sumpah!”

 

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, _nelangsa._ Namun reaksinya akan berita yang sampai via ponsel _flip_ berisi kartu CDMA gratis pulsa setahun itu tidak bisa dimanifestasikan maksimal. Rawan ketahuan. Ia tengah bersembunyi di balik guci-guci berukir; memata-matai gerak-gerik Sai yang terlalu _akrab_ dan ekspresi tuannya yang kelewat sumringah. Laporan yang ia berikan kepada Shino justru diberi agresi balik—sahabat seperjuangan di belahan lain Jakarta tengah menghadapi masalah yang sama pelik. Di benak Sasuke, _dengan referensi Cinta Fitri episode 1051_ , Shino tengah berada di belakang kemudi. Diam dalam hening hati, menjadi saksi hidup kesayangannya pergi bersama pihak lain yang— _sepadan._

 

Hati kecilnya pula berbisik lirih—pemuda bernama Sai itu semilyar kali lebih cocok bersanding dengan Naruto ketibang dirinya. Yang mana, _apa coba_ , hanya seorang babu berpenghasilan mepet UMR.

 

“Gimana ya Sas, _ambo_ tak punya nyali buat ketemuin langsung Tuan Muda Kiba. Iya kalau dia mau _ambo_ ajak pulang—kalau _ambo_ yang disuruh pulang macam mana? _Onde mande…_ ” suara Shino yang biasa lempeng, kini banyak gejolak, “Aduh, Sas! Motornya sudah mau jalan, Sas! _Ambo_ harus apa?”

 

“No’, tenang!” Cepat, Sasuke memutar otak. Kejeniusan klan Uchiha yang tak kalah dari klan Hyuuga, _yang nasibnya tengah di bawah roda Ferrari_ , diuji di saat-saat seperti ini, “—cegat pake mobil, coba. Itu opsi pertama. Kalo nggak sempet,” strategi perang melawan klan Nara haruslah dilakukan dengan kepala sedingin mungkin, “— _buntutin_ , dia pake motor, ‘kan? Lo harus jaga jarak tapi siap pepet tiap ketemu pengkolan. Motor gampang nyelip. Tapi mobil lo cepet. Suaranya juga nyaris nggak ada.”

 

Shino menarik napas, “ _Ambo_ akan hati-hati; untung kali hari ini tak bawa Bugatti,” setidaknya, Jaguar sedikit lebih ‘merakyat’ (ndasmu) ketibang sedan _sport_ setir kiri favorit Kiba itu, “—Shino, _out_.”

 

Hubungan selular pun terputus di sana.

 

Napas ditarik dalam-dalam; Sasuke berjingkat senyap, mengendap tanpa suara—rupanya keahlian kabur dari pihak yang berwajib masih terekam baik oleh otot tubuhnya. Jari-jari kaki menapak dapur dan ditemukannya tiga sosok lain berekspresi sama ditekuk. Ruangan ini diresmikan beberapa menit lalu sebagai markas gawat-darurat. Neji bersedekap. Itachi berkacak pinggang. Kakashi gigit-gigit tepi celemek— _tidak bisa dibiarkan._ Sasuke terpaksa mengatakan hal ini, “— _plan_ B. Shino lagi ngelawan musuh dari balik bayangan. Kita nggak bisa pake dia buat anter kita-kita, kalo bener para Tuan Muda diajak keluar,” ucapannya disambut oleh umpatan yang tertahan di tenggorokan, “Apa boleh buat.”

.

.

.

**[** ~~Poor~~ **Rich Prince : Benar-Benar Tajir** ~~Miskin~~ **]**

From the classic 2008 to 2018; a _reupload_

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

The Fanfiction (c) Sabaku no Ghee, Arialieur and ravenzukamori

T-rated, Romance, Family Drama, Light Angst

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat saling lirik,

 

Dan berhubung tulisan ini bersih dari elemen NejiSasu, KakaIta, apalagi Uchihacest, maka dapat kita pastikan kalau lirik-liriknya berlandaskan kecemasan. Khawatir karena rumah yang biasa damai, tentram, adem-ayem, kini menerima rentetan serangan eksternal. Benteng saja lama-lama bisa jebol, apalagi iman manusia, tempatnya salah dan dosa. Mereka berempat— _lima jika menghitung Shino yang menghadapi ujiannya sendiri_ —merasa batas-batas wilayah sebagai pria sejati dilanggar. Paulo saja mengamuk jika teritorinya diganggu. Apalagi mereka; walau secara _de jure_ kediaman ini milik Akasuna, namun secara _de facto_ mereka berlima yang manghabiskan waktu paling lama di rumah ini.

 

Intinya mereka sepakat : _serangga seperti tamu mereka itu layak dibasmi_. Masalahnya adalah,

 

“Gimana caranya,” Sasuke mendengus, “—usir?”

 

“Setrum sampe kejang-kejang.” Kakashi.

 

“Bakar idup-idup.” Itachi.

 

“— _jyuuken_.”

 

Tiga tatapan heran ke arah Neji. Bahkan si ahli kerokan Itachi dan _master_ debus Kakashi tidak tahu nama ajian tersebut. Neji mengibas tangan, pertanda celetukan itu tidak perlu diambil hati. Setelah ia pikirkan baik-baik dengan kepala dingin, berkatalah ia, “Tapi, gue rasa, kita baiknya rasional aja.”

 

“Rasional gimana?” Tanya Sasuke.

 

“Lo bisa apa, sih?” Pertanyaan itu simpel, sederhana, bagai warung makan Padang yang harganya tidak sederhana— _maksudnya,_ tidak mudah untuk dijawab karena memang mereka tidak bisa apa-apa. Neji tertawa pahit, memandangi kawannya yang sama-sama berderajat _cetek_ , berusaha menyuntikkan rasio alih-alih perasaan, “—kita nggak bisa apa-apa, selain jadi penonton, ngeliat mereka bahagia.”

 

_Nyes_.

 

“ _Urang…_ Pasti lagi mimpi buruk,” gumam Itachi _denial_. Padahal tidak bisa _genjutsu_ di dimensi ini.

 

Neji menghela, “Sas, coba lo tabok abang lo.”

 

“Oke,”— _PLAK—_ “…buat apa ya, omong-omong?”

 

“ _ANYING,_ adek kurang ajar!”— _PLAK!_ Dibalas tabok.

 

Kakashi memberikan _standing applause_. Neji memperhatikan dengan seksama, bagaimana mudah ia memanipulasi dua bersaudara bersumbu pendek ini, “Sakit?” Pertanyaan pasca tampar-tamparan.

 

“ _NURUT NGANA_.”

 

“—berarti _bukan_ mimpi.”

 

Tak ada lagi bantahan verbal dari Itachi, Sasuke dan Kakashi. Neji dan logikanya yang selalu berhasil menyaput perasaan. Menomorsatukan bakti dan loyalitas alih-alih hati yang mencinta. Namun, tiga sahabat sepenanggungannya diam-diam mengimani bahwa ‘perbedaan kasta’ itu _memang_ ada. Benar bahwa mereka menyukai; tetapi geming ketika diuji. Salahkan jika mereka ingin melintasi status itu?

 

“Sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat buat kita pake otak,” jujur, kalimatnya sendiri menghadirkan rasa sakit baru, tetapi Neji tahu— _ia bisa tetap hidup sekalipun nyeri_ , “…buat, bersikap sesuai derajat kita.”

 

Kakinya membawa sosok jangkung itu berbalik.

 

“Lo nyerah?”

 

Namun, dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke, menahan tapak-tapak beratnya.

 

“Setelah semua yang lo rasain, lo lakuin, lo _korbanin_ ,” konfrontasi itu hadir dengan emosi meledak-ledak, mengingatkan kita semua pada ujian _chuunin_ pertama, “—lo nyerah soal Tuan Muda Gaara?”

 

Tidak suka dadanya ditunjuk-tunjuk, Neji yang sedikit terpancing pun menepis tangan Sasuke, “Terus apa mau lo? Sadar, Sas! Siapa sih lo, gue, _kita_ , dibanding mereka yang sekarang jelas-jelas seimbang buat Tuan Muda?” Terbiasa analitikal, si rambut panjang memiliki sederet alasan yang masuk akal, “Mereka _pantas_ buat Tuan Muda, bisa kasih hidup yang biasa mereka jalani, gue— _nggak punya itu_.”

 

“Tapi—“ Itachi buka suara, “ _Maneh_ punya cinta, Ji.”

 

“Anak orang nggak bisa dikasih cinta doang buat idup, Chi,” tandas Neji, “—sadar. _Bangun_.”

 

**_BRAK!!!_**

****

Pukulan itu berasal dari pukulan kepalan tangan ke lemari _build-in_ berisi rempah-rempah. Kakashi, pelakunya, tengah menunduk dengan ekspresi serius dan bahu sedikit tremor. Dikira keren-kerenan menahan emosi; _padahal karena syaraf telatnya lagi-lagi lupa kasih kabar kalau tangannya sakit._

 

“—aw,” respon pendek sebelum meniupi tangan yang memerah, “ _Loro yo_ ,” yaiyalah sakit, Kakashi, lemari ada untuk menampung kenangan, bukan ditampol. Kembali ke mode penuh kesungguhan, ia tersenyum samar kepada ketiga sejawat yang menatapnya kebingungan, “Tapi, yo… _Kulo ndak_ mau menyerah kalau belum usaha,” tangannya yang masih _nyut-nyutan_ kini berada di sisi nampan berisi cangkir-cangkir yang mengepul uap panas, “— _kulo_ akan usaha dengan cara _kulo_ sendiri.” Kemudian, berlalulah satu _jounin_ ke zona merah. Diikuti doa dan air mata dari kedua Uchiha yang tersentuh.

 

Optimisme dan _ngarep_ memang tipis bedanya.

 

“Lo mikirnya sama kayak gue, nggak Bang?” Seringai sinis terukir di wajah Sasuke.

 

“Malem ini, Dek,” anggukan licik dari Itachi, “— _kita perang_.”

 

Lengan baju disingsingkan. Pacul dibawa di bahu kiri. Sasuke yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki elemen api, ternyata kompor juga mulutnya, dan _nyengir_ kuda saja melihat kakaknya belingsatan bak ditempeli kalong wewe. Meninggalkan sang babu berdua-duaan dengan penanggungjawab keamanan rumah. Sasuke mendengus, sebelum didekatinya Neji, untuk kemudian memberi tepukan di bahu, “Ji, gue tau lo maennya logika ‘mulu. Kayak udah takdirnya lo kalem, bisa nyembunyiin perasaan, sikap lo profesional 24/7, tapi sekali-kali; _lo harus melepaskan emosi dan perasaan lo_ , jangan ditahan terus.”

 

Neji menggeleng, “Sas—bukan sekali-dua kali kita bicarain ini, dan liat apa yang kejadian,” tangan terarah ke ruang keluarga dan teras depan, “—ini bukan pertarungan yang nggak bisa kita menangin.”

 

“Bodo amat, emang harus menang?”

 

“Lha, kalo nggak menang—“

 

“Kalo kata orang pinter, jatuh cintalah sampe lo ngerasa bodoh,” Sasuke terkekeh getir; tetapi sekon setelahnya sorot itu mempertontonkan tekad dan keberanian untuk bertarung, “Lo tau, sekarang gue ngerasa gue lagi idiot, _banget_ , tapi—“ pemuda bergaya rambut _trendy_ macam model di tutup botol _pomade_ itu menyeringai percaya diri, “—buat Tuan Muda Naru, gue rela jadi apapun. _Termasuk idiot_.”

 

Kecubung kembarnya menatap punggung Sasuke yang menjauh,

 

Membuatnya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. _Siapa sih, dia_? Satpam kediaman Akasuna merangkap pengurus anjing Tuan Muda Gaara. _Siapa sih, saingan cintanya?_ Konon, putra tunggal pewaris tahta bisnis kaliber trilyunan dengan tumpukan harta yang tak bakal habis tujuh turunan. _Lalu, siapa yang ada di mata Akasuna no Gaara?_ Tidak tahu; ia tidak pernah benar-benar memastikan, dan sikap Gaara yang tertutup memblokir usahanya untuk terus maju. Maka, perjuangan itu, _untuk apa_? Bagus; kini ia terlihat paling menyedihkan karena terlambat maju. Satu dengusan keras sebelum pemuda berambut panjang itu berlalu. Berharap cukup kuat dan tidak melarikan diri dari perasaan yang menghimpit ini.

.

.

.

“Heeeei—“

 

Membuka sedikit kaca helmnya, pemuda Inuzuka itu _menyesal_ ; ternyata tamparan angin Jakarta di malam hari lumayan membuat mata pedas. Dadanya merapat ke punggung lelaki Nara yang tengah konsentrasi dengan pedal dan setang, “Kamu belum kasih tahu kita mau pergi kemana!” Suaranya lebih tinggi karena tuntutan lingkungan, “—ini, jadinya malah seperti penculikan daripada kencan!”

 

“Yang berpikir ini kencan ‘kan cuma kamu,” dikatakan dengan intonasi ringan dan disusul tawa kecil, “Bercanda, kok. Nanti juga kamu tahu.” Motor bermesin besar tersebut ia pacu kecepatannya. Sukses membuat Kiba berteriak tertahan dan mengeratkan pengangan tersebut ke pinggang si pengemudi.

 

Intimasi yang asing bagi dirinya—di kampung halamannya, mana pernah ia diberi izin untuk menaiki kendaraan roda dua. Bahkan di jok belakang; yang membuatnya kini berdebar dikuasai adrenalin.

 

Nara Shikamaru sudah curiga. Sebelum Kiba menyatakan persetujuan, ia berkali-kali bertanya perihal keselamatan dan perjuangannya untuk melompat ke atas tempat duduk bisa dibilang cukup menggelikan. Tipikal ‘tuan putri’ yang perlu _briefing_ mengenai cara hidup di bawah standardnya yang terlalu tinggi. Namun toh, Kiba menikmatinya. Sampai-sampai tidak peduli sekitar, termasuk Shino—

 

Jaguar itu jarang dibiarkan keluar kandang. Keahlian yang menyupiri juga membuatnya tak terdeteksi oleh Shikamaru yang peka terhadap urusan kuntit-kuntitan. Kecepatan nyaris tembus tiga digit angka, dan Shino mulai khawatir. Persneling diganti dengan perasaan khawatir, “Tuan Muda, _bertahanlah_!”

.

.

.

“Sebenarnya, saya agak bingung, sama nilai kuis kemarin—“

 

Iruka mulai berpikir bahwa dosennya ini sebenarnya _tidak galak-galak amat_. Tegas, iya, gahar, iya, tetapi malam ini Morino Ibiki terlihat begitu—yah, enak dilihat. Caranya berpakaian khas laki-laki mapan berkarier bagus pada umumnya. Sebentar; coba, fokus ke pertanyaan dulu, “Saya ingin lihat berkas jawaban saya. Rasanya tidak mungkin dapat A+ karena ada beberapa yang saya melantur.”

 

“Tidak perlu, kamu memang pantas mendapatkan nilai tersebut.” Jawab Ibiki berwibawa.

 

“Oh ya? Soalnya saya salah bab waktu belajar, jadi—tidak cuma nomor tiga, nomor lima poin A juga saya kurang yakin.” Mengetuk dagu, pemuda berambut sebahu itu berpikir, “ _Mr._ Ibiki yakin?”

 

“Saya yang periksa saja yakin,” kekeh lelaki berpostur mengintimidasi itu terdengar mengerikan, “Masa’ kamu tidak, kalau begitu, nanti kita beda keyakinan, dong.” Guyonan bapak-bapak keluar.

 

Umino belia mengerutkan dahinya, “—padahal nomor delapan poin C saya mengarang bebas.”

 

Lama-lama, Ibiki tertegun, “…wah, berarti nilai kamu saya dongkrak banyak juga, ya.”

 

“Eh—“

 

Sadar kalau kalimatnya kontroversial, Ibiki hendak mengoreksi.

 

Namun si ‘lumba-lumba’ justru balik bertanya, “Hubungan dongkrak dengan nilai apa ya, _Mister_?”—di kosakata perbahasaindonesiaannya, Iruka belum memahami alat tukang dalam makna figuratifnya.

 

Ibiki merasa modusnya selamat, “Sudahlah, saya sebenarnya mau bahas—“

 

“SILAHKAN, TEHNYA!”

 

Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba menggagalkan tangan yang nyaris bersentuhan.

.

.

.

“Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuat aku penasaran sekali sama kamu,” Sai tersenyum, “Naruto.”

 

Tahu bahwa ada kans obrolan melenceng ke arah _romance/fluff_ , Sasuke mendadak jadi hobi mencuri dengar. Inginnya sih sekalian mencuri hati majikan, apa daya saldo tabungan tak sampai. Kemoceng ia gosok-gosok ke objek yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Mata mengintip ke muka Sai yang… _Familiar._

 

“Iya? Apa?” Kepala pirang terteleng penasaran.

 

“Waktu pertama kali melihat kamu, rasanya bukan yang pertama,”— _oooke_ , klasik betul gombalannya. Namikaze belia sudah menyiapkan diri andaikata yang keluar macam, ‘kita adalah reinkarnasi kekasih di kehidupan sebelumnya’—tapi sepertinya prasangka itu meleset, “Kamu pernah lari pagi, ‘kan?”

 

“…ha?” Arah pembicaraan yang membuatnya _de javu_.

 

Sai menyipit; menemukan ujung rambut Sasuke yang _nongol_ dari balim guci, “Sekitar dua bulan lalu? Sebelum kuliah mulai. Di taman kompleks. Tadinya, aku mau mengajak kamu berkenalan,” _storage_ otak Naruto yang auto-hapus hal-hal tidak penting membuat empunya berpikir keras, “—tapi, tidak jadi, karena ada seseorang yang menantangku berkelahi dan belakangan mengaku-ngaku _babu_ kamu.”

 

“OH—“ Naruto melotot; reaksi keduanya adalah isyarat kepada Sasuke untuk minggat ke dapur, lalu menatap Sai dengan muka dipolos-poloskan, “—ah, pasti kamu salah orang. Aku nggak suka lari pagi.”

 

“Aku punya ingatan fotografis, Naruto,” Sai menghela, “Mustahil aku salah mengenali kamu.”

 

Naruto mengerjap— _kenapa Sasuke malah kesini?_

.

.

.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa di balik perpecahan dalam organisasi Akatsuki, adalah karena cinta segitiga yang terjadi di antara oknumnya.

 

 “Kenapa pakai ganti baju segala?” Si rambut merah sebahu menyapa ketika sosok ramping itu keluar dari dalam kamar— _yaaa, gagal dia intip-intip karena serangan cangkulan Itachi_ , masih bagus tidak ada adu Rinnegan dan Sharingan, “Nggak berarti yang barusan nggak oke, sih.” Ralatnya buru-buru.

 

Deidara tidak bisa bilang kalau malam ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya ke klub; jadi ia cuma tersenyum lebar saja, “Harus berangkat kapan-un?” Melirik jam, khawatir terjebak kemacetan.

 

“Kalau pakai motor cepat, kok,” Nagato memutar-mutar kunci berlambang huruf D di tangannya, “Kamu nggak semanja itu ‘kan, kemana-mana harus diantar, pakai supir pribadi?” Oloknya jenaka.

 

“Tidaaak-un,” benci-benci-cinta memang tidak pernah jelas batasannya. Membuat Itachi _gedek_ sendiri karena tuannya tampak bercanda. Takdir juga bercanda. Sayangnya tidak lucu. Terprovokasi oleh gerik Nagato yang jelas-jelas mau meraih tangan Deidara, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan pada _backing-_ an yang dahulu adalah musuh terbesarnya : _pemotong rumput berkekuatan 4 tak._

**_—ddrrr—RRRNNGGGGGG!_ **

 

Nagato menarik tangannya; lebih butuh tutup telinga ketibang pegang-pegangan. Deidara pula nyaris mengumpat—tetapi, urung menegur karena dilihatnya jelas senyum kemenangan di wajah Itachi.

 

“—kita cepetan pergi!”

 

“Hah? Apa-un?” Kencang suara mesin membuatnya pengang, “Nanem padi-un?”

 

Nagato meng- _hhhh_ , “PER-GI!”

 

“PENG-KI-un?”

 

Itachi tergelak puas.

.

.

.

“Jadi—“

 

Gaara terpaksa memeluk karangan bunga yang menguar wangi mawar; ia curiga buket ini disemprot _Kispray_ dulu. Rasanya kembang betulan tidak bakal sesemerbak ini. Plus mendengar berbait-bait puisi, lagu-lagu cinta, tinggal menunggu pertunjukan kabaret dan lengkaplah hiburan tahun ’70-an dari laki-laki bersemangat itu. Andai saja ini ajang pencarian bakat dan ia jurinya, tombol X sudah ia tekan.

 

“—kapan mau pergi?” Pemuda Akasuna memulai aksi tanpa hatinya.

 

“Pergi kemana? Ke hati kamu? Sudah dari dulu, kali.”

 

“…”

 

Rock Lee 1 – 0 Akasuna no Gaara.

 

Lupa, kalau putra tunggal Maito Gai ini wahidnya gombal-gombalan. Gaara memijat pelipis.

 

“Salah, ya. Maksudku, kapan kamu mau _pulang_?”

 

“Sudah juga,” senyum plus kerling gigi putih legendaris muncul, “—kamu ‘kan, tempat berpulangku.”

 

Rock Lee 2 – 0 Akasuna no Gaara.

 

Pengusiran verbal tidak berguna. Apakah Gaara harus memanggil aliansi _shinobi_.

 

Ingin rasanya ia jambak poni rata itu sampai akar-akarnya, supaya tidak perlu tumbuh lagi; tetapi lekas ia tenangkan dirinya. Kekerasan bukanlah jalan keluar. Kriminalitas bukanlah jawaban. Ingat kalau di bahunya, tengah ditumpangkan keseimbangan neraca perekonomian Asia Timur, _sabar, sabar, sabar_.

 

“Sudahlah, Gaara, kamu tahu, apapun yang kamu lakukan, tidak ada satu pun yang dapat mengurangi kadar cintaku kepadamu,” masih dengan penuh percaya diri, Rock Lee menepuk dadanya penuh rasa bangga, “—tolong, satu kali saja, biarkan aku membawa kamu ke satu tempat,” mohonnya, “Ya?”

 

“Kalau aku iyakan, apa kamu akan puas mengejarku?” Tanya Gaara, sudah frustrasi.

 

“Mungkin.” Merasa mendapat angin segar, Lee menyanggupi.

 

Gaara pikir, satu kencan tidak akan membunuhnya, “Ya sudah; kamu mau kita ke mana?”

 

“Pelaminan.”

 

Rock Lee 3 – 0 Akasuna no Gaara.

.

.

.

Ketika roda dua melambat, barulah Kiba dapat meregangkan punggung dan pinggang. Aksi pertama yang dilakoninya adalah mengecek ponsel. _Pukul delapan malam_ ; mereka berkendara nyaris satu jam? Pengalaman yang luar biasa. Namun yang membuat dahinya berkerut adalah—“Ini di mana, sih? Kok sampai tidak ada sinyal?” Tatapannya beralih kepada Shikamaru yang tengah memarkir motornya.

 

“Hampir Bogor.”

 

Jawaban bernada lempeng itu membuat Kiba mengaga.

 

“Ingatkan aku untuk ganti _provider_ ,” keluhnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Perjalanan di lima menit terakhir menanjak; dan rasa-rasanya wangi tubuh pemuda Nara sampai melekat di dadanya akibat terlalu lama peluk-pelukan. Lanang Inuzuka tidak menemukan apapun yang menarik di sekitar sini. Rumput dan semak. Ilalang dan bunga liar. Satu-satunya cahaya yang matanya tangkap adalah kelap-kelip (ibu)kota di kejauhan; bak hamparan lilin dari atas bukit— _sebentar_ , bukit? Spontan, Kiba menengadah. Netra pekatnya membundar ketika melihat hamparan bintang tanpa arakan awan. Tak menduga kalau akan menemukan tempar seperti ini di Jakarta yang pengap dan penuh polusi, “—ini?”

 

“Bukit Bintang,” Shikamaru mengambil helm dari tangan Kiba, “Ya, nama bekennya, aslinya sih entah, ada namanya atau tidak,” ia berjalan lagi ke arah motornya, meletakkan pengaman kepala di atas jok belakang sebelum berbalik menghadap lawan bicaranya, “—kayaknya salah ya, ajak kamu ke sini?”

 

Pertanyaan itu tidak benar-benar masuk telinga, Kiba masih mengagumi pemandangan di sekitarnya, “ _What an unusual place_ ,” komentarnya, “Tampangmu tidak seperti orang yang bakal tahu tempat seperti ini.” Kiba berkacak pinggang, sedikit mengejek.

 

“Yah; tempat-tempat favorit kamu berisik semua,” mengingat dengan siapa ia bicara, Kiba tidak repot-repot bertanya—paling-paling media sosialnya dikhatamkan Shikamaru, “Bikin susah mengobrol.”

 

“ _I wonder_ ,” Kiba mencibir, “—mau bicara apa sih, kamu, sampai membawaku ke tempat begini.”

 

Semilir angin malam membuatnya sedikit bergidik. Shikamaru mendenguskan tawa kecil. Berseloroh semacam, _‘dasar tuan muda_ ’ sebelum menanggalkan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya ke bahu Kiba. Refleks sang calon desainer terlambat; tiba-tiba saja lelaki Nara yang jangkung itu sudah berada dekat, _terlalu_ dekat. Hela napas Shikamaru menyapu wajah Kiba, “— _you, really, are troublesome_.” Bisiknya.

 

“Shika—“

 

_Persimpangan terakhir_ ,

 

Sedan berwarna metalik itu, _dengan susah payah_ , akhirnya tiba; laki-laki di belakang kemudi menatap nanar dengan sorot tak percaya. Emosi naik ke ubun-ubun, tinju nyaris mendarat di tombol klakson.

.

.

.

“Bagaimana, suasana restorannya?”

 

Mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang, Morino Ibiki bertanya—yang dijawab oleh Umino belia dengan senyuman tipis. Masih teringat bagaimana Kakashi yang tiga kali bolak-balik demi sebuah distraksi akhirnya menyerah. Dosen muda di hadapannya memutuskan untuk lekas bertolak ke _bistro_ yang sudah direservasi. Iruka menerima papan menu dengan santun, akan tetapi otaknya tidak fokus ke deretan nama Eropa di sana—justru raut Kakashi yang seolah tidak rela ia tinggal, mengganggunya. _Tidak_ , bukan saatnya memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Lekas ia memanggil pelayan dan mengatakan preferensinya. Tak lama sampai pesanan mereka dicatat dan sang pramusaji pun memohon diri.

 

Meninggalkan Iruka dengan kemelut yang tidak ia pahami. Yang jelas, malam ini, untuk pertama kali sejak kedatangan pekerja baru, Iruka tidak menyantap masakan Kakashi bersama keluarganya.

 

“—oh, nyaman, kok, _Mr_. Ibiki,” mengangguk santun, ia, “Pasti banyak _review_ bagus, ya?”

 

“Begitulah. Salah satu yang terbaik,” serbet ia ambil untuk mengalasi kedua paha, “Kamu, katanya, suka dunia kuliner?” Ibiki berkomentar, “Kenapa sudah di sini malah pesan yang paling generik?”

 

Iruka angkat bahu, “Sedang dalam _mood_ ingin pasta saja.”

 

“Spesifik sekali ya, tapi,” sahut laki-laki berbekas luka di wajah itu, “ _Half-cooked_ , saus putih dengan _double cream_ , memangnya… Kamu pernah makan di sini?” Tanya Ibiki—senang karena obrolan lancar.

 

“Tidak, ini pertama kali saya ke sini,” jawab Iruka. Tidak melanjutkan bahwa ceramahnya kepada yang mencatat pesanan adalah metoda yang biasa Kakashi gunakan untuk pasta favoritnya, “Lalu, katanya ada hal di luar studi saya yang mau _Mr._ Ibiki bicarakan?” tembak langsung, “—ada… Apa ya, kira-kira?”

 

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya, “Iruka—katakan. Menurut kamu, saya itu bagaimana?”

 

“…hah?”

 

“Jawab saja.”

 

Tidak paham konteks, Iruka mengernyit, “Maksudnya, sebagai seorang dos—“

 

“Sebagai seseorang yang _tertarik_ padamu.”

 

Iruka terkesiap.

 

Ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak bisa ia terima secara moral di sini. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah pengajarnya. Apapun yang kelak Iruka katakan jelas berdampak pada profesionalitas dan hubungan dosen-mahasiswa. Mulutnya membuka. Namun aksaranya diinterupsi oleh suara yang _sangat_ ia kenal,

 

“ _Fettucini carbonara,_ ” nama masakan khas _Bologna_ itu terucap canggung, “—pasta setengah matang, _half and half_ saya ganti dengan _double cream_ , dan saya taburkan peterseli segar, bukan yang kering.”

 

 “Kamu—“

.

.

.

Naruto juga bingung kenapa jadi begini—

 

“Sai, ini…” menunjuk hasil sketsa _charcoal_ yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, “—aku?”

 

Mahasiswa jusursan seni liberal itu mengangguk, “Kenapa? Merasa kurang mirip?”

 

Kelereng biru kembali ke lukisan seperempat jadi. Bukan masalah _skill_ atau level kemiripan; tetapi… Ada apa dengan sayap di belakang punggungnya itu, atau posenya yang menengadah itu, atau DADA TELANJANG ITU—apakah ini versi ideal mengenai dirinya yang Sai tangkap? Lagipula, _dada aslinya tidak sebidang ini sih, eh_ —bukan, dari awal, tidak ada benang yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. _Halu_ , asli.

 

“Kayaknya kamu betulan salah orang, deh,” candanya, “Serius, nggak ada mirip-miripnya, lebih bagus aku di lukisan kamu.” Naruto mengembalikan kanvas tersebut ke _easle stand_ dengan berhati-hati.

 

Tanggapan Sai adalah tawa kecil, “Di mataku sih, seperti itu.”

 

“Lagian, kamu bilang tugasnya melukis _manusia_ , bukan _malaikat_.” Sahut Naruto lagi.

 

“Malaikat juga ada yang tidak bersayap,” ucap Sai lembut, “— _kamu_.”

 

“…”

 

Naruto berani bersumpah ia pernah mendengar lagu sejenis di _playlist_ -nya Kiba,

 

Ia mengikuti mau Sai bukan sepenuhnya karena mau. Jujur, walau awalnya ia antusias, sepercik konflik yang sempat terjadi di antara pemuda berekspresi palsu dan asisten rumah tangganya merupakan faktor utama. Naruto tidak tahu lagi apa jadinya kalau tidak lekas angkat kaki dari kediaman Akasuna. Yang kurang ia pahami, kenapa justru muka Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi, yang terlintas setiap kali ia melihat Sai. Mungkin karena sama-sama tim tujuh— _anu._ Tidak yakin harus bereaksi bagaimana, Naruto yang mendadak bimbang, segera duduk di kursi yang sedari tadi ia gunakan. Sesi lukis ini harus rampung,

 

_Secepatnya_.

 

“Kamu nggak apa-apa?” Tanya Sai, “—lapar, ya? Sudah lewat jam makan malam, sih,” ia meletakkan palet dan kuasnya di sisi kaleng-kaleng cat, “Barusan aku sudah pesan _delivery_ , kamu nggak apa-apa ‘kan makan _fast food_?” Senyum itu terlihat lebih tulus, “Kapan-kapan, kita makan yang benar, ya.”

 

Naruto mengangguk kecil, “Pizza, ‘kan?”

 

_TOK-TOK-TOK—_

 

“Sebentar, aku buka—”

 

“Aku saja, deh,”

 

Naruto setengah berlari ke arah pintu, “Tanganmu cat semua. Walau ini studio pribadi kamu, tetap saja bayar jasa kebersihan ‘kan?” Pirang pendek itu sekilas memberikan cengiran sebelum mengayun gagang pintu. Sapaan ramahnya tertahan di tenggorokan. Pengantar makanan khas Italia itu—

 

Safirnya membelalak tak percaya,

 

—telunjuk _nya_ mendarat di bibir.

.

.

.

“Lagu selanjutnya, untuk _kamu_.”

 

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Nagato setengah berlari, kembali ke atas panggung dan mengambil gitar akustiknya. Riuh-rendah pekikan pengunjung membaur dengan vokal jernih sang vokalis yang disiar secara langsung melalui pengeras suara di sudut-sudut ruangan. Deidara tersenyum-senyum sendiri; tersanjung karena namanya diucapkan dari atas _platform_ penuh lampu-lampu tembak. Haus atensi sudah lekat dengan sifat lahiriahnya. Mendapatkan perhatian dari sesama seniman, sekalipun berbeda aliran dan mazhab, merupakan hal yang spesial—sesuatu yang tak bisa dibeli secara materi.

 

Jangan salahkan jika ia larut dalam gemuruh musik yang berdentum-dentum. Pula, berakhir di sebuah sofa yang dipesan khusus oleh pentolan _band_ tersebut. Duduk bersama ditemani botol-botol berisi minuman keras. Namikaze sulung terbiasa dengan alkohol; tetapi tidak dengan hingar-bingar ini—

 

Nagato harus bicara tepat di telinga Deidara guna mengalahkan berisiknya suasana sekitar. Sebelah tangan meraih bahu pemuda molek itu, “Nggak betah ya, pengen pulang?”

 

Mengartikannya sebagai tantangan, Deidara menggeleng sekalipun agak ragu, “Ng-nggak-un.”

 

_Mampus kalau Gaara tahu—_

 

“Ngomong-ngomong, nggak biasanya lho, aku ajak orang lain ke sini, apalagi pas aku manggung,” sedikit melonggarkan rengkuhannya, Nagato sibuk merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan _vapor_ , bungkus dedaunan kering, dan kertas linting, “Kamu keberatan nggak, kalau aku merokok?” Bertanya dulu.

 

“Nggak apa-apa-un,” karena toh, ruangan ini sudah berkabut sejak awal, “Kamu linting sendiri-un?”

 

Nagato mengangguk kecil, “Yang pasaran, apalagi filter, _cupu_ ,” komentarnya meremehkan, “Kamu nggak pernah ngerokok, ya?” Lagi, kekeh ketika dilihatnya Deidara menggeleng, “Keliatan, sih.”

 

“Apa maksudnya-un?” Dalam posisi duduk saja, pirang panjang bisa berkacak pinggang.

 

“Kamu kayaknya doang bandel, padahal…” telapak tangan Nagato menyentuh sisi wajah Deidara, lalu ia dekatkan wajahnya ke bibir si Namikaze—yang disambut dengan refleks mundur. Kontan, si laki-laki berkepala merah tertawa, “—tuh, ‘kan?” Reaksi menarik barusan membuat Nagato geleng-geleng kepala, “Kamu beneran salah tempat, Deidara. Satu batang deh, habis ini aku antar kamu pulang.”

 

Merasa diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Deidara merah padam wajahnya, “Kamu—nih ya, aku kasih lihat, kalau aku tidak seperti yang kamu pikir-un,” Nagato membiarkan tangan Deidara meraih plastik berisi sesuatu yang ia pikir tembakau— _memangnya tembakau bulat-bulat begini?_ Canggung, hendak ia tuang beberapa ke telapak tangan. Namun tangan lain, _bukan_ milik Nagato, mencengkramnya.

 

“—jatuhkan,” suara itu terdengar mengancam, “ _Tuan Muda_.”

.

.

.

Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, katanya sah-sah saja untuk melakukan pendekatan segencar apapun. Namun sungguh. Akasuna no Gaara berharap _bendera_ kuning saja sekalian yang ditancapkan.

 

Tahu yang namanya _secondhand embarrassment_?

 

(—bukan yang menyanyi ‘Fall for You’.)

 

Suasana di teras depan _masih_ berbahaya. Siaga satu. Pemilik netra zamrud siap menjual nyawa kepada iblis berekor satu dan melakukan perjanjian segel darah. Apa saja, asalkan bisa mengusir Rock Lee dari hadapannya. Kelebat memori selama sepuluh tahun belakangan berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Tidak ia duga, pertolongan di masa sekolah dasar kepada Lee yang dirundung kawan sekelasnya, bakal berujung rasa kagum. Beranjak remaja, kagum itu berubah menjadi suka. Menuju dewasa, pemuda yang sama mengejar-ngejarnya dengan surat nikah— _ini gila_. Gaara bukanlah sosok yang tertarik akan romansa—karena itulah, di matanya, Rock Lee dan obsesinya akan kepemilikan, sangat _menakutkan_.

 

Namun ia terlalu tinggi hati untuk mengakui. _Self-defense mechanism-_ nya justru menghadirkan sosok yang lekat dengan citra _tsun_. Rock Lee menerjemahkannya sebagai malu-malu-kembang-perawan.

 

Skor sementara, Rock Lee 3 – 0 Akasuna no Gaara.

 

“Jangan melantur ya, tidak ada itu pelaminan,” tolak Gaara dengan intonasi meninggi, “Aku bukan penganut nikah muda. Tidak denganmu, tidak dengan siapapun. Masih banyak hal yang mau aku raih.”

 

Kedua tangan mengibas, “Tidak, tidak, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu jadi bapak rumah tangga atau sejenisnya—“ delikan mata tanpa alis itu seram dan suram. Lee buru-buru menambahkan, “Maksudku, paling tidak kita bertunangan dulu, aku tidak keberatan ditempatkan di mana saja—“ sebentar, ini lamaran jodoh atau lamaran kerja, “Y-ya, kalau tidak tunangan, setidaknya mengenal lebih dekat.”

 

“Lee,” Gaara tidak tahu harus pakai bahasa apa lagi, “— _tidak_.”

 

“Tidak mau pacaran, maunya langsung halal—“

 

“Jangan main-main.”

 

“Kamu yang bermain-main dengan perasaanku—“

 

“Rock Lee, aku serius.”

 

“Apalagi aku mengenai kamu dan masa depan kita—“

 

“Berhenti.”

 

“Hatiku selalu berhenti di kamu, Gaara—“

 

“Uh—maksudku, _diam_.”

 

“Cintaku tidak kemana-mana—”

 

“JANGAN. BICARA. APAPUN!”

 

Lengking tenor itu membuat Rock Lee terhenyak,

 

Sementara Gaara, ia merasa sangat dekat dengan vertigo. Napasnya ditarik dalam-dalam, kemudian ia hembuskan perlahan; tahu seharusnya ia tidak _semarah_ itu kepada lawan bicaranya. Paham bahwa sumber kemasygulannya bukanlah rentetan kata yang si rambut batok kelapa ucapkan. Kenapa justru kepada dirinya amarah itu tertumpah, Gaara juga tidak mengerti. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan sebelum berbisik, “Maaf—“ napasnya terlepas berat. Mengusap rambut dan belakang kepala, Gaara berjalan kecil mengelilingi teras, sejenak enggan menatap Rock Lee yang kagetnya tidak dibuat-buat, “—maaf, barusan aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu.” Suaranya lirih. Lelah. _Tertekan_.

 

“Gaara, aku—“ dewasa tanggung berambut hitam itu menelan ludah, “—benar-benar mengganggu kamu?” Hardikan Gaara ternyata efektif untuk membuat Rock Lee menciut, “Tolong katakan sesuatu.”

 

Akasuna belia itu sejenak geming,

 

“Kamu berbelit-belit, Rock Lee,” dialog-dialog cepat barusan memicu serangan panik. Gaara mengatur kembali ketenangannya sebelum berkata, “—cukup bercandanya. Lekas ke titik masalah.”

 

“Untuk itu,”

 

Tangan menepuk. Satu kali. Dua kali.

 

_Tiga kali, dan_ —

 

Gaara tersentak ketika mendengar ledakan di langit malam,

 

“Apa-apa… _Astaga_ ,” beludru malam Jakarta yang hari itu mendung, dipercantik oleh letupan-letupan kembang api dalam berbagai warna. Peledak berdaya rendah piroteknik itu menghiasi udara dengan sinkronisasi antara suara, cahaya, asap dan konfetti. Biru bertemu putih, merah bercampur kuning, ungu bersilangan dengan jingga—Gaara menatap pesta di atas sana dengan sorot kagum bercampur heran. Sejauh ini Rock Lee hendak mengumandangkan perasaannya? Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, _stealth aircraft_ membentuk sendratari di angkasa. Asap yang dihasilkan mesin jet itu membentuk untaian kata— _serius; menyogok angkatan udara untuk hal-hal niresensial begini? MEMANG BOLEH?_

 

Empat kata,

 

_Lima_ ; jika namanya termasuk.

 

 

**_‘ GAARA, WILL YOU BE M I N E ? ’_ **

Pendar warna-warni memantul di wajah pemuda Akasuna,

 

Rock Lee terpana karenanya. Laki-laki di hadapannya, yang dicintainya selama satu dekade terakhir, jauh sebelum ia mengenal arti ‘cinta’ itu sendiri—kini terlihat begitu indah. Begitu… _Sempurna._

 

“— _beautiful_ ,” bisik Gaara, tanpa sadar, “ _The sky and those fireworks are exceptionally beautiful_.”

 

“ _So are you_.”

 

Kesungguhan di vokal Rock Lee menarik atensi Gaara dari atas sana. Berhadapan dengannya, diiringi bunyi letusan susul-menyusul, adalah seorang pria yang mendadak terlihat begitu berwibawa. Rock Lee kehilangan aura konyolnya, menanggalkan sisi komedinya—yang kini Gaara hadapi adalah laki-laki berintegritas yang tengah mempertontonkan isi hatinya. _Ia tidak siap_. Lebih mudah mengatakan ‘tidak’ berjuta-juta kali kepada Rock Lee yang tengah bertingkah bodoh daripada… _Ha_. Gaara sadar ada sebagian dari dirinya yang meluruh. Ia bahkan tidak menolak ketika tangan Rock Lee mendarat di miliknya, membuat telapaknya meregang di dada lawan bicaranya, merasakan detak jantung di sana—

 

“Aku ingin menjadi orang yang melindungi _mu_ , Gaara,” baritonnya berucap dengan hati-hati. Seolah setitik saja kesalahan dapat menghancurkan tangan dalam genggamannya, “—aku menyukaimu.”

 

“Sangat, _sangat,_ menyukaimu.”

 

“ _Terlalu_ suka kamu.”

 

 

 

Menggaung di palung pikiran; kata-kata tersebut bagaikan doktrinasi yang sulit ia kontrol. Gaara, kini, kehilangan kekuatan dan kepercayaan diri. Apakah ia membenci Rock Lee? _Tidak_. Namun, apakah ia menyukai Rock Lee? _Tidak._ Baginya, perasaan seperti itu terlalu bias. Logikanya tidak memberi izin.

 

Ragu, tatapnya menjauh,

 

Jauh—

 

_Jauh,_ sampai ditemukannya sosok yang mengacaukannya. Figur tegap yang tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya selalu berdiri. Selalu memperhatikan. Selalu mengawasi dalam bisunya—Gaara merasa napasnya sesak ketika dilihatnya langsung _seberapa terluka_ laki-laki itu lewat caranya menatap. _Neji_. Gaara mencari _nya_ di tengah kekalutan. Namun Neji tidak. Karena ia _selalu_ di sana. Diam. Menanti. _Berharap._ Telapak tangan Gaara bergerak tanpa sempat disortir oleh sel-sel kelabu. Jari-jari menekuk, telapak mengepal, seiringan dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa selemah sekarang. Sedemikian ragu untuk memberi jawab. Yang ia tahu, dadanya nyeri.

 

Pesta mesiu di atas sana berakhir sudah,

 

 

 

—dan _hujan_ pun turun.

.

.

.

_**Bersambung** _ _ke bagian keenam belas._

.

.

.


End file.
